


Yuanfen - Parte prima

by metamorphose



Series: Yuanfen [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tachibana Makoto, POV Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphose/pseuds/metamorphose
Summary: Vorrei stare per sempre così, stretto in un abbraccio per non perdermi mai più e non separarmi da lui. In un abbraccio che ci fa sentire connessi e vicini anche quando siamo distanti. In un abbraccio che sa di casa e di noi.





	1. Makoto

  
  
Quanto vorrei essere al posto di Rin su quell'altare. Quanto vorrei poter guardare Haru con i suoi stessi occhi, emozionati e innamorati. Invece mi trovo qui, fra i testimoni, a sorridere con la morte nel cuore e a morire definitivamente quando Rin suggella con il bacio la promessa di amare e onorare Haru per tutta la vita.

Piango. Gli altri testimoni pure, ma per un altro motivo. Sono sinceramente felici dell'unione di Rin e Haru, io no, non lo sono per niente. Vorrei poter essere al posto di Rin, davvero. E amare il mio migliore amico apertamente, come avevo sognato da sempre da bambino.

Nel fermento generale noto uno sguardo simile al mio, pieno di dolore e rammarico. È quello di Yamazaki-kun, che guarda con invidia e gelosia Haru.

Stringe forte le palpebre chiuse, serra la mascella e poi riapre gli occhi con un'espressione più rilassata, ma ugualmente sofferente.

Sapevo che prima o poi questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, eppure mi ero lasciato cullare nell'illusione che quell'appartamento di Tokyo sarebbe stata la nostra casa. Invece così non è, Haru ha scelto Rin e non me.

In fondo che altro posso essere per Haru, se non un amico d'infanzia?  
Colui che lo conosce da tempo e che lo capisce, quella presenza rassicurante che lo fa sentire al sicuro.

Perché mai Haru avrebbe dovuto scegliere la vita placida e tranquilla con un insegnante di nuoto e amico di infanzia, quando una vera forza della natura si abbatteva nella sua vita?  
Rin è lo davvero, una forza della natura, energico e impulsivo. Tutto il contrario di ciò che io sono. Forse era per questo che Haru era rimasto attratto da Rin, che rappresenta la novità e la parte più dinamica della vita stessa.

Perché annoiarsi per sempre con una persona come me?

_For the future_. Così è inciso nelle fedi che ornano l'anulare di entrambi. Quella promessa scritta sui mattoni sotto al ciliegio in fiore diversi anni fa quando erano tornati da quel viaggio in Australia. Eravamo tutti insieme quel giorno. Quella promessa che li ha tenuti uniti per tutto questo tempo. Quella promessa rinnovata in questo matrimonio.  
Quella promessa che mi ha escluso sin dal principio perché era solo per loro.

Al termine della cerimonia all'occidentale, celebrata durante l’ _Hanami_ , dei camerieri offrono dello spumante agli invitati e agli sposi. Il primo brindisi dei neo-sposini dà inizio alla festa, accompagnato da voci gioiose e applausi.

Sorseggio, sorridendo mesto a chi mi rivolge un sorriso. Mi sento così fuori luogo, il clima di festa cozza con il mio umore da funerale. Vorrei tanto andarmene, ma sono il testimone di Haru e non posso lasciare la festa finché lui e Rin non dichiarano la sua conclusione. Saranno ore lunghe, interminabili, estenuanti.

Riuscirò a sorridere per tutto questo tempo?

Riuscirò a mantenere la mia maschera di ipocrisia dipinta in volto?

Mi guardo attorno per scacciar via quei brutti pensieri e per distrarmi un poco. Scorgo subito Rei e Nagisa che parlottano fra loro, immagino che lo facciano amabilmente come erano soliti fare anche al liceo. Sorridono e ridono, Rei con il sorriso dolce e Nagisa con uno più vivace.

Uno spillo di invidia mi perfora il cuore. Fa male, tantissimo. Mi vergogno di provare sentimenti simili nei confronti dei miei amici. Mi sento in colpa per aver pensato durante l'intera cerimonia che al posto di Rin ci sarei dovuto stare io, che non sopporto quella felicità che aleggia nell'aria.

«Tachibana»  
Mi riporta alla realtà la voce bassa di Yamazaki. È a pochi passi da me con la sua solita espressione seria, quasi imbronciata, ma che tradisce quel poco di dolore che gli ho visto dipingersi in volto qualche attimo fa.  
«Yamazaki-kun» gli sorrido debolmente, facendogli un cenno di invito ad avvicinarsi «Come ti senti?» 

Gli vorrei tanto dire che comprendo cosa prova. Comprendo quella rabbia, quella frustrazione e quella delusione di aver perso ciò che è caro, ciò che si ama.

«Vuoi la verità o la menzogna?»  
«Gradisco molto di più la verità»  
«Sto da schifo. Non sembra, ma è così» 

Mi avvicino di più, gli stringo leggermente la manica dell'abito elegante. Sospiro stanco e poi gli parlo senza guardarlo in viso, ma volgendo lo sguardo agli sposini circondati da persone che si congratulano con loro. Alcuni sono colleghi e amici di lavoro, conosciuti in giro per il mondo durante le competizioni più importanti.

«Ti capisco… Sto male anche io, mi è stato portato via ciò che mi è più caro da chi lo è altrettanto»

Yamazaki mi stringe con il braccio in un abbraccio grezzo, ruvido, ma allo stesso tempo intimo e caldo. Mi viene improvvisamente da piangere, di dare sfogo a quelle lacrime che trattengo. Mi copro il viso con una mano e la stretta di Sōsuke diventa più avvolgente.

«Ce ne faremo una ragione»  
Il tono è laconico, distante. Non è convinto di ciò che dice, ma non possiamo far altro se non credere a queste bugie.

Poi vengono verso di noi, Rin e Haru, sorridono. Non ho mai visto Haru sorridere così apertamente e serenamente in passato, non ero poi così speciale, non quanto Rin almeno. Mi asciugo le lacrime e accenno un sorriso, ma non sono sicuro di riuscirci bene perché sento la pelle e i muscoli del viso tirare come se non volessero fingere più.

«Makoto che piange!»  
Sento le guance andare a fuoco al commento scherzoso di Rin. Faccio per rispondere ma viene in mio soccorso Yamazaki.  
«Proprio tu parli, piagnone»  
Rin fa l'offeso e poi ride, tira un cazzotto al suo migliore amico per gioco. Haru guarda la scena sorridendo e poi rivolge lo sguardo a me. Mi sento rimpicciolire e a disagio, spero che non si noti niente di ciò che sto realmente provando.

«Makoto, ti ringrazio per tutto» La voce di Haru mi giunge da lontano, poi sento anche quella di Rin poco dopo. Mi sembra di essere in una bolla di sapone, estraneo.  
«Già, vi ringraziamo entrambi per essere qui. Per averci sostenuto in questo giorno importante. Grazie ragazzi»

È nuovamente la voce di Yamazaki a riportarmi con i piedi per terra.  
«Non dovete ringraziarci, siamo i vostri migliori amici. Congratulazioni, siate felici!»  
Ha parlato per entrambi, senza mai allentare l'abbraccio anzi stringendomi un poco per incoraggiarmi a parlare a mia volta.  
«Già, congratulazioni!»

A quel punto Rin bacia i capelli di Haru, fanno un cenno di saluto e avanzano verso gli altri invitati. Io mi appoggio a Sōsuke, che non smette mai di essere un sostegno. Sono grato che lui sia qui, _con me_ , a sostenermi.

«È finito. Adesso possiamo bere per dimenticare il nostro dolore»  
Lo dice con un tono che non so bene per quale motivo mi fa ridere. Rido un po’ e poi lo guardo in viso.

«Brindiamo al nostro dolore»  
«Al nostro dolore»

Il cristallo dei bicchieri tintinna e i nostri occhi non smettono mai di incrociarsi e cercarsi per tutta la serata. Ci comunichiamo vicinanza e comprensione, ci rassicuriamo di non essere soli nella nostra delusione.  
_L'uno è il sostegno dell'altro._  



	2. Sōsuke

  
  
È stata una serata devastante. Non credevo di riuscire a sentirmi nel medesimo istante colmo di sentimenti negativi e vuoto. Un vuoto devastante che mi divora dall'interno.  
Non riesco ad accettare il fatto che Rin abbia scelto proprio Nanase Haruka. La persona che più odio in vita mia, che ha fatto soffrire Rin. Non riesco proprio ad accettarlo, è inconcepibile, è assurdo.

Quella sua scelta mi ha distrutto dentro. Ho sempre pensato che fosse un brutto sogno, che presto mi sarei svegliato e che sarei stato io al suo fianco. E invece no, mi sono ritrovato a guardare la scena che più mi ha spezzato il cuore. Vedere Rin promettere amore eterno, è stato il colpo di pistola che speri di non ricevere mai.  
Speri sempre che quella persona che hai di fronte a te, che credi amica, non prema mai quel dannato grilletto.

La canna puntata contro il petto. Il colpo è esploso, assordante. E poi... E poi niente, sono lì a terra, agonizzante, morente.  
Perché non potevo esserci io al suo posto?  
Perché non mi hai scelto?  
Non ho fatto abbastanza per avere il tuo maledettissimo amore?  
Perché ami proprio lui?

Ti odio per questo. Ma non mi pento. No, non mi pento ancora di amarti. Non sono in grado di smettere di amarti anche adesso che sei legato a un altro uomo ufficialmente, non sono riuscito neppure quando ho capito, prima di te, i tuoi stessi sentimenti per Nanase.

Sai, ho amato le lacrime che versasti qualche anno fa quando scopristi che non avrei mai più potuto gareggiare, perché la spalla non era più recuperabile. Ti arrabbiasti tantissimo quella volta, me lo ricordo così bene. È un ricordo così vivido nella mia memoria ed è stata l'unica volta che versasti lacrime di rabbia e preoccupazione per me.  
Mi rendesti felice quella volta e ravvivasti la speranza che stava morendo.

Sai, sei stato crudele. Perché poi hai scelto lui.  
Ti odio per questo, ma ti amo e non mi pento ancora di farlo.

Sono contento che qui, a farmi compagnia, ci sia Tachibana. Condividiamo il medesimo dolore e mi sento molto meno solo.  
È insopportabile soffrire da soli. Tra ferite e lacrime cerchiamo sempre qualcuno che medichi le nostre e a cui possiamo allo stesso tempo medicare le sue.

È stato naturale per i miei occhi cercarlo prima, durante e poi al termine della cerimonia.  
È stato naturale avvicinarmi a lui e poi abbracciarlo.  
È stato naturale stare con lui fino al termine del ricevimento.  
È stato naturale consolarlo tra i fiumi dell'alcol sotto le coperte.  
È stato naturale dargli amore per poi riceverne altrettanto indietro.

Mi spaventa come sia stato naturale fare tutto questo. Mi spaventa che io l'abbia fatto per egoismo e anche per ripicca a Nanase.  
Sì, ho toccato il tuo carissimo amico di infanzia. Gli ho dato ciò che tu non sei riuscito mai a dare, anche se solo per una notte.

Che scelta scontata, da _dorama_ da quattro soldi, è stata. Non succedono queste cose pure lì?  
Mi sento ridicolo e stupido, ma almeno un briciolo di calore e di conforto l'ho ricevuto.  
Almeno una miserabile toppa al mio cuore l'ho messa, giusto?


	3. Makoto

 

 

 

 

Sono sveglio, ma fingo di non esserlo perché sono terribilmente imbarazzato. Questa notte, tra i fiumi dell'alcol, ho fatto ciò di cui mi sto pentendo. Sono andato a letto con Sōsuke.  
In realtà non ero del tutto ubriaco, avevo ancora la capacità di capire ciò che stesse accadendo e avrei potuto evitare tutto questo se solo l'avessi voluto, ma ho fatto quella dannata scelta di cui ora mi pento.

Lo sento sospirare di fianco a me. Una sua mano mi accarezza la testa e io arrossisco irrimediabilmente. La mia copertura è saltata, non posso più fingere di star dormendo dopo una simile reazione da parte mia, perciò apro gli occhi. La luce del mattino mi perfora le pupille e la testa inizia a dolermi tantissimo, richiudo subito le palpebre.

«Oh, sei sveglio...»  
Lo dice con un tono che non riesco a cogliere bene, mi sembra un po' freddo e distaccato.  
Mi provoca dispiacere pensarlo, se devo essere sincero.

Apro nuovamente gli occhi e chi se ne importa se quella maledettissima luce mi farà venire l'emicrania!, io voglio vedere la faccia di Sōsuke. Voglio sincerarmi che sia solo la mia immaginazione, che quel suo tono è dovuto alla stanchezza perché io voglio credere che lo sia.

No, non voglio pensare che si sia pentito.  
È vero che io lo sono, ma se lo è pure lui non potrò mai perdonarlo di avermi portato a letto e di averlo fatto con me.  
Non potrò perdonarlo, perché gli ho concesso me stesso e non l'avevo mai fatto con nessuno. Io volevo concedermi solo ed esclusivamente ad Haru.

Ho tradito il mio stesso amore per Haru, andando a letto con un altro uomo.  
Ma come mi sono permesso di soltanto lontanamente pensare di essergli fedele, se basta solo un po' di alcol e di dolore a farmi aprire le gambe per avere del conforto.

«Ti fa male?»  
La voce di Sōsuke interrompe i miei pensieri.  
Kamisama, ora uso anche il suo nome di battesimo e non il suo cognome come solitamente faccio!

_Che altro dovrebbe mai farmi male?_ , gli vorrei chiedere perché capisco bene a cosa si riferisce e non voglio rispondere.  
Sono imbarazzato a morte, gli rispondo alla fine dicendogli la verità:  
«Un po'...»

Mi guarda negli occhi che per poco si appannano e poi mi sorride, _dolcemente?_. Mi accarezza di nuovo i capelli, senza mai smettere di guardarmi.  
Il mio cuore inizia a battere veloce. Affondo il viso nel cuscino così da nascondere il rossore delle mie guance, che vanno a fuoco.

Non credevo che potesse essere così tenero e sorridere in quella maniera. Il mio cuore non smette di battere velocemente. Provo un calore avvolgente partire dal mio petto ed espandersi per tutto il mio corpo.

«Mi spiace, sono stato un po' rude»

Me lo ricordo bene, ma è stato bello. Purtroppo lo è stato davvero, anche se era la mia prima volta.  
All'improvviso il senso di colpa, che era stato accantonato dalla sensazione di calore di poco fa, inizia a divorarmi, graffia contro le pareti del mio cuore.

Come ho potuto tradire quell'amore con del sesso?

«Ti prendo dell'acqua, va bene?»  
Annuisco e trattengo le lacrime. Il mio umore è un'altalena, un attimo prima sorrido e provo contentezza e poi dopo precipito all'inferno e il dolore si avviluppa stretto stretto al mio corpo.

Il letto cigola.  
Il frigorifero della stanza si apre e poi si chiude.  
Il sigillo della bottiglia viene strappato via dal tappo e l'acqua versata nel bicchiere di... deduco di plastica.  
Il fruscio dei passi sulla moquette si ferma davanti alla mia parte del letto.

Alzo la testa e subito i miei occhi notano che Sōsuke è nudo. Scivolano sulla sua intimità rilassata e intanto le mie guance si surriscaldano per la terza volta.  
Prendo rapido il bicchiere e bevo guardando la testiera del letto d'hotel.

Sōsuke si siede sul bordo del letto. Il mio corpo scivola vicino al suo quando si siede, il contatto mi fa fremere per qualche attimo.  
Ci guardiamo negli occhi e inizia una silenziosa conversazione fra le nostre anime.

Lo so, sei pentito anche tu.  
Lo so, lo vedo e mi fa rabbia. Ma lo capisco.

Come abbiamo potuto tradire i nostri amori per un poco di calore e vicinanza?  
Non erano abbastanza forti da impedircelo?

Nei suoi occhi affiorano delle lacrime, che con prepotenza e vergogna vengono respinte indietro.  
Io... Io non ci riesco e le mie escono, come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini.  
Mi alzo e lo abbraccio.

Ho bisogno delle tue braccia a sorreggermi.  
Ho bisogno del tuo calore per sentirmi meno solo.  
Ho bisogno anche del tuo pentimento perché tanto la colpa è anche mia, non posso cambiare questo dato di fatto.

Abbracciami più forte.  
Dammi più calore e sii più vicino al mio cuore, non voglio più sentirmi abbandonato.

«Mi dispiace, Tachibana»  
No, non usare il mio cognome.  
Pronuncia il mio nome, dagli un senso e una forma.  
_Ti prego. Fallo, ti prego._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction verrà aggiornata ogni domenica. Quindi un aggiornamento a settimana salvo imprevisti.


	4. Sōsuke

Sono passate già ben due settimane da _quella_ volta. Non l'ho più visto né sentito, sono un po' preoccupato perché quando ci siamo salutati non riuscivamo a staccarci dall'abbraccio.

È stato penoso vederlo piangere in quel modo. Non avrei voluto lasciarlo, ma era giunto il momento di rompere quella strana magia che ci teneva uniti. In fondo entrambi amiamo altre due persone, che ci hanno feriti e costretti ad avvicinarci in quel modo.  
Era solo una cosa di una notte. Un po' di conforto e fine. Non può essere altrimenti.

Sono passate già ben due settimane, ma in realtà non ho mai smesso di pensare a lui. Le premesse di rilegarlo in un angolino della mia coscienza erano buone, ma qualcosa deve essere andato storto. Mi domando sempre come stia, che cosa stia facendo, se ha bisogno di un abbraccio o solo di una stretta più forte che lo tenga tutto intero.

Sto gironzolando per il quartiere dove penso che abiti. Mi sembra che Rin l'abbia detto una volta, ma può darsi che mi stia sbagliando e che sia solo la voglia di vederlo ancora tutto intero a ingannarmi. Una voglia che sono stato costretto ad assecondare, nella speranza che parlandogli andrà via.

Mi passo una mano sul viso e faccio dietrofront. Non dovrei intromettermi nella sua vita più di quel che abbia già fatto quella notte, spingendomi disperato nel suo corpo. Non posso fare a meno di rimproverarmi per ripensare sempre ai ricordi che ho di quella notte.

Mi ricordo tutto, ma fino a un certo punto. Il gusto dell'alcol nelle nostre bocche, i nostri petti ansanti l'uno contro l'altro, le mani che toccavano ovunque come se volessero accertarsi che non fosse un sogno. Poi la sua intimità calda nella mia bocca e i suoi sospiri confusi e alti, le sue mani che mi stringevano i capelli e li tiravano un po'. Qui credevo di venire perché aveva urlato il mio nome proprio nel momento in cui si era liberato. Il resto lo ricordo male, ma era stato estremamente intimo, caldo e avvolgente.

Se devo essere sincero adesso vorrei poter riprovare quelle stesse sensazioni. Sono ben due settimane che sento freddo e vuoto dentro di me. È insopportabile. Ma non è detto che debba essere per forza Mako-- Tachibana la mia consolazione. Ci sono tantissime altre persone al mondo. Giusto?

Sono giunto nella via principale piena di negozi, quando lo vedo camminare nella mia direzione tenendo per mano quella che penso sia la sorellina. È cresciuta tantissimo dall'unica volta che l'ho vista. Ha lo stesso sorriso dolce di suo fratello maggiore.  
Chissà se è ancora al liceo o è prossima all'università.

All'apparenza possono essere scambiati per due innamorati perché non si somigliano molto, ma osservandoli bene ci sono piccolissimi tratti in comune, come il modo in cui sorridono.  
Provo un po' di invidia mentre rubo attimi di tranquillità e spensieratezza dei due. Sono circondato da tantissime persone ma mi sento solo e abbandonato, a confronto.

Lo sono da sempre, solo. Rin era ed è il mio unico amico. Ancora oggi mi domando come facessimo a essere amici perché io non sono mai stato molto loquace e affabile. Tutti mi evitavano, tranne lui.  
Anche Mako-- Tachibana è sempre stato gentile con me. Mi ha sempre sorriso, però questo lo fa con tutti. Quindi non lo dovrei contare, l'unica persona che tiene, forse meglio dire teneva, a me è Rin.

Mentre ridono, lo sguardo di Makoto incontra il mio come se l'intensità con cui lo sto guardando l'avesse spinto a guardare verso la mia direzione. Sbigottisce e si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, ignorando completamente la sorella che parla, parla, parla, da sola oramai.

Siamo a pochi passi l'uno dall'altro e ci guardiamo negli occhi per attimi interi, lunghi, quasi eterni. La sorellina osserva confusa il fratello, poi passa lo sguardo su di me e mi sonda con i suoi occhi chiari e penetranti. Scuote la testa, come se volesse rimproverarci di qualcosa di cui entrambi siamo colpevoli.

«Onii-chan, entro in questo negozio. Posso comprare ciò che voglio, giusto?»  
La sua voce è graziosa, dolce come il suo sguardo.

Tachibana si riscuote dalla sua sorpresa e imbarazzato sorride alla ragazza.  
«Sì Ran, ma niente di--»  
«Niente di troppo costoso. Lo so, lo so»  
Entrambi fanno in contemporanea un cenno di assenso con la testa. Mi fa sorridere.

Ran ci lascia soli e imbarazzati. Non so bene che dire senza credere di essere patetico a ogni parola che la mia mente formula.  
«Sōsu-- Yamazaki-kun! Ehm, che ci fai qui?»  
Già, che ci faccio qui?  
Perché sono qui?  
Che cosa ci guadagno?  
Non ti avevo chiesto di farlo anni fa, di chiamarmi con il mio nome di battesimo?  
Perché ti sei corretto quando lo stavi per dire?

Hai usato il mio cognome persino al matrimonio ora che ci penso, ma non ci avevo badato molto perché non ci vedevamo da diversi anni. Mi era sembrato naturale che dopo tutto questo tempo ci fosse dell'imbarazzo a usare i nostri nomi e poi non abbiamo mai avuto modo di entrare in confidenza. Almeno mi piace pensare che sia stato per questo motivo, ma adesso, invece, mi ferisce pensare che non mi chiamerai in quel modo confidenziale a causa di ciò che accaduto fra di noi, ma lo capisco.  
Se ti chiamassi per nome, se non mi correggessi pure io, il filo di ragnatela che mi tiene unito a te non si allenterebbe.  
Non mi voglio aggrappare ulteriormente a te. Non me la sento. Non credo di potercela fare.

«Ti stavo cercando. Volevo sapere come stessi. Tutto qui...»  
La risposta esce senza dare tempo al cervello di analizzarla accuratamente onde evitare l'uso di parole facilmente mal interpretabili. Gli si inumidisce lo sguardo e mi sorride triste. Si passa una mano sugli occhi e poi si arruffa i capelli che gli cadono sulla fronte.  
«Grazie... Sto bene»  
Non gli credo. Tutto dice che non sta bene, che sembra sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro.  
«Sicuro?»  
«Tu come stai, Yamazaki-kun?»  
«Non sviare il discorso. Dimmi la verità.»

Non capisco perché io insista a volermi mettere in mezzo agli affari suoi. Perché debba indurire il tono di voce e spaventarlo. Mi guarda con i suoi occhi verdi, è confuso e le labbra si muovono senza articolare nessuna parola. Tremano leggermente.

Mi avvicino. Vorrei abbracciarlo, ma gli stringo soltanto un po' le braccia.  
«Scusami, non volevo insistere... Sono solo preoccupato»  
«Va bene, non ti preoccupare. Grazie per il pensiero, ma anche io vorrei sapere come stai»  
Mi concede un sorriso, ma il suo sguardo non si allaccia mai al mio più di qualche attimo, è sfuggente. Evita in tutti modi il mio e ciò mi ferisce, perché ho la sensazione che mi voglia tagliare fuori dalla sua vita. Anche io avevo deciso di tagliarlo fuori dalla mia, ma... No, non posso, assolutamente non posso. Io amo Rin e io soffro per lui.

«Sto meglio ora che ti ho visto»  
Sussulta e io faccio altrettanto. Suona così strano e così ambiguo, non voglio dare l'impressione sbagliata.  
Perché la mia bocca parla a sproposito?  
Perché la mia mente non riesce ad avere controllo su di essa?

Non sarei dovuto venire qua, dovrei essere a casa mia e soffrire per aver perso la persona che amo, mica a preoccuparmi per un'altra.  
Che cazzo mi è passato per la mente?

«Adesso devo andare. Stammi bene, Tachibana»  
Non gli do il tempo di rispondermi che scappo via, era un errore sin dal principio quello di cercarlo e di parlargli. Mi sento colpevole, un'altra volta, di aver tradito Rin e pure me stesso.  
Non capisco che cosa mi prenda e perché mi stia preoccupando per lui, quella era una cosa di una notte. Un po' di calore e consolazione, niente di più. Niente di così importante.

_Non è niente di importante._


	5. Makoto

Vorrei fermarlo mentre fugge lontano da me, colpevole di non so bene cosa.  
Mi ha fatto tanto piacere vederlo e allo stesso tempo la ferita del mio cuore ha cominciato a pulsare e sanguinare più forte.  
Desideravo da molto parlargli, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere o a Rin o ad Haru il suo numero.

Sono sciocco perché è stata la pura e semplice paura a frenarmi.  
Paura per le eventuali domande da parte loro sul motivo per cui voglia il numero di Sōsuke.  
Paura di espormi troppo.  
Paura di non riuscire più a tornare indietro, anche se so che l'unica cosa che posso fare è andare avanti per questa strada.

Ho la sensazione che questa è la via giusta da percorrere, ma sono codardo e mi voglio nascondere dietro un dito pur di non affrontare questa realtà nuova.

Sì, sono codardo fino al midollo perché vorrei chiamarlo con il suo nome. La bocca lo fa senza pensarci, ma la mente la corregge.

Sì, sono un codardo fino al midollo perché sfuggo dal suo sguardo ma mi sciolgo nella stretta delle sue mani.

Sì, sono codardo fino al midollo perché potrei fermarlo chiamando il suo nome, che oramai ha preso posto sulla mia lingua, ma non lo faccio.

Sì, sono codardo fino al midollo perché mi dico che sia giusto così, ma non lo è affatto.

Aspetto fuori dal negozio che Ran finisca il suo giro.  
È venuta qui all'improvviso dopo una lunga chiamata al telefono. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che avesse la capacità, sin da piccola, di leggere fra le righe. Ne ho avuto conferma ieri quando, dopo avermi avvisato che era alla stazione del treno e che sarei dovuto andarla a prendere, mi ha stretto forte in un abbraccio e mi ha sussurrato nell'orecchio di non crollare.  
L'ho stretta a mia volta molto forte, fino a quasi soffocarla.

Oggi mi ha trascinato fuori casa per fare shopping, ma sono sicuro che sia una scusa per obbligarmi a uscire e allontanarmi dai miei problemi e dai miei pensieri.  
Mi spiace Ran, la fonte di entrambi è giunta proprio davanti a me giusto poco fa. Il tuo intento è stato inutile, ma ti ringrazio comunque per averci provato.

Eccola che esce sorridente con un pacchetto. Gongola contenta vicino a me e mi stringe un braccio.

«Cos'hai comprato?»  
«Una cintura nuova per Ren. La sua si è rotta, ma quello scemo non ha mai voglia di andarsene a comprare una. Quindi l'ho fatto io per lui»

Rido sotto i baffi. Hanno sempre bisticciato fra loro per le cose più stupide e insulse, ma che per entrambi valevano molto. Alla fine il loro amore fraterno vinceva contro le loro piccole diatribe e si sono sempre presi cura l'uno dell'altra.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto molto avere un fratello, o una sorella, che mi capisse come quei due riescono a fare anche senza parlarsi. Ma forse è il privilegio che hanno solo i gemelli.

Stiamo tornando a casa.  
Sono molto stanco e non ho più voglia di fare compere, Ran deve averlo intuito dal mio silenzio.  
Mi sto perdendo fra i miei pensieri. Continuo a pensare a Sōsuke e al suo viso provato, aveva decisamente una pessima cera.  
Chissà quante notti insonni aveva trascorso pensando a Rin e, chissà, se aveva pensato _anche_ a me, come io ho pensato _anche_ a lui.

«Onii-chan?»  
Mi volto verso Ran, ancora immerso nel mio mondo.  
«Sì?»  
«È lui che ti fa sentire in questo modo?»  
Mi si congela il sangue nelle vene e inizio a sudar freddo.  
«In che senso?»  
«È per causa sua che sei così pensieroso e triste, o a causa del matrimonio di Haru?»

La guardo sconvolto. Spero vivamente di non essere impallidito.  
Perché tira fuori questo discorso e mi fa queste maledette domande?

«Non ti seguo...»  
«Non sono stupida. L'ho visto come lui ti guardava e come tu lo guardavi»  
«E come ci stavamo guardando?»  
«Come due persone che hanno condiviso troppo di se stesse all'altro e che fanno finta che così non sia»

Silenzio. Non so come risponderle, perciò prosegue:  
«Provi qualcosa per lui?»  
«Perché mi fai questa domanda?»  
«Non rispondermi facendo a tua volta una domanda. Sì o no?»  
«Non lo so»

Silenzio, di nuovo. Ma ritorna alla carica:  
«Anche non saperlo è un indizio»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per la risposta alla mia domanda»  
«E che dovrebbe significare?»  
«Che non è un no»  
«Ma non è neanche un sì»  
«Hai ragione, ma rimane comunque un indizio»

Sospiro stanco. Non voglio più continuare questa conversazione, non oggi e non dopo averlo incontrato. Sono troppo scombussolato e turbato dal suo tocco che non mi lascia in pace, lo sento ancora stringere le mie braccia.

«Ran, ti prego... Non continuiamo questa conversazione, non oggi perlomeno»  
La sto implorando. Ho la sensazione che se continuassimo inizierei a piangere senza poi riuscire a smettere.

Ho sempre le lacrime pronte a straripare da un momento all'altro. Sono in bilico sul filo di un rasoio, dovunque io scelga di cadere, destra o sinistra, mi farò lo stesso male. Verrò comunque ferito. Perciò per adesso sto qui nel limbo, nell'illusione di non star soffrendo, almeno non quanto credo di poter soffrire se scegliessi di lasciarmi andare.

«Va bene» sospira e scuote la testa «ma prima o poi lo dovrai affrontare»

Lo so Ran, lo so benissimo che dovrò affrontare Sōsuke e la realtà. Ora non ne sono in grado, ti scongiuro di capirmi solo per questa volta.

Vorrei andare a letto e sprofondare in un sonno lungo e svegliarmi in una realtà parallela dove io sono felice con Haru. Senza Rin e senza Sōsuke, senza questa sofferenza e senza turbamento.  
_Solo io e Haru, come in passato._


	6. Sōsuke

Lo _Shinkansen_ Osaka-Tokyo sfreccia veloce sui binari. Due ore e mezza di viaggio sono troppo lunghe, se non si ha niente con cui occupare il tempo.  
Ho letto tutta la rivista che ho comprato in stazione più di una volta. Penso di saperla quasi del tutto a memoria e ogni tanto me la ripeto mentalmente così da focalizzare tutta la mia attenzione su qualcosa che non sia _lui_.

È impossibile non pensare a _lui_. È più forte di me, nei momenti in cui sono distratto, senza nemmeno farci caso sul momento ripenso subito al suo sorriso dolce rivolto a Nanase, al suo viso spaventato dopo aver ascoltato qualche aneddoto inquietante, alla sua voce sempre allegra.  
Ho potuto godere di questi dettagli piccoli e insignificanti di lui per poco tempo. Dettagli che fino a pochissime settimane fa mi erano del tutto indifferenti.  
È ironico come adesso io provi nostalgia e desiderio di rivivere quei ricordi a cui, in passato, non avevo dato alcuna importanza.

Subito dopo il diploma mi sono trasferito a Osaka per studiare legge all'università. Poi, conclusi gli studi, ho trovato lavoro lì presso un ufficio.  
Adesso sto tornando Tokyo perché ho finito gli anni di lavoro previsti dal contratto e perché avevo da sempre avuto l'intenzione di farvi ritorno.

L'altoparlante annuncia che siamo giunti a destinazione, ancora pochi minuti e sarò finalmente a casa. Mi alzo e prendo la valigia dal vano, poi esco dallo scompartimento e attendo presso l'uscita che il treno si fermi.

Sono da poco sceso dal treno quando sento la voce familiare di Rin, che mi chiama e mi sorride. Il mio cuore perde un battito, il mio corpo vorrebbe scattare verso di lui per abbracciarlo e baciarlo. Ho sempre sognato di fare questo almeno una volta nella mia vita, ma la mente mi ricorda che non sarà mai possibile e che sarà per sempre solo un mero sogno.

Improvvisamente la gioia di averlo visto si trasforma in un dolore acuto che trafigge fra le costole i polmoni, il cuore e i reni. Dovrò farci l'abitudine, prima o poi.  
Sospiro stanco e mi avvicino a lui, trascino con me la valigia come trascino il mio corpo sfinito e sconfitto dai miei stessi sentimenti.

«Rin, che ci fai qui?»  
Il tono che esce è di rimprovero.  
«Sono venuto a prenderti. Ho pensato che fosse triste lasciare le chiavi del tuo appartamento al portinaio e lasciarti tornare a casa da solo»

Rin, ti prego non dire queste parole che mi illudono, e che mi feriscono. Non lo fare perché il mio cuore inizia a battere veloce di gioia, per poi sprofondare nell'oscurità della sofferenza.

«Grazie, ma non importava»  
«Siamo amici e volevo vederti. Da quando mi sono sposato non ci siamo più visti molto»

Continui ancora a darmi false speranze?  
Perché sei così crudele?

Avrei preferito che con il tuo matrimonio la nostra amicizia fosse finita. Avrei davvero preferito così, perché così riuscirei a dimenticarti e non soffrirei più, almeno il tempo renderebbe il dolore meno acuto. Meno acuto fino al punto di essere sopportabile, fino al punto di farci l'abitudine.

«Beh, sei sposato e non sta bene perdere tempo con gli amici»  
«Sōsuke, non siamo una coppia etero che deve pensare a fare figli. Quindi non perdo tempo se sto con te»

La conversazione mi sta rendendo felice e contemporaneamente mi sta straziando, perciò scelgo di spostare l'attenzione sul trasloco. Spero che la ditta abbia scaricato tutto nel mio nuovo appartamento, così da poter iniziare a svuotare gli scatoloni già da domani. Spero anche che abbiano almeno montato il letto perché non ho voglia di dormire sul divano o in un business hotel.

«Grazie per avermi aiutato con il trasloco. Com'è andato?»  
«Non devi ringraziarmi. È comunque andato bene, hanno scaricato tutto e la cucina e il letto sono stati montati. La corrente, il gas e l'acqua funzionano. Io e Haru ti abbiamo anche preparato il letto, abbiamo immaginato che potessi essere stanco»

Sono contento che sia stato scaricato tutto e sono sorpreso di sapere che Nanase abbia aiutato Rin, l'unico a cui gli avevo chiesto di farmi questo favore.  
In tacito e comune accordo io e Nanase abbiamo deciso di evitare il più possibile qualsiasi tipo di interazione. L'abbiamo deciso senza parlarci, è stato spontaneo e reciproco evitarci.

«Anche Nanase ha aiutato?»  
«Sì, aveva la giornata libera»  
«Ah, grazie a entrambi allora. Vi porterò qualcosa da bere la prossima volta»

Stiamo uscendo dalla stazione, quando lo troviamo di fronte a noi ad attenderci.  
«Haru, ti avevo detto di andare a casa»  
«Volevo tornare con te»  
Rin stringe forte in un abbraccio Nanase che, a occhi chiusi, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, senza ricambiare la stretta.

Distolgo lo sguardo. Non voglio essere partecipe di momenti intimi tra loro due, _soprattutto_ tra loro due. Dovrei essere abituato e avere familiarità con questo dolore che provo al petto da oramai diverso tempo. Esatto, dovrei ma non è.

«Vi ringrazio, adesso torno a casa»  
Mi incammino verso la mia abitazione, ma Rin mi ferma.  
«Aspetta! Possiamo accompagnarti noi con l'auto»  
«No, non serve. Avete fatto già tanto. Poi vorrei sgranchirmi un po' le gambe»  
«Sicuro? Per noi non è un problema»  
«Sicuro. Grazie e buonanotte»  
«Oh, va bene... Buonanotte!»

Sono dieci minuti di cammino dalla stazione. Il mio appartamento si trova in un complesso di appartamenti di recente costruzione. Non è lussuoso, ma c'è comunque il portinaio. Anche l'ascensore. L'affitto non è alto per me che guadagno abbastanza da potermi permettere di vivere tranquillamente senza troppi pensieri.

Saluto il portinaio e prendo le chiavi che hanno lasciato Rin e Nanase.  
«Le auguro una buona serata»  
Ringrazio e prendo l'ascensore.

Ottavo piano. C'è una bella vista sulla metropoli di notte. Tokyo è molto più bella e affascinante di notte, con le luci accese. Mi è sempre piaciuta di più così che di giorno.  
Giro la chiave nella toppa e cerco l'interruttore. Si illumina l'ingresso colmo di scatoloni e sospiro alla sola idea di doverli disfare tutti, forse avrei fatto meglio a buttare via tutto e lasciare la casa mezza vuota. Alla fin fine servono solo poche cose, le restanti sono solo gingilli che colmano il nostro vuoto interiore. Compriamo oggetti inutili solo per questo.

Lascio la giacca su uno scatolone e mi sdraio a letto. Non ho voglia di cambiarmi né di lavarmi, perciò rimango vestito e chiudo gli occhi. Domani mi toccherà trascorrere l'intera giornata a mettere in ordine tutte le mie cose, ma vorrei che si mettessero a posto da sé.

Sgombero la mente e cerco di rilassarmi. Voglio dormire e basta, niente pensieri inutili che mi possano innervosire. E l'ultimo pensiero è _lui_ , l'ultimo respiro profondo è _suo_ , da quasi un mese.

La tua presenza è intossicante, avvolgente e sempre un poco soffocante. Più ti scaccio e più rimani qui, dovrei fare l'abitudine pure con te? Non bastava già il dolore? Quanto vorrei sentire il tuo corpo sotto al mio ancora una volta e riprendermi quello che ti ho lasciato, ma penso proprio che ti lascerei tantissime altre parti di me se dovesse ricapitare. E non voglio, non voglio perdermi per te. Ho già perso Rin, non posso perdere anche me stesso. Non è vero?


	7. Makoto

Nelle profondità del mio debole cuore ho sperato che mi stringesse _ancora_ , come quella notte.  
Il calore e il sollievo di non essere solo.  
La consapevolezza di avere bisogno di un sostegno per non crollare, del _suo_ sostegno.

Ancora. Quelle mani che mi sfiorano il corpo che freme, come se al posto del sangue avessi la corrente elettrica. Quelle stesse mani che asciugano le mie lacrime con una delicatezza e dolcezza disarmanti.  
E poi quelle labbra che sono in grado di procurarmi un piacere così travolgente da annientare qualsiasi difesa e lasciarmi in balia di loro, che cercano le mie.  
Ancora. Il suo calore mi avvolge e il suo odore mi stordisce.

Come il giorno, anche la notte è tormentata dai ricordi. I miei sogni sono il caos del mio cuore infranto e confuso.

È ironico come più si prova a non pensare a qualcuno, più questo qualcuno prende posto nella nostra mente. Si annida nelle nostre viscere e attende ogni qualsiasi debolezza per sbucare fuori e renderci incapaci di avere il controllo dell'attività psichica.

Ci ho provato a non pensare e ora mi ritrovo a ricordare e avere nostalgia di qualcosa che mai è accaduto. L'immaginazione è spaventosa quando è combinata alla delusione. Adesso mi sembra di ricordare cose mai accadute, parole mai dette, abbracci mai dati.

L'immaginazione ha reso Haru una creatura quasi mistica, intoccabile, inavvicinabile. Creatura da ammirare da lontano, da venerare. E dire che Haru era sempre stato la persona più vicina a me e ora la mia immaginazione lo sta allontanando sempre più, per avvicinarne un'altra.

No, non è il matrimonio ad aver innescato questo strano e contorto meccanismo della mia mente. È stato _lui_ a farmi perdere quel briciolo di sanità mentale.  
_Lui_ e quel suo tocco maledetto.  
_Lui_ e quel calore corporeo che stava per diventare casa.  
Per fortuna che sono fuggito appena in tempo, _o per sfortuna?_.

Sono le 4:30 del mattino. Ho solo tre ore e mezza di sonno ancora a disposizione prima che i bambini delle scuole elementari vengano per far lezione di nuoto.  
La società per cui lavoro ha reso disponibile il servizio di insegnamento alle scuole elementari che non hanno una piscina. Hanno pensato di dare a me l'incarico di insegnare ai bambini come si nuota. Sono molto bravo con loro perciò pensano che io possa occuparmi di una intera classe di bambini, di cui molti terrorizzati dall'acqua, senza problemi, ma non è così semplice rassicurare i più spaventati e tenere tranquilli quelli più impavidi. Grazie al cielo ci sono sempre le loro insegnanti disponibili ad aiutarmi, massimo due, ma meglio di niente.

Mi giro dall'altro lato del letto, verso la finestra e guardo fuori. La strada è davvero molto silenziosa da risultare quasi inquietante. Rabbrividisco per la paura e mi copro per bene, chiudo forte gli occhi nella speranza di dormire ancora un poco.

*******

Mi vorrei strappare gli occhi dalle orbite. Ho un mal di testa fortissimo e le urla dei bambini non hanno fatto che peggiorare la sua intensità, infatti ho chiesto di poter avere il pomeriggio libero per stare a casa e riposare.

Sono da poco entrato nello spogliatoio dello staff per fare la doccia, quando sento il mio cellulare squillare nel mio armadietto. Guardo il mittente della chiamata e il mio cuore perde un battito, è Haru.

«Haru!»  
«Makoto. Scusa la chiamata, immagino che tu sia a lavoro adesso»  
«Ah, non ti preoccupare! Sto per tornare a casa, non mi sento molto bene»

Lo sento sospirare. Che sia accaduto qualcosa?

«È successo qualcosa?»  
«No... Solo che non ti ho più sentito e mi stavo preoccupando»

Il battito cardiaco accelera improvvisamente e mi si secca la bocca. Sono così emozionato per una semplice frase, una sua semplice frase che mi fa sentire il corpo leggero e tramare un poco.  
Si è preoccupato per me.  
Pensa ancora a me.  
Mi tiene ancora in considerazione.  
Ci tiene ancora a me.

«Makoto. Posso venire a casa tua?»  
«Certo! Vieni pure anche fra un'ora»  
«Sicuro? Non ti senti bene»  
«È solo mal di testa»  
«Va bene, allora a fra un'ora.»

Chiudo la chiamata con il cuore che batte a mille e la voglia di piangere per la contentezza bussare alle mie palpebre. Freno le lacrime portandomi le mani sul viso, gli indici sull'interno occhi e i palmi sul naso.  
Cerco di lavarmi il più in fretta possibile, anche se il calore dell'acqua mi rallenta un poco perché molto piacevole. Mi vesto con il corpo ancora umido e nemmeno mi asciugo i capelli, per risparmiare tempo. Corro alla stazione e salgo sulla metro al volo.

Sono solo trenta lunghissimi minuti di viaggio.  
Trenta lunghissimi minuti che mi separano da te.  
Trenta lunghissimi minuti che sono un'agonia, ma anche una gioia infinita.

Scendo dal treno e corro verso casa. Lo vedo che mi aspetta poggiato al muro, vicino al portone di vetro. Rallento il passo così da poterlo ancora ammirare per alcuni brevissimi attimi, senza che lui se ne accorga.

Ho sempre amato i suoi capelli scuri e lisci, che cadono morbidamente sul suo viso fine.  
Ho sempre amato il suo profilo e quegli occhi blu che mi ricordano l'acqua, il suo elemento preferito.  
Ho sempre amato quel collo e quelle spalle più piccole delle mie.  
Ho sempre amato le sue mani dalle dita lunghe, capaci di fare disegni meravigliosi ma incapaci a cucinare qualsiasi cosa che non sia lo sgombro.  
Ho sempre amato la sua voce morbida, anche se sempre un po' piatta.  
Ma sopratutto ho sempre amato quelle labbra che raramente prendono quella piega all'insù che lo rende più bello.

Mi avvicino come se fossi in trance e appena Haru alza lo sguardo verso di me, sento che le mie guance diventano più calde. Mi tremano persino le gambe, che sembrano fatte di gelatina.  
Mi guarda con intensità prima di salutarmi.

«Hey, sicuro di stare bene?»  
«Sì, ho solo corso per arrivare il prima possibile. È da molto che aspetti?»  
«No, sono arrivato da poco»

Annuisco sollevato. Tiro fuori le chiavi di casa e apro il portone, gli faccio cenno di entrare prima. Saliamo le scale in silenzio, mi sento improvvisamente molto a disagio. Nell'aria aleggia qualcosa che mi mette ansia.  
_Che sia successo davvero qualcosa?_

Appena entriamo dentro il mio appartamento, Haru mi ferma e mi obbliga a guardarlo negli occhi. Mi sonda con lo sguardo, come se volesse cercare di capire che cosa non andasse bene in me.

«Ran mi ha chiamato»

 _Ran l'ha chiamato._  
Registro l'informazione senza capire bene all'inizio, poi realizzo e impallidisco.  
In panico domando:

«Che ti ha detto?»  
«Che c'è qualcosa che non va»  
«E?»  
«E ha ragione. Hai un aspetto terribile»  
«Solo questo?»  
«Solo questo.»

Mi tolgo le scarpe e la giacca. Abbandono la borsa sopra la panca nell'ingresso ed entro in cucina, Haru mi segue in silenzio e in silenzio rimaniamo per diversi minuti.

«Makoto»  
Non gli rispondo. Non so che dire, ho paura. Tantissima paura.  
«Makoto, ascoltami. Mi dispiace...»

Per cosa ti dispiaci, Haru?  
Per non avermi contattato prima?

«Mi dispiace di starti facendo del male...»  
«Che vorresti dire?»

Mi guarda con occhi colpevoli. Si porta un pugno davanti al visto, a occhi chiusi scuote la testa. Questa è la seconda volta che vedo le sue emozioni in modo così nitido. Mi viene in mente quella notte che mi urlò contro durante i fuochi d'artificio.

«So dei tuoi sentimenti nei miei confronti»

È come una doccia fredda la consapevolezza di non essere stati capaci di nascondere qualcosa.  
È come una doccia fredda venire a conoscenza del fatto che proprio lui sappia dei miei sentimenti. Se fosse stata una situazione differente sarebbe stato fantastico, ma non in questa.  
Mi sento preso in giro e questa è la sensazione peggiore da poter provare quando si tratta della persona amata. Lui sapeva dei miei sentimenti e ha fatto finta niente, si è sposato.

 

Per la prima volta in vita mia provo tanta rabbia nei suoi confronti e anche tanta delusione. Non voglio più vederlo, almeno per un po'. Mi sento così idiota.

«Makoto...»  
«Vattene»  
«Makoto, mi dispiace»  
«Ti ho detto di andartene. Vattene!»

Ti prego allontanati da me.  
Non ferirmi ulteriormente.  
Lasciami solo.

«Mi dispiace davvero»

Non gli rispondo. Gli do le spalle e guardo fuori dalla finestra, ma non vedo niente perché le lacrime, che scendono silenziose, deformano le case, i lampioni, i marciapiedi sono un mare burrascoso di asfalto, le persone che camminano sembrano delle fiammelle che si muovono e contorcono tremolanti allo spostar lieve dell'aria.

Poi, dopo non so quanto, sento in lontananza una porta che si chiude senza far troppo rumore e immediatamente dopo scoppio in un pianto disperato.  
Piango così tanto da farmi venire un mal di testa ancora più forte.  
Piango così tanto da graffiarmi la gola con la mia stessa voce.  
Piango così tanto da provare dolore agli occhi.

Mi accascio a terra, stanco e piangente. Maledico ogni cosa e poi mi pento.  
Vorrei che ci fosse qualcuno a consolarmi, qualcuno che mi stringesse. Qualcuno come lui, _Sōsuke_ , che può comprendere questo mio dolore.

Perché deve essere sempre così tremendamente penoso?  
Perché sono costretto a dover sopportare tutto questo?  
Non mi sono mai meritato un po' di amore da parte di Haru?

Mi fa malissimo il petto, è come se avessi tanti spilli pungermi il cuore con violenza.  
Vorrei strapparmelo via.  
Vorrei fermare le mie lacrime, ma non ci riesco. Nonostante il dolore che provo al naso che pizzica, agli occhi che bruciano, alla gola stanca e raschiata dalla mia voce, io non riesco a smettere di piangere e contorcermi sul pavimento.

Mi stringo le testa fra le mani. Vorrei placare anche i pensieri e fermare le immagini che vorticano nella mente, che beffarda riproduce tutti quei ricordi che prima amavo e che ora odio.

Non voglio vedere Haru sorridere assieme a Rin.  
Non voglio dover ricordare la sensazione di essere di troppo in loro presenza. Quella stessa sensazione che mi ha reso geloso e fatto gareggiare contro Haru nello stile libero al liceo, così da non sentirmi troppo distante da lui. Ma nonostante i miei sforzi di essere al suo livello, o quasi, non ci sono mai riuscito, sono sempre stato qualche passo più indietro. E l'ho capito proprio con l'arrivo di Rin che non ci sarebbe mai stato posto per me. Mai, mai, mai. Sono sempre stato quella nota che stona. Sempre, sempre, sempre

Non voglio ricordare niente, eppure altri ricordi, quelli del matrimonio, mi tormentano.  
Non voglio vederli baciare.  
Non voglio vedere le fedi nuziali.  
Non voglio vedere Sōsuke.  
Non voglio vedere le sue labbra avvicinarsi alle mie.  
Non voglio vedere la sua bocca sul mio inguine.

Le immagini si sovrappongono, al posto di Sōsuke tra le mie gambe c'è Haru, al posto di Haru sull'altare c'è Sōsuke. Il petto duole ancora di più, in modo molto più violento, così tanto violento da bloccarmi il respiro in gola fino a soffocarmi. E non capisco e sono confuso, perché il mio cuore rifiuti anche questa immagine.

Vorrei poter odiare Haru, ma riesco ad amarlo ancora, anche se con molta più amarezza.  
Vorrei che questo sentimento si spegnesse in questo preciso istante.  
Vorrei soltanto essere felice per lui e libero da questo inferno.


	8. Sōsuke

I giorni si trascinano con molta lentezza, con così tanta lentezza che a fine giornata sono irritato e infastidito.  
Il lavoro è sempre lo stesso, ogni stramaledettissimo giorno. Revisionare questo documento, iniziare quest'altra pratica, firmare quell'altra, ascoltare un cliente, ascoltarne un altro, contattare quell'ufficio, poi quest'altro. Insomma, solite cose da impiegato. Solite cose snervanti e noiose.

Lascio andare l'intero corpo contro lo schienale della sedia, come se avesse improvvisamente perso vita. Chiudo gli occhi e faccio dei respiri profondi. Questo è il mio momento di relax che precede ogni incontro con i clienti.  
Oggi sono una coppia con problemi finanziari in cerca di una soluzione. Anche io vorrei un consulente per risolvere la mia situazione, ma so che non sarebbe affatto facile. Non è come un problema di soldi, non ci sono forme di tutela nel mio caso. C'è solo un farsi male continuo, spesso insensato, quasi masochistico.

Ecco, ho rovinato il mio momento relax con pensieri inopportuni.  
Sono irritato più di prima. Mi alzo e mi allontano dalla scrivania per cercare i documenti necessari al caso, quando vibra il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni. Neanche guardo chi sia il mittente e rispondo con un rude:

«Pronto»  
«Siamo di buonumore quest'oggi, eh?»

È Rin, con il suo irritante tono sarcastico.

«Che vuoi?»  
«Parlarti. Urgentemente. Appena puoi.»  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Sì, non so cosa fare. È una pessima situazione... Penso che tu possa fare qualcosa, almeno ci spero»

Mi assale l'agitazione e il senso di colpa per aver riversato il mio malumore su di lui, giusto un attimo fa. 

«Stasera? Dopo il lavoro intendo, non farò straordinari»  
«Va bene. Ti aspetto a casa tua»  
«A più tardi» 

Chiudo la chiamata. Faccio un ulteriore sospiro profondo, guardandomi allo specchio per incoraggiarmi a fare quell'ultimo e falso sorriso della giornata. Esco dall'ufficio facendo sbattere la porta, _chi voglio prendere in giro?_ , e mi incammino verso la sala consulenze a passo svelto.  
La coppia è già seduta davanti al tavolo e mi sorridono appena entro. Spero di essere riuscito a ricambiare il sorriso e di non aver fatto una smorfia.

Mancano ancora due ore alla fine della giornata lavorativa. Vorrei che questa consulenza duri altrettanto, perché non saprei come occupare il tempo senza pensare alla preoccupazione di Rin.

_Perché ho una spiacevole sensazione addosso?_

 

** **

*******

 

Sono in salotto. Ci sono ancora degli scatoloni che non ho disfatto per mancanza di voglia.  
Rin è seduto sul divano, che beve del sakè.

«Cos'è successo?»

Rin si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e mi guarda fisso per qualche attimo prima di parlare.

«Haru e Makoto hanno litigato»

Non capisco cosa ci sia di sconvolgente. Capita a tutti gli amici di litigare, è persino successo a noi.

«E...»  
«E?»  
«Haru si è lasciato sfuggire che è a conoscenza dei sentimenti che Makoto prova per lui» 

Mi piomba il cuore fin sotto i piedi.  
Perché Haru gli ha detto questo?  
Che gli passa per la testa? 

«Insomma... Sono sempre stati molto... Insomma, hai capito»  
«È sempre stato palese che Makoto provasse quei sentimenti per Nanase»  
«Esatto» 

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle mie mani, appoggiate a pugno sulle gambe. Le rilasso e rialzo lo sguardo verso Rin, che mi fissa in attesa di una mia risposta. Lo guardo dritto negli occhi per capire che cosa gli passi per la mente, ma il suo sguardo oramai è indecifrabile per me.

Quanto ci siamo allontanati?  
Quanto ancora ci stiamo allontanando?  
Riusciremo a tornare un po' più vicini, prima o poi?  
Riusciremo a sorriderci anche con il cuore, come un tempo?

«Quindi io che dovrei fare?»  
«Dovresti parlare con Makoto e farcelo sapere. Non parla con Haru da settimane, non risponde alle mie chiamate e non ha aperto a Rei e Nagisa quando sono andati a trovarlo. Nessuno sa cosa fare perché non è mai successo che Makoto reagisse in questo modo. Siamo tutti sconvolti»

Lo sono anche io, sconvolto.

«Va bene, andrò a parlarci io»

Ho detto così, ma in realtà non so cosa dovrei dirgli né come affrontarlo. Non so come potrei reagire se lo vedessi in lacrime come al matrimonio. Sicuramente questa volta non potrò in alcun modo alienarlo dalla sua sofferenza con del semplice e vuoto sesso, penso che lo potrei ferire ancora di più.

I primi passi per avvicinarmi ulteriormente e pericolosamente a _lui_ sono la richiesta d'aiuto di Rin e il _suo_ numero di telefono scritto in un foglietto di carta bianca.  
I primi passi che vorrei evitare di compiere, perché so che Mako-- Tachibana ha uno strano potere su di me che mi fa perdere la cognizione di me stesso.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, non sapendo bene quando presentarmi a casa di Mako-- Tachibana, ho deciso di andare da lui dopo il lavoro e non di aspettare il fine settimana, come avevo programmato dopo la lunga chiacchierata con Rin. Un po' per la paura che potesse fare qualcosa di avventato – sebbene non mi sembri il tipo di persona che compie gesti avventati e pericolosi per la propria incolumità, ma sono lo stesso molto preoccupato – e un po' per l'impazienza di rivederlo.

Ancora non capisco perché Nanase gli abbia detto che fosse a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti.  
Ancora non capisco perché l'abbia ferito in quel modo.  
Ancora non capisco perché non abbia avuto tatto, delicatezza nei confronti del suo migliore amico.  
Ancora non capisco e basta. 

Pensandoci bene se mi fossi ritrovato nella stessa situazione di Makoto e se Rin mi avesse detto che era a conoscenza dei miei sentimenti e che nonostante questo avesse scelto di stare con qualcun altro, avrei reagito al suo stesso modo.  
È come una sorta di tradimento, anche se riconosco con la logica che Rin ha la libertà di scegliere chi desidera. Ma il cuore e i sentimenti non seguono la logica e sapere che la persona che amiamo conosce i nostri sentimenti e che non li ha presi minimamente in considerazione, fa male quanto un tradimento.  
Sono terrorizzato all'idea che anche Rin sappia del mio amore per lui. Questo amore è come una colpa, un delitto, che voglio tener nascosto, segreto fin nella tomba. Quindi penso di poter capire come si senta Makoto in questo momento. 

_Sei ancora tutto intero o ti devo ricomporre?_

Sulla strada verso il suo appartamento trovo un gattino bianco e macilento dentro una scatola, che miagola e strilla disperato per richiamare l'attenzione di qualcuno. Quando lo prendo in braccio i suoi occhietti mi guardano speranzosi e smette di disperarsi, comincia persino a fare le fusa.

Quanta fiducia deve avere per smettere di piangere fra le braccia di un essere umano non molto diverso da quello che lo ha abbandonato in questa scatola.  
Quanta disperazione deve aver provato per accettare _chiunque_ che lo possa salvare.  
Gli accarezzo la testa con il dito e chiude i suoi occhietti azzurri e grandi. Mi viene in mente Makoto perché me lo ricorda moltissimo. 

Cambio idea, anziché presentarmi senza preavviso lo chiamo e gli chiedo se posso parlargli. Poi chissà, gli lascio il gattino se lo desidera. Sono sicuro che lui sia in grado di prendersi cura di lui, a differenza di me che non riesco quasi nemmeno a prendermi cura di me stesso.  
Cerco nella rubrica il suo numero, che ho salvato appena Rin me l'ha lasciato. Il telefono squilla per diversi minuti e poi una voce stanca mi domanda:

«Pronto? Chi è?»  
«Sono Yamazaki»  
«Sōsuke? Perché mi stai chiamando? Come hai avuto il mio numero?» 

Sorrido appena sento il mio nome di battesimo pronunciato dalla sua voce, quanto ho desiderato che mi chiamasse nuovamente così.

«Sì, proprio io, Sōsuke. Ti chiamo perché Rin mi ha chiesto di venire a casa tua. Ho il tuo numero grazie a lui»

Silenzio dall'altra parte della cornetta.  
Forse non avrei dovuto dirgli la verità e inventarmi una scusa qualsiasi.

Il gattino ricomincia a miagolare forte e non capisco perché. Mi fissa con i suoi occhietti liquidi e le sue zampette mi tastano il torace, come se volesse richiamare la mia attenzione per dirmi qualcosa, ma io non capisco. Non capisco e miagola più forte.

«Quello che sento è un gatto che miagola?»  
«Sì, ne ho trovato uno poco fa. È piccolo, bianco e magrissimo. Ti piacciono i gatti?»  
«Sì...» un sospiro profondo e poi: «Portalo qui, ho qualcosa per lui. Hai detto che è magro, giusto? Forse ha fame e per questo che miagola così forte»  
«Sì, è molto magro»  
«Allora portalo qui»

E interrompe la chiamata senza lasciarmi la possibilità di dirgli qualcosa. È chiaro che ho ricevuto il consenso di incontrarlo e tutto grazie al pianto di un micetto macilento e disperato. Gli accarezzo la testolina e il collo, lo ringrazio per avermi aiutato.

Corro verso casa di Makoto. Sono impaziente, vorrei ritornare a essere padrone di me stesso ma non ci riesco, _o forse non voglio esserlo_.  
Lo scorgo affacciato dal balcone del suo piano, mi fa un cenno di saluto appena mi vede e io gli mostro il micetto. Salgo gli scalini due a due fino al piano del suo appartamento.

«Hai il fiatone. Hai corso?»  
«Sì, prima che questo piccoletto mi mangiasse»

Makoto, che mi ha aspettato davanti alla porta di casa, sorride e allunga le mani verso il micetto, glielo porgo e subito il piccoletto si accomoda fra le sue braccia. Lo fissa con i suoi occhietti e comincia a miagolare forte, come poco fa.

«Che piccolo! È adorabile...»  
_Già, come te_.

Entriamo in casa, seguo Makoto fino in soggiorno. Il mio sguardo scivola su ogni angolo e oggetto che mi si para davanti, come se volessi rubare ogni più piccolo dettaglio della sua vita che non conosco, che non vivo. Il suo appartamento è ordinato, pulito e luminoso. Dà una sensazione di calore e raccoglimento, proprio come lui. 

Lascia il gattino sul divano e io mi accomodo vicino.

«Vuoi bere qualcosa?»  
«Un caffè, grazie»

Lo seguo con lo sguardo finché non sparisce in cucina. Una tazza tintinna e una bustina di caffè viene aperta, nel bollitore gorgoglia l'acqua. Nel frattempo un piattino viene poggiato sul ripiano e una scatoletta viene aperta distendendo per la stanza il suo rumore metallico. Una forchetta, forse un cucchiaio, non so bene, gratta contro il fondo della scatoletta e poi risuona dentro il lavello in acciaio. L'acqua bollente viene versata nella tazza, ma il rumore è attutito del sacchetto di caffè e il suo aroma pervade anche il salotto.  
Sono suoni e odori che sanno di casa, di quotidianità. Rilassato distendo le gambe e appoggio la schiena sullo schienale del divano e inspiro a pieni polmoni quell'aria accogliente.

Makoto ritorna in salotto con la tazza per me e il piattino per il gattino, che per tutto il tempo ha giocherellato fra i cuscini del divano. 

«Vuoi dello zucchero, del dolcificante o del latte?»  
«Del latte, grazie»

Ritorna in cucina. Apre e chiude il frigo, che fa sempre quel rumore ovattato quando gomma attutisce il colpo dello sportello. Poi mi porge una piccola caraffa di ceramica e un cucchiaio.  
Lo ringrazio e mentre sorseggio il mio caffè macchiato, osservo sia il gatto che Makoto.

Sì, somigliano molto. Entrambi sono creature dolci e fragili, che devono essere trattate con cura.  
Mi dispiace molto che entrambi abbiano sofferto così tanto e senza motivo, a causa di persone che credevano di poter riporre fiducia.  
Pensandoci bene anche io sono in parte responsabile della sofferenza di Makoto. Se solo quella notte non ci fossimo avvicinati così tanto da spartirci troppo fra di noi, da confondere cosa fosse tuo e cosa fosse mio. 

Non proferiamo nemmeno una parola, ma il silenzio che ci avvolge non sembra mettere nessuno dei due a disagio. Anzi vorrei che ci venisse impedito di parlare per sempre e che fossimo costretti a parlarci in modi diversi, perché le parole sono state quelle che gli hanno inferto più ferite.

A un certo punto il micetto, dopo aver mangiato tutto, salta giù dal divano. Sia io che Makoto scattiamo per acciuffarlo, ma ci scontriamo.  
Mi scuso e lui, invece, ride e il mio cuore perde un battito.  
«Sembra una scena da film comico»  
Non posso dargli torto, è stato uno scontro un po' stupido.

Vederlo ridere mi fa battere il cuore. Sono certo di essere un poco arrossito, ma forse non si noterà perché sento che sono calde solo le orecchie.  
Quando era stata l'ultima volta che l'avevo visto ridere?  
Quando era stata l'ultima volta che l'avevo sentito ridere?  
Tanto, troppo tempo fa.

Il mio corpo si muove in avanti verso di lui, come attratto dalla sua gravità. Le mie labbra combaciano sulle sue e le mie mani gli prendono il volto, così da imprigionarlo. Il suo riso si interrompe e i suoi occhi si spalancano, per poi richiudersi subito. Anche le sue mani prendono il mio volto e la sua bocca si apre per accogliere la mia lingua.

È un bacio lento, intenso e alienante. I rumori scompaiono, il gatto pure.  
Ci siamo solo noi due. Io e lui. Noi e il nostro bisogno di essere amati. 

Poi delle lacrime, _le sue_ , rompono la magia. Ci allontaniamo l'uno dall'altro, colpevoli e feriti dalle nostre stesse azioni. 

«Vattene...»  
Lo esala a voce bassissima, ma abbastanza alta affinché il mio orecchio colga la sua richiesta.

«Scusami»  
Mi alzo e faccio per andarmene, ma le sue mani afferrano i miei pantaloni. Scuota la testa, che tiene bassa.  
«Posso tenere il gattino?»  
«Certo. Posso venirlo a trovare?»  
Ci pensa su e poi fa "sì" con un cenno del capo. 

Gli accarezzo i capelli e poi lascio la stanza, con un estremo bisogno di piangere che mi soffoca, ma sono anni che non verso nemmeno una lacrima e non ricordo più come si faccia. Il cuore mi batte forte in gola e mi fa male il petto per i sensi di colpa, perché so che non avrei dovuto baciarlo. Ma l'ho fatto e non riesco a pentirmene fino in fondo come dovrei.


	9. Makoto

Le nostre labbra a contatto mi fanno fremere le spalle, come se una piccola scarica elettrica si fosse generata dal loro sfregamento.

So che dovrei allontanarmi.  
So che dovrei rifiutarlo.  
So che avrei dovuto chiudere la chiamata appena mi ha spiegato il motivo per cui mi stesse contattando, ma non l'ho fatto.

Non ho voluto farlo perché... Non lo so. Non so nemmeno perché io sia qui a stringere i suoi capelli e a cercare la sua lingua nella mia bocca.

So che lo sta facendo solo per consolarmi, perché gliel'ha chiesto Rin di venire qui. Ma io non voglio una magra consolazione. Non questa volta. Non domani. Né in futuro.  
Ma vorrei che lo facesse per me e non per Rin.

Io voglio amore, voglio essere amato da qualcuno. Lui, invece, mi dà solo consolazione, ma vorrei di più. Ma non posso aspettarmelo da lui, che ama qualcun altro e non me.

Quanto posso essere patetico?  
Quanto posso essere disperato da aggrapparmi alle sue spalle per avere un po' di calore?  
Quanto sono solo?

Lo allontano da me con le lacrime agli occhi. Mi vergogno a mostrarmi così fragile e così bisognoso di sostegno, ancora una volta.  
Ho anche così tanta paura di cedere alle sue gentilezze, al suo calore, a lui. Non voglio più sentire quella sensazione di abbandono di quando mi lasciò in albergo dopo essersi fatto la doccia.  
Razionalmente comprendo che non avrebbe potuto agire altrimenti, dato che ama Rin, ma non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto averlo più vicino, averlo più mio. Forse per questo bisogno di averlo tutto per me che accetto la sua proposta di venire a trovare il gattino.

Quando sono certo di essere solo in casa mi lascio completamente andare in un pianto sommesso, ma liberatorio.  
Ne ho versate tante di lacrime in questi giorni, ma queste sono le uniche che sono riuscite a liberarmi da quel groppo in gola soffocante, a rendere le mie spalle più leggere e la mente un poco più sgombra.

Il gattino mi si avvicina, miagolando. Si arrampica sulle mie gambe fino alle mie braccia. Le sue unghie mi pizzicano la pelle e rovinano il maglioncino, si accoccola nelle mie mani quando lo prendo.  
Me lo porto al viso, la sua testolina soffice contro il mio naso. Mantengo gli occhi chiusi mentre lui fa le fusa.

È così piccolo e fragile. Va maneggiato con cura e delicatezza, proprio come le persone che sono state ferite ripetutamente. Vanno sfiorate con le parole, con le carezze, ma tenute ben salde quando stanno per cadere.  
Anche io vorrei delle mani che mi stringessero saldamente quando sto per cadere, ma che mi accarezzassero con amore quando mi sento solo.

 

Il giorno seguente sento trillare il campanello. Il batuffolino bianco, che ha dormito sul mio cuscino per tutta la notte, si nasconde sotto il mio mento per lo spavento. Rimbambito dal sonno vado ad aprire la porta in mutande, con il micio in braccio. Apro senza guardare e mi ritrovo davanti a me Sōsuke, con un trasportino di colore verde in mano.

Le guance vanno a fuoco per l'imbarazzo di non aver pensato minimamente di indossare almeno un paio di pantaloni. Mi sento così eppure mi ha visto completamente nudo, in una situazione più imbarazzante di questa. Lui distoglie lo sguardo senza cambiare espressione, nemmeno un po' di rossore sulle guance. Mi domando che cosa gli stia passando per la testa, non sono mai riuscito a decifrarlo nemmeno in passato. È come se avesse una barriera impenetrabile attorno a sé.

«Sono venuto per il gatto e ho comprato questo»

Mi mostra il trasportino ponendomelo davanti al viso.  
Mi sorprende che sia venuto qui senza preavviso, come se sapesse che oggi fossi libero.

«Ah... Prego, entra. Mi vesto veloce»

Lo lascio davanti alla porta d'ingresso e volo in camera da letto per vestirmi. Il batuffolino miagola e gioca fra le pieghe della coperta.

Intanto la porta si chiude e il trasportino viene poggiato sul pavimento. Sento i passi di Sōsuke farsi vicini alla mia stanza e il mio cuore inizia a battere più forte. Lo sento fin nelle orecchie, è incastrato in gola. Ho improvvisamente la sensazione di essere divenuto vulnerabile e di trovarmi sulle spine, non ero per niente pronto per una sua visita così ravvicinata e per giunta senza preavviso.

«Scusami se mi sono presentato qui senza avvisarti prima. Ti ho persino svegliato»  
Sussulto nel sentire la sua voce proprio alle mie spalle.  
«Sì, ma non ti preoccupare prima o poi mi sarei dovuto svegliare. La cosa sorprendete è che ti sei presentato proprio nel mio giorno libero»  
Rido nervoso senza avere il coraggio di girarmi.  
«L'ho letto sul tuo calendario dei turni appeso sulla bacheca all'ingresso»

Mi volto di scatto a quella rivelazione. Mi sento derubato del mio spazio vitale, delle mie vie di fuga. Il fatto che rubi piccole informazioni che mi riguardano mi toglie ogni qualsiasi possibilità di poter sfuggire alle sue catene e ho paura, tantissima paura di non poter più fare a meno della sua presenza di questo passo. Ieri non avrei voluto lasciarlo andare via, se avessi dato ascolto ai miei desideri più profondi gli avrei impedito di andarsene e l'avrei tenuto qui, con me.  
Il terrore più grande è che, quando se ne andrà e tornerà sui suoi passi, rimarrò senza più niente. Derubato e gettato da parte, come è già successo con Haru. No, con Haru sono stato io a offrirgli troppo senza pretendere niente in cambio e l'unica cosa che mi ha potuto donare è stato essere messo da parte.

Quanto ancora Sōsuke avrebbe rubato di me?  
Quanto ancora e senza darmi niente in cambio?

«Ah...»

Ci guardiamo negli occhi. I suoi occhi azzurri sondano i miei, mi sento terribilmente esposto e vorrei distogliere lo sguardo, ma non ci riesco perché in qualche modo mi sento intrappolato da delle braccia invisibili che mi obbligano a rimanere fermo e a continuare a essere scandagliato fin nel profondo.

«Ho pensato che fosse il caso di dividere le spese della cura del gatto»

Non riesco a capire niente, non capisco che cosa gli passi per la mente. Sono confuso, la mia mente è un groviglio di pensieri, supposizioni, speranze e paure.  
Gli mando uno sguardo interrogativo e lui sorride.

«Vorrei prendermi cura del gatto. Mi piacerebbe potermene prendere cura»  
«Ma mi avevi detto che potevo tenerlo io»

Sorride ancora e scuote la testa. Si avvicina al letto e prende in braccio il micetto, che subito gli fa le feste miagolando e alzando le zampine.

«Lo puoi tenere tu, ma vorrei poter contribuire alle spese. Sempre che sia possibile»

Ah, adesso capisco. Ma non comprendo comunque tutto questo suo interesse nel voler prendersi cura di un gatto. Ammetto che mi rende in qualche modo molto contento sapere che le parole dette ieri non siano state dette tanto per, ma perché ha del reale interesse per il gattino.  
Però... Però qualcosa non mi convince. Che sia perché so che è stato Rin a chiedergli di venire qui o perché questa sua gentilezza mi fa sperare che sia interessato _anche_ a me.

«Va bene?»

Va bene?  
Va davvero bene che lui si intrometta in questo modo nella mia vita?  
Sarà delicato, gentile?  
Mi farà del male?  
Mi abbandonerà?

Oh, Sōsuke ho così tanta paura. Non sono sicuramente capace di sopportare un'altra delusione. Se mi abbandonerai anche tu, non saprò più che fare.

«Va bene»  
  
 

*******

 

Sono le sette di sera e sto cucinando la cena per due persone, dopo davvero tanto tempo. Tutto questo mi provoca una nostalgia per gli anni dell'università, vissuti con Haru e le sue manie che tanto ho amato e che non sono più certo di amare ancora adesso. Mi fa male pensare a lui, a maggior ragione dopo che mi ha confessato di sapere dei sentimenti che provo, _o provavo?_ , per lui.  
Sōsuke è in salotto che coccola Emi*. Abbiamo scoperto dal veterinario che il gattino in realtà è una gattina in buona salute, di circa due mesi o poco più. Il nome l'ho scelto io e Sōsuke mi ha sorriso e ha fatto un cenno di assenso con il capo.

Una cosa che ho notato di Sōsuke è che non sorride apertamente. I suoi sorrisi sono solo a metà, gli angoli della bocca un poco più all'insù. Ma gli occhi... Gli occhi prendono un guizzo diverso, un po' più vitale.  
Ho anche notato che il suo viso, solitamente serio, assume un'espressione dolce quando Emi miagola e richiama la sua attenzione. Succede anche quando la coccola. Mi si scalda sempre il cuore quando sbircio in salotto e vedo che Sōsuke coccola Emi con una dolcezza disarmante. Starei ore, giorni, mesi, anni a rubare questi attimi di amore che mi provocano una nostalgia tremenda. Se chiudo gli occhi e se mi sforzo di ricordare, posso ancora sentire le sue dita sfiorarmi la pelle e posso ancora sentire i brividi che mi provocavano.  
Meglio passare ad altro, tutto questo ricordare mi sta scaldando un po' troppo e anche facendo provare così tanta nostalgia da voler piangere. Ma mi sono ripromesso di non farlo più, di piangere intendo, e di farmi forza per andare avanti.  
  
Comunque, trascorrendo praticamente tutta la mia giornata libera con lui, mi sono abituato alla sua presenza. Rispetto a questa mattina la percepisco meno minacciosa, ma semplicemente forte e silenziosa. Non è una persona di molte parole, parla solo se deve selezionandole con cura e questo mi fa molto piacere. In un certo senso ha dei riguardi nei miei confronti, posso affermare che sia una persona gentile. La sua gentilezza è tendenzialmente rude, ma come ho detto prima sa essere delicato.

«Che cucini di buono?»  
Quasi verso la cena a terra per lo spavento. Non l'ho sentito avvicinarsi talmente ero immerso belle mie riflessioni su di lui.  
«Potresti smetterla di comparirmi dietro e spaventarmi a morte?»

Lo sento che sta ridendo sommessamente e sotto i baffi. Mi volto e lo guardo dritto negli occhi, sono sicuro che si sta facendo gioco di me perché il suo sguardo ha un'espressione diversa da quelle che mi ha mostrato oggi. Ma non ne sono sicuro al cento per cento.  
Gli do nuovamente le spalle e continuo a cucinare, mentre gli rispondo:

«Udon con verdure. E non capisco perché tu debba mangiare qui»  
«Perché Makoto è buono e so cucini bene. Rin me l'ha detto e vorrei poter confermare»

Mi abbraccia da dietro e il mio cuore perde un battito, sono sorpreso e non capisco perché si comporti così. Non capisco nemmeno perché io abbia aspettato e allo stesso tempo temuto qualcosa di simile per tutto il giorno. Vorrei ricambiare l'abbraccio, stringerlo forte a me e rendere mio il suo calore. Ne ho un disperato bisogno, voglio un po' di affetto, un po' di amore. Ma subito alla mente ritornano le sue parole dette ieri: lui è qui perché gliel'ha chiesto Rin. E allora vorrei allontanarlo da me per non cedere all'illusione. Per fortuna che la cena è pronta. Spengo il fornello e scosto le sue mani intrecciate sulla mia pancia, ma le vorrei intrecciare con le mie che rimangono ben salde sul manico della padella. Lui si allontana da me e provo sollievo e in contemporanea anche molto freddo.

Succede pure qualche ora più tardi quando mi saluta per andare a casa di sentire una brezza gelida avvolgermi tutto. È basta una sola giornata trascorsa assieme e un poco di gentilezza per abbassare le mie difese. A questa realizzazione quasi vado in panico, perché sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta.  
Dove diamine è il mio senso di conservazione?  
Sul serio butterei via tutto così, senza pensarci due volte per una persona che è qui non per me, ma perché gli è stato chiesto?  
Non voglio cedere all'illusione a cui tanto vorrei credere. Sōsuke è qui per il gatto e per Rin, non per me. È qui perché gliel'ha chiesto la persona che ama, lo fa per renderlo contento, lo fa perché tiene a quella persona.

Non è qui per me. Non è qui per me. Non è qui per me.

 

  
*Il nome significa “bellissima benedizione” (恵美)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immagino che siate sorpresi del comportamento strano di Sōsuke, ma capirete bene perché si comporti così nel prossimo capitolo ma posso semplicemente anticiparvi che ha più o meno realizzato che prova interesse per Makoto. Che tipo di interesse non ancora, ma è certo di voler far stare bene Makoto, di aiutarlo a dimenticare Haru.  
> Immagino anche che la massiccia presenza di "ma" e di "vorrei" possa risultare pesante ed esagerata, però li ho trovati adatti per il flusso di pensieri di Makoto, che è insicuro e desideroso di ricevere vero amore o almeno un minimo di calore. Sa che Sōsuke è la persona giusta per questo, ma il fatto che Rin abbia chiesto a Sōsuke di fare tutto questo rende Makoto terribilmente insicuro.


	10. Sōsuke

Ci ho riflettuto tutta la notte su come comportarmi con Makoto da quel momento in poi, è stata una riflessione lunga e difficile perché se una parte di me vorrebbe procedere cautamente, l'altra invece vorrebbe stringerlo fra le braccia. Una cosa che ho capito è che non posso lasciarlo in alcun modo e per nessun motivo e che devo essere al suo fianco, perché ha bisogno di una spalla che lo possa sostenere durante i suoi momenti più difficili.  
L'ho intuito baciandolo che ha bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di lui questa volta, anche se è sempre stato lui a prendersi cura degli altri. Ma non questa volta, ora è arrivato il suo turno e solo io posso farlo. È stato il suo aggrapparsi a me a farmelo pensare, forse perché mi ha ricordato _quella notte_.  
Se ci ripenso, vorrei poterlo stringere forte a me proprio adesso, per trasmettergli tutta la forza di cui ha bisogno. Però è ancora troppo fragile, potrebbe rompersi in mille pezzi. Per il momento dovrò procedere cautamente. 

Così ho pensato, ma così non ho agito. La mattina seguente ero davanti alla porta del suo appartamento con un trasportino verde, che ho comprato al _Pet Shop_ all'angolo tra la via principale e la strada che porta alla stazione. Ho atteso un bel po' prima di suonare il campanello. Più volte mi sono detto di lasciar perdere e di dargli spazio, ma l'idea di trascorre una giornata con lui mi ha riportato sui miei passi. Ho suonato il campanello e ho aspettato che mi aprisse.  
Ero sorpreso nel vederlo mezzo addormentato - ma avrei dovuto aspettarmelo dato che era la sua giornata libera - e in mutande. È stato anche imbarazzante, così tanto che ho dovuto in qualche modo portare l'attenzione altrove. Ho pensato che il trasportino potesse essere un elemento molto interessante, più del suo corpo atletico che si contorce di piacere sotto di me, proprio come in _quella_ _fatidica notte_ , che ricordo sempre nei momenti meno opportuni, tipo come quando sono distratto o come in questo caso stimolato. 

_Ah, grazie memoria per essere una fedele compagna!_

Passando oltre, nel pomeriggio abbiamo scoperto che il gattino è in realtà una femmina. Makoto ha avuto una reazione davvero adorabile quando il veterinario ce lo ha annunciato. Mi ha sorriso con così tanta contentezza che, se non fosse stato per il veterinario lì presente, l'avrei abbracciato senza pensarci due volte. Ho provato una strana stretta al cuore, come se volesse contenere un fiume in piena di un'unica emozione forte che io abbia mai provato dopo davvero un sacco di tempo. Erano anni che non provavo qualcosa di così travolgente come il desiderio di abbracciare una persona, senza nessun tipo di secondo fine, ma solo con l'unico fine di sentirla vicina in un momento di contentezza comune.  
Ho provato quella stessa emozione anche sulla strada di casa, mentre sceglieva quale nome potesse calzare a pennello alla gattina. Ma anche quella volta a non l'ho fatto, non in mezzo a tutta quella folla perché sarebbe stato veramente imbarazzante.

Alla fine, qualche ora più tardi mentre preparava la cena, non ce l'ho fatta, l'ho dovuto abbracciare.  
È stato come tornare a casa dopo aver camminato in una tormenta, per giorni, per anni: caldo e familiare. Anche _quella volta_ , quando l'ho stretto a me, ho provato quelle stesse sensazioni che ricordo solo vagamente. È stato bello poterle riassaporare a mente lucida e in un contesto ben diverso. 

Makoto ha la capacità straordinaria di portare la calma e di infondere sicurezza nei cuori delle persone. Benché non avessimo trascorso molto tempo assieme, ricordo che in sua presenza di il clima freddo e ostile che si creava fra me e Nanase diminuiva. Bastava solo che lui parlasse con la sua voce allegra per togliere la pesantezza che ci circondava. 

Proprio per questa sua capacità di essere un punto di riferimento, una casa, una rassicurazione, che anche oggi sono sulla strada di casa sua. Però questa volta ho avuto l'accortezza di chiedergli per messaggio se potessi andare da lui.  
Qualche giorno fa era davvero sconvolto dalla mia presenza improvvisa in casa sua. Sono stato indelicato, l'ho messo in difficoltà. Gli tremavano le mani, la voce e il labbro inferiore, i suoi occhi schizzavano ovunque per il disagio. Se avesse potuto sarebbe fuggito via, ma gliel'ho impedito con la forza. Mi sono sentito molto in colpa per questo, è stato un modo di agire meschino da parte mia e perciò non agirò mai più così.

Non voglio che accetti la mia presenza perché gliel'ho imposto, ma vorrei che mi scegliesse di sua sponte. Se così non dovesse essere, se non mi dovesse scegliere, non potrò far altro che accettarlo. Un po' mi rattrista questo pensiero. Vorrei sul serio stargli vicino, trascorrere del tempo con lui, prendermi cura di Emi. Non so nemmeno come abbia fatto a prendere il posto di Rin tra i miei pensieri quotidiani. Eppure c'è riuscito. 

Ho pensato che non presentarmi a casa sua e non chiamarlo per un po' potesse aiutarlo a non sentirsi troppo braccato da me. Non so se questo mio tentativo di non correre troppo possa aver davvero funzionato, sono insicuro di qualsiasi cosa io faccia o pensi. Vivo in costante ansia di commettere quel dannato errore madornale che potrebbe mandare a monte ogni qualsiasi tentativo di rimanergli vicino.  
Pensandoci bene, non comprendo che cosa mi spinga fino a questo punto. Non è solo il semplice interesse nel voler essere una sua spalla, ma qualcosa in più che ancora mi sfugge.

Suono al campanello soprappensiero e subito la porta viene aperta. Sussulto per la sorpresa nel trovare Makoto con ancora le scarpe ai piedi e il borsone in spalla perché sarebbe dovuto essere a casa già da un'ora, faccio per aprire la bocca quando lui mi rivolge un sorriso veloce, senza guardami direttamente negli occhi, e risponde alla domanda che avrei voluto porgli: 

«Sono appena rientrato, ho avuto un contrattempo»  
«Capito»  
«Entra» 

Mi lascia entrare facendosi da parte e spostando il borsone, si toglie la felpa e va verso la cucina. Lo seguo subito dopo con l'intenzione di chiedergli se ci sia qualcosa che non va, ma gli domando dove sia Emi. 

«Probabilmente è in camera mia, che dorme sul cuscino»  
«Posso?»  
«Certo, certo» 

Vado in camera sua, con una spiacevole sensazione addosso. Il suo modo di comportarsi è inusuale. Trovo Emi sul cuscino che mi fissa, fa le fusa quando le sfiorò la testolina con la punta delle dita. La porto con me in cucina. 

«Avevi ragione era sul cusci--»  
Mi muoiono le parole sulle labbra, Makoto è curvo su se stesso e le mani sul volto. Comprendo subito che sta piangendo e tutto torna: il suo sorriso veloce e un po' tirato che mi ha rivolto poco fa, il suo evitare il mio sguardo. Non voleva che io notassi che fosse sul punto di piangere. 

Che sia per colpa mia?  
Che sia perché sono qui e lui non mi vuole?  
Ho sbagliato qualcosa? 

Sono sconvolto, perché ho la sensazione che forse sia colpa mia. Sto riflettendo come un pazzo se lo sia per davvero, colpa mia, o se sia a causa di qualcosa che non mi riguarda.  
Non lo so.  
Non lo so! E questo mi manda letteralmente fuori di testa. 

«È successo qualcosa?»  
Scuote la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Le spalle rigide fremono. Mi avvicino a lui e gli sfioro un braccio.  
«Sicuro?» 

"È colpa mia?" gli avrei voluto chiedere, ma ho avuto paura. Se la sua risposta fosse affermativa mi crollerebbe il mondo. Le mie buone intenzioni e la mia presenza sarebbero solo un dannato problema per lui. E io non voglio lasciarlo, non posso farlo. 

Il mio sfiorarlo è come se gli avesse concesso il permesso di lasciarsi andare, infatti scoppia a piangere. Si copre il viso con le mani e si scusa, gli dico che non ha niente di cui scusarsi. Forse dovrei essere io scusarmi con lui, ma non lo dico perché anche questa volta temo la sua eventuale risposta affermativa. 

Lo stringo in un mezzo abbraccio e gli accarezzo la schiena nella speranza di consolarlo un poco. Lo faccio senza pensarci di baciargli i capelli, lui nemmeno se ne accorge. 

Mi sento impotente di fronte alle lacrime, mi provocano una sensazione sgradevole di sconfitta. Sono sempre stato debole difronte al pianto di qualcuno.  
Quando da piccoli Gou si metteva a piangere perché Rin mi voleva tutto per sé, non riuscivo a giocare spensierato, pensavo sempre a lei. La consideravo come mia sorella, faceva parte della mia famiglia, stesso valeva per Rin.  
Sono stato debole anche alle lacrime amare di Rin, che versava dopo ogni sconfitta per colpa di Nanase. Quelle lacrime mi facevano provare rabbia e delusione, sentivo quello che provava Rin.  
Adesso sono debole persino alle lacrime di Makoto, che mi provocano un vero e proprio malessere fisico. Il cuore sembra spaccarsi, il fiato bloccarsi in gola. Vorrei fermarle, vorrei che non venissero versate in alcun modo, ma non posso impedirglielo. Quindi l'unica cosa che posso fare è rimanergli vicino e consolarlo. 

«Vieni, andiamo in salotto» 

Lo porto con me in salotto e ci sediamo sul divano. Rimane incurvato in avanti, faccia rivolta al pavimento. Gli scompiglio i capelli e gli accarezzo la schiena, a un certo punto si volta verso di me e mi abbraccia. Il viso sul mio petto, la mia testa sulla sua. Ricambio la stretta non più con un mezzo abbraccio, ma lo accolgo fra le mie dopo aver lasciato Emi vicino a me sul divano.  
Lei zampetta sulle mie gambe e si arrampica sul mio busto per avvicinarsi al viso di Makoto. Miagola come se volesse incoraggiarlo a guardarla, ad accarezzarla così da potersi distrarre. Questo ci fa sciogliere l'abbraccio e interrompe il pianto. Entrambi siamo imbarazzati, il silenzio che si è creato fra di noi ci mette a disagio. Makoto prende Emi e le sorride dolcemente, la poggia sulle sue gambe e poi si asciuga le guance e si soffia il naso, con un fazzoletto.  
Dopo aver tirato su con il naso diverse volte e dopo che io ho fatto diversi lunghi e profondi sospiri per calmarmi, Makoto apre la bocca ed esce un suono rauco. Si schiarisce la voce e ritenta: 

«Grazie e scusami»  
«Nessun problema, ti senti meglio?»  
«Un po' sì»  
«Bene»  
«Bene» 

Cala di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzante e fastidioso. Mi domando che cosa posso dire, se posso permettermi di domandargli per quale motivo sia in questo stato. 

«Che cosa è succes--»  
«Un bambino si è fatto male durante la lezione»  
«Capisco»  
«Niente di grave, ma sarebbe potuto finire male»  
«Beh, può succedere»  
«Ma non deve succedere. Ero troppo concentrato a spiegare agli altri bambini, che non ho prestato minimamente l'attenzione a lui» 

Rimango in silenzio, _qual è la risposta più adeguata in queste situazioni?_  
Sospira profondamente alzandosi in piedi. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per qualche attimo. 

«Hai fame? Ho della carne, va bene?»  
«Va benissimo»  
Lascia la stanza. Emi lo guarda dal divano e poi si nasconde fra i cuscini. Anche io lo seguo con lo sguardo e poi mi alzo per raggiungerlo. 

Le sue spalle incurvate e il suo umore così basso non mi piacciono, eppure non faccio altro che vederlo in questo stato. Mi sento frustrato perché vorrei che non si sentisse mai più così.  
Lo abbraccio di spalle come la scorsa volta, la mia testa sulla sua spalla. Più che un conforto per lui, sembra che lo sia per me. Lui sussulta esattamente come qualche giorno fa, ma non parla né mi rimprovera. 

«Makoto?»  
«Uhm?»  
«Andrà tutto bene» 

Non è chiaro a cosa io mi stia riferendo, se alla faccenda del bambino o se al suo umore. So solo che vorrei che stesse meglio e credo che con il tempo sarà così. Spero di poterlo aiutare in questo, vorrei davvero con tutto me stesso vederlo tornare a ridere e a essere il Makoto di sempre, il Makoto che ho conosciuto al liceo. Chissà se sarà possibile, il tempo e le vicissitudini della vita cambiano le persone anche in modo drastico. Eppure spero che a lui non tocchi questa triste sorte.

Si gira e mi guarda negli occhi in cerca di risposte alle sue domande, ma io non ho alcuna risposta e l'unica cosa che posso fare è solo offrirgli me stesso e il mio sostegno. Niente di più e niente di meno. Poi qualche lacrima fa capolino giù per le guance, di nuovo, subito fa per asciugarle. D'istinto lo abbraccio e lo stringo forte. 

«Andrà davvero tutto bene» 

Annuisce contro la mia spalla e tira su con il naso. Le sue braccia mi stringono davvero forte e le sue mani sulla schiena si aggrappano alla mia maglia. Lo cullo debolmente mentre gli accarezzo i capelli. 

«Sōsuke?»  
«Sì?»  
«Grazie per essere qui, anche se lo fai per Rin» 

Ah, Rin... Ancora attende che io lo contatti e lo aggiorni, me ne sono completamente dimenticato. Nei miei pensieri oramai ci sei solo tu, _Makoto_.

«Non lo faccio per Rin» 

Lo abbraccio ancora più forte e lui fa altrettanto. Sento che i nostri cuori battono forte nei nostri petti che combaciano, mi lascio guidare dal ritmo dei battiti e continuo a cullarlo. Vorrei che il tempo si potesse fermare per sempre in questo momento, in questo abbraccio. 


	11. Makoto

Non lo fa per Rin. Non lo fa per Rin! Lo fa per un altro motivo, forse per me oppure solo per Emi. Non lo so, ma il fatto che non lo faccia per Rin mi fa sperare che lo faccia per me o _anche per me_.

Ho motivo di pensarlo?  
Ho motivo di credere che sia così? 

No.  
Forse sì.  
Non so, non ci capisco più niente. 

Sono così felice. Ripenso ancora a quanto ci siamo stretti e alle sue parole gentili, quando mi ha detto che non lo faceva per Rin il mio cuore ha perso un battito. Ho sperato che rispondesse così, ma ero convinto che non sarebbe mai stato come avrei voluto. E invece... 

E invece eccomi qui che abbraccio il cuscino per la contentezza. Il cuore che batte felice, il sorriso che non si spegne e la mente che è un vulcano che erutta pensieri felici, che travolgono tutto me stesso. 

Da quanto tempo che non provavo una contentezza simile. Mi sento così vivo e non mi importa più dell'errore che ho commesso questo pomeriggio, né del bambino che si è fatto male, né delle parole di rimprovero del capo. Non mi importa niente di tutto questo, perché ho trovato finalmente qualcuno che dice e dimostra di tenere a me, che si preoccupa per me e che mi sostiene. E quel qualcuno è proprio Sōsuke. 

Non ho mai pensato che potesse essere lui, speravo che potesse rimanere Haru quella persona che avrei voluto avere vicina sia nella buona che nella cattiva sorte. 

Ah, Haru... Mi domando come stia, se si stenta in colpa per quello che mi ha fatto.  
Mi ha contattato più volte, ma non gli ho mai risposto. Ero troppo arrabbiato, risentito, se l'avessi fatto, ovvero rispondere alle sua chiamate e ai messaggi, l'avrei sicuramente ferito, ma io non voglio ferirlo. Non voglio farlo perché ancora provo qualcosa per lui e non sono in grado di fare del male a chi voglio bene o che amo.  
Credo di doverlo comunque contattare prima o poi, però non me la sento per adesso. Provo ancora un po' di rabbia e di delusione, aspetterò ancora qualche tempo per parlargli. Mi piacerebbe chiarire con lui e anche chiedergli scusa per averlo messo in difficoltà con i miei sentimenti, immagino che per lui sia stato difficile; ero davvero convinto di essere stato bravo a mascherarli e invece mi sbagliavo. 

Improvvisamente sento tutta la stanchezza accumulata durante il giorno. Il carico di stress, il pianto e poi questa contentezza mi hanno stancato molto. Spero che stanotte sia la notte giusta per dormire decentemente. Ho dormito male in questo periodo, troppi pensieri e troppi brutti sogni affollavano la mia mente. Avrei così tanto bisogno di dormire.  
Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di svuotare la mente, pian piano sento che mi sto addormentando. Ma un ultimo pensiero mi balena per la mente: non sono più solo. 

 

Sono le sette e mezza del mattino quando la sveglia del telefono suona da un bel po', ma non l'ho sentita subito, e mi fa sobbalzare nel letto. È un risveglio brusco, che mi fa grugnire infastidito. La spengo e mi rimetto sotto le coperte.  
Non ho voglia di alzarmi e andare a lavoro, ho ancora troppo sonno arretrato che mi pesa sulle palpebre.  
È Emi a svegliarmi del tutto. Mi cammina sul viso e mi lecca il naso, credo che abbia fame e quindi mi devo alzare per forza. Pensando positivo non rischierò di fare tardi al lavoro se lei farà così ogni mattina. 

Mentre lei mangia, io preparo la mia colazione veloce e leggera. Sorseggio il caffellatte guardando fuori dalla finestra della cucina per la prima volta da quel giorno in cui Haru mi ha detto di essere a conoscenza dei miei sentimenti per lui.  
Quella volta ero proprio in questo preciso e identico punto dove mi trovo adesso. Non ho più guardato da qui la strada e le persone che camminano, il mio corpo ha evitato di avvicinarsi a questo punto. Un semplice modo per evitare di pensare a tutto quel dolore che credevo che mi avesse ucciso, ma sono ancora qui, vivo e con il cuore più leggero.  
Oggi le persone non tremano come fiammelle lambite dal vento e l'asfalto non sembra un mare torbido, le persone sono persone e l'asfalto è asfalto e i miei occhi guardano fuori con lenti diverse che fanno risaltare un po' di più i colori, che prima vedevo smorti ma adesso sono vividi. 

Alzo lo sguardo verso la parete e constato che sono in ritardo, sono già le otto e un quarto e ho il treno tra soli quindici minuti. Non ho nemmeno toccato la mia colazione talmente ero preso ad assaporare un modo differente da quello che ho iniziato a vedere da dopo il matrimonio. No, non da dopo il matrimonio, il mondo ha iniziato a perdere vividezza e colore lentamente, con il passare del tempo. Rin ha cambiato il mio mondo, l'ha scombussolato e mi ha tolto l'unica persona che lo rendeva speciale.  
Sospiro, scuoto la testa per scacciare questi pensieri perché è inutili rimuginare su queste cose. Niente può cambiare, oramai è andata così e non posso tornare indietro nel tempo perciò devo accettare la realtà. Devo imparare a conviverci e penso che non sarà difficile se Sōsuke mi rimarrà vicino, come sta facendo adesso. È una presenza che sta prendendo pian piano spazio nella mia vita, all'inizio ero scioccato e spaventato, ma adesso non mi dispiace.  
Bevo tutto in una volta il caffellatte e butto giù qualche boccone della mia colazione, poi corro a cambiarmi, mettendo già da subito il costume così non perderò tempo negli spogliatoi a cambiarmi in caso dovessi arrivare troppo tardi o giusto giusto prima che inizi il corso. 

Arrivo alla piscina trafelato con giusto cinque minuti di anticipo prima che inizino i corsi con gli anziani che io supervisiono assieme ad altri colleghi.  
Subito mi viene incontro Shimizu-san, una delle colleghe con cui non mi dispiace parlare ma che dopo una lunga chiacchierata il mio cervello è saturo di cose inutili, che mi viene sempre un po' di mal di testa. È, nonostante questo, una persona simpatica, dal carattere forte e autoritario. 

«Hey, Tachibana! Buongiorno»  
«Buongiorno Shimizu-san»  
«Ho sentito cosa è successo ieri. Il capo era andato fuori di tesa, ma se solo mi avesse dato ascolto quella volta non sarebbe accaduto niente di tutto questo» 

Sbuffa irritata, mentre io sprofondo improvvisamente nella vergogna. Questa mattina mi sono svegliato tranquillo, nemmeno mi ha sfiorato il pensiero che ieri fosse successa quella cosa e arriva lei a ricordarmela. Mi sento schiacciare il petto da un masso chiamato Fallimento.  
Intanto lei mi mette un braccio dietro la schiena e mi stringe, mi sento molto in imbarazzo quando lo fa. Non sono abituato al contatto fisico da parte di altre persone che non siano i miei genitori, Ran e Ren e gli amici stretti, perciò rido nervoso e cerco una via di fuga guardando a destra e a manca, ma non trovandola decido di allontanarmi da lei pian piano, continuando a parlare. 

«In che senso "se solo ti avesse dato ascolto"?»  
«Gli avevo già detto più volte che una sola persona non ce la fa a gestire un gruppo di dieci marmocchi tutta da sola» 

Mi allontano un po'. 

«Ah, capito...»  
«Ma stai tranquillo! Adesso lavoreremo insieme, ho chiesto di poterti aiutare e capo ha accettato»

Un po' di più. 

«Ah... Pensavo che i bambini non ti piacessero, Shimizu-san...» 

Ancora un po' e sarò libero. 

«Infatti non mi piacciono, ma quando avrò l'occasione di poter lavorare con te?» 

Vorrei letteralmente sprofondare sottoterra. Sapevo già dell'interesse che Shimizu-san pare che provi per me - che io non ricambio - e anche per gli altri colleghi giovani, ma non ce la faccio ad affrontarla in nessun modo. Vorrei poter evitare per sempre questo tipo di situazioni con lei, perché mi mettono in quell'imbarazzo che ti fa venire voglia di nasconderti e non uscire mai più allo scoperto.  
Mi riacchiappa e mi stringe ancora più forte di prima, continuando a parlarmi. 

«Questa sera andremo a bere, così non penserai più a quello che è successo ieri»  
«Ehm... Non pos--»  
«Andremo a bere ed è venerdì, lo ordina la tua _senpai_ » 

Vorrei scomparire definitamente, prima che questa giornata di lavoro finisca. Non ho voglia di bere assieme a lei, non oggi né domani. Però è maleducato se insistessi con il rifiutare il suo invito, dato che è anche la mia _senpai_ e non si manca in nessun modo di rispetto a chi è più grande o che ha più esperienza. Se solo potessi diventare invisibile e scappare via. E poi non ho bisogno di bere per non pensarci più, basta non nominare niente di ciò che è successo.

Però potrei invitare qualche altro collega.  
In un modo o nell'altro, con una scusa, riesco a scappare dalle sue grinfie ed entrare nello spogliatoio. Sulla panchina è seduto un altro mio collega, di cui il nome mi sfugge, e lo imploro di venire a bere assieme a me e Shimizu-san, ma rifiuta. Passo tutta la giornata lavorativa a chiedere agli altri colleghi di turno di venire con noi, ma tutti rifiutano.

 

Alla fine, dopo ogni mio tentativo andato male di invitare qualcun altro, sono qui in questo locale a bere sakè con una Shimizu-san già sbronza.  
Il motivo per cui sono qui da solo con lei è questo: quando Shimizu-san è ubriaca comincia a lamentarsi di tutto, diventando così insopportabile e nessuno ha mai voglia né di invitarla né di bere con lei. Infatti credo che si stia appunto lamentando del marito, almeno quello era l'argomento prima che si ubriacasse, ma non capisco quello che dice perché si mangia le parole. Non ci è voluto molto per capire perché tutti evitano di bere con lei, solo qualche bicchiere e un po' d'alcol.

Mi guardo attorno, come un pesce fuor d'acqua, e non le presto proprio attenzione. Non mi interessa un fico secco della sua vita e dei suoi problemi da donna di quasi mezz'età sposata.  
Avevo in mente di trascorrere un venerdì sera appiccicato alla televisione a guarda qualche film, mangiando schifezze e coccolando Emi. Era un piano perfetto e bellissimo, ma è stato mandato all'aria. Inoltre sono molto stanco, anche se ho dormito bene ho comunque del sonno arretrato da recuperare. 

Mi vibra il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni. Guardo l'orario nel display e sono già le undici, sospiro stanco e leggo il messaggio che mi ha inviato Sōsuke. Mi domanda dove io sia perché ha comprato del cibo e dei giochi per Emi e vorrebbe portarmeli. 

«Chi è? La tua ragazza? Devi andare via perché è gelosa?» 

Ringrazio mentalmente Sōsuke per avermi dato l'opportunità di potermene andare a casa. 

«No, è un... amico... che ha bisogno di me. Devo proprio andare...»  
«E mi lasci qui da sola?»  
«No, ti aiuto a salire su un taxi» 

Sbuffa infastidita e ritorna a bere, ma la forzo ad alzarsi e l'aiuto a indossare la giaccia. Chiamo una cameriera e pago il conto per entrambi. Si lamenta del fatto che non vuole tornare a casa perché tanto il marito non c'è e un'altra cosa che non ho capito. Si aggrappa a me perché non si regge nemmeno in piedi, oppure è un modo per toccarmi di più. Non saprei, so solo che non mi importa e che voglio andarmene il prima possibile.  
Chiamo un taxi e durante l'attesa vedo Sōsuke camminare sul marciapiede opposto, dall'altra parte della strada. Il mio corpo si muove in automatico verso di lui, ma Shimizu-san mi fa rimanere piantato sul posto. Per fortuna che il taxi arriva poco prima che io lo perda di vista, carico Shimizu-san in fretta, la saluto veloce e poi corro per raggiungere Sōsuke. Sta andando verso la stazione con delle buste della spesa in mano. 

«Sōsuke!»  
Lo chiamo quando sono oramai vicino e lui si gira sorpreso.  
«Pensavo fossi a casa» 

Scuoto la testa mentre riprendo fiato. Gli vado vicino e gli prendo una busta dalle mani. 

«Lascia che ti aiuti» 

Mi dà una busta e gli spiego perché mi trovo qui e non a casa. 

«Una mia collega mi ha invitato a bere. Il tuo messaggio è stata la mia salvezza»  
«Una collega... Non sei sbronzo?»  
«No, non lo sono. Non questa volta» 

Lo dico senza pensarci ridendoci pure sopra, ma Sōsuke mi guarda in modo strano. Mi rendo conto in un attimo che ho menzionato qualcosa di molto delicato e mi sento all'improvviso colpevole per aver riesumato un ricordo, che abbiamo evitato entrambi di riportare alla luce anche nelle nostre conversazioni. Non abbiamo mai nominato di _quella notte_ , evitiamo qualsiasi discorso che lo possa lontanamente menzionare. 

Da questo momento in poi proseguiamo verso la stazione in silenzio, superiamo i tornelli e poi ci fermiamo. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per diversi minuti, i suoi mi scrutano come la scorsa volta. Provo meno disagio, ma mi sento comunque un po' sulle spine. 

«Posso venire a casa tua?» 

Vorrei rispondergli di no, ma la mia bocca fa l'esatto contrario, perciò ci avviamo verso il binario mantenendo il silenzio di prima. Gli unici rumori che riempiono il nostro mutismo sono i nostri passi sulle mattonelle, il frusciare delle buste di plastica, gli altoparlanti, i tornelli, la voce di qualche ragazza e dei ragazzi che ridono. Sento in lontananza anche una valigia che viene trascinata e dei tacchi che corrono... Poi il sospiro lungo e profondo di Sōsuke che mi riporta alla realtà. 

Di tanto in tanto butto qualche sguardo fugace verso di lui per capire quale possa essere la sua prossima mossa. Mi sento come se dovessi anticiparlo, interpretarlo per non ritrovarmi in una situazione di svantaggio.  
Mi infastidisce che lui rimanga così calmo, quando io invece non so bene che cosa fare e che cosa dire senza mettermi in situazioni imbarazzanti e in difficoltà. 

«Forse è una pessima idea che io venga a casa tua a quest'ora. Immagino che tu sia stanco» 

Vorrei rispondergli che è così, che sono stanco e che è una pessima idea venire da me, ma anche questa volta la mia bocca parla senza a ascoltare le ragioni della mente. 

«Non ti preoccupare, possiamo guardare un film. Era il mio piano per stasera. Poi Emi ti cerca sempre, ogni mattina, le farebbe piacere vederti dato che è così affezionata a te» 

Parlo frenetico, non sono sicuro di quello che sto dicendo e se suona strano. Lui mi sorride e annuisce. Saliamo sul treno quando arriva e ci sediamo l'uno di fianco all'altro, a dividerci sono pochi centimetri di distanza. 

Questo è uno degli ultimi treni, quindi Sōsuke per tornare a casa dovrà prendere il taxi, sempre che non rimanga da me. Mi tiro mentalmente uno schiaffo per aver pensato a qualcosa del genere.  
Mi batte forte il cuore, quel poco di alcol che ho in circolo ha abbattuto un po' di difese che mi costruisco ogni volta che sono con Sōsuke. Devo stare molto attento a cosa dico e a come lo dico in queste condizioni. 

Mentre mi riprometto di stare attento, percepisco uno sguardo su di me, che mi scruta e mi pizzica la pelle del viso. Alzo i miei occhi davanti a me e incrocio quelli riflessi sul vetro di Sōsuke. I suoi non vacillano a differenza dei miei, che si sentono esposti e che vorrebbero fuggire via.  
Trattengo il respiro e stringo i pugni nelle tasche della giacca, sento che le mie guance iniziano ad andare a fuoco, ma non distolgo lo sguardo dal suo. Mi sento sciocco a sfuggirgli sempre, vorrei avere un po' più di coraggio e fronteggiarlo faccia a faccia.  
Provo a resistere per qualche attimo senza riuscirci, abbasso lo sguardo e fisso le mie scarpe. Lo sento ridere sotto i baffi e mi irrito un po' a questa ennesima sconfitta. 

Con Sōsuke è anche una sconfitta, soprattutto quando devo cercare di affrontare la realtà da cui scappo. Una realtà che ancora non sono pronto ad affrontare, che mi terrorizza e che nego, ma che di tanto in tanto si fa sentire prepotente. È difficile rimetterla al suo posto e incatenarla per immobilizzarla, trova sempre un modo per liberarsi e a far baccano nel mio cuore.

L'altoparlante annuncia che la prossima fermata è la nostra. Ci alziamo in piedi e ci avviciniamo alle porte del vagone, che, ci ho fatto caso solo adesso, è vuoto. Anche qui gli occhi riflessi di Sōsuke mi guardando con intensità. Li ignoro, non provo nemmeno a fronteggiarli.  
Quando scendiamo dal treno rilascio un lungo sospiro e di nuovo Sōsuke ride sotto i baffi, gli do una gomitata sul costato e lui si sposta di lato. Lo guardo in viso con un espressione irritata e lui mi rivolge un ghigno strafottente. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e ci incamminiamo verso casa, senza proferire parola. 

Ad accoglierci c'è Emi, che miagola contenta e si struscia contro le gambe di entrambi. La prendo in braccio e la accarezzo, anche Sōsuke la coccola, ma gli morde le dita con i suoi piccoli denti affilati. 

«Credo che abbia fame»  
Quasi gli rido in faccia per il tono che ha usato per parlare. Non so perché mi faccia così tanto ridere, forse è colpa dell'alcol. Anzi niente forse, è sicuramente colpa dell'alcol. Gli lascio la gattina in braccio per prepararle da mangiare. 

«Allora... Che film avevi intenzione di guardare?»  
«Penso che oramai sia finito, ma spero che ne trasmettano altri. Vorrei sul serio guardare la tv mangiando schifezze» 

Gli rispondo mentre tiro fuori le patatine dalla credenza e riempio una ciotola che gli passo, poi prendo le birre dal frigo e ci dirigiamo in salotto. Lui si siede da un lato del divano a due posti, si toglie la giacca del completo e anche la cravatta. Io mi siedo dall'altro lato e prendo possesso del telecomando, cercando di non perdermi nei suoi gesti, di non fissarlo. Faccio un po' di zapping, finché Sōsuke non mi ferma proprio su un canale che trasmette un film dell'orrore. 

«Va bene questo»  
«Che?»  
«Ho detto che voglio vedere questo»  
«Ma no dai, guardiamo altro...»  
«Hai paura?»  
«No!» 

Sì! In realtà sì e non voglio vedere questo dannato film horror. Avrò gli incubi per mesi e non dormirò, _come se dormissi già abbastanza in questo periodo_. 

Lui mi guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato e lo vedo qual maledetto sorriso sotto i baffi. Lo vedo che si sta divertendo a prendermi in giro e chi mi vuole sfidare in questo stupido gioco, mica sono scemo ma accetto la sfida. Forse un po' scemo lo sono, ma non mi voglio sempre arrendere a lui. 

«Bene, allora è deciso» 

Vorrei sul serio che questa volta la terra si apra sotto ai miei piedi e mi faccia sprofondare. Farò la figura del cretino piscia sotto appena ci sarà una scena spaventosa e lui mi prenderà in giro a vita, lo so che sarà così. 

Mi stringo le gambe al petto in modalità difensiva, spero di proteggermi dalla mia stessa fifa per tutto ciò che è anche solo vagamente spaventoso, ma sono al cento per cento sicuro che fallirò. Infatti bastano pochi minuti di film e quella musichetta inquietante a farmi coprire gli occhi con le mani. 

«Ma che fai?»  
«Guardo il film»  
«Con le mani sul viso...»  
«Sì, con le mani sul viso»  
«Almeno è bello?»  
«Bellissimo. Un po' nero e di tanto in tanto vedo dei pallini bianchi» 

Scoppia a ridere e io mi volto a guardarlo. Si tiene la pancia con le mani. Non l'ho mai visto ridere in questo modo, è strano e sorprendente. Mi viene da ridere anche a me, ma mi limito a fare un sorriso. 

«Sul serio hai così tanta paura?»  
«Ma non lo sapevi?»  
«No»  
«Ma come? Lo sanno persino i muri che sono un fifone» 

Scoppia di nuovo a ridere e scuote la testa. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che è bello quando ride, che sembra essere una persona completamente differente dal solito e che dovrebbe farlo di più perché è riuscito ha cambiare completamente l'atmosfera intorno a sé. Quando ha l'espressione seria attorno a lui c'è un'aria diversa, molto rigida ma quando sorride, quando ride apertamente è l'opposto.

«Non te l'hanno mai detto?»  
«No, ti giuro. Me ne ricorderei»  
«Strano, pensavo che fosse un argomento interessante di cui parlare per farsi quattro risate» 

Questa volta ridiamo entrambi, ma la mia risata muore appena poso casualmente lo sguardo sullo schermo durante una scena spaventosa. Mi catapulto in avanti e afferro il braccio di Sōsuke, appoggio la testa contro la sua spalla e mantengo gli occhi chiusi. Aspetto un po' prima di chiedergli se la scena è finita. 

«È finita?»  
«Ehm, no» 

Aspetto ancora un po' rimanendo nella stessa posizione. 

«Adesso?»  
«Non ancora» 

Apro un occhio perché non mi fido, ha un tono strano la sua voce. E sì, la scena spaventosa è finita. Mi alzo e lo guardo negli occhi. 

«È finita»  
«Ah, davvero?»  
«Sì, davvero»  
«Non ci avevo fatto caso» 

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, lui ghigna impertinente. Mi rimetto a sedere, ma non lontano da lui. Rimango vicino così nel caso ricomparisse un'altra scena paurosa posso subito stringergli un braccio.  
Nemmeno riesco a finire questo pensiero che il braccio in questione mi avvolge le spalle e mi spinge verso di lui, la mia testa tra la spalla e il collo. Arrossisco e sbircio sul suo viso, ma noto che non c'è nessuna traccia di rossore sulle guance ma solo un po' di malcelato imbarazzo.  
Lo guardo meglio e a essere paonazze sono le sue orecchie. Provo un improvviso moto di tenerezza verso di lui, perché trovo estremamente carino che le orecchie diventino rosse, come trovo carino il suo voler mantenere un comportamento rilassato quando invece non è così. 

Sorrido con tutto il cuore, che batte forte e contento come la sera precedente. Mi sento così bene nonostante l'impaccio.  
Il film non mi fa più nemmeno così tanta paura, anzi nemmeno più lo seguo. Vedo solo un susseguirsi di immagini che non hanno più senso. L'unica cosa a cui presto attenzione è il respiro di Sōsuke, inspira ed espira a un ritmo calmo che mi culla e tranquillizza.  
Sento che mi sto per addormentare, ma Emi mi risveglia e ci raggiunge arrampicandosi sul divano e si accoccola sulle sue gambe. Entrambi la accarezziamo. 

Le nostre dita si sfiorano, si accarezzano e fingiamo che non si cerchino e che si scontrino casualmente, ma in realtà entrambi vorremmo intrecciarle. Non lo facciamo e continuiamo a portare avanti questo gioco di finzione. 

Questo era il tipo di serata che avrei sempre voluto trascorrere con Haru, ma al suo posto c'è Sōsuke e va bene così, non è per niente male, anzi è bello lo stesso. Forse anche di più. 

Chiudo gli occhi, rimanendo appoggiato alla sua spalla e mi rilasso completamente con un sorriso stampato in viso e un'emozione calda e nuova nel cuore.


	12. Sōsuke

Nemmeno a metà film si è addormentato contro la mia spalla, l'ho capito quando ho sentito il suo respiro farsi regolare e più lento. Ho rubato piccoli frammenti di lui osservandolo.  
Quando dorme ed è rilassato, la sua bocca rimane socchiusa. Muove sempre le sopracciglia, le corruga e poi le rilassa. Ha un'espressione rilassata, sembra che niente di brutto lo possa sfiorare. Anche io ho iniziato a percepire quella piacevole sensazione di stare sospeso in un mondo dove niente possa portare turbamento.  
Da quel momento in poi non ho per niente seguito il film, che ho deciso di interrompere spegnendo il televisore, per stampare nella mia memoria tutti i dettagli di lui che non ho mai potuto scorgere. Non li ho marchiati solo nella mia mente, ma anche sulla pelle e nella mia anima. Sono divenuti parte di me.

Mi sono sdraiato sul divano, così da stare più comodi sia io che lui. Gli ho accarezzato i capelli, gesto che mi trasmette calma per la consistenza soffice che solletica le dita, finché non mi sono addormentato pure io, eppure mi ero ripromesso che sarei stato un po' e poi sarei andato via. Ma il senso di pace e il suo respiro lento, mi hanno fatto desistere. Anche l'idea di farlo svegliare da solo mi ha frenato, ricordo ancora bene la faccia delusa e ferita che ha fatto quando me ne sono andato via dall'hotel, dopo che ci eravamo persi tra le braccia dell'altro, tra il calore dell'altro, tra la sofferenza dell'altro. Mi è tornato in mente questo ricordo, che avevo cancellato dalla memoria, con una violenza da lasciarmi inerme sul divano, ho boccheggiato e ho sentito il mio cuore spezzarsi.  
_Che stronzo che sono stato_.  
L'ho stretto più forte per non spezzarmi completamente.

Pure Emi ha dormito appoggiata sul mio petto, ogni tanto ha mosso le orecchie e le zampine. Invece Makoto è rimasto immobile su di me, senza vita, senza cambiare posizione nemmeno una volta. Immagino che fosse molto stanco, così tanto da aver ceduto al sonno e di aver accettato di stare tra le mie braccia.

Avevo già notato qualche giorno fa che non stesse dormendo bene in questo periodo. Le sue occhiaie sono molto profonde e ho capito che tiene le spalle curve anche perché è molto fiacco. Oggi... No ieri, perché è l'una passata e il rumore del frigo mi ha destato, era in condizioni migliori ma la stanchezza che si porta dietro persiste comunque.  
Mi domando se non dorma per tutto quello che è successo con Nanase, tra il matrimonio e la sua dannata indelicatezza. Potrei domandarglielo, ma preferirei che me lo dicesse di sua spontanea volontà, inoltre non vorrei toccare qualche tasto dolente e lui scelga di chiudersi a riccio, proprio ora che sembra che si sia aperto di più a me e che abbia accettato di buongrado la mia presenza.

Trascorrendo tanto tempo con lui sto imparando a conoscerlo meglio.  
Ogni giorno noto qualche aspetto di lui che mi colpisce, come la sua gentilezza e la sua timidezza. So da quando andavamo al liceo che lui è così, sono aspetti palesi ma ho potuto capire quanto lo sia veramente. Lo è tantissimo, timido ed è altrettanto gentile.

Oltre al fatto che abbia preso una delle mie buste per aiutarmi, non è riuscito a dirmi di no quando gli ho chiesto se potessi venire qui a casa sua. So che avrebbe voluto dirmelo, ero pronto a sentirmelo dire ma sono rimasto felicemente stupito che mi abbia concesso di venire qui. Ma queste sono piccolezze in confronto a quello che è. Tutto di lui esprime gentilezza, ha proprio un'aurea che lo avvolge e che si fa strada negli altri perché ti influenza; io non sono un tipo gentile, cioè non come lo è lui, compio atti cortesi per educazione ma non è una caratteristica intrinseca della mia persona. Infatti sono conosciuto per essere il serioso, il taciturno. Makoto invece lo è di natura e anche tanto.  
Un po' mi preoccupa questa sua gentilezza, forse meglio anche chiamarla, talvolta, incapacità di dire di no, perché sarebbe disposto a dire sì a tutti, come alla sua collega o a me. So che non mi dovrebbe importare e tanto meno irritare che lui esca e frequenti altre persone, ma... Non lo so che mi prende. Mi infastidisce abbastanza, però non posso impedirgli di essere se stesso.

Parlando della sua timidezza, questa mi ha sorpreso ancora di più. Non pensavo che lo fosse così tanto da non riuscire a sostenere il mio sguardo, fino al punto di cercare di sfuggirmi a ogni difficoltà. Mi ha suscitato tenerezza in treno e pure la voglia di metterlo un po' in difficoltà, perché le sue reazioni sono tremendamente adorabili come quando maschera l'imbarazzo con un cipiglio irritato. Mi fa sorridere. Il suo roteare gli occhi al cielo e anche il suo sbuffare stizzito, sono tutte particolarità di lui che mai gli ho visto e sapere che sono io suscitare reazioni simili mi rende contento e anche orgoglioso di saperlo scombussolare un po', di far emergere caratteri che nessuno è mai riuscito a portare alla luce.

Rilascio un respiro profondo e mi metto più comodo. Pensare a quest'ora della notte è molto più faticoso, meglio smettere, perciò chiudo gli occhi.  
Quando li riapro è già mattina e Makoto non è più qui, la sua testa non è più poggiata sul mio petto a darmi una sensazione di pienezza. Le sue braccia non stringono il mio busto e le sue mani non mi sfiorano.  
Una forte nostalgia mi pervade l'intero corpo e mi servono diversi minuti per sentire un buon odore provenire dalla cucina, Mi alzo con un languorino che brontola nello stomaco. Makoto si trova davanti alla finestra, che guarda fuori immerso in chissà quali pensieri, mentre sul fuoco cuociono delle uova strapazzate.  
Emi è sdraiata sul davanzale al sole e muove la coda, sembra un serpente peloso. Ne rimango incantato e per diversi minuti non parlo, non mi rendo conto che Makoto si è accorto di me e mi sta guardando con un sorriso. Mi riscuoto e lo saluto:

«Buongiorno»  
«Buongiorno. Siediti che la colazione è pronta»

Mi siedo, continuando a osservarlo rapito dall'atmosfera leggera che mi fa sentire a casa. Oramai mi sembra naturale mangiare assieme a lui, sedermi in questa cucina che è più mia di quella che si trova nel mio appartamento, in cui non ci metto quasi mai piede se non per prendere da bere. Il frigo è perennemente vuoto, sono abituato a mangiare fuori o cibi precotti del _konbini_.

«Devi lavorare oggi?»  
La sua domanda mi riporta con i piedi per terra.  
«Di pomeriggio, ho da sistemare alcuni documenti nell'archivio e organizzare un viaggio di lavoro a Osaka nel mio precedente ufficio»

Mette parte delle uova strapazzate nel mio piatto e l'altra nel suo, poi mi passa due fette di pane tostato.

«Hai studiato a Osaka e lavorato lì subito dopo, giusto?»  
«Giusto»  
«E come mai proprio Osaka?»  
«Volevo cambiare aria ed ero molto abbattuto per l'infortunio alla spalla»

Mangiamo per un po' in silenzio. Le forchette che cozzano contro la ceramica dei piatti e il pane tostato che scricchiola a ogni morso.  
Vedo che si sente in colpa per aver toccato un argomento così delicato e personale. I suoi occhi si sono un poco spenti, la sua bocca si è inclinata verso il basso.

«Mi dispiace di aver--»  
«Non ti preoccupare, davvero stai tranquillo»

Annuisce non molto convinto dalle mie rassicurazioni.  
È vero che l'infortunio mi ha arrecato molto dispiacere. All'inizio ho odiato il nuoto e l'impossibilità di poter fare ciò che più amavo, ma con il tempo ho imparato a farci l'abitudine. Non potrò più gareggiare, ma posso sempre nuotare senza sforzarmi troppo. Quindi non è poi così terribile.

«Ti manca?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Competere. Nuotare...»  
«No, nuotare no, perché posso farlo senza sforzarmi. Gareggiare un po' sì, mi divertivo molto.»

Annuisce di nuovo. Fissa un punto indefinito davanti a sé, poi mi guarda e mi sorride.

«Anche a me manca un po' competere, mi divertiva farlo con i ragazzi»

Gli sorrido. Finiamo di mangiare la nostra colazione senza parlare più. Questo è uno dei pochissimi silenzi che non ci fa sentire a disagio, ma anzi in pace e apprezziamo la semplice presenza dell'altro. Capita davvero raramente di sentirci così, ma quando succede sembra che tutto sia perfetto.

Lo aiuto a lavare i piatti. Le nostre mani si sfiorano quando ci passiamo i piatti e le posate e le tazze. Makoto arrossisce sempre un poco e io sorrido complice del suo impaccio, gli do una spinta di lato con il bacino e lui me ne dà un'altra. Ridacchiamo sommessamente.

«Devi andare via subito?»  
«Sì, vorrei farmi una doccia e devo cambiarmi d'abito, non mi sembra il caso di andare vestito con quello del giorno prima»

Annuisce con un'espressione, credo, delusa in volto. Mi si stringe un po' il cuore e butto lì una mezza proposta:

«La prossima volta potrei portarmi il cambio»  
«Okay...»

Noto subito il rossore sulle sue guance. Anche questa volta non è riuscito a dirmi di no, ma ci sta che non lo volesse dire.

«Guarda che se non vuoi puoi dirmi di no»

Mi guarda confuso, non sa come rispondermi. Gli tremano un po' le labbra e si guarda attorno, si gratta il braccio destro e si dondola leggermente. Cerco di capire se il suo rimanere in silenzio sia un modo per evitare di dirmi che non vuole che io mi intrometta troppo nella sua vita, o perché non vuole ammettere che gli piacerebbe se lo facessi. Aspetto per qualche attimo che mi dica qualcosa, ci sto prendendo gusto a metterlo in difficoltà e a vederlo impacciato. Però poi penso che sia esagerato farlo sentire così tanto sulle spine.

«Beh, adesso vado»

Annuisce. Mi avvicino alla finestra e bacio Emi, che fa subito le fusa, mi concedo qualche attimo per accarezzarla prima di andare in salotto per prendere la giacca del completo. Makoto intanto sistema tutto ciò che abbiamo usato per la colazione e poi mi raggiunge alla porta.

«Sou?»  
«Uhm?»  
«Ti volevo ringraziare per il cibo e i giochi»

Gli sorrido. Mi fa tanto piacere che abbia abbreviato il mio nome, non so se l'abbia fatto senza pensarci o volutamente, ma poco importa.

«Non serve. Ciao e buona giornata»  
«Stai attento e buona giornata anche a te»

Chiudo la porta solo dopo averlo guardato negli occhi un'ultima volta, con il desiderio di non voler uscire di casa, di rimanere ancora lì a vivere un'illusione bella. L'illusione di non soffrire più per qualcuno che non ricambia il mio amore, ma essere felice e tranquillo. L'illusione di vivere una quotidianità con un'altra persona e non da solo.  
Con il cuore che mi palpita nel petto e una voglia estrema di baciarlo, apro la porta e rientro in casa. Lui si è soltanto voltato per allontanarsi dalla porta, ma lo afferro per il braccio. Mi guarda confuso e lo afferro per la nuca, premo forte le mie labbra sulle sue, che per la sorpresa si schiudono un poco. Entrambi chiudiamo gli occhi e poi li riapriamo appena ci allontaniamo. Le sue guance sono porpora, respira affannato e i suoi occhi si sono fatti più liquidi. Lo bacio un'altra volta veloce prima di uscire di casa, senza proferire parola lasciandolo lì, sconvolto, all'ingresso.

Mentre cammino verso la stazione mi rendo conto di essere di buonumore e scombussolato da quel contatto di labbra. Ho baciato tante labbra in questi anni, ma nessuna di queste è mai riuscita a sconvolgere il mio intero essere come le sue. Lo sento tremare e avvilupparsi intorno a se stesso, generare un calore e una sensazione di pienezza, che mi fa sentire dannatamente appagato.  
Sotto la doccia, nemmeno lo scrosciare dall'acqua riesce a portarle via. Rimangono attaccate alla pelle, le loro radici ben radicate nella mia anima. Vestirsi, annodarsi la cravatta, respirare e camminare assumono un senso diverso. È così strano e sconvolgente che qualcosa di piccolo come un bacio, una colazione in compagnia e una notte passata a dormire assieme possano scombinarmi così tanto.  
Un po' sono preoccupato e spaventato di sentire tutto questo in una maniera così impetuosa.  
  
Il buonumore, che continua a persistere, viene notato anche da un mio collega quando arrivo a lavoro. Mi si avvicina con un ghigno stampato in volto e con fare da investigatore.

«Che cosa succede?»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo.  
«Buonasera anche a te, Okada-san»  
«E dai rispondimi!»  
«Che dovrei risponderti?»

Scuote la testa e mi punzecchia ancora.

«Ti vedo per la prima volta con un'espressione meno seriosa del solito, più spensierata. Qualcosa dovrà pur essere successo!»

Alzo un sopracciglio e lo guardo scioccato, mi rabbuio un po' e provo a mascherare il più possibile.  
_Può essere così palese il mio stato d'animo?_

«E dai non fare così!»  
«No»  
«Non me lo vuoi dire»

Lo fulmino con lo sguardo, ma a lui non gli importa perché è quel tipo di persona alla quale puoi parlare e stai certo che quello che gli dici gli entra da un orecchio e gli esce dall'altro. Non gliene frega proprio niente di nessuno, nemmeno di quello che pensi. Fa finta di interessarsi alle cose, ma in realtà gli importa meno di zero di tutto. Però è un abile osservatore e ricorda sempre e solo i punti deboli degli altri, li usa poi a suo vantaggio.

Un po' lo invidio, perché a me le cose prendono troppo. Mi interesso troppo, rendo mio anche ciò che è degli altri, in particolare se si tratta delle persone a cui voglio bene. Può non sembrare così perché non mostro mai niente, il mio viso rimane spesso immutato, ma vivo tutto fin nel profondo e nel profondo rimane.  
Certe volte è logorante lasciare che le cose si vivano da soli e al proprio interno, anziché condividerle con qualcuno. Essere in grado di comunicare tutto ciò che si prova è un vero e proprio vantaggio, perché condividendo con qualcuno le proprie emozioni, le proprie sensazioni, i propri pensieri e tormenti rende le spalle più leggere. Lo so perché quelle rarissime volte che ho provato a confidarmi mi sono sentito meglio, ma non riesco sempre, solo quando sento che sto per scoppiare o perdere la ragione.  
  
Makoto è un argomento delicato e spinoso perché non so cosa sia. Non è più un semplice amico, ma qualcosa in più. È quel qualcosa in più non ancora ben definito, il mio cuore è sempre meno legato a Rin, però Makoto rimane in una posizione indefinita, sospesa che cambia le carte in tavola lasciandomi inerme.  
Il legame che ho con Rin e quel sentimento che provo stanno diventando meno intensi. Non so come spiegarmi tutto ciò che mi sta accadendo da due settimane a questa parte, è così assurdo e confuso. Makoto mi confonde, il suo essere mi manda fuori di testa e io non riesco a frenare questo strano processo per cui Rin sta perdendo intensità nella mia mente e nel mio cuore.

«Abbiamo un archivio da sistemare»

Lo dico nella speranza che il discorso cada e che la mia mente smetta di pensare, di arrovellarsi in pensieri che non hanno né capo né coda. Vorrei che questa ansia, che sto provando adesso, mista a una euforia, che mi lascia perplesso, svanisca.  
  
«Lo so, lo so. Che gran rottura e poi non mi vuoi dire che cosa ti è successo»  
«Piantala con questo discorso»  
«Va bene, va bene»

Alza le mani in segno di resa, ma mi lancia uno sguardo per dirmi che è solo una tregua momentanea e che non mi darà pace. Sospiro sconfitto e sono il primo a dirigermi verso l'archivio, lui mi segue subito dopo.

Mi sento morire nel vedere che è un vero e proprio letamaio: polvere e carte in disordine ovunque. Devo ricordarmi per la prossima volta che sistemare l'archivio è un lavoro noioso e pieno di sporcizia accumulata da anni. Sento i bronchi e il naso pieni di quello schifo, anche il completo è sporco e vorrei farmi una doccia il più presto possibile.

«Dopodomani dobbiamo anche andare a Osaka... Non ho proprio voglia»

Non rispondo e continuo a sistemare le ultime carte risalenti a due anni fa. Okada-san, invece, rimane a guardare con le braccia incrociate al petto. Chiacchiera a vanvera di cose a cui non presto minimamente attenzione.

«Potresti aiutarmi?»

Glielo domando sarcastico, ma lui mi ignora e continua a guardare quello che io sto facendo. Alzo gli ultimi fascicoli e poi mi volto a guardarlo male.

«Possiamo finalmente andare a casa, è stato tutto sistemato!»  
«Se mi avessi aiutato, avremmo finito prima»  
«Ho preferito vederti sgobbare, odio questo tipo di lavori»

Vorrei rispondergli ma subito ci ripenso, credo che possa essere una battaglia persa ed esco dall'archivio. Mi dirigo verso il mio ufficio per prendere i documenti necessari per il viaggio di lavoro, che devo sistemare prima della partenza.

Il capo vuole fare bella figura con l'ufficio di Osaka e ha scelto me perché conosco già il personale e l'ambiente, così da avere più chance. E ha scelto anche Okada-san perché, nonostante il suo carattere menefreghista, è un buon lavoratore e sa parlare bene e in modo convincente.

Siamo completamente soli. Gli uffici sono deserti e nessuno sta facendo straordinari, è strano camminare per i corridoi vuoti e silenziosi, che solitamente sono pieni di persone e si sentono rumori di stampanti, persone che discutono e passi frettolosi. Più che strano è inquietante.  
Saluto Okada-san, ma lui mi blocca.

«Yamazaki»  
Gli mando uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Qualunque cosa bella ti sia capitata, spero che rimanga nei tuoi pensieri anche durante il viaggio di lavoro. Il tuo atteggiamento troppo serio mette in difficoltà i clienti, non riesci a creare quell'atmosfera adatta. Questo è quello che il capo mi ha detto di dirti.»

Annuisco consapevole che il mio modo di essere è spesso un problema, ma oggi sembra che niente mi possa scalfire veramente perché un bagliore timido di buonumore mi brilla ancora al centro del petto.

Esco dall'ufficio e mi dirigo verso il primo _konbini_ con il desiderio andare da Makoto per rilassarmi, ma devo lavorare su questi dannati documenti. Ma vorrei davvero poter rivivere una serata come quella di ieri, ridere spensierato con una persona come lui. Vorrei potermi svegliare e fare colazione in sua compagnia, vivere una quotidianità rilassante come quella di questa mattina.  
  
Sono questo tipo di pensieri a preoccuparmi più di tutti, perché mi fanno vivere fantasie che si mescolano con la realtà e non capisco più niente. E sempre in questo modo che Rin perde peso nella mia vita, lui che c'è stato sempre e a cui ho fatto ruotare più o meno tutto. Ma già l'infortunio e il suo perenne interesse per Nanase mi avrebbero dovuto far capire che per me non c'è mai stato posto, ma forse un piccolo posticino ce l'ho con Makoto.

Sorrido come uno sciocco. Credo di essere arrivato al punto di accontentarmi di tutto ciò che sembra vagamente bello per me, mi accontenterei di tutto pur di credere di essere benvoluto da qualcuno. Se proprio devo essere sincero con me stesso, non mi va bene che sia così, non mi va bene di accontentarmi delle briciole. Io non le voglio più le briciole, non credo di meritarmele. Non più.  
Forse è per questo che Makoto ha catturato il mio interesse, anche lui ha quello sguardo che dice che non vuole accontentarsi, che vuole di più. E io vorrei poterglielo dare questo di più.  
  
In stazione ho pensato più volte di cambiare binario per andare da lui, ma il buon e caro senso del dovere mi ha fatto desistere.  
Mi domando cosa stia facendo, se stia dormendo come questa notte in un sonno profondo sul divano o se sia sveglio a letto perché non riesce a prender sonno.  
Anche a casa non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui, il documento rimane in bianco fino a quando non decido che forse è meglio dormire e provare il giorno dopo. La mia mente è stata focalizzata su di lui per tutta la giornata. La prospettiva che ogni volta che ci avvicineremo di più – sì, voglio avvicinarmi a lui sempre di più – mi porterà ad averlo sempre ancora di più nei miei pensieri, mi spaventa un po'.  
A letto, sotto le coperte, sento freddo. Mi raggomitolo e mi stringo nelle coperte, ma la sensazione non passa finché non cerco di rievocare il ricordo del calore corporeo di Makoto. E quel ricordo mi culla fino a farmi addormentare. 


	13. Makoto

Sōsuke è in viaggio di lavoro da più di una settimana, quasi due. Mi ha comunicato che non sa ancora quando tornerà perché le trattative si stano prolungando fino a data da destinarsi.

Sono quasi due settimane che mi sento giù e molto solo. Mi sono reso conto che mi sto abituando sempre più ad averlo intorno, a riempire i buchi del mio animo malridotto e ora che è lontano sento che manca qualcosa nelle mie giornate. E quel qualcosa che mi manca è proprio lui con la sua presenza, la sua voce e il suo sguardo gentile, che mi fa sentire accettato e bene. Il suo sguardo che mi vede per davvero, che sosta su di me per diversi minuti, che mi imbarazza, qualche volta, ma mi fa sentire speciale.

Anche Emi sente la sua mancanza. Lo cerca e capita che la trovi seduta davanti alla porta ad aspettarlo, ma lui non suona mai il campanello e non varca mai quella soglia.  
Lo attende per ore e ore, poi viene da me e mi miagola come se mi volesse domandare quando verrà.  
L'unica cosa che posso fare per lei è coccolarla e dire a voce alta, per entrambi, che tornerà presto e che non ci abbandonerà. Però ho avuto un sogno che mi ha scombussolato tutto, che mi fa vivere nell'incertezza tra la realtà e i miei desideri più reconditi.

Dicono che i sogni sono lo specchio dei nostri desideri, di quello di cui abbiamo bisogno, ma credo che siano anche lo specchio delle nostre paure più profonde. Anche dei dubbi e delle incertezze dei quali temiamo la verità.

Ho sognato che Sōsuke mi abbandonava dopo avermi detto che si è comportato in modo gentile solo perché provava pena per me. Nel sogno ho sentito il mio petto lacerarsi in una maniera tale da impedirmi di respirare persino nella realtà.  
È stato terribile, così tanto da svegliarmi con le lacrime agli occhi. Ho pianto tanto, per tutta la notte e ripetevo a me stesso che era solo un sogno, che mi stavo sbagliando, che gli avrei dovuto dare un'importanza marginale.

La cosa che più mi fa soffrire è che questo dubbio, che lui sia così gentile solo perché gli faccio pena, ce l'ho da molto. Prima era solo un timido sussurro saltuario, non ho avuto difficoltà a metterlo a tacere; però poi è divenuto più forte ed è stato più difficile rilegarlo in un angolo della mia mente. Il sogno mi ha travolto completamente, come una valanga, e sono rimasto tramortito da questo dubbio viscerale.

La possibilità che possa essere verità fa ancora più male. Sono egoista e sciocco a desiderare che non sia così, che lo faccia perché ci tiene realmente a me. Ma non conoscendo niente di niente delle sue vere intenzioni mi ritrovo a naufragare in questo mare torbido, su una zattera malandata.

 

Questa mattina ho ricevuto un messaggio da Nagisa, che mi chiedeva come stessi e se sia tutto a posto. Dopo uno scambio di messaggi abbiamo concordato di vederci qui a casa mia, perché vuole conoscere Emi e io ho bisogno di confidarmi con qualcuno. Non so se sia la persona giusta per questo tipo di situazioni, ma di lui mi fido.

Lo sto aspettando ed è in ritardo. Ammetto di avere un po' d'ansia perché non lo vedo dal giorno del matrimonio e poi non so se sarò in grado di reggere tutto questo, ma non posso tirarmi indietro. Ho davvero bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e di condividere il peso dei miei dubbi, un peso che mi sta schiacciando.

All'improvviso trilla il campanello ed Emi, che era in cucina sdraiata sul davanzale della finestra, scatta verso la porta alla velocità della luce. La raggiungo che lei miagola felice e so che spera che sia Sōsuke - come lo spero anche io, nel profondo del mio cuore - ma rimane visibilmente delusa, quando dalla soglia comprare una capigliatura bionda dalla voce squillante, seguita da un Rei che mi sorride gentile.

«Mako-chan!»

Nagisa esulta nel vedermi e mi butta le braccia al collo, mi stritola in un abbraccio carico di affetto che solo lui riesce a dare. Lo stringo anche io molto forte, mi è mancato averlo attorno in questi mesi. È rimasto il solito Nagisa del liceo: esuberante.

«Nagisa»  
Mi stacco dall'abbraccio e stringo un po' anche Rei, che ricambia timidamente.  
«Ciao Rei»  
«Ciao Makoto»

Ha iniziato a usare il mio nome di battesimo, senza aggiungere il _senpai_ o qualsiasi altro onorifico, dopo che mi sono diplomato. Gliel'ho espressamente chiesto e l'ho anche obbligato. Dopo diverso tempo e varie punizioni, come nuotare venti vasche in più ogni volta (idea di Nagisa), ha imparato.

Il fatto che usasse sempre un onorifico in passato mi ha sempre dato l'impressione che non si sentisse parte del nostro gruppo, che ci ricordasse che lui era uno in più e il sostituto di Rin. Ho sempre provato un logorante dispiacere per averlo escluso alla nostra prima staffetta per gareggiare con Rin, mi si era spezzato il cuore. Ero combattuto tra il rendere finalmente felice Haru, accettando di mettere da parte Rei, oppure dimostrare a Rei che fosse parte del nostro gruppo. Il mio cuore, il mio stupidissimo cuore mi ha portato a ferire proprio la persona che meno lo meritava.  
Quindi per togliermi i sensi di colpa e per scusarmi con lui, gli ho chiesto di smettere di usare qualsiasi tipo di onorifico con me. Mi guardò con un'espressione sorpresa e anche un poco commossa quando glielo dissi. Non voleva dare a vedere che le mie parole l'avevano commosso, ma non mi era sfuggito il luccichio dei suoi occhi.

Ancora adesso, se ci penso, mi sento un po' in colpa. L'amore ci fa agire in modo scellerato, portandoci a fare del male anche a chi non merita di soffrire.

«Quindi è questa la gattina!»  
La voce di Nagisa mi riporta alla realtà. Tiene in braccio una Emi confusa, che mi fissa con i suoi occhioni azzurri. Sorrido e l'accarezzo per rassicurarla.  
«Sì, è lei. Prego entrate»

Si tolgono le scarpe ed entrano, Rei mi passa una scatola di dolcetti fatti in casa, sicuramente preparati da lui stesso perché Nagisa ha un modo tutto suo di definire cosa è buono e cosa no. Insomma, ha un palato del tutto particolare, per non dire pessimo.

Ci dirigiamo verso il salotto e Nagisa si butta scomposto sul divano, senza mai lasciare Emi, che rimane immobile con un espressione che posso definire implorante. Rei gli si siede affianco e la coccola, in questo modo vedo che si rilassa e si sposta più vero di lui.

«Volete qualcosa da bere?»  
«Un tè freddo, grazie!»  
«Tu Rei?»  
«Un caffè amaro»

Mentre l'acqua del caffè è sul fuoco per bollire, porto il tè freddo di Nagisa e i dolcetti che ho messo su un piatto.  
Emi si è accoccolata sulle gambe di Nagisa e si bea le carezze che le danno. Le fusa sono molto forti che posso sentire fino all'arco che separa la sala e il corridoio, quando faccio ritorno in cucina per controllare il caffè di Rei. Sorrido e scuoto la testa. Emi, a quanto pare, è un gatto che se coccolata si sente a proprio agio e non rifiuta se sono persino degli sconosciuti a toccarla, oppure potrebbe essere che le piacciano questi due. Se fosse la seconda opzione non mi sorprenderebbe per niente, Nagisa e Rei sono delle persone squisite e molto amichevoli.  
Riflettendoci bene Emi non ha mai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere altre persone, ha sempre avuto me e Sōsuke attorno a sé. Sono contento di aver scoperto che non è un gatto schivo, ma amichevole. Ero preoccupato che potesse reagire in modo aggressivo oppure che si nascondesse chissà dove.

«Come si chiama?»

È Rei a domandarmelo. Gli rispondo dopo avergli posato la tazza di caffè davanti, sul tavolino basso.

«Emi»  
«È un nome molto bello»

Commenta bevendo un sorso e ringraziandomi con un sorriso.  
Rei è diventato più sciolto, sorride molto e credo che questo sia l'ascendente che Nagisa ha su di lui. È impossibile non rallegrarsi quando lui è presente, ma talvolta sa essere un po' pesante e deve essere tenuto a freno. In questo Rei è molto bravo.

Li invidio perché si completano e si vogliono un gran bene, ancor prima di amarsi. Sono complici e molto affiatati. Lo sono sempre stati anche al liceo, Nagisa è riuscito a farlo iscrivere al nostro club e a coinvolgerlo nel nostro gruppo. È molto bello come la loro diversità non costituisce alcun problema, ma anzi è un arricchimento per entrambi. Uno completa l'altro.

Nagisa annuisce mentre mangia un dolcetto e poi mi domanda:

«Dove l'hai trovata?»  
«Me l'ha portata Sōsuke»

Subito la sua espressione cambia e mi fa un sorrisetto furbo, credo essermi messo nei guai nominandolo, senza rifletterci due volte. Adesso mi assillerà per sapere tutti i dettagli. Ma in questo modo, pensandoci bene, posso intavolare il discorso e chiedere consiglio a loro.

«Sōsuke, eh...»  
Annuisco. Non posso rimangiarmi la parola, risulterebbe strano e andrebbe peggio di quel che posso già immaginare.

«E quindi tu e Sōsuke siete in buoni rapporti»  
«In un certo senso»  
«E in che senso?»

Rei gli dà un gomitata di rimprovero, deve aver intuito dal mio tono di voce incerto che è un argomento delicato, ma Nagisa non gliene importa e continua il suo interrogatorio da cui non mi posso sottrarre.

«Allora?»  
«Allora che ci sentiamo qualche volta»

Sorride come un bambino che ha fra le mani un oggetto nuovo e super interessante. Mi accenna a proseguire.

«E ci vediamo»  
«Ah, che bello!»

Lo dice con un tono gioioso, che mi lascia allibito. Ha anche battuto le mani per la contentezza.

«Non capisco...»  
«Eravamo preoccupati che tu fossi completamente solo dopo quello che è successo con Haru»

Faccio una smorfia sentendo il suo nome. Sono ancora ferito e deluso, anche se vorrei che queste sensazioni sparissero dal mio cuore. Di questo passo dubito di essere in grado di perdonarlo o semplicemente affrontarlo.

«Sono contento che Sōsuke stia con te e ti sia vicino»

Annuisco incerto, non so se le parole di Nagisa hanno un sotto testo che non riesco a cogliere, _o che non voglio cogliere_.  
Prosegue a parlare, mentre Rei rimane in silenzio ma è in qualche modo partecipante di questa conversazione con le espressioni del viso e i cenni del capo.

«Al matrimonio siete stati tutto il tempo assieme, come per sostenervi. Eravate in un mondo tutto vostro di sofferenza e vi capivate»  
«Nagi--»  
«No, ascoltami Mako-chan. Sono contento che lui sia parte della tua vita, Rin ci ha riferito che Sōsuke gli ha detto viene spesso qui da te e che continuerà a farlo, anche se Rin gli ha detto che non serviva più»

Lo guardo confuso, con il cuore in gola a strozzarmi. Mi manca il respiro.  
Non posso credere che Sōsuke abbia scelto di starmi vicino lo stesso e che sia andato contro a Rin, l'unica persona di cui gli è sempre importato.

«Ammetto di essere stato sorpreso in un primo momento perché Sōsuke, come tu per Haru, non aveva occhi che per Rin. È sempre stato molto protettivo con lui, ma adesso ha rivolto le sue attenzioni a te. Non so cosa sia accaduto fra te e lui, ma so che quello che avete costruito è qualcosa che mai mi sarei immaginato»

Mi mordo le labbra nervoso. Non posso negare che fra me e Sōsuke stia nascendo qualcosa di sorprendete, che mi preoccupa perché sta accadendo troppo in fretta. Il mio cuore muta troppo velocemente e la mia mente non riesce a stare al suo passo, rimane confusa e combatte contro di lui, ma come si dice spesso: al cuore non si comanda.

Cedo a lui come se niente fosse, le mie labbra prendo la forma delle sue quando mi bacia e le ricordo benché ci siamo baciato solo due volte. Mi confonde, mi turba e in quasi due settimane che non lo vedo ho sentito la mancanza così forte da non riuscire a dormire bene, a tal punto da dovergli scrivere per riuscirci. Lui mi ha sempre risposto anche quando i messaggi erano stupidi e senza senso. Tutto questo mi fa sperare che io abbia una possibilità di essere felice al suo fianco, perché non mi vedo al fianco di nessun altro se non lui. Non mi sono mai veramente visto nemmeno al fianco di Haru perché sapevo che non avrei avuto nessuna possibilità, ma con Sōsuke è diverso. Sono i suoi gesti a farmi credere che forse possiamo essere vicini, vicini per davvero.

«Ci siamo baciati...»

Mi sfugge in un soffio, sussurrato con l'imbarazzo e l'incredulità del mio intero essere. Sì, non posso ancora credere che lui mi abbia baciato ben due volte.  
Rei quasi affoga con il caffè e Nagisa mi fissa sconvolto, poi si alza in piedi esultando. Emi balza giù dal divano e schizza via spaventata.

«Davvero?»  
Annuisco timidamente. Mi sa che le mie guance sono porpora, le sento bruciare.

«Ah, è fantastico Mako-chan!»  
Mi abbraccia contento. Rei continua a tossire e prova dire qualcosa, ma non ce la fa.

«Ma...»  
Nagisa si stacca da me, con uno sguardo che mi scruta. Sono circondato da persone che non fanno altro che sondarmi nel profondo e non riesco a ritrarmi al loro sguardo. Ho sempre paura che riescano a scorgere anche tutto quello che nascondo negli angoli bui della mia anima, ho sempre paura che sappiano troppo di quello che dico perché non sono abituato a esprimermi del tutto. Celare le parole e i pensieri è sempre stato il mio modo di fare, ma se qualcuno riesce a scorgere tutto questo mi sento come depredato dei miei segreti. Però, devo proprio ammetterlo che in alcuni momenti sono contento quando qualcuno riesce a cogliere qualcosa in più di me, come quella mattina di quasi due settimane fa. Sōsuke ha compreso che desideravo consumare una colazione come due persone che si amano. Cucinare per l'altro, chiacchierare e poi lavare assieme le stoviglie. Quello che, invece, ho desiderato di più era un bacio prima che lui lasciasse l'appartamento – avrei preferito che rimanesse con me tutto il giorno, ma il lavoro è lavoro – e così è stato. Un bacio che sapeva di libertà e dolcezza, ho sentito la mia anima sospirare e rilassarsi.

«Ma?»  
Di nuovo la voce di Nagisa mi riporta con i piedi per terra. Ci metto un sacco a riprendere il filo del discorso.  
«Ma non sono sicuro dei suoi sentimenti. Non so se lo faccia perché gli faccio pena oppure perché a me è interessato»  
«Ma che dici? Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto prima?»  
«Sì, ma voi non sapete...»  
«Che cosa non sappiamo?»

Scuoto la testa, mi rifiuto di rispondere. Riportare alla memoria _quella notte_ mi provoca turbamento e non in senso positivo, ma in negativo. È stato solo del sesso fine a se stesso, per mitigare un dolore troppo grande ma che ne ha causato altrettanto.  
I giorni sereni che abbiamo trascorso, sono soltanto un'illusione a cui entrambi abbiamo voluto credere. Tra me e lui non c'è niente se non il senso di colpa per aver tradito i nostri sentimenti per le rispettive persone che amiamo.

Ci ho riflettuto parecchio in questa settimana. Anche se mi manca so che è tutto un'illusione del mio cuore, che mi spinge ad avere aspettative su di lui, su questa sottospecie di rapporto che abbiamo creato.  
È un'illusione bella, che mi fa stare bene. Ma quando la realtà bussa alle porte della mia mente, mi rendo conto che forse non c'è niente e mi fa terribilmente soffrire.

«Makoto...»  
La voce di Rei mi riporta nel presente. Lo guardo sconfitto, ma lui mi fa un sorriso gentile che mi incoraggia a raccontare tutto quello che loro non sanno.  
«Raccontaci tutto. Dal principio»

Nagisa annuisce e si siede sulle mie gambe, mi accarezza i capelli e mi guarda dolcemente. Mi sorprende che Rei non ne sia geloso, ma che anzi si avvicini pure lui e mi stringa in un mezzo abbraccio proprio come fa Sōsuke.

Inspiro ed espiro più volte prima di cominciare a raccontare di _quella notte_ , l'inizio di qualcosa che forse non esiste ma che vorrei tanto che fosse il contrario.  
Prendo tempo per trovare le parole giuste.

«Quella notte, al matrimonio, sia io che lui eravamo ubriachi e feriti. Non so bene quando, ma a un certo punto della festa siamo andati in camera da letto e...»

Prendo fiato. Mi imbarazza raccontarlo, non lo sa nessuno e loro saranno i primi. Mi vergogno a dire che mi sono concesso per trovare sollievo e conforto facendo sesso. Un sesso con il fine di farmi sentire bene e di farmi dimenticare per quei pochi minuti che il mio migliore amico, il mio _amato_ migliore amico, da quel momento non mi sarebbe mai più appartenuto. Anche se mai era stato mio, ma solo di Rin.

«Non mi ricordo granché, so solo che stavo bene e che mi sentivo protetto... Insomma... Abbiamo fatto sesso»

Le carezze di Nagisa si interrompono per un momento e poi proseguono. Mi sollecita a proseguire con un gesto della mano.  
Riprendo di nuovo fiato. Sento un groppo in gola e le lacrime premere contro le palpebre.

«Non ci siamo visti per settimane e poi ci siamo rincontrati per caso in città e poi di nuovo nulla per settimane. Poi è successa quella cosa con Haru e Rin ha chiesto a Sōsuke di venire qui»

Annuiscono perché questa parte della storia la conoscono anche loro.

«È venuto con Emi, ma mi ha detto che era qui perché lo mandava Rin. Ha continuato a venire e a cercarmi, ero convinto che lo facesse per lui ma una volta gli ho chiesto se lo facesse sempre per Rin e mi ha risposto di no. Ho iniziato a sperare che ci tenesse a me»

Faccio un respiro profondo e mi asciugo alcune lacrime che non riesco più a trattenere, mi trema pessimo la voce ma proseguo.

«Ah, mi sono dimenticato di dirvi che quella volta che è venuto qui mi ha persino baciato ed eravamo sobri. Mi è anche piaciuto per giunta. Per non parlare del bacio che mi ha dato dopo avere dormito qui sul divano con me la settimana scorsa. Non abbiamo mai fatto sesso... Comunque ci sentiamo spesso, anche adesso che si trova a Osaka per lavoro. Viviamo in questa dannata illusione che ci siamo costruiti e so che prima o poi finirà»

Scoppio definitivamente in lacrime, dire ad alta voce quello che penso mi fa terribilmente male. Dei violenti singhiozzi mi percuotono tutto, violenti come la sofferenza che sembra fare a brandelli ogni millimetro del mio intero essere. È come una pugnalata a tradimento tra lo stomaco e il cuore, fa male ma non uccide. È un'agonia, solo una maledettissima agonia, l'ennesima.  
  
Nagisa mi stringe forte, la sua testa contro il mio petto che scuote per dirmi che non è vero. Anche Rei mi abbraccia forte, Emi si arrampica sulle mie gambe e mi lecca via le lacrime, quando arriva davanti al mio viso.

«Mako-chan, non piangere che rattristi Emi»

Annuisco e faccio un sorriso mesto. Mi asciugo le lacrime con le mani e poi cerco di tranquillizzare la gatta, ma finisco io per tranquillizzarmi mentre l'accarezzo. Lei, invece, muove ancora la coda come se volesse frustare l'aria, punire questa atmosfera grave che si è creata.

«Mako-chan, ti posso dire qualcosa che può aiutarti?»

Annuisco. Le parole non riescono a formarsi sulla mia lingua, che sembra intorpidita e bloccata contro il palato, come se si fosse incollata.

«Hai mai pensato di essere innamorato di Sōsuke?»

Nego scuotendo il capo, non mi è mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello.

«Dovresti pensarci, perché da come parli sembri proprio innamorato o che provi qualcosa di molto vicino all'amore»  
«È possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente?»

Lo domando sussurrando. Nagisa mi guarda e ci riflette un po' su, con un dito che colpisce le labbra e uno sguardo un po' perso nei pensieri.

«Può capitare, ma prima o poi uno dei due amori muore e prevale uno sull'altro»

Annuisco, ma non sono convinto né delle supposizioni né di questa risposta.

Mi coccolano ancora per qualche attimo e poi iniziamo a parlare di altro, per portare l'attenzione su altro. In questo modo riesco a calmarmi e a godermi un millesimo della loro compagnia.  
Mi raccontano che hanno intenzione di trasferirsi in un appartamento più grande con il giardino, perché vorrebbero adottare un cane.  
Quando parlano capita che uno dei due completi la frase dell'altro, come se le loro menti fossero in sintonia e collegate. Mi fanno sorridere per la loro complicità. Adoro davvero molto il loro rapporto e non so come faccia Rei ad avere così tanta pazienza con Nagisa.

Quando si scambiano inconsapevolmente degli sguardi dolci, il mio cuore si chiude in una morsa di invidia e di dolore. Non posso smettere di pensare che anche io vorrei che qualcuno mi guardasse in quel modo, amore e dolcezza. Mi passa per la testa che possa essere Sōsuke quel qualcuno, ma poi ritorna prepotente il dubbio.

Forse dovrei parlarne con lui, chiederglielo faccia a faccia. Lo farei se fossi certo di non scoppiare in lacrime con una facilità imbarazzante.  
Però è anche vero che non posso vivere con questa incertezza nel cuore. E poi se sono sopravvissuto al matrimonio di Haru posso sopravvivere anche a questo... Credo... Non lo so.

Sospiro abbattuto e mi massaggio le tempie. Sono finalmente solo, Rei e Nagisa sono andati a casa.  
Mi spiace di non essermi goduto a pieno la loro compagnia perché ero immerso nelle mie riflessioni, devono essersene resi conto pure loro ma hanno continuato a parlare e a coinvolgermi nella conversazione. Però mi sono più volte perso nei meandri della mia mente.

La domanda che mi ha posto Nagisa ha fatto nascere in me qualcosa di diverso. Non ho mai pensato che i miei sentimenti potessero essere tradotti in una parola come _innamoramento_ , non ci ho mai mai mai riflettuto sotto questi termini.  
È assurdo come questa parola abbia messo alcuni tasselli al suo posto, dato un senso e un significato ai miei sentimenti. Devo confessare che però ho paura di questa parola, ho ancora un po' di paura di amare e potrei sbagliarmi sul fatto che io possa essere in qualche modo innamorato di _lui_. Può darsi che mi stia lasciando influenzare da Nagisa, dal suo modo di vedere le cose in modo positivo e gioioso. Insomma, può darsi che il suo entusiasmo per questa relazione tra me e Sōsuke mi stia influenzando più del dovuto.

Mi sento patetico perché, mentre metto in dubbio qualsiasi cosa noi siamo, desidero averlo lo stesso tutto per me persino in questo preciso istante, nonostante tutti i dubbi.  
Mi faccio prendere dalla frenesia di volerlo sentire e gli invio un messaggio, proprio come ho fatto negli scorsi giorni.

Attendo. Attendo. Attendo. Ma nessuna risposta arriva e a ogni ticchettio dell'orologio una crepa si forma nel mio cuore. Mi lascio andare contro il muro, la testa nelle mani e una voglia tremenda di piangere, che viene frenata dal mio stomaco che brontola.

Mi alzo e mi dirigo in cucina, prendo degli ingredienti a caso e inizio a cucinare qualcosa. Ma la mia mente è assente, compio i gesti senza prestare attenzione e infatti il pasto è uno dei più disgustosi che io abbia mai mangiato. Mentre consumo la mia cena ricevo una sua risposta. Afferro il telefono come se la mia vita dipendesse da questo e leggo il messaggio. Il mio cuore in un primo momento perde un battito e palpita furioso, quando leggo che domani sarà di ritorno a Tokyo.

Non so se gioirne oppure no. Ho poco tempo per riflettere su come muovermi: se chiedergli o meno se tutto quello che fa per me lo fa perché prova pena nei miei confronti. Ma ho paura della risposa, tantissima. Non voglio perdere tutto questo, vorrei vivere un po' più a lungo questa illusione. In fondo mi piace credere che ci sia qualcosa fra di noi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, avete tutto il diritto di linciarmi perché, dopo due capitoli super dolci e leggeri, vi propongo l'ennesimo capitolo strappa cuore. Mi dispiace, ma era necessario scrivere qualcosa come questo perché da adesso il rapporto fra questi due tesori sarà un'ascesa, lenta e spero anche molto dolce.  
> Spero che sia stato di vostro gradimento, il prossimo capitolo sarà molto dolce o almeno per come è scritto ora secondo me è molto dolce.
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto e recensito.


	14. Sōsuke

È davvero dura stare lontano da qualcuno, da qualcosa o da un luogo che ci fa sentire bene e accolti, come in un abbraccio che sa di casa e di amore. È come se si perdesse una parte di se stessi e se ne sentisse la mancanza, quando ci si allontana. Poi subentra il bisogno di fare ritorno, un bisogno che si fa più intenso quando il tempo che passa a separarci si allunga.

È davvero dura stare lontano da Makoto e dalla sua aura di calma. Mi manca da morire, so che sembra assurdo ma è così. Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Tokyo e di incontrarlo, di parlargli e sentire la sua voce che ancora risuona nella mia mente, ma ho la sensazione che non sia proprio così. Anche al telefono, il microfono la modifica e non è la voce che sento quando siamo faccia a faccia, che ha un suono più... vero e _suo_.  
Vorrei cenare con lui e giocare con Emi, è diventato parte della mia routine fare queste cose. Lui è diventato la mia routine.

Sono quasi due settimane che non lo vedo, ma sembra che siano passati anni. Non credevo che mi sarei legato così tanto a lui, non credevo che potesse prendere sempre più spazio nel mio cuore in così poco tempo.  
Sono contento che pure lui mi pensi come faccio io. Mi invia quasi ogni giorno un messaggio, mi aggiorna su Emi, che è cresciuta un bel po'. Ho persino salvato l'immagine, che mi ha inviato, come salva schermo. Quando accendo il display il mio cuore di stringe in una morsa di dolcezza.

Emi... Il gatto che ci ha fatti avvicinare ancora di più. Una vera bellissima benedizione. Ci ha dato l'opportunità di poterci conoscere sempre meglio e ancora adesso sono sorpreso di non aver mai visto alcune parti del suo carattere in passato. Mi domando perché ho fatto ruotare la mia intera vita attorno a Rin, sapendo bene di non avere alcuna chance, e non a Makoto.

Makoto è una persona che mai avrei immaginato di apprezzare fino a questo punto.  
Ho già detto della sua gentilezza e della sua timidezza, caratteristiche adorabili, come della sua calma. Ho accennato della quotidianità. Lui sa di quotidianità, ma quella bella e rassicurante e non quella noiosa da cui provi a fuggire, ma alla fine non riesci a separartene. No, lui è quella quotidianità che desideri vivere ogni giorno della tua vita perché ti piace e perché ti fa stare bene. Quando non c'è, è come se le giornate avessero perso senso perché è lui a darglielo.

Credo che Okada-san abbia intuito qualcosa, perché ogni giorno mi fa qualche battutina sulla fidanzata. Vorrei tanto dirgli di smetterla e che non è una ragazza, ma è un uomo quello che occupa la mia mente a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, persino durante le riunioni. Ho bisogno di tornare a casa e la mia casa, quella che mi viene in mente, è proprio _lui_.  
Ma le trattative sembrano non concludersi mai, si prolungano e prolungano.

Dopo due settimane viene firmato il contratto e il mio cuore quasi esplode di gioia, finalmente posso andare a casa e rivedere Makoto.  
Durante la bevuta per festeggiare la riuscita di questa impresa, ricevo un messaggio un po' strano e molto confuso. Temo che sia successo qualcosa che lo turba, forse Nanase ha inferto un altro colpo basso. Se così fosse lo vorrei prendere i pugni sul viso. Ah no, non posso farlo perché Rin non me lo perdonerebbe e addio amicizia di vecchia data.  
Non riesco a trattenermi e gli scrivo che domani sarò di ritorno a Tokyo, nella speranza di riuscirci a vedere il prima possibile e di indagare su questo suo strano cambiamento.

Speravo in una risposta positiva, ma non ho ricevuto niente. Anche i giorni successivi al mio ritorno non ha risposto alle mie chiamante e ai miei messaggi. Mi sta chiaramente evitando e non ne comprendo il motivo, non penso di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Vorrei presentarmi a casa sua, ma ci ripenso ogni volta fino a quando, scocciato dalla situazione e dal suo comportamento, decido di andare direttamente da lui. Non sopporto quando qualcuno mi evita, mi ferisce e mi fa arrabbiare. In particolare se è lui a fare così, perché mi sento preso in giro dal suo comportamento interessato e poi dal suo ignorarmi di punto in bianco.

Il venerdì sera, dopo il lavoro, vado a casa sua. Per tutto il tragitto provo agitazione e nervosismo perché ancora non riesco a spiegarmi il suo comportamento. Ci ho riflettuto e riflettuto fino a farmi venire il mal di testa, ma non trovo una risposta.

Quando arrivo difronte alla porta del suo appartamento, ho un attimo in cui penso di tornare indietro a casa mia, che poi supero appena mi ricordo che io vorrei essere qui e non lì, in quella casa che di me non ha niente perché ho lasciato quasi tutto qua.  
Suono al campanello, ma nessuno risponde. Forse è ancora a lavoro o forse non vuole aprirmi, nel dubbio lo attendo appoggiato alla porta. Prima o poi dovrà o aprirmi o arrivare.

È passata un'ora quando sento dei passi sulle scale, spero tanto che sia lui. Nel momento in cui vedo la sua figura svoltare l'angolo e venirmi incontro il mio cuore perde un battito.

Mi è mancato da morire.

Appena mi vede, trasalisce e si blocca sul posto. Il suo volto è una maschera di sgomento. Esita per diversi minuti, mordendosi le labbra e poi viene verso di me con la chiave di casa in mano.  
Lo saluto, ma lui evita il mio sguardo e ricambia con un timido e incerto sussurro. La mano è bloccata a mezz'aria, basta che l'allunghi per poco e la chiave entra nella toppa. Però lui rimane così, immobile.

Rompo il silenzio andando subito al punto della questione, non voglio perdermi in convenevoli idioti. Voglio sapere tutto e subito.

«Perché mi eviti?»

Sobbalza alla mia domanda e si volta di scatto verso di me, mi guarda in viso e poi distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, intimorito dalla mia espressione dura che sono certo di aver assunto perché sento i miei muscoli facciali molto rigidi.

Riformulo la domanda, un po' più spazientito di prima.

«Perché mi eviti?»

A quel punto Makoto apre bocca, ma non riesce a formulare nemmeno mezza parola. Continua a non guardarmi.  
Poi gli esce un suono rauco dalla gola, che schiarisce subito dopo e butta fuori tutto d'un fiato la sua risposta.

«Ho paura, tantissima. Non so se ce la faccio a sopportare tutto questo. Sei entrato nella mia vita e io non posso più fare a meno di te, ma ho paura»

Gli tremano la voce e le spalle, i suoi occhi non si allacciano ai miei. Li tiene bassi, come il viso che sta pian piano sta assumendo un'espressione afflitta. Posso giurare che sia sul punto di piangere.

Il mio cuore si incrina, lo sento stridere in modo doloroso. Una rabbia mista a delusione sta risalendo dal basso del mio stomaco fino alla testa, mi sento soffocare da tutte queste emozioni e la mia vista si annebbia.

Gli afferro il volto dal mento e lo obbligo a guardarmi negli occhi, voglio vedere se pensa veramente quello che dice e se desideri sul serio che tutto questo finisca per della semplice e stramaledetta paura. Non l'ha detto esplicitamente che non vuole più vedermi, ma l'ho intuito dalle sue parole che avevano il suono dell’abbandono.

I suoi occhi si allacciano ai miei, che sicuramente hanno una luce di sofferenza perché Makoto a questo punto scoppia in lacrime.

«Che succede, Makoto?»

Glielo domando imperioso. Voglio una risposta e pretendo che sia la verità.  
Scuote la testa e si copre il viso con le mani, i suoi singhiozzi mi fanno stare malissimo e mi fanno arrabbiare ancora di più.

Gli strappo dalle mani la chiave dell'appartamento e lo trascino all'interno con me. Meglio discutere in un luogo in cui nessuno possa origliare.  
Lo obbligo a togliersi le scarpe, appoggia il borsone a terra e io la mia ventiquattrore sulla panca, lo invito a seguirmi in camera da letto.

Appena entriamo Emi si alza dal cuscino soffiando contro di me. È un ammonimento, mi chiede di non far soffrire il suo padrone. Poi se ne va con la coda che frusta l’aria con severità e irritazione, come a lasciarci lo spazio e l'intimità per parlarci con franchezza.

Lo getto sul letto con poca grazia, lui mi guarda sconvolto e con il respiro rotto; ha smesso di piangere, finalmente. Odio vedere le sue lacrime, odio che lui pianga. Mi sdraio al suo fianco nella sua stessa identica posizione, viso rivolto al soffitto.

Entrambi respiriamo con l'affanno e siamo rigidi. Allungo una mano verso la sua, che accarezzo con la punta delle dita per tranquillizzarlo.  
Sento il suo calore scorrere nella mia mano, per poi proseguire per il braccio e diffondersi in tutto il corpo. Lentamente ci rilassiamo e il nostro respiro si fa regolare, mi sembra di aver corso una maratona e sono sfinito. Non credo di aver mai provato emozioni così forti con nessuna persona al di fuori di Makoto, nemmeno Rin è mai riuscito a farmi arrabbiare e soffrire così tanto.

Poi il silenzio che ci avvolge da diversi minuti viene interrotto da una domanda che mi congela.

«Sōsuke, che cosa provi per me?»

Che cosa provo per te, mi domandi ma io, Makoto, ancora non l'ho capito. Non so nemmeno se quello che provo può essere chiamato amore. Non sono più sicuro di amare ancora Rin, un sentimento nuovo sta prendendo sempre più posto nel mio cuore. Un sentimento che provo solo per te, che sa di pesante leggerezza. Un sentimento che non posso ignorare, ma di cui non so davvero niente.

Prendo tempo ponendogli un'altra domanda:  
«In che senso?»  
«In quel senso. Quali altri se no, Sōsuke?»

Mi viene da sorridere per il tono scocciato che ha usato, lui che solitamente è pacato.  
«Non lo so, Makoto. Non so cosa provo per te, non l'ho ancora capito»

Si alza seduto. Si volta verso di me e mi guarda per qualche attimo, poi rivolge il proprio viso alla parete difronte a sé. Per un attimo ho la sensazione che voglia dirmi qualcosa ma non dice nulla.  
Comprendo che si è perso nei meandri della sua mente, il suo sguardo assente ne è un indicatore. Lo riporto qui da me rivolgendogli la stessa domanda che mi ha fatto, con un tono più scherzoso.

«Makoto, cosa provi per me?»

Si irrigidisce e fa per girarsi, ma si blocca a metà e ritorna a guardare la parete. Dopo diversi minuti, in cui non ho mai staccato gli occhi dalle sue spalle che da rigide sono divenute rilassate, parla piano.

«In che senso?»

Sorrido e ridacchio. Sta al mio gioco e posso essere sicuro che anche lui stia sorridendo. Le sue spalle sono meno incurvate e non so, ma qualcosa mi dice che le sue labbra hanno preso un piega all'insù anche se non le posso scorgere.  
Proseguo come lui ha fatto poco prima.

«In quel senso. In quali altri se no, Makoto?»

Si gira questa volta, con un piccolissimo sorriso e uno sguardo che mi trasmette dolcezza.

«Non lo so Sōsuke. Non so cosa provo per te, non l'ho ancora capito»

A questo punto rido piano e lo tiro verso di me, lui si lascia tirare e il suo sorriso aumenta, poi appoggia la testa sul mio petto e mi stringe leggermente. Fa un sospiro profondo, liberatorio e si rilassa del tutto. Gli accarezzo i capelli e la guancia, ma non resisto alla mia voglia di baciarlo. Scivolo verso il basso e quando mi trovo all'altezza del suo viso, lo afferro e lo accarezzo incerto se proseguire o fermarmi.

I suoi occhi tremano di aspettativa, come le labbra che accarezzo con il mio sguardo prima di farlo con le mie labbra.

Il mio cuore esplode appena la mia bocca di posa sulla sua. Il corpo di Makoto freme contro il mio, mi afferra per le spalle e accoglie la mia lingua. All'inizio si stuzzicano sfiorandosi, fino a quando non siamo entrambi stufi di questo gioco. Cominciano ad accarezzarsi lentamente, senza fretta. Credo di aver perso contatto con il mio corpo, tutto il piacere è focalizzato sulla lingua, mi pare di averla ipersensibile, e si irradia fino alla testa, che sembra fluttuare nel nulla.  
Quando ci separiamo per prendere aria i nostri sguardi non si perdono, rimangono uniti e continuano a parlarsi.

Sento il bisogno di dire a voce alta quello che ci stiamo comunicando.

«Non voglio perderti, voglio che rimaniamo insieme»

Scoppia in lacrime e annuisce forte, convinto e contento. Si asciuga il viso con dorso delle mani, glielo asciugo pure io con le mie dita. Poi gli bacio la fronte e me lo stringo forte addosso, lui ricambia la stretta.

«Grazie»  
Lo sussurra piano, con voce tremolante per l'emozione.  
«Non devi ringraziarmi»  
Mi abbraccia ancora più forte, ma io sciolgo l'abbraccio per guardarlo in viso e asciugargli le guance perché sta ancora piangendo.

«Non piangere»  
«Sono contento»  
«Ma stai piangendo»  
«Lo so»

Sorrido e gli bacio gli occhi nella speranza che smetta di piangere, ma non funziona del tutto. Ridacchia senza smettere.

Queste lacrime le sopporto un pochino di più dato che non sono di tristezza, ma preferirei che non le versasse proprio. Preferisco di più il suo viso sorridente, che mi ricorda che si può sorridere sempre e con il cuore in mano perché i suoi sorrisi partono dal cuore e raggiungono le labbra e gli occhi. Tutto di lui risplende quando le labbra prendono l'incurvatura all'insù.

Il suo pianto si interrompe quando chiude gli occhi e cade in un sonno profondo, che non mi sorprende perché posso immaginare che non abbia dormito bene, o affatto, in questi giorni che mi ha evitato. Ha delle occhiaie molto profonde, non l’ho mai visto con il viso riposato in tutti questi mesi.

 _Aspetta, quanto tempo è passato?_  
Siamo già a fine giugno, ancora tre giorni e saremo a luglio.  
Sono volati questi due mesi. Due mesi che ci hanno fatto avvicinare così tanto che ancora non ci credo. Rin sembra quasi un sogno lontanissimo di cui non sono nemmeno certo di aver sognato. È così strano, troppo.

Mi sembra di aver perso tutte le mie energie, oppure è il respiro regolare e tranquillo di Makoto che mi culla fino a chiudere gli occhi. Mi godo la sensazione di percepire il suo battito cardiaco contro al mio petto, ma può darsi che sia soltanto il mio.  
Quando li riapro, mi spavento nell'incrociare quelli azzurri e in penombra di Emi. Mi scrutano e mi studiano, ho l’impressione che si stia raccomandando con me di trattare bene il suo padrone. Di non ferirlo mai.  
L'accarezzo sulla testa, mentre le giuro che Makoto verrà trattato bene, che lo rispetterò e cercherò di non farlo mai più piangere.

«Te lo giuro, Emi, te lo giuro»

Si avvicina a me e struscia la testa contro il mio viso facendo le fusa, infine si sdraia vicino alla mia testa.

Fuori è già buio, mi devo essere addormentato e Makoto mi dorme appiccicato addosso. Ho caldo perciò sciolgo l’abbraccio per mettermi seduto sul letto, mi spoglio della giacca e l'appoggio sulla sedia sotto la finestra.  
Tiro fuori dalla tasca il telefono e guardo l'orario, sono le nove passate. Ho un certo languirono, potrei svegliarlo e chiedergli di cucinare assieme a me, ma mi spiace svegliarlo quando sta dormendo così beatamente.

Mi chino su di lui per annusargli i capelli e baciargli più volte la fronte, lo accarezzo senza mai smettere di guardarlo. Il suo viso ha finalmente assunto un'espressione meno cupa, vorrei che fosse sempre così.


	15. Makoto

Mi sono comportato molto male nei confronti di Sōsuke in questi giorni. Non gli ho mai risposto e ho ignorato le sue chiamate per un motivo così sciocco che mi vorrei prendere a schiaffi.  
L'ho ferito moltissimo con questo comportamento e, se ripenso alla sua espressione sofferente, mi sento tanto in colpa. Gli chiederei scusa per tutta la vita, mi dispiace così tanto che mi viene da piangere.

Sono vigliacco, perché fuggo da lui, ma noi siamo come una molla. Ci allontaniamo, la nostra forza ci porta fino al punto massimo dell'estensione e poi balziamo indietro, tra le braccia dell'altro.

Non gliel'ho nemmeno chiesto se sta con me perché gli faccio pena, ma non credo che ce ne sia bisogno. Il suo atteggiamento dolce, il suo bacio e il suo stringermi sono dei chiari indicatori che ci tiene a me. È stato il suo modo di guardarmi, prima ferito e poi molto dolce, a convincermi definitivamente che è spinto da qualcosa di più grande e bello. Ne sono davvero felice, mi sento molto più rincuorato adesso e sono sicuro di potermi lasciare andare di più e dare al mio cuore la possibilità di battere una sinfonia diversa, senza timori di sorta.

Lo sto osservando dalla soglia della cucina. È fermo davanti alla finestra aperta e fuma, non credevo che fosse un fumatore perché non gliel'ho mai visto fare e non ha mai odorato di tabacco.  
Chissà da quanto è qui, sveglio a guardare fuori e a godersi la brezza fresca della sera con le spalle incurvate, su cui vorrei appoggiare la mia testa e stringerle in un abbraccio. Forse è qui da abbastanza tempo da mangiare del ramen istantaneo, c'è la coppetta aperta e vuota sul tavolo.

Mi avvicino a lui e gli tocco la schiena per richiamare la sua attenzione, lui si gira verso di me e mi sorride tirando su le spalle. Butta fuori il fumo dalla bocca, prima di parlarmi.

«Hey, ti sei svegliato»  
«Già, pensavo che te ne fossi andato»

Appena mi sono accorto della sua assenza, una volta sveglio, sono andato quasi del tutto in crisi e in panico. Ho subito pensato che mi avesse abbandonato, ma la sua giacca sulla mia sedia mi ha fatto sperare che fosse ancora qua. Sono uscito di camera con molta agitazione addosso, ma mi sono poi calmato vedendo la luce fioca della cappa provenire dalla cucina.

«Sono qui»

Annuisco e sorrido come uno scemo, sono davvero contento che non mi abbia lasciato solo.  
Anche io guardo fuori dalla finestra, al suo fianco. Il quartiere in cui vivo è molto tranquillo e non c'è anima viva in strada. In lontananza si vedono le luci del centro e si sente un brusio leggero delle macchine in sottofondo.

«Ho mangiato uno dei tuoi ramen istantanei, stavo morendo di fame»  
«Hai fatto bene e non ti preoccupare»

Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla. Lui rimane immobile, con la mano in tasca e con quell'altra spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere portatile. Stiamo davanti alla finestra a guardare fuori, in silenzio, per un bel po' di tempo fino a quando non ricomincio a parlare.

«Non sapevo che fumassi»  
«Avevo smesso, ma ho riniziato a Osaka durante il viaggio di lavoro. Mi rilassa il gesto, ma penso che smetterò nuovamente o me ne concederò una ogni tanto, come ho sempre fatto nei momenti più stressanti»  
«Capito. Non so perché ma è strano vederti con una sigaretta in mano»

Le spalle vibrano perché sta ridendo piano, anche io sorrido imbarazzato perché sicuramente ho detto qualcosa di sciocco, ma non mi importa. Non mi importa di passare per stupido quando sono con lui, di mostrare le mie fragilità e le mie paure poiché so che lui non mi giudicherebbe e riderebbe di me con cattiveria, anzi riderei pure io di me stesso se fossi nei suoi panni.  
È così bello questo momento, siamo entrambi a nostro agio e rilassati. Ci comportiamo come si ci conoscessimo e stessimo insieme da una vita. Mi piace tanto questa sensazione, mi piace che le nostre orbite si siano incrociate. Chissà se si sovrapporranno un giorno, chissà se percorreremo uno stesso percorso in futuro.  
Per il momento va bene così, va bene che guardiamo fuori da questa finestra con i corpi che si toccano e le anime che si sfiorano, timidamente.

«Hai fame?»  
«No, sto bene così»  
«Allora torniamo a dormire?»

Annuisco e mi separo a malincuore da lui, sarei stato per sempre a guardare il mondo di fuori appoggiato alla sua spalla, con la tranquillità nel cuore. Spengo la luce della cappa e ci dirigiamo verso la camera al buio, Sōsuke mi afferra la maglia e si lascia guidare da me.

«Sei sicuro che io possa dormire qui?»  
La voce è incerta, forse ha una sfumatura imbarazzata che mi fa arrossire. Non avevo pensato cosa implicasse dormire insieme nello stesso letto. Cioè non mi sono proprio posto il problema, l'avrei fatto come prima, o come l'altra volta, senza pormi nessun quesito se sia veramente il caso oppure no. Ora che l'ha messo in tavola mi sento sulle spine e in impaccio.

«Beh, il divano non è che sia poi così comodo per dormirci...»  
«Ma ci ho, abbiamo, già dormito»  
«Sì, ma...»

Lo fa a posta di mettermi in difficoltà?  
Cosa vuole che gli dica, che uno dorme sul divano e quell'altro sul letto?  
In realtà vorrei che dormissimo insieme, perché riesco a riposare meglio e mi piace averlo vicino, stare insieme anche nel sonno oltre che nella veglia. Poi adoro che mi stringa e che il suo respiro mi solletichi la nuca o il viso. Ma mi imbarazza dover dire ad alta voce che vorrei che stessimo nello stesso letto, vicini.

«Beh... Non mi sembra il caso di farti star scomodo»

Fa uno sbuffo e subito dopo ridacchia. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, come avevo immaginato mi ha volutamente provocato e messo in difficoltà. Mi spoglio dei pantaloni e scosto le lenzuola, con un po' di stizza e mi ci infilo dentro, rimango immobile con gli occhi chiusi.

Pure lui si spoglia. La fibbia della cintura tintinna, i pantaloni frusciano contro le sue gambe e stesso fa anche la camicia. Il mio cervello inizia a formulare pensieri e a proiettare immagini che mi agitano e fanno surriscaldare per l'imbarazzo, non sento più niente e ho perso contatti con la realtà. Mi pietrifico quando le lenzuola vengono scostate e mi irrigidisco sempre di più alla consapevolezza che sta entrando nel letto quasi del tutto nudo.

«Mi sono messo una tua maglia che era piegata sulla sedia, è un problema?»  
Rilascio un sospiro profondo e scuoto la testa.  
«Scusami per prima, non volevo farti arrabbiare»  
«Non sono arrabbiato»  
Si avvicina più a me e appoggia la fronte sopra la mia spalla, mi stringe un pochino. Gli accarezzo le braccia per rassicurarlo ulteriormente, man mano sento il suo respiro farsi più regolare e lento.

Vorrei addormentarmi anche io, ma l'agitazione che provo mi tiene sveglio.  
Avere il suo corpo così vicino e le sue gambe nude semi intrecciate alle mie, mi fanno battere forte il cuore. Mi pare di averlo in gola e di sentirlo nelle orecchie. Non ho mai avuto il corpo di qualcuno addosso al mio, nemmeno in _quella notte_ i nostri corpi sono stati vicini dopo il sesso. No, sono stati lontani nei loro rispettivi dolori. Anche quella volta del film, non l'ho percepito così chiaramente e non ho mai avuto la pelle così suscettibile al calore di qualcuno come adesso.  
Sōsuke è fatto di carne e sangue e l'ho capito solo adesso che lui non è niente di astratto. È reale, non un sogno o un'illusione. No, questa carne calda, queste braccia, queste gambe sono vere.

Il cuore quasi si ferma e tremo, lui mi stringe di più e mi sciolgo contro di lui come neve al sole. Il cuore palpita ancora di più, le orecchie fischiano e il mio corpo prende la forma del suo, la mente si annebbia. Chiudo gli occhi e poi perdo pian piano il contatto con la realtà.

 

 

Qualcosa mi solletica la faccia. Passa dal collo, dalle labbra fino al naso per poi fare il gesto a ritroso. Mi solletica continuamente e mi infastidisce. Afferro questo qualcosa per fermarlo e la consistenza pelosa mi ricorda una coda. Sgrano gli occhi e incontro quelli torvi di Emi, che mi fissano intimandomi di lasciargliela, cosa che faccio subito. Ritorna a guardare Sōsuke e gli tira una zampata sulla bocca. Da parte sua nessuna reazione e io intanto me la rido sommessamente, comincio a punzecchiargli le guance e nel momento in cui aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa infastidito sia io che Emi ci allontaniamo, senza mai distogliere i nostri sguardi da lui. Sōsuke si sveglia e ci fissa in cagnesco.

«È divertente infastidire chi dorme?»  
«Sì, molto»  
«Ah sì?»  
«Ah sì»

Mi punzecchia i fianchi e mi fa il solletico, che soffro tantissimo e per questo inizio a ridere e dimenarmi come un pazzo, allontanandomi il più possibile da lui. È una lotta fino all'ultima risata, che si conclude con un me stesso stremato sul bordo del letto e un Sōsuke che ghigna vittorioso.

«Sai che ore sono?»  
Scuoto la testa imbambolato a fissare il suo viso, per essere precisi sulle sue labbra. Sono uno sciocco a desiderare di baciarle, più che sciocco mi sento come un adolescente in preda agli ormoni del momento che si getta con leggerezza nel mare dei propri sentimenti per lasciarsi trascinare dalla loro corrente. Ma io a differenza degli adolescenti sono un uomo di ventisette anni, che dovrebbe aver superato tutto questo.  
Ricordo benissimo il bacio di ieri. Intimo e dannatamente dolce, mi ha sconvolto il cuore e ho creduto di perderlo a ogni millimetro di labbra e lingua che sfioravano le sue. Non pensavo che i baci potessero farti perdere il cuore, scioglierti fino al punto di non percepire più niente del corpo. Non pensavo che ci si potesse baciare anche con l'anima e non solo con le labbra e con la lingua, ma anzi che queste fossero solo un millesimo di quello che si può provare.

Sōsuke si alza dal letto e prende il cellulare dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni, guarda il display.  
«È quasi mezzogiorno»  
«Devi lavorare oggi?»  
«No, oggi no»  
«Allora...»

Mi manda uno sguardo interrogativo perché mi sono interrotto. Ho la paura di dire qualsiasi cosa e che possa suonar strano, adolescenziale. Ma mi sento così in questo momento, contento e insicuro come un ragazzino. Anche timoroso per quello che sto provando e per la velocità che queste emozioni hanno di crescere. Però ho già detto che al cuore non si comanda, se decide di stringersi su se stesso, di palpitare furioso e di farti guardare con filtri diversi una persona, lo fa senza se e senza ma.

«Allora?»  
«Vorresti... venire con me a fare alcune compere anche per Emi?»  
«Certo. Però prima vorrei farmi una doccia»  
«Oh, sì. Ti do un asciugamano e un cambio di vestiti»  
«Non serve arrivare fino a quel punto, ma grazie»  
«Nessun problema, non mi sembra comodo stare con l'abito da lavoro anche nel giorno libero»

Esco dal letto e apro l'armadio, gli passo dei pantaloni e una maglia pulita, poi anche delle mutande anche se questo mi imbarazza moltissimo. Ma è una fortuna che siamo di corporatura e altezza simile.  
Mi ringrazia e va in bagno dopo che gli ho detto che aprendo l'armadio troverà degli asciugamani puliti che può utilizzare. Io, invece, mi vesto e vado in cucina per dare da mangiare a Emi che mi aspetta seduta sul davanzale della finestra, è così ogni mattina da quando ha imparato a saltare fino sopra i posti più alti.  
Apro l'anta del mobiletto dove ripongo le scatolette e i croccantini, lei si avvicina strascicandosi contro le mie braccia facendo anche le fusa. Lo fa sempre e mi piace pensare che sia un modo per ringraziarmi. Appena la ciotola è piena salta giù con un balzo silenzioso ed elegante, si avvicina a essa e inizia a mangiare.

Mi lavo le mani e penso a cosa potrei preparare per colazione, forse meglio dire pranzo visto l'orario, ma non mi viene in mente niente e non c'è molto in frigo perché dovrei per l'appunto andare a far compere.  
Sono così preso dai miei pensieri che non sento avvicinarsi Sōsuke, nemmeno la sua voce, ma è un suo braccio che mi stringe le spalle a riportarmi alla realtà.

«Terra chiama Makoto. Terra chiama Makoto»  
Rido e lo spingo piano lontano da me.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?»  
«Sì, che vorrei andare a mangiare fuori»  
«Va bene»

Usciamo di casa che è quasi l'una, anche io ho voluto fare una doccia, ed entrambi abbiamo un certo languirono. Il viaggio in metro lo facciamo immersi nei nostri rispettivi silenzi, ma non mi sento solo o a disagio. Anzi anche questo silenzio è una forma di compagnia. Ogni tanto Sōsuke lascia che le nostre spalle si sfiorino e io sorrido sempre fissandomi i piedi, poi sono io sfiorargli il ginocchio nudo con il mio altrettanto nudo e anche qui sorridiamo entrambi, senza nemmeno guardaci ma non ce n'è bisogno perché non serve guardare l'altro per sapere che sta sorridendo. Un sorriso lo si sente anche senza vederlo.

Appena usciti dalla stazione ci fermiamo in un piccolo ristorantino di ramen, stranamente poco affollato vista l'ora di punta e siamo nel fine settimana. È molto buono, oppure è la compagnia di Sōsuke a renderlo più buono, come il resto della giornata, trascorsa a cercare ogni occasione per sfiorarci e sorriderci. Un gioco adolescenziale che ancora adesso mi fa emozionare.

Non abbiamo parlato molto verbalmente, ma in un modo che ho potuto già sperimentare con Haru solo che questa volta è stato molto diverso.  
Con Haru era una comunicazione che non mi coinvolgeva, mi lasciava un po' in disparte e crescendo ho avuto sempre più difficoltà a capirlo e a parlargli. All'inizio ho sofferto tantissimo per questo cambiamento avvenuto a entrambi, quando eravamo bambini c'ero solo io a comprenderlo e mi sentivo così speciale, poi è arrivato Rin che ha cambiato le carte in tavola e Haru è diventato sempre di più un enigma e ha iniziato ad allontanarsi sempre di più da me. Le nostre menti non sono più riuscite a sintonizzarsi, mia madre mi ha spiegato che crescendo sono cose che succedono ma che possono non rovinare l'amicizia. Ho creduto alle sue parole, ma non è propriamente accaduto come lei mi ha detto. Alla fine il rapporto tra me e Haru si è incrinato sempre di più e la nostra amicizia è... non so se posso dire che sia finita, per il momento è ancora in sospeso e né io né lui abbiamo ancora avuto il coraggio di affrontarci, di decidere del nostro rapporto.  
Passando a Sōsuke, con lui, invece, sono riuscito a entrare in un certo senso nel suo mondo e ho l'impressione di riuscire a comprenderlo sempre di più. Non parla più del necessario, tende a comunicare in modo non verbale, attraverso i gesti. Non nego che qualche volta temo di non capirlo o di mal interpretare quello che mi dice, ma è interessante cercare di capire un'altra persona e mi sono reso conto che non l'avevo mai fatto prima di oggi. Sì, è successo che mi sforzarsi di comprenderlo anche le scorse volte, ma mai come oggi che tutta la mia attenzione l'ho focalizzata solo ed esclusivamente su di lui e vorrei farlo ancora e ancora e ancora. Mi piace osservarlo, interpretarlo e provare a capirlo.

Il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme è stato molto piacevole, mi spiace che sia trascorso in un battito di ciglia.  
Perché il tempo passa più veloce quando stiamo bene e ci divertiamo, ma quando stiamo male, invece, è lento fino al punto da risultare infinito?  
Non potrebbe essere il contrario?  
In realtà è giusto che le cose belle siano così sfuggenti perché così quando arrivano dobbiamo imparare ad assaporarle e goderne, con intensità sempre maggiore proprio perché sono attimi brevissimi. Sono preziose e se durassero più a lungo non lo sarebbero più, non vi daremo la giusta importanza e non le conserveremo nell'album dei ricordi importanti della nostra vita, che si trova nella nostra memoria emotiva e sensoriale.  
Alcune volte ricordiamo attraverso un odore frammenti della nostra infanzia, con la musica un periodo o un avvenimento. Tutto ciò che colpisce l'emotività e i sensi rimane da qualche parte nella nostra memoria, pronto per essere riesumato e rivissuto in futuro.

Anche l'appartamento è in un certo senso diverso, non è più vuoto, ma pieno come il mio petto. Ricordo ancora il tocco della sua mano sulla mia guancia prima che se ne andasse a casa, con solo la ventiquattro ore. Ci siamo detti di tutto solo guardandoci negli occhi nel momento della separazione. Questo non sarà un caso isolato, ma verrà più volte qui e dormiremo ancora assieme, mangeremo ancora assieme e trascorreremo altro tempo assieme. Spero di non aver mal interpretato niente, come il fatto che abbia lasciato qui i suoi vestiti e altri frammenti di se stesso con lo scopo di ritornare per lasciarne altri. Li custodirò con molta cura, li proteggerò sicuramente perché sono preziosi.

Anche io spero di essere riuscito a dargli qualche cosa di me. Sicuramente lui saprà come prendersene cura, nel suo modo di essere un po' duro c'è una dolcezza che, se non si è bravi osservatori, non la si può cogliere con facilità.  
Ho la sensazione di riuscire a comprenderlo sempre di più, il mio cuore è disposto a farlo e per la prima volta dal matrimonio, ma forse anche da molto prima, non ho paura di far cadere le mie difese. Voglio che lui le distrugga, non desidero più nascondermi, almeno non con lui. Voglio lasciarmi vivere e leggere, dopo tanto tempo desidero non nascondere più nulla, di vivere quello che provo senza il timore di perdere qualcosa. Non ho niente da perdere con lui, proprio nulla.  
So che è folle, so che mi sto lasciando andare troppo in fretta, ma è inevitabile. Non posso farci proprio un bel niente e non voglio fare proprio un bel niente per impedire al mio cuore di liberarsi delle catene che l'hanno sempre tenuto in gabbia. Ora che posso assaporare la libertà di provare interesse per qualcuno non voglio fermarmi, desidero andare avanti senza pensare alle complicazioni. 


	16. Sōsuke

Mi diverte metterlo in difficoltà e tirare la corda, perché so che non si arrabbia mai veramente, ma che si imbroncia un poco ed è qualcosa di così adorabile che mi concedo di prenderlo un po' in giro.  
Dopo ogni suo broncio arriva sempre un sorriso dolce, pronto a scaldarti il cuore e a farti sentire a casa.

Però devo anche ammettere che esagerare potrebbe costarmi caro, non penso proprio di voler rovinare tutto solo perché mi diverte stuzzicarlo. Quindi appena mi rendo conto di star andando troppo oltre cerco di rimediare scusandomi. Inoltre non abbiamo ancora raggiunto un livello di confidenza che mi può permettere di allargarmi tanto. In realtà, in teoria sì abbiamo bruciato, no invertito alcune tappe: prima il sesso e poi il resto... Insomma, nonostante il sesso di quell'unica volta, il livello di confidenza che abbiamo è ancora basso e sta aumentando di volta in volta, ma basterebbe davvero un nonnulla per mandare a monte tutto.

Come basta niente per renderlo contento e farlo sorridere sereno. Le piccole attenzioni e i gesti gentili lo fanno letteralmente gioire, mi è bastato davvero poco per fargli rimanere stampato sul viso l'espressione rilassata e appagata, ieri pomeriggio. È stato divertente il gioco che ho iniziato, sfiorarlo di tanto in tanto ed essere sfiorato pure io da lui, di tanto in tanto.

Come a me basta davvero poco per capitolare tra le sue braccia. Mi fa strano vedermi così... così.... non so come dire. Mi fa strano essere così aperto nei suoi confronti, mi viene naturale lasciarmi andare ed essere me stesso. Non mi devo sforzare in nessun modo di fingere perché non ce n'è bisogno, con lui posso essere franco, anche con me stesso.  
È davvero molto assurdo. Quando vivi per anni e anni nella menzogna ti abitui a nasconderti e poi quando hai la possibilità di camminare alla luce del sole, ti sembra che sia la cosa più eccezionale e strana del mondo.

Ma credo di dover riportare l'attenzione al mio interlocutore, che sta parlando in modo sconclusionato di qualcosa che al momento mi sfugge. Forse Rin ha litigato con Nanase, credo che sia questo l'argomento che lo anima tanto e lo fa bere più del solito.

«Capisci? Solo perché abbiamo una dannata competizione fra tre, ripeto tra maledettissimi mesi non vuole fare un viaggio con me!»

Annuisco facendo finta di aver capito tutto, ma in realtà ho capito solo quest'ultima parte. Bevo un sorso del mio drink per prendere tempo prima di rispondergli, non vorrei che si accorgesse che non sono stato ad ascoltarlo quasi per tutto il tempo. Decido che sia meglio porgli una domanda:

«Perché ci tieni tanto a fare questo viaggio proprio in questo periodo?»  
«Perché siamo sposati da tre mesi e non abbiamo fatto ancora un viaggio in luna di miele. Ci siamo sposati e poi è tutto tornato come prima: allenamenti su allenamenti»  
«Beh, siete dei nuotatori professionisti. Che altro pens--»  
«Lo so benissimo che siamo dei nuotatori professionisti, ma vorrei che Haru dedicasse del tempo anche a me. Ci credi che sto diventando geloso a causa dello sport che amo? Credo che lui ami più l'acqua e il nuoto di me.»

L'ultima affermazione mi fa scoppiare a ridere, che non riesco a trattenermi. Devo pure tenermi la pancia con le mani e asciugarmi le lacrime agli occhi. Mi sarei aspettato qualcosa del genere, cioè prima o poi sarebbe sicuramente accaduto e non mi sarei mai aspettato una mia reazione ilare, ma una reazione irritata o arrabbiata nei confronti di Nanase. Invece sto ridendo come un pazzo e Rin mi sta guardando in cagnesco mentre butta giù l'ennesimo drink. Ne ha già bevuti cinque, un po' troppi. Gli chiedo scusa con un'occhiata e cerco di ricompormi.

«Portalo in un posto dove c'è dell'acqua, una piscina o il mare»  
«Sì, così poi si allena pure lì e sono a posto»

Trattengo una seconda risata bevendo un sorso del mio. Guardo fuori dalla finestra del locale in cui ci troviamo. Le persone passeggiano o corrono a casa e le invidio perché io, invece, sono costretto ad ascoltare le lamentele di uno sposo deluso dalla vita di coppia.  
È domenica sera e l'avrei voluta trascorrere in ben altra compagnia, ovvero con Makoto. Mi sarei sicuramente rilassato a casa sua, avrei mangiato del buon cibo e avrei per certo avuto la sensazione piacevole di essere nel posto giusto. Certamente avrei coccolato Emi fino a quando non si sarebbe addormentata su di me facendo delle fusa rumorose.

Porto l'argomento della conversazione su altro che mi interessa di più e per aiutare Rin a distrarsi un po' da questo gravoso problema con Nanase.

«Come sta Gō?»  
«Sta bene, la sua gravidanza sta procedendo bene. Nessun problema ed è prossima al parto. Avrò un secondo nipotino... Se ci penso mi commuovo»  
«E tu volevi partire e lasciarla proprio in prossimità del parto. Che pessimo fratello che sei!»  
«Oh, ma stai zitto! Però hai ragione... Credo che sia comunque in buone mani con Seijūrō- _senpai_ »  
«Lo è, lo è perché lui adora e ama tua sorella, più di quanto tu possa credere. Ma lo chiami ancora _senpai_ anche se è tuo cognato da anni?»  
«Abitudine che non riesco a togliermi, ma almeno ho iniziato a usare il suo nome di battesimo»

Annuisco e fra noi cala il silenzio. Lui fissa il tavolo e io sposto lo sguardo sul ghiaccio rimasto del mio drink. Poi una sua domanda mi coglie completamente alla sprovvista.

«Come sta andando con Makoto? Come sta?»  
«Tutto bene, sta molto meglio»

Annuisce e si prende del tempo prima di proseguire a parlare. Ho paura della possibile piega che possa prendere questa conversazione, perché conosco bene Rin e so, intuisco, dove vuole andare a parare, ma io non mi sento pronto per affrontare questo discorso con lui.

«Ti vedo diverso, più contento. Influenza di Makoto?»  
«Penso di sì»  
«Non ne sei felice?» 

Lo guardo basito. Non so come rispondergli perché non ho ancora del tutto realizzato che stare con Makoto mi faccia provare determinate sensazioni, che quando amavo, _aspetta ho proprio detto "amavo" nei confronti di Rin?_  
Mi manca improvvisamente il respiro alla consapevolezza che io non amo più Rin. _E da quando?_  
Mi guardo attorno spaesato e Rin mi fissa, mi fa un gesto che mi invita a rispondergli. 

«Sta accadendo tutto troppo in fretta»  
Lo farfuglio in preda alla confusione, la mia mente è un caos ed è persino in allarme.  
«Succede che le cose accadano veloci, quando ci sono sentimenti molto forti coinvolti è sempre così»  
«Sentimenti molto forti?»  
«Beh, non sei innamorato di Makoto?»  
«Perché dovrei esserlo?»

La mia domanda posta con un tono acuto, sintomo di panico, lo zittisce. In questi pochissimi secondi di attesa credo di avere incorso circa tre infarti e spero che un meteorite a caso, che vaga per lo spazio, scelga come punto di caduto proprio questo locale e anche questo preciso istante, così da togliermi d'impaccio da questa situazione.

«Perché quando l'ho nominato hai fatto un sorriso dolce, i tuoi occhi hanno avuto un guizzo di dolcezza. Questo succede quando si pensa alla persona amata»

Credo che qualcosa si sia rotto dentro alla mia testa. Ho sentito un rumore stridulo perforarmi il cervello. Rilascio un sospiro strozzato e mi porto alla bocca il bicchiere, ma è vuoto. Chiamo un cameriere e ordino qualcosa che mi viene portato quasi subito.  
Rin se la ride sotto i baffi, a braccia incrociate mi fissa con i suoi occhi che dicono "ho capito tutto". Ma io non voglio capisca tutto, non voglio proprio che sia lui ad accompagnarmi in questa realizzazione. Non so per quale motivo ma non voglio che sia proprio lui.

«Ammetto che sono rimasto sorpreso quando tu mi hai risposto che avresti continuato a frequentare Makoto. Fra voi non c'era mai stato niente in passato e io ero l'unico»

Quasi mi strozzo con la saliva che va di traverso sentendo l'ultima frase. Sapeva che era l'unica persone che mi piaceva, che ero innamorato di lui?

«In che senso "l'unico"?»  
«Sono da sempre stato l'unico amico che tu avessi e adesso che c'è un'altra persona nella tua vita. Ne sono felice, davvero molto felice»

Rilascio un lunghissimo sospiro liberatorio. Per fortuna lui non sa, o non vuole dirmi che ne è a conoscenza, del mio amore per lui. Amore oltretutto finito dato la fin troppo recente consapevolezza.

«Sei sempre stato escluso per via della tua faccia sempre imbronciata e del tuo modo di porti. Makoto è la scelta migliore»  
«In che senso?»  
«Beh, è una persona molto comprensiva e gentile. Direi anche molto paziente e quindi sicuramente è riuscito a far breccia nella tua dura corazza» 

In effetti ha ragione, non ha tutti intorti. Makoto è riuscito sul serio a far breccia nella mia corazza e nel mio cuore, proprio con la sua gentilezza e la sua dolcezza. Ma non mi sono mai reso conto fino a quanto sia riuscito a penetrare nel mio cuore, ne avevo una vaga idea ma sapere che pure una persona esterna se ne sia resa conto è qualcosa che mi lascia sconvolto.  
Compiamo tantissime azioni, proviamo tantissime sensazioni ed emozioni senza che ce ne rendiamo veramente conto, poi arriva quella persona a caso che mette in luce quella cosa, che per te era in un certo senso naturale a cui non dai molto peso, ma che per lei invece non lo è. Da quel momento pure tu ti rendi conto che è forse qualcosa di eccezionale e ne prendi consapevolezza. Ecco questo è quello che sta succedendo adesso, mi sono appena reso pienamente conto che quello che si sta creando fra me e Makoto è qualcosa di straordinario e fuori dall'ordinario. Ma ripeto che ne avevo un vago sentore, ma non sapevo quanto potesse risultare fuori dagli schemi, i miei schemi, per Rin che mi conosce bene.

«Quindi pensi che io sia innamorato di lui»  
«Perché? Non te ne sei già reso conto da solo?»

Scuoto il capo e bevo un sorso, l'alcol mi brucia giù per la gola e mi viene la nausea. Sono arrivato al limite di bevute, se bevo dell'altro vomito.  
Appoggio il bicchiere sul tavolo e mi alzo in piedi, il mio intero corpo leggero e la testa che fluttua staccata da esso. A quanto pare sono ubriaco abbastanza da pensare che sia meglio andare a casa a riposare, dato che domani devo lavorare.

«Ti saluto Rin, devo lavorare domani»  
«Mi lasci qui da solo a bere? Che razza di amico che sei?»  
«Sì, ti lascio da solo. Vai a casa e fai pace con Nanase» 

Lascio dei soldi sul tavolo ed esco, non ascolto neppure mezza parola di quel che mi dice dietro. Voglio tornare a casa e dormire nella speranza di non avere domani mattina effetti collaterali, chiamati comunemente “postumi della sbornia” ma da me battezzati “viaggio infernale con ticket completo”. In realtà sono fuggito da quella conversazione che non sono ancora in grado di affrontare, perché ho ancora troppa paura dei miei sentimenti oltre al non voler che fosse Rin a guidarmi.

Vado in stazione e prendo il treno, ma mi rendo conto dopo quindici minuti di aver preso quello sbagliato. Sto andando nella direzione che porta a casa di Makoto. Impreco mentalmente perché sono più sbronzo di quanto pensassi e provo a chiamarlo per avvisarlo che sto venendo da lui. Non è il caso che scenda e prenda un altro treno per andare a casa mia perché rischierei di perderlo e di dover chiamare il taxi, che costa troppo.  
Appena avvio la chiamata, però, il telefono mi cade dalle mani e mi servono diversi tentativi per recuperarlo senza cadere di faccia contro il pavimento della carrozza. Quando lo afferro sento la voce di Makoto che mi chiama, ma che si interrompe perché sono un cretino e ho chiuso la chiamata. Mi farei un applauso per la mia stupidità se non fossi così stufo e arrabbiato con me stesso.  
L'altoparlante annuncia che la prossima fermata è la mia, quindi infilo il telefono in tasca e prego tutti gli dei che esistono e che non esistono di farmi arrivare sano e salvo da Makoto. Sia mai che svenga o m'addormenti chissà dove, per poi risvegliarmi la mattina dopo con la domanda costante se meriti di essere considerato uomo adulto e responsabile. 

È buffo come io abbia assecondato in modo inconscio il mio desiderio di essere da lui, in quella casa un po' mia. Lo è diventata pian piano, trascorrendo bei momenti con lui. Se penso al suo appartamento provo una forte sensazione di calore pervadermi tutto, come quando mi trovo fisicamente lì ed è bellissimo.  
All'improvviso provo una tremenda nostalgia e aumento il passo, quasi inciampo per le scale e mi aggrappo al campanello della sua porta. Trilla, trilla, trilla perché non tolgo mai il dito dal bottone, nemmeno quando la porta si apre e un Makoto preoccupato compare sulla soglia.

Ci guardiamo, lui confuso e preoccupato e io... non so che espressione ho. Lascio il campanello e mi butto fra le sue braccia con tutto il mio peso, lo stringo e appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla. Finalmente a casa, al sicuro tra le sue braccia e il suo calore che mi avvolge.  
Rischiamo di cadere per colpa mia, ma Makoto riesce ad afferrarmi ed evitare una rovinosa caduta.

«Sou! Che succede? Mi hai persino chiamato ed ero preoccupato!»

Lo stringo più forte e struscio la faccia contro la sua spalla, nella testa mi frulla ancora la domanda se sono innamorato di lui.  
Non lo so, non so se lo amo.  
Come posso saperlo?  
Come posso accettare di amarlo?  
Andrà bene?

«Hai bevuto»  
«No»  
«Sì e non era una domanda la mia»  
«No che non ho bevuto»

Lo sento sospirare, il suo petto si gonfia contro il mio e poi si sgonfia quando rilascia l'aria dai polmoni, mi sento cullato e vorrei che rifacesse un sospiro profondo come questo. Mi abbraccia forte e mi conduce da qualche parte.

«Dove andiamo?»  
«A letto»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché tu non ti reggi in piedi e poi si sta facendo tardi»  
«Ma devo lavarmi»  
«Non è importante»  
«Sì che lo è!»

Credo di aver urlato perché Makoto mi copre la bocca con una mano.

«Va bene, ci laviamo»

Ma solo io mi devo lavare. Ma non lo dico perché dal suo tono percepisco che si sta irritando, almeno a me questo sembra e quindi me ne sto zitto e buono. Entriamo nella lavanderia adiacente al bagno, Makoto inizia a spogliarmi e la cosa è un po' strana. Non eccitate, ma assurda come tutta questa situazione.  
Mi sto ancora domandando come possa essere ubriaco per aver bevuto sostanzialmente poco e ancora _io amo questo ragazzo che si sta spogliando per assecondare un capriccio di un ubriaco?_  
Entriamo nel bagno e mi aiuta a sedermi sullo sgabello di plastica davanti alla doccia. Apre il rubinetto dell'acqua e un getto tiepido mi bagna la testa.

«Va bene questa temperatura?»  
Annuisco.

«Solo doccia e niente bagno, va bene?»  
Annuisco ancora.

L'acqua smette di bagnarmi, dopo qualche minuto, e le sue mani mi massaggiano la testa con dello shampoo. I suoi gesti delicati mi fanno rilassare a tal punto che mi sto per addormentare. Appoggio la testa su di lui e mi rendo contro che è completamente nudo, arrossisco imbarazzato.  
Quando passa a lavarmi il corpo gli dico di lasciar fare a me, perché non sono sicuro di come potrebbe rispondere il mio corpo al suo tocco, ma quest'ultima parte non la dico la penso e basta.

Riaccende l'acqua e mi sciacqua con cura i capelli e il resto del corpo. Una volta finito si alza e mi lascia per qualche attimo da solo seduto su questo sgabello, nemmeno provo ad alzarmi perché sono sicuro di cadere a terra e spaccarmi qualcosa.  
Ritorna con indosso un accappatoio e con un altro in mano, che mi fa vestire. Mi aiuta ad alzarmi e usciamo per rientrare nella lavanderia, mi appoggia al muro e mi asciuga il viso con un asciugamano. I suoi gesti sono decisi, ma comunque molto delicati. Noto che mi sorride e non capisco perché lo faccia, ha un ubriaco in casa, arrivato senza preavviso e per giusta incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa senza rischiare di farsi del male.

«Perché sorridi?»  
«Perché mi sembra di star prendendomi cura di un grande bambinone»

Mi viene da ridere e non mi trattengo nel farlo. Pure lui ride e ancora mi domando se sono davvero innamorato di lui, se ha ragione Rin oppure no. Però sono certo di essere in buone mani al momento.

«Vuoi lavarti i denti?»  
Annuisco e mi avvicina al lavandino. Mi passa uno spazzolino nuovo con del dentifricio sopra, ci laviamo insieme i denti.  
Quando abbiamo finito usciamo dal bagno e mi guida verso la camera, tenendomi per mano e a ogni accenno di instabilità mi stringe forte. Nel momento in cui sfioro il letto ci cado sopra a peso morto e chiudo gli occhi. 

«Non ti addormentare che mi devi aiutare a vestirti»

Ascolto che apre un cassetto e che si veste veloce. Si avvicina a me e mi apre l'accappatoio, mi infila le mutande fino a un certo punto e poi ci penso io. La maglietta è più difficile da indossare, ma con il suo aiuto inseguito a diversi tentativi ci riesco.  
Mi strofina i capelli con il cappuccio, mi godo queste carezze a occhi chiusi sdraiato comodo, con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino.

Alle 23:30, ho guardato l'orario dal suo telefono perché non so dove sia il mio, sono nel letto mezzo addormentato in attesa del suo ritorno in stanza. È andato ad appendere gli accappatoi in bagno e a spegnere la luce del salotto, così credo che mi abbia detto ma non ne sono molto sicuro.  
Qui con me a farmi compagnia c'è Emi che si struscia contro la mia mano destra nella speranza che la coccoli, ma sento il mio corpo troppo pesante per riuscire a muovermi.

Sono certo che sia tornato quando percepisco il calore del suo corpo vicino a me. Devo essermi addormentato per un attimo per non averlo sentito entrare.  
Mi abbraccia e mi fa appoggiare la fronte contro il suo collo. Non capisco questo suo modo gentile di accarezzarmi fino a quando non tiro su con il naso. Sto piangendo senza apparente motivo e nemmeno me ne sono accorto. Non è da me piange quando sono sbronzo, ma in questo momento non riesco a trattenermi. Lo abbraccio forte, fronte appoggiata al suo petto e gambe intrecciate alle sue. Vorrei, per la prima volta, fondermi con lui. Vorrei che il mio corpo si unisse al suo. Vorrei che la mia anima si fondesse alla sua per trovare del sollievo e il posto più adatto in cui stare.

«Makoto... non ci capisco niente»  
«Shhh... Dormi»  
«Davvero non ci capisco niente» 

Non mi risponde, ma continua ad accarezzarmi e io continuo a piangere. Mi sento soffocare dai dubbi, da quella domanda maledetta che mi ha messo in testa Rin. Per non parlare della lotta interiore che ho incorso: prendere consapevolezza dei miei sentimenti o fuggire da essi?

Ma la domanda più importante è questa: che cosa accadrebbe se quello che provo si rivelasse essere amore?

Mentre queste domande mi frullano per la testa e Makoto mi coccola, come un genitore farebbe con il proprio figlio, io mi lascio andare a un sonno agitato e confuso tra le braccia della persona che molto probabilmente amo, ma per cui ho paura di ammettere i miei sentimenti.    



	17. Makoto

Un suono fastidioso disturba il mio sonno. Mi muovo confuso nel letto, incastrato tra le braccia e gambe di Sōsuke che ancora dorme profondamente. Comprendo dopo diversi minuti che questo suono è la sua sveglia, guardo l'orario e sono solo le sei del mattino. La spengo e mi accascio su Sōsuke, sono ancora molto assonnato. Mi rimetterei a dormire, solo se non avessi il dubbio di chiedergli se debba lavorare.

Lo scuoto piano per svegliarlo. I suoi occhi gonfi di sonno si aprono per poi richiudersi un attimo dopo, mi abbraccia e fa per rimettersi a dormire.

«Sou! Sou! Non ti addormentare, è suonata la tua sveglia! Devi andare a lavoro?»  
«Sì...»

La sua voce sembra provenire dall'oltretomba. È strascicata e roca, immagino che sia stanco, ma non posso lasciarlo dormire perciò scosto le coperte. Lui mugugna infastidito, ma io mi piazzo lo stesso sopra le sue gambe, sulle ginocchia, e gli afferro le braccia per i polsi. Lo tiro su con forza affinché assuma una posizione seduta.

«Hai detto che ti devi alzare per andare a lavoro. Perciò muoviti!»

Lo sto stringendo contro di me per impedirgli di cadere di nuovo a dormire. Lui mi abbraccia forte e fa lo sforzo di rimanere seduto sul letto.

«Ho mal di testa e vorrei continuare a dormire»  
«Per il mal di testa ho qualcosa»  
«Ma come siamo amorevoli»  
«Ma come siamo capricciosi»

Lo dico punzecchiandogli la schiena in modo da svegliarlo di più, mentre porto gli occhi al cielo. Quando fa il sarcastico o si prende gioco di me non riesco a non fare questo gesto, che può apparire come irritazione ma non è così. È più un "ecco me lo sarei dovuto immaginare/aspettare". A me piace il suo sarcasmo e poi lo fa senza alcuna cattiveria.

«E quindi sarei capriccioso?»  
«Forse più un bambinone che ha bisogno di cure»

Sorride, i suoi occhi vengono circondati da rughe di stanchezza. Poi la sua espressione si fa dubbiosa e mi domanda:

«Ieri avevo bisogno di cure?»

Il suo tono incerto mi fa capire che non ricorda bene, o forse per niente, di quello che è successo ieri sera. Gli domando per precauzione se ricorda qualcosa, ma fa di no con la testa strusciando la forte contro il mio petto e allora gli spiego in breve quello che è accaduto.

«Ieri sei arrivato qua ubriaco, ma questo penso tu lo sappia già. Non sai, però, che hai fatto i capricci sul volerti lavare e ti ho dovuto fare la doccia»  
«Che imbarazzo... Scusami Makoto»  
«Per non parlare del dopo che ti ho dovuto vestire e poi consolare perché ti sei messo pure a piangere»  
«Messo a piangere? Mi ricordo qualcosa del genere, ma non pensavo di averlo fatto veramente mi sembrava più un sogno o qualcosa di simile. Vorrei sprofondare tre metri sotto terra... Mi spiace Makoto, davvero tanto...»  
«Non ti preoccupare, sono contento che tu sia venuto qua sano e salvo e non addormentato chissà dove»

La sua espressione imbarazza mi suscita così tanta tenerezza da spingermi a baciare i suoi capelli, spettinati che hanno l'odore familiare del mio shampoo misto al quello del suo corpo. Lo abbraccio ancora più stretto e lo accarezzo sulla schiena per rassicurarlo che non deve sentirsi in imbarazzo né in colpa, almeno non con me. Ma lui ha una reazione inaspettata. Mi allontana da sé e fa per alzarsi, di istinto gli afferro un polso e ci guardiamo negli occhi. Non riesco a decifrarlo, non riesco a entrare in sintonia con lui, ci provo e riprovo ma senza risultato. Lo lascio andare, affranto e con un dolore acuto nel petto.  
Non capisco che cosa sia successo, che cosa sia scattato in lui da farlo reagire in questo modo imprevedibile e in contrasto con l'atmosfera che c'era qualche attimo prima.

«Ti ringrazio per ieri. Adesso vado a lavarmi»

Annuisco, senza nemmeno guardarlo più negli occhi. Mi sento a disagio e fuori luogo, due sensazioni che mi capitava di avere qualche mese fa. Due sensazioni a cui non sono più abituato. Cerco di non darvi peso perché potrei essermi sbagliato e aver mal interpretato il suo comportamento. Oppure ho avuto una sciocca aspettativa e mi sono per un attimo illuso che potesse realizzarsi. Ne sto avendo molte, troppe, di aspettative nei suoi confronti e mi capita di perdere il senso della realtà, rimango aggrappato i miei stupidi sogni.  
Mi dico che devo star attento e sognare di meno, solo perché lui si è comportato in maniera gentile la scorsa volta non significa che ci sia altro. Meglio non dar troppo peso al suo comportamento.

Mi alzo dal letto, nonostante desideri sprofondarci e rimanerci per sempre. Ma devo andare pure io a lavoro e quindi mi infilo i primi pantaloni che mi capitano e vado in cucina.  
Emi dorme sul davanzale al sole. La osservo e invidio la sua calma, io invece sono turbato e... mi sono detto giusto un attimo fa di non dare peso a quello che è appena accaduto, quindi devo smetterla di pensarci. Mi concentro sulla preparazione del suo pasto e poi dei nostri, evito in qualsiasi modo di pensare e per un po' provo sollievo. Compiere gesti meccanici e focalizzare tutta l'attenzione in essi aiuta a spegnere per un poco la mente, fino a provare appunto del sollievo.

Dopo un quarto d'ora che è stato in bagno a lavarsi, facciamo colazione rinchiusi nei nostri silenzi, che ci escludono e ci allontanano sempre più. Mi sembra di essere tornati agli inizi, quando non ci frequentavamo ancora e non sapevamo ancora come muoverci, senza ferirci l'un l'altro. Eravamo come elefanti in un negozio di cristalli: ingombranti e indelicati.  
Provo una profonda sconfitta, dopo i recenti progressi abbiamo fatto tanti passi indietro, fino ad arrivare al punto di partenza. Mi passa per la testa che forse non siamo fatti per stare insieme e che ci illudiamo di poter riuscire a creare qualcosa, un rapporto che non provochi sofferenza a entrambi. Potrebbe finire che ci faremo solo del male, ma nonostante questo non posso accettarlo. Non voglio arrendermi, non voglio lasciarlo andare, non voglio e basta.

Non riesco più a mangiar niente, il cibo mi rimane incastrato in gola e la raschia quando cerco di buttar giù i bocconi con il caffellatte. Poso le bacchette e rimango a fissare il mio piatto quasi intatto.

«Non hai fame?»

Faccio di no con la testa. Non oso aprire bocca perché sono sicuro che la mia voce rispecchierebbe il mio stato d'animo, tremolante e abbattuto.  
Sospira e si alza per mettere il suo piatto vuoto nel lavello. Apre il rubinetto e lo scrosciare dell'acqua mi fa venire voglia di piangere, ma mi trattengo. Non è il caso di lasciarmi andare in balia delle mie emozioni proprio davanti a lui.  
Appena finisce mi annuncia che se ne va:

«Adesso vado a casa. Devo cambiarmi e andare a lavoro. Grazie per la colazione»

Mi alzo e lo accompagno alla porta, è divenuto abitudine salutarlo quando se ne va. Vederlo mettersi le scarpe e poi avvicinarsi alla soglia per uscire, mi fa avere la sciocca idea di compiere il gesto più stupido che potrei mai fare, ovvero bloccarlo e baciarlo nella speranza che le cose tornino al loro posto, con quel contatto di labbra che la volta prima ci ha fatto tremare l'anima. Vorrei credere che il suo allontanarsi da me sia stato solo mal interpretato. Ma rimango immobilizzato e lo saluto debolmente quando esce. Nessun bacio, nessuna carezza e nessuna rassicurazione da parte sua, solo un'atmosfera gelida e distaccata.

«Verrai questa sera?»  
Lo fermo prima che la porta si chiuda.  
«Ti farò sapere»  
La porta si chiude e sono certo che questa sera non verrà.

Vado in bagno per lavarmi. Mi guardo allo specchio e mi sorprende rivedere il mio sguardo vuoto e spento, dopo giorni che aveva riacquistato un po' di vitalità. È incredibile come mi abituo subito ai cambiamenti che presumo che ci siano stati.  
Qualche lacrima scende giù lungo le guance, ma le lavo via con l'acqua nel momento in cui apro il rubinetto.

Un attimo prima di uscire dal bagno mi fermo davanti al mobiletto basso. C'è la maglia che gli ho messo ieri sera, piegata con cura. La tocco, l'accarezzo come se stessi accarezzando lui direttamente, ma non è calda come la sua pelle. Poi mi rendo conto di quanto io sia sciocco e la butto nel cesto dei panni sporchi con un gesto un po' rabbioso.  
A passi svelti vado in camera e mi spoglio della maglia con violenza, come se volessi strapparmi via la carne e queste brutte sensazioni e l'illusione a cui ho creduto negli scorsi giorni. Mi viene ancora di più da piangere, ma mi impongo di non versare alcuna lacrima e mi vesto.  
Guardo l'orario, arriverò a lavoro in anticipo ma poco importa devo uscire da questo posto. Lascio il letto disfatto e la mia colazione quasi intatta sul tavolo.

Emi mi fissa con i suoi occhioni azzurri. Mi avvicino a lei per coccolarla, ma mi blocca con la sua zampina e mi miagola forte. Vorrei poterla capire davvero e non dedurre che mi stia rimproverando, _Kamisama_ vengo persino rimproverato da un gatto per non so bene cosa. Salta a terra e se ne va.

Sospiro forte ed esco di casa. Giuro a me stesso che a lavoro penserò solo al lavoro, non a lui e al suo strano comportamento, cambiato in modo repentino senza apparente motivo.

Che abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
Può darsi.  
Che si sia svegliato con la luna storta?  
Può darsi anche questo.  
Che forse questa sia la fine?  
Non mi rispondo. Non hanno senso questi pensieri, sono solo ferito e non dovrei lasciarmi andare a ragionamenti simili. È solo il dolore che parla, non significa che questa sia la realtà effettiva dei fatti.

Appoggio la fronte contro il vetro della porta del vagone. Guardo scorrere ad alta velocità le pareti grigie del tunnel e poi più lentamente gli edifici lontani di Tokyo.  
È soltanto mattina, ma mi sento già stanco e vorrei scomparire. Ho un umore da funerale e mi fa strano provarlo dopo aver passato momenti sereni.

Mi spaventa quanto lui sia in grado di farmi sorridere felice o farmi sprofondare nella tristezza con pochissimo. Mi spaventa che abbia tutto questo potere su di me. Mi spaventa che io sia così alla sua mercé.

 

 

È oramai quasi mezzanotte. Non ho ricevuto nessun messaggio e nessuna chiamata da parte di Sōsuke. La sua porzione di cena è nel frigo che lo attende, come me che però ho perso un po' le speranze e mi sono convinto di aver sbagliato qualcosa questa mattina, per questo motivo si è comportato freddamente e non verrà qui.

Spengo la luce e vorrei tanto che ci fosse un interruttore anche per spegnere i pensieri. Non ce la faccio più, vorrei un po' di pace adesso che mi trovo a letto. Il mio cuore è ancora in attesa del suo ritorno, speranzoso, ma purtroppo la delusione si sta estendendo a macchia d'olio.

Nel momento in cui decido di chiudere gli occhi e cercare di rilassarmi, il campanello trilla e io balzo in piedi con il cuore che batte a mille. Mi precipito alla porta correndo e giro la chiave con forza, vorrei strappare via la serratura per aprirla subito. Nemmeno ho guardato dallo spioncino e figuriamoci se ho chiesto chi fosse, perché qualcosa mi dice chi è la persona oltre questa porta.  
Appena vedo quella figura familiare, alta e dalle spalle larghe, le mie viscere si contraggono e i miei polmoni cessano la loro attività. I miei occhi si inumidiscono, ma non mi metto a piangere.

Sōsuke, sorridendomi stanco, entra in casa, accompagnato da una busta per abiti eleganti e la sua ventiquattrore, che poggia sulla panca. Si volta verso di me e comincia a parlarmi:  
«Scusami per l'orario. Ho avuto un contrattempo e non ho potuto avvisar--»

Non mi interessa al momento sapere perché è arrivato a quest'ora, non me ne frega un bel niente poiché l'unica cosa che voglio è accertarmi che sia proprio lui in carne e ossa a parlarmi.  
Mi avvento sulle sue labbra e premo con forza le mie sulle sue. Lui subito mi stringe e ricambia il mio bacio disperato, anche io lo abbraccio e gli accarezzo i capelli sulla nuca. Voglio essere certo al cento per cento che questa non sia una mia fantasia, ma che sia tutto reale.

E lo è, reale. Il suo corpo caldo, la sua saliva e la sua lingua, i suoi capelli, il suo respiro affannoso, la sua stretta. Sono tutte cose reali. Ci separiamo che entrambi siamo ansanti. Ci guardiamo negli occhi e vedo solo molta sorpresa mista a dolcezza nei suoi occhi. Mi sorride e mi accarezza il viso, io fremo al suo tocco perché è qualcosa che ho desiderato per tutta la giornata.

«Niente male questo modo di accogliermi, mi piace»

Scoppio a ridere contento di sentire il suo tono scherzoso, che adoro con tutto me stesso. Lo abbraccio forte, non vorrei separarmi da lui per nessun motivo. Anche lui mi abbraccia e mi accarezza la schiena, lascia qualche bacio sui miei capelli. Provo un calore propagarsi dal mio petto verso più parti del mio corpo, un calore che spero raggiunga Sōsuke.

Vorrei stare per sempre così, stretto in un abbraccio per non perdermi mai più e non separarmi da lui. In un abbraccio che ci fa sentire connessi e vicini anche quando siamo distanti. In un abbraccio che sa di casa e di _noi_.


	18. Sōsuke

Mi sono tornate in mente le parole di Rin nel momento sbagliato, proprio quando mi stavo lasciando andare alla dolcezza di Makoto. Sono state come un colpo di proiettile che perfora il cranio e spappola il cervello.

Mi sono allontanato da lui con freddezza e panico e per questo l'ho ferito. Provo un forte senso di colpa nei suoi confronti perché non meritava una reazione di rifiuto simile da parte mia, a causa di un stupido dubbio che forse ha trovato risposta.

Makoto è qui accanto a me, nel suo letto che è diventato anche un po’ mio, dato che dormo più qui che a casa mia. È contento, lo vedo dal suo viso disteso e rilassato, che accarezzo già da diversi minuti perché non ne posso fare a meno.

Quando mi sono presentato a casa sua, ignorando completamente l'idea iniziale di prendere le distanze per riflettere meglio, lui mi è saltato addosso e mi ha dato il bacio che più ha scosso il mio cuore. È stata la disperazione di quel tocco energico delle labbra a farmi comprendere che quest'uomo, così diverso da Rin, è la persona che probabilmente mi piace.  
Dico ancora “probabilmente” perché non vorrei darmi risposte avventate e poi rimanere deluso se fosse il contrario. Oltre a questo mi preoccupa non conoscere i suoi sentimenti, anche se pare siano abbastanza chiari, ma ho il timore che lui non se ne sia reso veramente conto. Quindi preferisco tacere sui miei e indagare sui suoi.

«Sou?»

Mi guarda con gli occhi assonnati e io sprofondo un pochino in quel mare chiamato Tenerezza.

«Dimmi»  
«Perché questa mattina sei stato così freddo con me? Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito? Se dovesse essere così ti chiedo scusa, ma vorrei che tu me lo dicessi così da non sbagliare più in futuro. Ovviamente se vuoi»

Mi si attorcigliano le budella e mi fa male il petto. Le sue parole fanno molto male sia a me che a lui, che ha assunto un'espressione più afflitta.

Mi avvicino a lui, fronte contro fronte, e lo accarezzo ancora con più dolcezza possibile. Cerco di pensare a una risposta sensata senza però dirgli il vero motivo, non è il caso.

«Non hai fatto niente che mi ha infastidito, dico sul serio. Ero solo irritato dal fatto che mi fossi ubriacato la sera precedente e che poi stessi male la mattina, inoltre stavo per fare ritardo. Insomma… succede che io mi svegli irritato»  
«Però pochi attimi prima non lo eri… Forse ho davvero fatto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto e che ti ha infastidito»

Mi sento ancora più in colpa. Gli bacio il naso e mi stringo più a lui, invento ancora.

«Quando sono mezzo addormentato posso essere tranquillo e di buonumore, poi quando mi sveglio del tutto posso cambiare completamente»

Non è proprio una bugia, succede spesso quello che ho detto ma non vale per questo caso. Spero che se la beva perché non ho il coraggio di dirgli la verità che si cela dietro al mio cambio repentino di umore, ovvero che forse lui mi piace.

Mi fissa come se stesse cercando di elaborare le mie spiegazioni e poi mi sorride, scivola un pochino più in basso e si accoccola fra le mie braccia.

«Buonanotte, Sou»  
«Buonanotte, Makoto»

Spengo la luce e lo accolgo meglio per abbracciarlo tutto. Lo accarezzo e lo bacio più volte sulla fronte, ammetto che in realtà vorrei fare di più.  
Ho questo desiderio da diverso tempo, ma non gli ho mai voluto dare importanza perché mi sembrava sbagliato avere certe voglie nei suoi confronti. Però adesso, che credo di aver compreso che cosa provo e capendo che anche io non gli sono indifferente, non riesco a tenere a bada la mia voglia di toccarlo.  
Dopo una dura lotta - non proprio, ma fa più tragico - contro i miei desideri, che sono riuscito a vincere, mi addormento.

 

La sveglia suona alle 6 pure oggi e come ieri non ho voglia di alzarmi dal letto. Perché mai dovrei farlo quando ho la possibilità di dormire con Makoto?

A malincuore scosto le coperte e porto con me, in braccio, Emi che mi è salita sulle spalle prima che mi alzassi. La coccolo e la lascio sul davanzale, ma lei mi segue miagolando. Ci metto un po’ a realizzare che probabilmente mi sta chiedendo da mangiare, ma io non so che cosa Makoto le dia la mattina e manco dove sia risposto il suo cibo.

Apro tutte le ante fino a quando non trovo le scatolette e i croccantini. Opto per le prime e verso nella sua ciotola l'intero contenuto di una, ma Emi non la mangia anzi mi fissa con i suoi occhi azzurri in attesa che io faccia qualcosa, che ovviamente non so.  
Ci guariamo per un po’, lei inizia a scodinzolare nervosa. Mi viene la brillante idea che forse devo spezzettare quella pappetta maleodorante e così faccio. Lei mangia contenta.

Decido di farmi una tazza di caffellatte e nell'attesa che l'acqua del caffè si scaldi, vado in bagno a lavarmi. Mi guardo allo specchio e non posso non notare la mia espressione stanca, un po’ imbronciata. La solita espressione che ho la mattina presto quando devo andare a lavoro.  
Mi spoglio e mi faccio una doccia veloce come di consuetudine. Mi aiuta a svegliarmi e a rilassarmi un po’, è un momento in cui mi coccolo prima di affrontare l'estenuante giornata che mi aspetta, tra incontri di lavoro e contratti vari da portare a termine. Purtroppo è iniziato un periodo molto stressante, che mi terrà molto occupato con il lavoro.

Una volta finito, vado in cucina in accappatoio per prendere il mio caffè a cui aggiungo un po’ di latte. Emi non è più qui, sarà sicuramente andata in camera da letto a disturbare Makoto o a dormire assieme a lui. Già che ci sono controllo i suoi orari di lavoro affissi sulla bacheca all'ingresso. Provo invidia quando leggo che oggi lavorerà di pomeriggio e quindi potrà dormire fino a tardi.

In questo momento vorrei essere Emi. Vorrei poter dormire ancora e non avere nessuna responsabilità lavorativa per starmene a casa. Però sono nato essere umano e quindi niente.

Sospiro e vado in camera da letto. Cerco le mie mutande, che ho avuto modo di lasciare qui le scorse volte, nei vari cassetti. Le indosso appena ne trovo un paio e tiro un po’ l'elastico che emette quel suono che tanto mi piace quando si scontra contro la pelle. È un'abitudine che ho sin da piccolo che si è estesa anche ai costumi di bagno.  
Non so perché mi piaccia tanto, ma quando non lo faccio è come se avessi dimenticato qualcosa di importante da fare e la giornata è strana in senso negativo. La giornata acquista senso dopo il _ciack_ contro la mia pelle.

Mi infilo la camicia dentro ai pantaloni, cercando di fare attenzione a non far troppo rumore con la fibbia che puntualmente tintinna a ogni movimento, finché non la blocco quando allaccio la cintura.  
Mi annodo la cravatta allo specchio sul comò davanti al letto, mi sistemo anche il colletto e i capelli con un po’ di gel che ho trovato in bagno. Makoto si muove tra le coperte, alle mie spalle. Con una mano mi cerca nel mio lato vuoto e oramai freddo. Prima di avvicinarmi a lui mi metto la giacca e sorseggio il mio caffellatte.

Mi siedo sul letto e gli accarezzo i capelli scompigliati. È così bello poter vivere attimi come questi, che mi danno l'impressione di averli sempre vissuti e di volerne vivere altri ancora per i giorni a venire.  
Lo accarezzo con tutta la dolcezza che posso imprimere con le mie dita sui suoi capelli e sulle sue guance. Lo guardo per cogliere ogni qualsiasi dettaglio del suo viso addormentato, questa volta ha la bocca un po’ socchiusa.

Lo bacio delicatamente sulla tempia nella speranza di non svegliarlo. Rilascia un piccolo sospiro e continua il suo placido sonno, io, invece, mi dirigo in cucina bevendo quel poco di caffellatte che mi è rimasto.  
Abbandono la tazza nel lavabo ed esco dalla cucina, ma trilla il campanello spaventandomi a morte. Sono solo le sette e un quarto del mattino, chi diamine viene a visitare Makoto a quest'ora?

Giro la chiave guardando dallo spioncino. La persona che di trova dall'altro lato della porta è un ragazzo che mi ricorda vagamente Makoto. Ha qualcosa in comune con lui, ma sicuramente non sono gli occhi perché questo ragazzo li ha torvi.  
Apro la porta e lui mi guarda sorpreso, balbetta qualcosa sull'aver sbagliato appartamento e delle scuse. Ma io lo fermo.

«Cerchi Makoto?»  
Mi guarda confuso e annuisce.  
«Sta dormendo. Tu chi saresti?»  
«Ren»  
«Ren?»  
«Il fratello»

Adesso comprendo chi sia. È gemello di Ran, la sorellina che ho incontrato qualche mese fa assieme a Makoto. Lei è molto dolce come il fratello maggiore, ma Ren ha qualcosa che lo allontana da loro due.

«Prego, entra. Vado a svegliare Makoto, intanto tu accomodati in salotto»

Entra accompagnato da un borsone, che abbandona all'ingresso. Mi guarda con sospetto e prima che si accomodi in salotto, mi scruta per diversi attimi. Temo di non piacergli molto, oppure è sorpreso di vedere un altro uomo che si comporta come se fosse casa sua, quando invece è quella del proprio fratello.

Vado in camera a passi svelti e sveglio Makoto scuotendolo e chiamandolo. Lui mugugna disapprovazione e ripete che vorrebbe dormire ancora cinque minuti. Per svegliarlo nomino la presenza di suo fratello in casa.

«C'è Ren qui. È appena arrivato»  
«Ren?»

Si sveglia di colpo e si alza a sedere, fissandomi spaesato. Gli faccio sì con la testa e lui si porta le mani sugli occhi e scuote la sua di testa, ripetendo continuamente “no no no”.

«È un problema?»  
«Sì e grave»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché significa che è scappato di casa»

Alzo un sopracciglio a questa rivelazione, non credo di aver capito bene la situazione. Perché Ren mi è sembrato del tutto tranquillo come se avesse deciso di far visita al proprio fratello e non che fosse scappato di casa.

«Ren è un ragazzo problematico. L'adolescenza e alcune pessime compagnie l'hanno reso ribelle e ingestibile»

Sospira affranto e si massaggia le tempie. Gli accarezzo la testa per tirarlo su di morale, è l'unica cosa che posso fare al momento. Non ho fratelli né sorelle più grandi o più piccoli di me, quindi non so che cosa si possa fare in questo tipo di situazioni. Mi spiace di non essere di alcuna utilità.

«Meglio che vada a indagare e cerchi di farlo ragionare se è su di giri»

Si riveste e continua a sospirare profondamente. Vorrei tanto dire qualcosa di intelligente, ma non mi viene in mente niente perciò resto in silenzio a guardarlo.

«Abbraccio d'incoraggiamento»

E mi abbraccia forte forte, con tutto se stesso. Ricambio la stretta e gli sussurro che andrà tutto bene. Lui mi stringe ancora più stretto e io ho una morsa al cuore. Mi spiace che debba affrontare una situazione che posso solo immaginare sia difficile e che lo faccia preoccupare molto.

Lo accompagno in salotto, ma rimango sulla soglia. Ren saluta Makoto, che si siede sul divano accanto a lui. Inizia a interrogarlo e Ren dà risposte evasive.  
Comprendo che è arrivato il momento che io levi le tende e me ne vada a lavoro, sono di troppo ma anche perché sto rischiando di far tardi.

«Io vado»  
«Ah! Aspetta!»

Makoto mi raggiunge alla porta, mi guarda mordendosi il labbro come se fosse indeciso su cosa fare. Poi si avvicina a me e comprendo le sue intenzioni, mi avvicino pure io a lui e ci diamo un bacio veloce. Si scosta da me con le guance un poco arrossate, ma mostrandomi un sorriso adorabile.

«Buona giornata e fa’ attenzione»  
«Grazie e anche a te»

Esco di casa e mi avvio verso la stazione con un dolce tepore in basso allo stomaco e un altrettanto dolce fremito in esso. Devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere da parte sua, sono molto sorpreso ma anche contento.

Posso non sembrare il tipo per queste cose, ma ho sempre desiderato poter salutare ed essere salutato dalla persona amata con un bacio. È un sogno imbarazzante che non ho mai confidato a nessuno, però l'ho sempre avuto da quando mi innamorai di Rin.  
Fino a non molto tempo fa speravo che ci fosse lui, ma al suo posto adesso c'è Makoto e sono contento che non sia così. Ripensandoci meglio sarebbe risultato strano se ci fosse stato Rin.

 

Fra un'ora ho finito qui in ufficio e posso tornare a casa, ma non so quale delle due. Quella mia e vuota o quella di Makoto calda e accogliente?  
Non vorrei disturbare dato che è arrivato Ren e da quel che ho capito è un ragazzo difficile, che ha sicuramente chiesto aiuto al fratello maggiore. In realtà quello che mi preoccupa è la vaga sensazione di non piacergli, forse il suo sguardo torvo me lo fa pensare. Non ci tengo a inimicarmi un membro della famiglia di Makoto, vorrei poter vivere tranquillo una relazione con lui e non dovermi sentire in colpa o fuori luogo per questo.

Mi rendo conto che sia meglio inviare a Makoto un messaggio per chiedergli se sia o meno opportuno presentarmi da lui. Ricevo risposta dopo mezz'ora, ho il permesso di andare a casa sua. Non so se esserne contento o deluso, da una parte vorrei andare da lui e passare del tempo insieme, ma dall'altra mi sento così tanto fuori luogo in presenza di suo fratello da volerlo evitare.

Sulla strada per casa mia rimugino e rimugino sulla faccenda, indeciso se inviargli un altro messaggio e dirgli che ho avuto un contrattempo a lavoro e che quindi non posso andare da lui oppure andare da lui e sopportare/subire lo sguardo ostile di Ren.  
A convincermi ad andare da Makoto è l'idea che potrò dormire con lui, al suo fianco nel suo stesso letto che è divenuto _nostro_.

Prendo un cambio di vestiti che impacchetto ben bene in una busta grande e poi esco di casa. Vado in stazione a passo svelto dato che il treno passa tra pochissimo e non vorrei perderlo.  
Durante il viaggio rimugino ancora se sia il caso o meno di presentarmi a casa sua oppure no, ma ormai è fatta e sarebbe stupido tornare indietro. Poi non voglio rinunciare adesso per una cosa così, se rinuncio a lui per uno sguardo ostile nei miei confronti significa che non ci tengo abbastanza e che non sarei in grado di mantenere un rapporto. Ma io ci tengo a quello che stiamo creando, credo molto in noi e perciò devo affrontare questa sfida.

Suono al campanello quando arrivo e un Makoto stanco mi apre la porta, con un sorriso che mi rincuora.

«Ciao!»  
«Ciao. Com'è andata?»  
«Abbastanza bene, tu?»

Entro e poso i miei bagagli sulla panca. Noto che il borsone di Ren non c'è più e quindi indago.  
«Abbastanza bene anche a me. Ren… è tornato a casa?»

Spero che mi dica di sì, non ho molta voglia di affrontarlo. So che è stupido temere un ragazzetto molto più piccolo di me, ma come ho detto prima non voglio avere problemi con i familiari di Makoto.

«No, è in bagno a fare la doccia. Starà qui per qualche giorno»

La mia speranza precipita in un buco nero e la delusione mi pervade dalla testa ai piedi. Prevedo già che non passerò una serata tranquilla.  
Con la morte nel cuore porto il mio cambio di vestiti in camera da letto e mi guardo allo specchio. Ho un'espressione delusa dipinta in volto. Sospiro profondamente e mi dirigo in cucina, dove credo che si trovi Makoto per aiutarlo con la cena. Devo tenermi occupato per non pensare e minimizzare il più possibile le opportunità di rimanere solo con Ren. Però in cucina ci trovo quest'ultimo e non il fratello maggiore.

«Ciao… Dov'è Makoto?»  
«A fare la doccia»

Spero che faccia veloce, che sia un fulmine, non voglio rimanere da solo con Ren troppo a lungo. Inoltre si è creato un silenzio per niente piacevole e il suo sguardo vaga su di me bruciandomi la pelle, dire che sono a disagio è poco.  
Poi mi parla con quel tono freddo e distaccato, che mi fa sempre più pensare che mi detesti anche se non gli ho fatto niente di male.

«Tu sai cucinare?»  
«Non proprio»

Non sono molto abile in cucina perché non ho mai avuto voglia di imparare e di esercitarmi. Ho sempre mangiato fuori o cibi precotti. Propongo di apparecchiare la tavola nell'attesa e lui alza le spalle, rimanendosene fermo in piedi a far niente, se non guardarmi male.

Non riesco a comprendere il suo atteggiamento avverso nei miei confronti, perché davvero non gli ho fatto niente di male che possa averlo offeso. A meno che non sia in qualche modo geloso del fratello e mi veda come una minaccia, però anche qui su che base può definirmi una minaccia.  
Minaccia per cosa? Per il suo rapporto con il fratello? Per il fratello stesso? E perché dovrei essere una minaccia?  
Non riesco a trovare delle risposte che possano avere senso o giustificare il suo atteggiamento.

Meno male che Makoto ha finito di farsi la doccia ed è qui con noi in cucina. Mi offro per aiutarlo con i preparativi per la cena, Makoto accetta contento.  
Continuiamo, durante tutta la preparazione della cena, il nostro gioco di sfioramenti e sorrisi sotto i baffi, in questo modo riesco a rilassarmi e a riacquistare il mio posto in questa casa. Per fortuna che Ren non è qui con noi ad aiutare, così possiamo fare senza temere niente. Credo che anche Makoto abbia un po’ di timore a far vedere a suo fratello che c'è qualcosa fra noi due, qualcosa non ancora definito ma che esiste.

La cena, però, si svolge quasi nel totale silenzio, talvolta Makoto prova a intavolare qualche conversazione ma non funziona molto. Lo vedo abbattuto e mi dispiace molto, questa situazione lo sta mettendo in difficoltà.  
Dopo, mentre laviamo i piatti, gli dico che forse è meglio che me ne vada a casa mia. Ma la sua reazione mi fa pentire di avergli detto qualcosa del genere.

«So che è egoistico da parte mia, ma rimani qua Sōsuke»

La sua espressione afflitta mi fa venire il magone, mi sta chiedendo di non lasciarlo e di aiutarlo. Gli accarezzo il viso e vorrei tanto poterlo baciare, ma mi sento pungere la pelle. Alzo lo sguardo e scopro che Ren mi fissa con i suoi occhi velenosi, ma Emi gli mette le zampe sul viso per richiamare la sua attenzione. Lui le sorride come farebbe Makoto e questo mi inquieta molto.

«Io e Ren guardiamo un film, lo guardi con noi?»  
«Ho del lavoro da fare, mi spiace»  
«Non ti preoccupare. Dispiace a me per aver insistito a farti rimenare qui, dato che devi lavorare»   
«Nessun problema»

Gli do un buffetto sulla guancia e lui ridacchia un po’. Quanto vorrei baciarlo, ma non posso ed è una sofferenza.

Il resto della serata lo passo a lavorare su alcuni documenti importanti, che mi sono portato dietro così da avvantaggiarmi un po’. Makoto e Ren sono in salotto a guardare la tv e di tanto in tanto chiacchierano tra loro. Vorrei anche io essere sul divano e trascorrere del tempo a chiacchierare, ma non questa volta.

Sono così concentrato nel mio lavoro che non sento arrivare Makoto in cucina, ma è una sua carezza sulla mia spalla destra a riscuotermi. Mi sorride con una tazza in mano e poi mi parla:

«Tra poco vado a dormire»  
«Che ore sono?»  
«Quasi le undici»  
«Ah… Finisco di revisionare questo e poi vengo»

Annuisce. Posa la tazza nel lavabo e mi augura la buonanotte prima di lasciare la stanza, poi fa lo stesso con Ren che è ancora intento a guardare la televisione. Appena ci lascia soli, mi alzo e cerco nella tasca dei pantaloni il pacco di sigarette. Non amo fumare di fronte alle persone, lo faccio per rispetto nei loro confronti perché il fumo può dare fastidio ma adesso non mi interessa se possa infastidire oppure no. Ho bisogno di compiere quel gesto che so che mi rilassa.  
Apro la finestra e ne accendo una, nel momento in cui aspiro sento i miei interi muscoli rilassarsi e mi godo il brusio in lontananza della città e quello della tv. Mi sento distaccato da tutto, finalmente.

«Hey, me ne dai una?»  
Ecco, il mio momento di relax rovinato da un ragazzino. Sbuffo fuori l'aria prima di guardarlo e per poi ignorarlo un attimo dopo. Non voglio che mi rovini ancora questo momento e nemmeno mi ha chiesto per favore.

«Me ne dai una? Sì o no?»  
Sto cominciando a irritarmi, ma cerco di mantenere la calma.

«Me ne dai una, per favore?»  
Ho voglia di tappargli la bocca, però è già troppo tardi il mio umore è pessimo adesso.

Gli passo il pacco di sigarette nella speranza che se ne stia zitto e mi lasci finire di fumare la mia dannata sigaretta in santa pace.  
Fumiamo in silenzio e quasi quasi riacquisto un poco di calma, che però ovviamente va a farsi benedire appena riapre bocca.

«Tu stai con mio fratello?»  
«Non ti dovrebbe interessare»  
«Invece mi interessa»

Spengo la sigaretta con stizza e mi volto a guardarlo in faccia con l'espressione più incazzata che posso assumere. Lui manco mi guarda e attende che io gli risponda. Sbuffo innervosito, non voglio subire un interrogatorio su qualcosa che nemmeno a me è chiaro. Io e Makoto non stiamo propriamente assieme, cioè la nostra relazione sembra così ma non abbiamo mai parlato di qualcosa del genere. Inoltre non sono nemmeno sicuro di piacergli, cioè sono più propenso a pensare di piacergli visto il suo modo di comportarsi ma finché non lo so con precisione non voglio darmi false speranze.

«In un certo senso, credo»  
«Credi? Tu dormi e mangi qui credendo di provare qualcosa per mio fratello?»

_Kamisama_ , quanto odio il suo tono accusatorio e questa conversazione.

«Tu che ne sai di cosa proviamo entrambi? Sei venuto qui senza preavviso per chissà quale cazzata che hai combinato e mi vieni a fare la paternale e un fottuto interrogatorio su cose che nemmeno ti riguardano»  
«Invece mi riguardano eccome! Makoto è mio fratello e lui ha sofferto, se tu lo fai soffrire ancora io non te lo perdonerò»  
«Ancora? Io sto cercando di renderlo felice, ma poi sei arrivato tu con i tuoi problemi e hai cambiato il suo umore»

Mi guarda con occhi spaesati ed è sul punto di piangere, mi sento terribilmente in colpa perché ho detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto dire e ho riversato la mia irritazione su di lui, un ragazzino che mi fissa con le stesse espressioni di suo fratello maggiore.

«Senti, mi spiace per quello che ti ho detto. Sono irritato perché non fai altro che guardarmi con ostilità anche se non ti ho fatto niente, l'umore della persona che amo è peggiorato e sono preoccupato per lui. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, assumitene la responsabilità e non scappare»  
«Makoto ti ha detto qualcosa?»  
«No, so solo che sei un tipo che si mette nei guai»

Annuisce ancora scosso dalle mie parole. Torna a fumare la sua sigaretta e io nel frattempo me ne accendo un'altra. Mi sento meglio dopo essermi sfogato con il diretto interessato, anche se ho paura di aver esagerato.

«Hai detto che lo ami»  
L'ho fatto veramente? Non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto, ma è vero che lo amo. Non posso più negarlo né a me stesso né a questo ragazzo, perché perderei di credibilità.

«Sì, ti crea qualche problema?»  
«Non proprio»

In che senso “non proprio”?

Non riesco a comprendere il modo di pensare di questo ragazzo, non so come ragioni la sua testa ma so solo che avere a che fare con lui è pesante e difficile, come mi ha detto Makoto.

Spegne la sigaretta e lascia la stanza senza proferire parola. Il televisore viene zittito e poi dei passi che si allontanano fino a zittirsi pure loro. Intuisco che sia andato in camera a dormire o a riflettere.

Do le ultime due aspirate alla sigaretta e me ne vado pure io a dormire. Sono stanco morto e ho bisogno di sentire vicino a me il calore di Makoto per rilassarmi e mettere la parola “fine” a questa lunga ed estenuante giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella Wikia su Ren ho letto che lui vede Makoto come influenza, però ho voluto rendere Ren un ragazzo ribelle perché credo che tutti voi lettori abbiate vissuto o stiate vivendo questa fase difficile della crescita e sappiate che il carattere e l'atteggiamento possono subire modificazioni. Quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello vedere un Ren ribelle che si mette sempre nei guai e che chieda aiuto al fratello maggiore che vede comunque come figura di riferimento come quando era bambino, però adesso ha sviluppato un forte senso di protezione per il fratello maggiore.


	19. Makoto

L'arrivo di Ren mi ha scombussolato tutto in senso negativo, perché Ren significa guai che devo coprire o aiutare a sistemare.  
Crescendo è diventato l'esatto opposto di quando era bambino. A quel tempo era molto dolce e amabile, ma l'adolescenza l'ha inasprito quasi fin nel profondo, anche se vedo ancora, seppur con difficoltà, un piccolo bagliore del Ren bambino che conoscevo. Non so che cosa sia accaduto che l'ha fatto cambiare così tanto, sia lui che Ran non me l'hanno mai voluto dire e io ho provato a insistere ma il primo mi ha aggredito più volte e l'altra mi ha sempre risposto che l'avrei dovuto chiedere a lui. Insomma, una situazione senza via d'uscita e quindi ho lasciato perdere e mi sono promesso di essere il più possibile un sostegno e di aiutarlo in caso di necessità.

Questa volta, però, è diverso perché con me ho Sōsuke. Mi sento meno oppresso dalla problematicità di mio fratello, ma sostenuto da quell'uomo che, non posso più negarlo, vorrei avere sempre al mio fianco perché riconosco che è la persona più giusta e provo un profondo sentimento nei suoi confronti, un sentimento che ho ancora difficoltà a esprimere a lui direttamente e un pochino meno a me stesso.

Sono sicuro dei suoi sentimenti che prova per me. Me li mostra e dona ogni giorno con i suoi gesti e mi pare che dicano tutti che mi ama, per me è lo stesso. Se solo avessi il coraggio di dirglielo senza provare tutta questa paura, ma non è facile dire apertamente qualcosa di simile quando lo si è sempre nascosto nel profondo del proprio cuore per tanti anni.

Anche questa mattina Sou si è alzato presto, ma, diversamente da ieri, mi sono svegliato pure io per trascorrere insieme quei pochi minuti che ci sono concessi. Al momento sta facendo una doccia veloce e io gli sto preparando la colazione. Ho saputo che tende a saltare i pasti perché non sa cucinare bene e anche perché è pigro, ma a me non piace che vada in giro a stomaco vuoto e quindi ho pensato che fosse carino occuparmi dell'alimentazione. Inoltre cucinare mi piace e farlo per qualcun altro è ancora più bello e piacevole.  
Una cosa che adoro molto è che a entrambi piaccia il caffellatte. So che sembra una sciocchezza, ma l'idea che ci possono piacere le stesse cose, o parte di esse, mi rende contento perché posso condividerle senza avere paura che non vengano apprezzate.

Sento dei passi strascicati sul parquet e riconosco subito che è Ren, sin da piccolo ha sempre camminato così la mattina appena sveglio un po’ addormentato, un po’ ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Appena entra in cucina lo saluto sorridendogli, lui biascica un buongiorno sbadigliato.  
Si accomoda al tavolo con la testa appoggiata sulla superficie.

«Non hai dormito bene?»  
«No»  
«Allora torna a dormire»  
«No»  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché me ne torno a casa»

Strabuzzo gli occhi e lo guardo sorpreso. Non mi aspettavo una risposta simile, anche perché avevamo concordato che sarebbe stato qui per qualche giorno.  
Per quale motivo ha cambiato idea?  
È accaduto qualcosa?

«Per quale motivo torni a casa?»  
«Non ti riguarda»

Sospiro rassegnato. Non comprendo perché non voglia mai dare spiegazioni sulle sue azioni, è vero che è quasi ventenne e quindi prossimo alla maggiore età e quindi non deve dare spiegazioni a nessuno, ma ad alcune domande potrebbe pure rispondere.

Ritorno sulla colazione a base di uova e pane tostato, spengo il bollitore per l'acqua del caffè.  
«Vuoi fare colazione con noi?»  
«No»  
«Non la vuoi proprio fare?»  
«La farò in stazione»  
«Allora perché non farla qui a casa?»  
«Ma sei diventato come mamma e papà? Anche loro stanno sempre a farmi questo discorso snervante!»  
«È perché puoi mangiare anche qui e non capisco perché spendere soldi»  
«Perché sono miei e faccio quello che mi pare! Non è chiaro?»  
«È chiaro, è chiaro»  
«Bene! Adesso vado a lavarmi dato che il tuo fidanzato ha finito in bagno»

Se ne va senza guardarmi con passo stizzito, lasciandomi nel completo imbarazzo causato dall'ultima frase che ha detto. Non avrei mai pensato che il rapporto fra me e Sou potesse essere così palese, mi sento troppo esposto. Spero che Sōsuke non abbia sentito. E poi non è vero che stiamo insieme, cioè può sembrare così ma non l'abbiamo mai ufficializzato. Inoltre nemmeno ci siano ancora dichiarati e quindi è una cosa lontana anni luce.

_Makoto calmati, è tutto a posto. Niente panico e imbarazzo._

Poco dopo entra in cucina Sou già vestito con l'abito da lavoro. Mi piace un sacco quando è vestito per bene e ha i capelli tirati indietro con il gel, ha un'aria così seriosa e poi, ammettiamolo, è davvero un bell'uomo. Mi piace pure quando indossa abiti casual e ha i capelli ribelli un po’ scompigliati, ma quando lo vedo con la camicia, la cravatta e la giacca elegante mi fa tutto un altro effetto.

«Hai preparato la colazione»  
«Già»  
«Non avresti dovuto»  
«E invece l'ho fatto»

Mi avvicino a lui per sistemargli il colletto già sistemato. È una scusa per andargli vicino e sfiorarlo, lui mi lascia fare.  
Non posso non notare il suo sguardo un po’ malizioso e ironico, temo di sapere il motivo per cui mi guarda così ma spero vivamente di sbagliarmi.

«Beh, sono il tuo fidanzato dopotutto»

Di colpo le mie guance prendono fuoco e mi copro il viso con le mani per nascondermi. Ha purtroppo sentito Ren che lo diceva, in effetti l'aveva detto con un tono piuttosto alto. Ma davvero io speravo che non avesse sentito nulla. Sto morendo per l'imbarazzo.

Mi sento circondare dalle sue braccia che mi stringono debolmente e mi avvicinano ancora di più a lui, finché non sono contro il suo petto. A questo punto mi abbraccia forte e mi accarezza la schiena. Lo abbraccio forte pure io, non mi importa se gli si stropiccia la camicia. Nascondo il viso sulla sua spalla, provando a riacquistare un po' di contegno.

«Non so perché l'abbia detto»  
«Beh…»  
La sua esitazione mi fa alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Che sia successo, di nuovo, qualcosa che non so?

«"Beh" cosa?»  
«Ieri abbiamo discusso, io e Ren»  
«Aspetta, cosa avete fatto?»  
«Discusso, abbiamo discusso»  
«Cosa gli hai detto?»  
«Gli ho detto che qualsiasi cosa abbia combinato deve assumersene la responsabilità. Credo che da quel discorso abbia pensato che stessimo insieme e poi… beh… il nostro comportamento può dare quell'impressione lì»  
«Gli hai detto che deve andarsene?»  
«No, gli ho detto che deve essere responsabile e non fuggire dai propri guai»  
«Lo sai che ha intenzione di tornare a casa?»  
«Lo so adesso»

Faccio per separarmi da lui. Sono sconvolto perché Sōsuke è riuscito a fare quello che avrei dovuto fare io ieri, ma non ci sono riuscito. Mi scoccia aver incaricato inconsapevolmente di questo compito una persona estranea alla faccenda e alla mia famiglia.

Mi gratto la nuca per il nervoso, ma cerco di calmarmi preparando le porzioni e il caffellatte per entrambi. Sōsuke rimane immobile sul posto come se si fosse congelato.

«Ho sbagliato, vero?»  
«Non proprio. Avrei dovuto fare io quel discorso a Ren, poiché è mio fratello e non tuo. Mi scoccia che ci sia andata di mezzo una persona che non c'entra nulla, ossia tu»  
«Mi spiace»  
«No, dispiace a me per averti coinvolto»  
«Non ti preoccupare per questo»  
«Facciamo colazione, dai»

Meglio lasciar perdere, discutere su qualcosa già accaduto è inutile ed è un dispendio di energie che si può evitare. Poso sul tavolo i piatti e Sōsuke si occupa delle tazze, appena si siede mi sfiora una mano e mi manda uno sguardo di scuse. Addolcisco la mia espressione e gli sorrido, non sono arrabbiato con lui ma con me stesso per non essere in grado di far ragionare mio fratello e per questo ho scaricato il compito a lui che non c'entra proprio niente.

Consumiamo la nostra colazione in silenzio, quello che è accaduto poco fa è per fortuna un ricordo lontano, non mi piace soffermarmi troppo a lungo sulle cose che non si possono più cambiare però succede che su alcune mi ci soffermo e perdo la ragione, come quando è successo quel che è successo con Haru. Meno male c'era Sou a non farmi perdere nei miei pensieri che non avevano uscita.  
Di tanto in tanto ci scambiamo qualche sguardo fugace, che mi fanno avere qualche brivido lungo la schiena. Da alcuni giorni il modo che lui ha di guardarmi è cambiato, mi tiene inchiodato sul posto e poi vaga come se mi volesse spogliare. Alcune volte mi mette disagio, altre invece mi fa provare un dolce tepore nel bassoventre.  
Anche io credo di aver cominciato a guardarlo come lui guarda me. È inevitabile per me non ricambiare quel tipo di sguardi, perché si crea un'atmosfera a cui non riesco - e non voglio, per giunta – sottrarmi.

I nostri occhi si incrociano e sorridiamo complici, la sua mano accarezza la mia. Faccio in modo che le nostre dita combacino e si intreccino, ma la voce alta di Ren ci riporta con violenza alla realtà. Fremiamo entrambi e abbiano il fiato corto, eravamo nella nostra dimensione lontani da tutto, solo io e lui. Sta succedendo molto di frequente di estraniarci da tutto il resto e di essere noi due da soli in un mondo nostro. Nemmeno ce ne rendiamo conto quando succede, ma basta che un elemento esterno collida con la nostra dimensione e noi torniamo con i piedi per terra. Provo sempre un profondo smarrimento e una grande nostalgia quando succede, perché il benessere che provo quando non sono nella realtà vengono spazzati via come se niente fossero.

«Credo che tuo fratello stia bisticciando al telefono con tua sorella»  
«Cosa normalissima, è sempre stato così sin da quando erano piccoli»  
«Tu hai mai litigato con loro?»  
«Non proprio, ma ci sono stati dei momenti tesi fra di noi mai sfociati in un litigio»

Ridacchia un po’ e poi sospira. I suoi occhi hanno un bagliore diverso, forse nostalgico, ma non capisco che cosa sia con precisione, non gli domando che cosa abbia perché lo vedo perso nei suoi pensieri e non vorrei risultare impiccione.  
Dopo qualche attimo si riscuote e finisce di mangiare la sua colazione, per poi lavare il piatto e lasciarlo scolare assieme alla tazza sul lavabo in acciaio. Anche io finisco veloce la mia porzione, mentre lui va all'ingresso a recuperare la propria ventiquattrore.

Alcuni fogli frusciano fra loro, una busta di plastica viene spiegazzata e poi la rotella della chiusura cigola.  
Si affaccia nella stanza e mi fa cenno che deve andare via, lo raggiungo alla porta e lo fermo.

«Verrai oggi?»  
«Se non farò troppo tardi, sì»  
«Ti aspetterò»  
«Meglio di no, non so quando finirò»  
«Ho detto che ti aspetterò»  
«Va bene, ti invierò un messaggio»

Annuisco. Il suo viso si avvicina al mio e subito il mio cuore palpita e le labbra pizzicano di aspettativa. Chiudo gli occhi, ma li socchiudo un poco subito dopo perché anche quando le nostre bocche sono unite vorrei vederlo. Immediatamente le nostre pupille si incrociano, si legano. Fremo un po’ e apro di più la bocca, voglio sentirlo di più. Le sue mani mi afferrano il collo e i capelli, le mie la sua giaccia.

Un colpo di tosse ci fa sobbalzare dalla paura e servono diversi attimi prima che ci sentiamo pronti a guardare nella direzione da cui è provenuto. Ci siamo completamente dimenticati che non siamo soli qui in casa.  
Ren ci fissa con un sopracciglio alzato e scuote la testa.

«Calmate i vostri bollenti spiriti almeno finché ci sono io in casa»

Voglio letteralmente sprofondare sotto terra, sono per l'ennesima volta in imbarazzo e il mio viso sta andando a fuoco. Sou invece non proprio, ha le orecchie arrossate, ma il colorito del viso è rimasto immutato. Invidio la sua reazione, vorrei poter non imbarazzarmi in maniera così evidente come solitamente mi succede.

«Beh, io vado»  
«Sì, buona giornata e fai attenzione»  
«Altrettanto»

Ed esce di casa dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto anche a Ren, che lo saluta con un movimento del capo.

Per il disagio stiro la maglia con le mie mani, fissando a terra. Vorrei dire qualcosa di intelligente, ma sento la bocca secca e sono sicuro che le parole mi rimarrebbero castrate in gola. Mi strozzerei con esse.  
Ren rilascia un sospiro che ha un che di rassegnato, che mi fa sprofondare ancora di più nel mio disagio. Le sue parole vengono precedute da uno schiocco di lingua:

«State insieme?»  
«Eh?»  
«Ho chiesto se state insieme»  
«Ehm…»

Non so che rispondergli. Non stiamo insieme ufficialmente, ma il nostro modo di comportarci dà quell'impressione lì. È complicato trovare una risposta alla domanda di mio fratello, anche perché non l'ha.

Lui mi attende impaziente. Lo capisco dal suo tamburellare le dita sulla coscia e dal suo guardarsi attorno, si mordicchia persino il labbro.

«Allora?»  
«È complesso»  
«Non mi dire che non state insieme, ma fingete di essere due fidanzatini»  
«No! A me Sou piace e credo di piacergli pure io, ma non ne abbiamo mai discusso. È complicato Ren»  
«O sei tu che credi che lo sia»

Lo guardo male, non sopporto quando si comporta come Ran, cioè come se sapesse tutto e io fossi l'unico scemo. Lui non sa quanto sia difficile per me, penso pure per Sōsuke, affrontare dei sentimenti nuovi per una persona diversa. Non è facile quando per tanto tempo ne hai provati di altri per un'altra, che ti ha persino ferito e deluso. C'è quella dannatissima paura a fermarti e a mettere in dubbio tutto quello che è in verità chiaro e cristallino, che ti fa vacillare e tremare dalla testa ai piedi. Se non ci fosse mi sarei buttato con leggerezza in tutto questo, ma invece non è così e procedo con cautela, senza troppa fretta.  
Non voglio essere ferito e nemmeno ferire, voglio che il nostro incontrarci sia un tocco delicato sulla pelle, perché le nostre sono suscettibili. Un tocco che non fa male e che ti fa desiderare di riceverne altri, finché non ne sei più spaventato.

«Adesso me ne vado, ma promettimi una cosa Makoto»

Lo guardo spaesato. Improvvisamente si sta comportando in maniera così adulta, che non lo riconosco più. Faccio un cenno con il capo per fargli capire che sono tutt'orecchi.

«Promettimi che se quel Sōsuke ti fa stare male, me lo verrai a dire»

Scoppio a ridere, non mi aspettavo che potesse essere ancora così dolce e protettivo il mio adorato fratellino. Lo abbraccio forte e gli lascio un bacio sui capelli, quanto mi era mancato stringerlo fra le mie braccia. L'adolescenza porta via tante cose preziose, come gli abbracci fra fratelli e i baci della buonanotte dei genitori. Ren ricambia l'abbraccio impacciato e con qualche pacca sulla schiena, poi scioglie la stretta.

«Beh, adesso vado»

Non ho nemmeno fatto la promessa, ma meglio così perché non credo che la manterrei. Infatti va in camera a recuperare il borsone senza menzionare la questione di un attimo fa, io lo attendo davanti alla porta.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni?»  
«No, non serve»  
«Allora fa’ attenzione e il bravo»  
«Quasi quasi inizio a chiamarti papà»  
«Oh, ma smettila!»

Ridacchiamo entrambi per poi salutarci. Sono contento che le parole di Sou l'abbiano colpito fino al punto di fare la scelta di tornare a casa. Sicuramente se glielo avessi detto io, mi avrebbe divorato in un sol boccone dalla rabbia.

Se io e Sou dovessimo metterci insieme, spero Ren lo accetti. Per il momento mi sembra molto diffidente, ma credo che sia normale dopo quel che ho passato per colpa di Haru. Sono sicuro che Ran gli abbia raccontato tutto, loro due non hanno segreti, e per questo il mio fratellino è diventato protettivo nei miei confronti.

Mi concedo un lungo sospiro di sollievo appoggiato alla porta che ho chiuso alle sue spalle, la situazione sembra essere stata risolta o che stia per risolversi, per il meglio spero.  
Vado in bagno e mi lavo il viso, finalmente è tornato ad avere una cera migliore. Purtroppo i turbamenti, le delusioni e le cose brutte in generale si palesano sul volto, che siano un'espressione stanca o degli occhi tristi. Il volto può essere lo specchio del nostro malessere, non riesci nemmeno a nasconderlo con un sorriso perché ci sarà sempre quella persona che riuscirà a vedere quello che tu con tanta maestria hai cercato di camuffare.

Mi pare di aver vissuto una mattinata come una famiglia e questo mi fa sorridere come uno scemo per tutto il viaggio e poi per tutte le ore a lavoro. Shimizu-san è stata entusiasta di vedermi così, a suo dire, raggiante. Il fatto è che mi sento un po’ così, un po’ raggiante, e tutto grazie a Sōsuke che riesce a farmi sentire bene semplicemente stando in casa mia, mangiando con me o dormendo al mio fianco.

Non vedo l'ora che rientri, mi ha inviato un messaggio che dice che avrebbe finito alle nove e che ha già mangiato. Lo sto attendendo in salotto, leggendo un libro preso a caso dalla libreria, ma i segni che compongono le parole non hanno alcun significato perché sono troppo preso a contare i minuti che mancano al suo arrivo. Per la precisione ne mancano circa quindici.

Per distrarmi accarezzo dietro le orecchie di Emi, che sta ronfando sulla mia pancia già da dopo cena. Ogni tanto muove quelle piccole orecchie bianche adorabili. Tutto in lei è adorabile, è una creatura molto preziosa e per me ha una grande importanza la sua presenza. Come dice il suo nome è una bellissima benedizione, che ha portato nella mia vita un'altra persona altrettanto preziosa e importante.  
Qualche volta capita che ripensi a quei giorni bui in cui il nascondino era divenuto una pratica in cui ero bravo. Mi nascondevo da tutto e fuggivo, ma Sou è riuscito in qualche modo a far breccia nel mio cuore. Pian piano è riuscito a conquistarmi, forse ha contribuito molto il fatto che stessimo vivendo la stessa cosa e che quindi ci fosse un'empatia maggiore.  
È stato davvero molto delicato con me, ma sempre deciso. Deciso a voler stare vicino a me, a tutti i costi. Anche questo credo che abbia contribuito a farmi provare interesse sempre maggiore per lui.

Trilla il campanello ed Emi salta subito in piedi, si precipita verso la porta e miagola forte. Credo che abbia capito che è il suo adorato Sōsuke. Emi è davvero molto affezionata a lui, lo adora tantissimo e quando non c'è lo cerca o lo aspetta.  
Apro la porta facendo attenzione a non inciampare per colpa del gatto.

«Bentornato!»  
«Grazie, sono distrutto»

Lo abbraccio per tirarlo su di morale, è un gesto così spontaneo da lasciarmi stupito. Quando si è spogliato della giacca e si è tolto la cravatta, lo accompagno in salotto e lo faccio accomodare sul divano, ma lui si lascia cadere a peso morto sopra, scomposto e con un braccio a coprire gli occhi.  
Emi subito gli salta sopra e fa le fusa strisciandosi contro il suo braccio, la accarezza debolmente. Provo un moto di tenerezza guardandoli, lui stanco che non le nega le attenzioni che richiede.

«Vuoi bere qualcosa?»  
«No, ma…»  
«Uhm?»  
«Niente, lascia perdere…»  
«Dai, dimmelo!»  
«Allora vieni vicino che te lo dico»

Mi sporgo verso di lui, ma mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi di più. Mi faccio leva con il braccio appoggiato allo schienale del divano, ma nemmeno questo basta perché mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi ancora. Sono praticamente fra le sue gambe e su di lui, quando una sua mano mi afferra per la nuca e mi spinge contro la sua bocca. Perdo stabilità e frano su di lui, Emi se ne va stizzita perché le ho rubato la scena. Mi dispiace, ma il bacio che ci stiamo dando mi prende completamente. Questa mattina abbiamo dovuto interromperci e ho trascorso la giornata sospeso nel desiderio di continuare quel contatto di labbra che ci ha fatti, ancora una volta, escludere dal mondo reale.

Il nostro contatto di labbra diventa sempre più intenso. Le nostre lingue si cercano e si accarezzano, le nostre mani vagano sul corpo dell'altro. Non è più la nostra razionalità a parlare, ma il desiderio che entrambi abbiamo covato dentro di noi. Il desiderio di sentire quel corpo, quella pelle, quella carne sotto i nostri polpastrelli. Infatti superiamo la barriera dei nostri indumenti, le mie mani sotto la sua camicia e le sue sotto la mia maglia.  
Le sue dita sulla mia schiena mi fanno fremere e gemere nella sua bocca. Ho la pelle d'oca e sembra ne sia percorsa da elettricità, quanto ho bramato di essere accarezzato in questo modo. Il tocco è delicato in un primo momento, poi diventa sempre più marcato come se volesse imprimere sulla mia carne la forma delle sue mani e io vorrei che fosse possibile.  
Anche le mie accarezzano il suo corpo, il suo petto tonico e gli addominali. Gli apro lentamente la camicia, vorrei baciarlo pure lì perché le mani non sono abbastanza. Voglio sentire il suo profumo, voglio scoprire se anche la mia lingua troverà la sua pelle liscia, come è stato per le mani.

Sou comprende che cosa voglio fare e perciò mi aiuta ad aprire i bottoni. I nostri movimenti sono frenetici talmente siamo presi dalla frenesia, i nostri respiri sono ansanti e si mescolano.  
Quando l'ultimo bottone viene aperto, mi abbasso a baciargli il petto. Il sospiro che rilascia mi fa perdere ancora di più la ragione e dai baci passo alla lingua e ai denti, gli lascio segni leggeri dei miei morsi. A ogni morso mi stringe i capelli, il suo corpo si contrae e si rilassa.  
Mi alzo e ammiro estasiato la pelle segnata e scossa dai brividi di piacere. Poi poso lo sguardo sul suo viso, i nostri occhi si legano e sprofondiamo insieme in nel mare in tempesta che è la nostra eccitazione.  
Mi afferra la maglia e me la toglie con disperazione, sorrido nel vederlo così. Il suo desiderio di sentirmi mi lusinga. Immediatamente faccio combaciare i nostri petti nudi e per la prima volta sento il calore del suo corpo contro al mio in una situazione come questa. Quell'unica volta che l'abbiamo fatto non avevo percepito niente di tutto questo, nessun fremito, nessun calore, nessun desiderio di volere proprio lui. Ho provato solo la voglia di dimenticare il dolore ignorando il mio partner, mi sono concentrato solo su me stesso e ho usato lui.

Gli bacio il collo, lui sospira forte e mi stringe per il bacino. Mi guida fino a far combaciare il mio al suo e inevitabilmente veniamo guidati dal nostro desiderio a strusciarci l'uno corto l'altro.  
La sua erezione sotto la mia mi eccita da impazziste e vorrei di più vorrei sentirlo senza avere i vestiti in mezzo. Perciò afferro la sua cintura e faccio per aprirla, ma le mani di Sōsuke mi fermano. Alzo lo sguardo e lo guardo con frustrazione, non riesco ad attendere oltre.

«Sei sicuro?»  
«Ma che domande fai?»

Sogghigna e mi bacia con trasporto, mentre io armeggio con i suoi pantaloni. Credo di odiare i pantaloni che non sono tuta, quelle dannate cerniere e quei bottoni che non si slacciano subito. Quando riesco ad aprirglieli, glieli abbasso assieme all'intimo perché non ce la faccio ad aspettare un attimo di più. Lui abbassa i miei e finalmente le nostre erezioni si toccano. Sono entrambe calde e dure, tutto ciò mi fa perdere ancora di più la ragione.

Dei brividi mi scuotono e mi percorrono dalla testa fino al basso ventre. La sua mano le afferra e le accarezza da prima piano e in modo delicato che mi fa sospirare, poi con pùi decisione e a un ritmo più serrato. Gemo senza potermi controllare, è così bello e dannatamente piacevole.

Con una mano ci accarezza là sotto, con l'altra i miei capelli. Non posso fare a meno di cercare le sue labbra per baciarle. Ci scambiamo baci a fior di labbra, sospirati. Con le dita stimola la punta della mia erezione ed è troppo intenso per me, che rilascio un gemito alto e il mio corpo ha spasmi violenti.

«Non lo fare…»  
«Perché no? Ti piace»  
«Appunto per quello, è troppo piacevole e potrei venire»

Ridacchia e intensifica la stimolazione. Impreco mentalmente perché non voglio venire subito, voglio prolungare il piacere. Gli sussurro diversi “ti prego” per fermarlo, ma succedere l'esatto contrario mi stimola ancora di più e io sono in balia delle mie sensazioni di piacere. Non mi sembra più di essere legato al mio corpo, la mia mente si trova in una dimensione differente. È leggera e lo è pure il corpo, ma sono scissi. È una sensazione bellissima e non ne ho paura, perché di Sōsuke mi fido fino al punto da lasciarmi andare in balia delle sue mani.

Non riesco più a trattenermi, devo rilasciare il mio piacere o morirò. Ho la sensazione di star soffocando, quindi con un altro gemito alto vengo tra i nostri corpi. La mia mente diventa bianca e per un bel po' non capisco se sono ancora vivo o se sono morto, non credo di aver mai e poi mai avuto un orgasmo così intenso.  
La sua mano continua ad accarezzarci, ho degli spasmi per tutto il corpo e boccheggio contro il suo collo. Poi viene anche lui, lo capisco dal suo irrigidirsi e trattenere il respiro per poi rilasciarlo in un sospiro. Mi stingo a lui abbracciandolo debolmente, ho la sensazione di star perdendo me stesso e lui è la mia àncora di salvataggio, lui ricambia la stretta e mi bacia la fronte. Siamo ancora ansanti e scossi dall'orgasmo, mi sento così leggero e intorpidito che chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio cullare dal suo petto che si alza e si abbassa sotto di me.

A un certo punto, quando la nostra eccitazione inizia a scemare fino a scomparire, comincio a sentire freddo, il mio corpo è ricoperto dal sudore. Guardo Sōsuke e realizzo di colpo che cosa abbiamo fatto e arrossisco per il disagio, che non passa inosservato.

«Sei pentito?»

Lo sono? No, non lo sono affatto. Però mi imbarazza un po’ aver fatto tutto questo con lui. Ci siamo lasciati guidare dai nostri desideri profondi, sapevo che sarebbe accaduto perché i suoi tocchi che non erano erotici sono passati a esserlo nel giro di poco. Da un semplice gioco in cui ci sfioravamo, siamo passati al desiderio che quei sfioramenti diventassero altro.

Rispondo alla sua domanda scuotendo la testa. Mi dona un sorriso sollevato che ricambio debolmente, sono molto stanco e quegli attimi intensi mi stanno facendo provare un rilassamento che concilia il sonno. Propongo di andare a lavarci:

«Forse è meglio se ci andiamo a lavare e poi a dormire»  
«Decisamente»

Ci alziamo dal divano e raccattiamo i nostri abiti, che non so come sono sparpagliati lontani per la stanza. Ci dirigiamo in bagno e abbandoniamo i vestiti nella cesta dei panni sporchi.  
Facciamo insieme una doccia veloce e ci laviamo a vicenda, ma questa volta il nostro modo di toccarci non ci eccita. È diverso, sempre intimo ma è più un prendersi cura dell'altro in un altro senso.

Ci sono davvero tanti modi di amarsi, di toccarsi e di prendersi cura di una persona. Li vorrei sperimentare tutti o in buona parte, vorrei poterlo amare in tutte le forme e i modi possibili.

Al termine della doccia ci dirigiamo in camera in accappatoio, ci vestiamo ed infine crolliamo nel letto uno fra le braccia dell'altro. L'appagamento che provo mi fa rimanere stampato sul viso un sorriso che Sōsuke, come uno specchio, lo rimanda a me. Mi sento così bene che non mi sembra vero, prego che questo non sia un sogno e se lo fosse che non mi svegli mai più.  
Ci accarezziamo i capelli, poco prima di abbandonarci al sonno ci diamo un pudico bacio a fior di labbra. Niente buonanotte e nessuna parola superficiale, ci addormentiamo in uno dei nostri tanti silenzi che condividiamo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ANNUNCI IMPORTANTI]
> 
> 1) Non so se lo sapete, ma usciranno ben tre OAV su "Free!". Trovate qui le info: https://www.facebook.com/thatswimminganime.official/posts/1456118591075392:0
> 
> 2) Questa fanfic avrà un seguito e sarà una serie con altre storie collegate! "Yuanfen" parla dell'inizio della relazione fra Sou e Makoto, ma vorrei parlare di loro in un'altra fanfiction come coppia effettiva e di altre cose che riguardano loro. Vorrei anche approfondire la storia di Ren e spiegare perché è cambiato, vorrei parlare di sua sorella Ran, di Gou e della sua famigliola e chissà forse anche di Rei e Nagisa.
> 
> Un'altra cosa, vi vorrei far ascoltare questa bella canzone, che mi ha passato una lettrice, che sembra fatta a posta per questa fanfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wwVO-N0hwc
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione e per la lettura!


	20. Sōsuke

Odio le sveglie e odio alzarmi troppo presto la mattina. Odio dover lasciare questo letto e odio dovermi separare da lui, che mi abbraccia e mi stringe a ogni minimo movimento che faccio come se non volesse che io lo abbandonassi. Mi fa sempre battere forte il cuore, mi si stringe tutto in una morsa per la dolcezza che mi fa provare. Non mi sono mai sentito così tanto amato e desiderato da qualcuno fino a oggi.

Ieri abbiamo fatto quel che io ho atteso da così tanto tempo. È successo senza nemmeno che ce ne accorgessimo. Da un bacio siamo passati ad altro come se fosse la cosa da fare in quel momento, come se fosse naturale lasciarci trasportare dai nostri istinti. Non posso negare la mia sorpresa nel vederlo così intraprendente e bramoso di esplorare la mia pelle. Ho perso più volte la ragione, i suoi baci e i suoi morsi mi hanno lasciato tremante e ardevo dal desiderio di toccarlo pure io.  
È meraviglioso quando il desiderio di aversi è reciproco, perché l'eccitazione dell'altro diventa anche tua e quindi tocchi, lecchi e baci il suo corpo e lui fa lo stesso con te. È un donarsi a vicenda.  
Per la prima volta l'ho sentito mio. Era lì per me, accarezzava me, baciava me e gemeva a causa mia. Eravamo lì e non da un'altra parte con un'altra persona come nel giorno del matrimonio. No, eravamo solo io e lui.  
Ne vorrei ancora e ancora e ancora. Non mi è bastato, sono ingordo e vorrei averlo tutto.

Lo bacio e gli annuso il collo mentre dorme, ma il solletico che gli provoco lo fa svegliare ridendo. Continuo a infastidirlo e prova a fuggire da me, ma lo acchiappo e rincaro la dose di solletico. Si dimena e ride, mi implora di lasciarlo andare perché non ce la fa più. Smetto e lui freme ansante sotto di me, sorride e sono sollevato di non avergli causato malumore.

«Sei proprio uno scemo»  
«Sarei scemo?»  
«Sì, ti pare che sia il modo di svegliare una persona?»  
«Avrei potuto fare diversamente»

Rinforzo la mia allusione tirando l'elastico delle mutande. Lui arrossisce di colpo e nasconde il viso, è una reazione adorabile e così in contrasto a quello che era la scorsa sera.

«Sì, sei proprio uno scemo»

Rido sommessamente e gli bacio le braccia affinché mi mostri il viso, ma non funziona e così provo di nuovo con il solletico. Si contorce tutto come i serpenti, implorandomi ancora di piantarla ed è persino passato alle minacce. Lo lascio andare, ansima stanco e scomposto. Per farmi perdonare gli do un bacio e lui sorride.

Mi ricordo che devo lavorare e controllo l'orario, sto facendo tardi. Non vorrei andarmene, ma devo e quanto odio dover lasciare questo letto. Gli afferro il viso strizzandogli le guance e lo bacio di nuovo prima di saltare fuori per vestirmi.

«Sei in ritardo?»  
«Sì, devo presentarmi un po' prima a lavoro oggi»  
«Che ti preparo per colazione?»  
«Niente»

Non sentendolo più parlare mi volto a controllare se non si sia riaddormentato, non lo sveglierei se così fosse. Ma mi spavento quasi a morte quando lo trovo alle mie spalle con un'espressione severa e di rimprovero.

«Non va bene saltare i pasti»

Lo dice mentre mi sistema il colletto e mi aiuta con la cravatta. Mi ricorda mia madre quando sistemava mio padre, mi piaceva guardarli perché anche se parlavano di cose serie non rinunciavano a seguire questa routine.

Gli accarezzo i capelli prima di andare in bagno, rispondendogli che mi vanno bene dei biscotti e del caffellatte. Sbircio dietro di me per vedere che espressione fa, ammiro un sorrisetto soddisfatto che fa pensare che con lui su alcune cose non l'avrò vinta.

Mi metto la schiuma da barba sulle guance, attorno alla bocca e sul mento. Non amo particolarmente farmi la barba, devo prestare attenzione a non tagliarmi con la lametta. Ho provato con i rasoi elettrici, ma il rumore, quel dannato rumore, mi ha fatto impacchettare il tutto e riportare indietro al negozio il prodotto. Non so come facciano gli altri uomini a sopportare quel ronzio che ti perfora i timpani e ti martella il cervello, la mattina ho una soglia di sopportazione dei rumori molesti davvero molto bassa.  
Appena ho finito con la barba, mi lavo il viso e mi sistemo i capelli.

Quando entro in cucina Makoto è davanti al davanzale che coccola Emi. Un attimo prima di avvicinarmi a loro prendo un biscotto e il caffellatte, tocco la sua schiena e lui si gira un po' a guardarmi, poi si appoggia a me. Appena Emi mi vede miagola e alza le zampine come invitarmi ad accarezzarla, non attendo un attimo e subito l'accontento.

«Ti adora davvero tanto»  
«Già. Adora anche te»  
«Siamo molto amati»  
«Siamo dei bravi genitori»

Mi rendo conto di aver detto qualcosa di stupido dalla sua risata, però è vero che siamo come dei genitori per Emi. Cioè così mi sembra che ci comportiamo con lei, ce ne prendiamo cura, l'amiamo e coccoliamo, spesso anche la viziamo. È il nostro piccolo tesoro, la creatura che ci ha fatto avvicinare ed ecco perché le vogliamo così tanto bene.  
Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse ma sta passando, mi giro verso la parete dietro di me e constato che è tardissimo. Bevo tutto in una volta il restante caffellatte e do un bacio veloce a Makoto, che mi guarda confuso senza capire.

«Sto facendo tardi, devo correre»  
«Ah, buona giornata e fa' attenzione»  
«Sì, anche tu. Ti farò sapere quando finisco»  
«Grazie!»

Mentre scendo le scale controllo di avere tutto e per fortuna ho tutto, devo ringraziare la mia mania per la precisione per quanto riguarda il materiale del lavoro. Per il resto stendiamo un velo pietoso, perché sono pigro e lascio tutto in giro. È una cattiva abitudine ereditata da mia madre, è sempre stato mio padre quello che metteva in ordine in casa e si occupava della maggior parte delle faccende, mia madre è un disastro tranne che in cucina. Sa cucinare davvero bene, almeno quello.

Quando arrivo in ufficio non ho la possibilità di fumare la mia solita sigaretta e questo mi irrita tantissimo, era l'attimo di calma che precedeva lo stress giornaliero. Fumerò questa sera dopo il lavoro, non fumo durante l'orario in cui mi trovo in ufficio come i miei colleghi perché il fumo tende a rimanere attaccato ai vestiti e non è gradevole per i clienti. Almeno ho questa idea e perciò evito, poi lo faccio anche perché non è salutare fumare molto e mi illudo che fumando poco avrò meno problemi, però dovrei smettere per non averne.

La giornata lavorativa la trascorro tra scartoffie e riunioni che mi friggono il cervello. Questo è un periodo stressante che sta, per fortuna, per volgere al termine, dalla prossima settimana ritornerà la calma e niente più pressione. Vorrei tanto poter fare una vacanza, mi basterebbe anche solo un fine settimana e sarei contento. Magari alle terme, così da rilassarmi e mangiare del buon cibo. Magari in compagnia di Makoto, sì decisamente in sua compagnia.

Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa, di vederlo e di averlo attorno. La sua presenza mi calma, posso aver passato la più tremenda delle giornate ma quando lo vedo tutto quel che è successo non ha più peso, non conta più. È come un balsamo che lenisce le ferite, però lui lenisce i problemi e il mio umore. _Kamisama_ , quanto vorrei essere a casa in questo preciso istante.

Bussano alla porta del mio ufficio. È il capo che mi porta un documento da revisionare e mi avvisa che dopo questo posso andarmene. Sospirerei sollevato per la bella notizia, se solo non fosse un documento con non so bene quanti fogli, ma posso dire che sono tanti. Mi metto subito al lavoro, prima inizio, prima finisco e prima lo vedo.

 

Mi sono servite due ore per revisionare e correggere. Adesso sto andando verso la stazione per mangiare qualcosa al volo e poi prendere il treno, ho avvisato Makoto che non sarei arrivato a casa prima delle dieci ma ho fatto molto più tardi. Mentre cammino per la via mi fermo davanti a un _konbini_ e valuto se comprare lì qualcosa da mangiare oppure no. Il mio stomaco si stringe e gorgoglia affamato, quindi entro.  
Gironzolo tra gli scaffali e mi saltano agli occhi le scatole di preservativi e le boccette di lubrificante, valuto se comprarli oppure no. Non pretendo di fare sesso oggi o comunque così presto, ma se Makoto non dovesse averli e se ci venisse la voglia sarebbe problematico. Quindi a rigor di logica dovrei comprarli, ma non vorrei che lui vedendoli pensasse che dobbiamo farlo per forza o che io lo voglia fare subito con lui. Quindi secondo questo punto di vista non li dovrei compare. Dopo diversi tentennamenti prendo anche quelli oltre al _bento_ precotto, che faccio riscaldare dal commesso.

Trangugio il mio anonimo e insipido pasto, seduto su una panchina poco più avanti. Appena finisco mi alzo e getto via la confezione, poi mi avvio a passi svelti a prendere il treno. Un'altra cosa che non sopporto è dover mangiare così tardi la sera, mi rimane sempre il cibo sullo stomaco. Devo anche ammettere che mi sono abituato a mangiare cibi cucinati a casa da Makoto, quindi il mio palato non è più abituato al sapore dei cibi precotti.

Salgo sul treno appena in tempo perché qualche attimo dopo le porte della carrozza si chiudono e ricomincia la sua corsa. La città illuminata dalle luci dei lampioni e delle insegne dei negozi scorre veloce davanti ai miei occhi, amo davvero tanto questa città di notte. Sempre sveglia e brulicante di persone, Tokyo la città che non dorme mai.

Sono le dieci e mezza di sera quando metto piede in casa di Makoto, che mi accoglie con un sorriso dolce.

«Hai fatto tardi. Com'è andata la giornata?»  
«Stancante e troppo lunga. Scusami»  
«Non ti preoccupare. Forse un bel bagno caldo ti potrebbe aiutare»  
«Sì, lo credo anche io. A te com'è andata?»  
«Bene»

Mi tolgo la giaccia e sfaccio il modo della cravatta, che passo a lui che li appoggia sulla panca. Mentre mi tolgo le scarpe Emi si struscia addosso alle mie gambe in cerca di attenzioni, le gratto la testolina. Una volta finito la prendo in braccio e le gratto il collo perché mi ha intrappolato il braccio con le zampine.

Do un bacio sulla tempia a Makoto prima di dirigermi in bagno, ma lui mi afferra per la camicia e poi per la nuca. Mi dà un bacio a fior di labbra, che riaccende in me il desiderio di baciarlo in modo più avido e passionale, ma mantengo il controllo e lui arrossisce un poco nel momento in cui i nostri sguardi si incrociano.  
Gli sorrido malizioso e vado in bagno, Emi mi aspetta nella cesta dei panni sporchi. Ci è saltata dentro e si è seduta lì, la infastidisco gettandole sopra la mia camicia e il resto dei vestiti. Salta fuori e si accomoda sul mobiletto lì vicino, mi guarda infastidita e per farmi perdonare le accarezzo il musino. Immediatamente fa le fusa e chiude gli occhi.

Alla fine non ho voluto fare il bagno, ma una doccia veloce per non perdere tempo prezioso, perché voglio stare con Makoto che è la mia vera e unica ricarica e relax. Quando esco dal bagno in accappatoio lo vedo immobile davanti alla panca con la busta del _konbini_ , il viso arrossato per l'imbarazzo. Mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio da dietro appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Trasalisce e poi si appoggia contro il mio petto.

«Sou...»  
«Uhm?»  
«Io... Io...»  
«Non ti senti ancora pronto per farlo?»

Annuisce e poi si scusa, gli bacio il collo e la testa. Non ha nessun motivo di scusarsi e poi per cosa? Solo perché non si sente ancora pronto ad affrontare qualcosa che in passato ci ha feriti? Anche io ne sono un po' spaventato, ma desidero sovrascrivere un altro ricordo su quello passato.

«Lo faremo quando ti sentirai pronto, non scusarti né sentirti in colpa. Ti aspetto»

Per non so bene quale motivo scoppia in lacrime. Lo volto verso di me e lo abbraccio forte, lo cullo fra le mie braccia e lo accarezzo e bacio. Mi si stringe il cuore vederlo così, non so nemmeno perché stia piangendo e sono preoccupato.

«Grazie, Sou»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per essere così paziente con me e...» 

Cade il discorso perché nasconde il suo viso sulla mia spalla. Capisco che è imbarazzato e perciò non insisto, ma ammetto che quella frase in sospeso mi ha messo curiosità. Credo di sapere quale sia il continuo, ma non vorrei illudermi troppo. Non so perché ancora non sia in grado di prendere coscienza totale del nostro rapporto, che è palese in quale direzione stia andando. C'è sempre un poco di paura a frenarmi.

Lo porto con me in camera da letto dopo averlo calmato con qualche carezza e bacio. Si è fatto tardi e sono un po' stanco, nemmeno mi interessa di fumare, vorrei soltanto essere a letto assieme a lui. Spegniamo le luci del salotto e per mano ci avviamo nel buio corridoio, adesso non ho più molta paura di muovermi in questa casa perché ho memorizzato la pianta e le dimensioni. La busta di plastica fruscia contro la mia gamba.

Prima di infilarci nel letto Makoto si spoglia dei vestiti e indossa un'altra maglia, tirando un po' su con il naso. Io invece rimango in mutande perché ho troppo caldo. Forse è arrivato il momento di accendere il condizionatore, anche perché dormiamo sempre appiccicati ed è estate oramai. Non è possibile tenere aperte le finestre per via del rumore di sottofondo della città e dell'umidità, l'aria condizionata è l'unica alternativa valida per non morire di caldo in estate.

«Credo che sia meglio se accendessimo il condizionatore»  
Propongo mentre sistemo i preservativi e il lubrificante nel cassetto del comodino.  
«Sì, lo penso anche io» 

Cerca nello stesso cassetto aperto il telecomando e poi aziona il condizionatore. Un'arietta fresca ci investe e provo un po' di sollievo, non rischierò di squagliarmi questa notte e potrò dormire abbracciato a lui.

Siamo entrambi sdraiati, viso contro viso, che ci guardiamo negli occhi. È lui il primo ad accarezzarmi, a esplorarmi inizialmente con le mani e poi con le labbra. Adoro i suoi tocchi leggeri e delicati sulla mia pelle, adoro il suo amarmi con dolcezza. Scende in basso con la bocca fino all'elastico delle mutande, trattengo il fiato in attesa che mi prenda in bocca.

«Posso farlo?»

Gli avvicino il pube al viso come per dirgli che sì, può fare tutto quello che vuole e lui mi sorride malizioso, si lecca le labbra e mi bacia da sopra la stoffa. Comincio a respirare forte e a rilasciare dei sospiri, gli tocco la testa per la frustrazione perché ancora non mi ha preso in bocca e io non ce la faccio più.

«Con calma»  
«Tu mi vuoi far morire»

Ride sommessamente, ritorna con il viso davanti al mio. Ci scambiamo un lungo e umido bacio, lo intrappolo su di me e poi lo spingo verso il basso perché lo desidero con tutto me stesso. Mi bacia dal collo fino al pube e poi, finalmente, libera la mia erezione dalle mutande e le bacia la punta. Fremo di aspettativa, ma lui continua a vezzeggiarmi con la lingua e io sto perdendo la ragione e il controllo lì sotto.

«Makoto, ti prego»  
«Cosa?»  
«Muoviti»  
«Cosa vorresti che facessi?»

Lo afferro con frustrazione e gli tolgo le mutande, mi guarda confuso perché non capisce che cosa voglio fare. Lo faccio salire su di me all'altezza del viso e glielo prendo in bocca, geme per la sorpresa e si aggrappa alla testiera del letto. I suoi gemiti mi fanno eccitare ancora di più. Vorrei tantissimo unirmi a lui, muovermi nel suo corpo e vederlo stravolto dall'eccitazione.  
Succhio e accarezzo la sua eccitazione per diversi minuti e poi lo libero per parlargli, lui mugugna contrariato.

«Questo è quello che voglio che tu faccia»

Lo lascio andare e mi rivolge uno sguardo confuso, lo guido verso il basso. Mi sorprende dandomi un bacio e poi posizionandosi su di me, il suo viso sul mio pube e il suo sul mio viso. Comprendo in un attimo che cosa vuole fare e mi eccito ancora di più, la sessantanove è sempre stata una delle posizioni che più mi hanno incuriosito e che ho sempre voluto provare.

Non capisco se a eccitarmi è il suo lavoro di bocca o l'idea di essere nella sua bocca e di averlo allo stesso tempo nella mia. I sospiri soffocati che entrambi emaniamo, la sua lingua che mi accarezza e il suo succhiare mi fanno sentire leggero e appagato. La sua tecnica è incerta, mi fa pensare che non l'abbia mai fatto, però la sola idea che lui mi desideri fino a questo punto mi fa eccitare tantissimo. Appena mi lascia ripiombo nella realtà con una violenza che mi fa boccheggiare e stringere le sue gambe.

«Sto per venire»

Lo dice sospirando, perciò lo succhio ancora più forte e aumento il ritmo per vendetta, lui geme e si aggrappa alle mie gambe. Mi riprende in bocca per non darsi per vinto, è come se stessimo entrambi lottando per resistere il più a lungo possibile mettendo in difficoltà l'altro.  
La mia erezione si contrae più volte come la sua, che rilascia il liquido nella mia bocca. È bollente e quando lo ingoio la mia gola sembra che vada a fuoco. Geme ed è scosso da fremiti molto violenti, ma continua a darmi piacere con la sua mano e dopo un po' vengo pure io.

Per un po' rimaniamo immobili, sconvolti dal piacere che ci siamo donati. Lui gattona fino ad appoggiare la testa sul mio petto, si sdraia sopra di me e mi abbraccia debolmente. Siamo entrambi ancora ansanti e sudati, lui mi accarezza il braccio e io i suoi capelli. Si alza un poco e mi sorride con dolcezza, mi bacia e ricambio il suo bacio a fior di labbra.

«Sono felice, Sou. Molto felice»

Una morsa di tenerezza mi stringe il petto e non so cosa rispondergli, sono troppo scosso dalle sue parole e dalla sua schiettezza. Non mi sono mai sentito così benvoluto da qualcuno, come con lui e ogni cosa che dice e fa è per me così speciale. Lo sento che ci mette il cuore, che ci tiene e questo mi fa venire voglia di impegnarmi sempre di più.

«Anche io sono felice di averti»

Piange di nuovo, lo abbraccio forte e gli bacio i capelli. Penso che le mie parole l'abbiano colpito nel profondo, chissà da quanto tempo desiderava sentirsi dire queste parole da qualcuno che lo apprezzasse per davvero. Lo comprendo perché anche io ho sempre desiderato tutto questo, essere apprezzato e voluto da qualcuno che sappia portare il peso dei miei sentimenti sulle spalle. I sentimenti hanno un peso che non tutti possono sopportare, non è facile anche se la loro natura è bella. I sentimenti vanno trattati con cura, sono quella cosa più vicina all'essenza delle persone. Se traditi o maltrattati è la fine, quella persona avrà paura di provarli e di condividerli.

Sono felice che Makoto si stia di volta in volta aprendo a me, sono altrettanto felice che anche io lo stia facendo con lui. Ci stiamo fidando, ci stiamo donando nella speranza di essere apprezzati e trattati con gentilezza. Per fortuna che ci siamo trovati e chissà se in circostanze diverse ci saremo ritrovati in una situazione simile a quella attuale.

Mi rendo conto che si è addormentato, non piange più e il suo respiro è regolare, calmo. Anche io mi sento tranquillo sia nella mente che nel corpo, è una sensazione che mi mancava provare e sono fortunato ad aver trovato la persona che è in grado di offrirmela semplicemente dormendo su di me.

Gli do un ultimo bacio prima di addormentarmi. Non riesco più a distinguere il suo corpo dal mio, il suo calore dal mio, il suo respiro dal mio. Siamo uniti anche senza fonderci l'uno con l'altro, ma semplicemente stando vicini.  



	21. Makoto

Mi sto spaventando di me stesso. Non ho più un briciolo di autocontrollo, agisco in nome dei miei desideri e non della mia ragione. Bramo quel corpo maschile, così simile al mio, fino al punto da assalirlo a ogni occasione buona e lui nemmeno mi ferma, ma anzi alimenta la mia frenesia di baciarlo, leccarlo e amarlo con le mie labbra.  
Il fatto è che mi trasformo e non ho mai pensato di poter essere così intraprendente e senza pudore. Ma, se devo essere sincero, non riesco a vergognarmene o pentirmene più di tanto. Credo che il motivo sia che lui non mi giudica, ma che faccia come me e che il suo modo di guardarmi mi trasmetta molta sicurezza. Quello che faccio va bene ed è apprezzato.

Essere nella sua bocca è una delle sensazioni più intense e belle che io abbia mai provato. Un antro caldo e umido ad avvolgermi tutto, la sensazione di sottovuoto e le carezze sulla punta della mia erezione mi hanno fatto vedere le stelle. In diverse occasioni ho creduto di perdere me stesso e persino la vita talmente il piacere era intenso, ho dovuto avvisarlo che presto sarei venuto nella speranza che rallentasse e mi desse un po’ di tregua, ma lui ha fatto l'esatto contrario proprio come la volta prima.  
Questo suo lato leggermente sadico mi fa tremare tutto, mi piace da morire. Mi piace che mi abbia in pugno, ma che comunque pensi al mio piacere. Mi tortura con esso, mi conquista e mi vince, ma non mi sembra mai di essere del tutto un vinto.

È passata una settimana da quando il nostro modo di amarci ha fatto un passo oltre ai baci e alle carezze. Una settimana che ci comportiamo come adolescenti in balia degli ormoni, ogni notte ci è impossibile trattenere le nostre voglie. Quando la mattina ci separiamo, entrambi contiamo le ore che ci separano dal nostro prossimo intimo incontro.  
Ci siamo donati piacere un po’ ovunque, a letto, sotto la doccia, sul divano… e nemmeno siamo andati ancora in fondo. Non me la sento per adesso, cioè ho un po’ di paura perché quell'unica volta mi ha fatto male l'intero corpo per settimane e poi un brutto ricordo è legato a questo atto. Sono consapevole del fatto che se lo facessimo ora che ci amiamo il ricordo verrebbe sostituito da quello nuovo, ma temo che mi ritornino alla memoria quei momenti proprio mentre lo facciamo e si rovini l'atmosfera.

Lo so, mi sto facendo una marea di problemi e che stare qui a tergiversare non cambierà le cose, ma anzi le renderà più difficili. Anche la pazienza di Sou non è eterna, non voglio che mi aspetti per sempre. Dovrei prendere il coraggio di fare il primo passo, di andare oltre alle mie stupide paranoie e lasciarmi andare definitivamente a lui. Mi posso fidare, ho questa impressione da diverso tempo ed è giunto il momento che io abbatta tutti i muri che mi separano da lui. Niente più sotterfugi, nonostante la paura. Devo compiere un atto di coraggio per me e per lui, perché sono certo che pure Sou tiene a freno se stesso, che non si lasci completamente andare, almeno non in tutto.

La chiave gira nella toppa della porta d'ingresso seguita dal rumore di scarpe eleganti che vengono abbandonate sulle piastrelle. La ventiquattrore viene appoggiata sulla panca, la giacca appesa sull'appendiabiti e un sospiro stanco sfugge al controllo. Sōsuke è finalmente tornato e il mio stomaco si attorciglia su se stesso, perché gli devo parlare con franchezza e sono molto insicuro.

Gli ho dato la chiave di casa la scorsa settimana, rientrava davvero molto tardi e alcune volte è capitato che mi sentissi troppo stanco per aspettarlo sveglio. Quindi ho pensato che fargli questo dono potesse essere un'ottima idea, infatti quando gliel'ho messa fra le mani mi ha guardato con tanta sorpresa nello sguardo che mi ha fatto ridere ilare, era molto tenero e posso osare dire che era anche un poco commosso.

«Hey, perché ridi?»  
«Perché ho ripensato alla tua espressione sorpresa e commossa della scorsa settimana»  
«Smettila di prenderti gioco di me»  
«Oh, ma eri tenero!»

Gli butto le braccia al collo e gli do un bacio di bentornato a casa, lui ricambia ma continua a guardarmi male. Alcune cose lo imbarazzano così tanto che guai a nominarle, ma anche questo suo sguardo minaccioso lo trovo tenero e dopo tutte le prese in giro che mi fa lui, mi sembra il minimo che io faccia altrettanto con lui.

«La cena è quasi pronta, va’ a cambiarti»  
«Va bene, mogliettina cara»

Lo spintono prima che esca dalla cucina, lui se ne va sogghignando. Sembriamo davvero degli adolescenti, ci prendiamo in giro e scherziamo. Non credevo che potesse essere così, il suo modo di essere serioso e calmo è solo una piccola parte della sua personalità. Ho capito che in realtà è una persona che sorride non solo quando se la sente ma anche quando si sente a suo agio con le persone. Forse questo discorso l'ho già fatto, ma davvero, la sorpresa è sempre tanta. Sono contento e mi sento onorato quando penso che si lasci andare con me, che mi permetta di poter vedere dettagli di lui così personali che condivide con pochissimi.

Poggio i piatti con la cena sul tavolo e lo aspetto, entra qualche minuto più tardi con al seguito Emi, che si struscia sulle sue gambe per attirare la sua attenzione. Le accarezza veloce la testa e poi rivolge la sua attenzione al pasto.  
Durante la cena parliamo del più e del meno, raccontandoci la nostra giornata e piccoli aneddoti sui nostri colleghi di lavoro. Okada, uno dei colleghi di Sou, sembra essere un tipo interessante anche se troppo petulante per i suoi gusti. Lui lo sopporta poco, ma a me pare che in qualche modo gli stia simpatico almeno un po'. Capita che ci siano rapporti in cui non è chiaro se ti piaccia o meno una persona, ma finisci sempre per esserci insieme.

«Makoto, tu il fine settimana sei libero, giusto?»  
«Giusto»  
«Anche questo, giusto?»  
«Giusto»  
«Verresti con me alle terme? Questo fine settima sono libero e vorrei rilassarmi. Ho pensato di andare alle terme»

Lo guardo sorpreso, il suo invito mi ha davvero colpito. Mi fa così tanto piacere che mi abbia pensato e che voglia condividere con me una breve vacanza rilassante. Sorrido con gioia e intreccio le nostre dita.

«Certo, mi farebbe molto piacere»

Stringe la mia mano e riprende a mangiare. Non ho bisogno che mi dica che è contento della mia risposta perché lo capisco da come mi accarezza il dorso della mano.  
Fuori dal letto non è molto per le effusioni, c'è il bacio prima che vada via e quando ritorna, ma il resto avviene a letto. Sono più io quello che inizia, lo abbraccio spesso e lo stuzzico e lui mi viene dietro, ma di sua volontà non accade niente al di fuori della camera da letto. È vero che mi ha abbracciato più volte, ma è successo perché piangevo, è una persona molto protettiva e i suoi abbracci hanno quel magico potere di farmi sentire al sicuro. E quelle invece in cui ci siamo dati piacere in diversi angoli della casa ci sono state perché io l'ho provocato.

Dopo mangiato Sou lava i piatti e io li asciugo. Continuiamo a chiacchierare ed Emi ci osserva da sopra il davanzale, ci raggiunge passeggiando vicino al lavabo e Sou per dispetto le schizza un po’ d'acqua. Lei salta giù per fuggire in salotto ad asciugarsi il pelo bagnato.  
All'improvviso mi viene in mente che se questo fine settimana andiamo via dovremo lasciare Emi a qualcuno.

«A chi lasciamo Emi?»  
«Quando?»  
«Questo fine settimana»  
«Ah, giusto… A Rin e a Nanase?»

Pronuncia il cognome di Haru con incertezza, come se avesse paura che mi possa improvvisamente trafiggere a morte soltanto sentirlo nominare. Così accade, mi fa improvvisamente male il petto perché sono passati già diversi mesi da quel litigio e non ci siamo più parlati. Ho evitato di pensare a lui in questo periodo, ho focalizzato la mia attenzione su Sōsuke e sul nostro rapporto fin quasi a dimenticare quella faccenda in sospeso. Mi ferisce rendermi conto che sia passato tutto questo tempo senza vederci né sentirci. Se mi chiedesse scusa lo perdonerei a cuor leggero, quella faccenda nemmeno più mi fa soffrire perché adesso amo Sōsuke. Ovviamente amo ancora Haru, ma in modo diverso, come amico. Lo sento che non è più come prima, che è diverso, però chissà se rivedendolo tornerà tutto come prima, ossia che il mio cuore tornerà a palpitare per lui oppure verrà confermata questa sensazione.

«Non lo dovevo nominare, mi spiace»  
«Eh? No, tranquillo. È solo che…»  
«Che ti manca?»  
«Sì, ma non pensare male! Mi dispiace che non abbiamo fatto ancora pace e che non siamo più come prima… Niente di…»

Mi incarto con le mie stesse parole, non vorrei che si facesse un'idea sbagliata, che rimanesse ferito, ma vedo nel suo sguardo un po’ di delusione e mi sento letteralmente morire. Lo abbraccio forte e cerco di trovare le parole più giuste per fargli capire che si sta sbagliando, che i suoi pensieri sono sbagliati. Perché posso immaginare cosa stia pensando, che il mio cuore è ancora legato ad Haru quando invece è legato a lui.

«Sou, io sono contento di averti qui con me e di poterti baciare, abbracciare. Non desidero diversamente, dico sul serio. Voglio solo te, hai capito?»

Lo guardo negli occhi nella speranza che mi comprenda, lui mi fa un sorriso mesto e i suoi occhi fuggono dai miei. Mi sento così tanto in colpa, l'ho ferito senza pensarci.

«Anche io voglio solo te»  
«Lo so, lo so»

Ci stringiamo in un abbraccio molto intimo. È come se stessimo abbracciando le nostre anime e i nostri cuori nella speranza che non cadano a pezzi.  
Il suo respiro caldo sulla mia spalla accende in me una fiammella pronta ad ardere. Gli bacio il collo, lui subito comprende le mie intenzione e mi stringe i fianchi, spingendomi lontano da lui. Ci separiamo un poco e gli sguardi che ci mandiamo dicono tutto: desiderio e voglia di dare piacere, poi qualcosa che non riesco ad afferrare perché è sfuggente.

«Allora? Emi la affidiamo a Rin e a Nanase?»  
«Oh, ma perché hai rovinato l'atmosfera?»  
«Perché non è questo il modo per affrontare la questione»  
«Va bene, va bene… Ci parli tu?»  
«Ci parlerò io domani mattina»

L'atmosfera è oramai rovinata e mi è persino passata la voglia, perciò mi dirigo in salotto e accendo il televisore. Dopo qualche minuto viene anche Sōsuke che per sedersi prende in braccio Emi, poi si sdraia con lei sulla pancia. Anche io mi sdraio su di lui e guardiamo in silenzio la tv, in realtà io sono perso nei miei pensieri e non presto ascolto a quello che dicono.

Sono indeciso se parlargli apertamente della mia paura di fare sesso con lui oppure lasciare perdere. Anche per la questione di Haru, ma ho paura che pensi che io ne sia ancora innamorato e che stia con lui perché è un sostituto quando in realtà per me non è mai stato un vero e proprio sostituto, nemmeno in passato. È sempre stato quella persona che vuole entrare nella mia vita a tutti i costi. Ho davvero paura di rovinare le cose usando parole sbagliate e indelicate, purtroppo mi rendo conto che sono tasti molto dolenti. In particolar modo i nostri precedenti amori, anche a me preoccupa la figura di Rin nella sua vita, non sono sicuro se adesso lo consideri come amico o se ci sia ancora qualcosa. Non ho nemmeno il coraggio di chiederglielo, non ho il coraggio di poter accettare la sua risposta; mi fido di lui, so quello che prova, anche se non me l'ha ancora detto sono certo che sia autentico. Però succede che il cuore abbia difficoltà a dimenticare qualcosa di così intenso e importante come un amore e che quindi ne rimanga aggrappato e viva con un sentimento per due persone diverse.  
Dopo un bel po’ mi decido a parlargli, non voglio lasciare le cose in sospeso anche con lui, però eviterò il discorso Haru. Meglio affrontarlo con più calma, anche perché adesso mi preme quell'altra questione.

«Sou?»  
«Dimmi»  
«Senti…»

Mi interrompo, non so più come dirgli quello che sento, non mi vengono alla mente le parole più giuste. Però non posso tirarmi indietro proprio adesso.  
Lui attende che io continui, mi accarezza i capelli come se mi volesse rassicurare che qualsiasi cosa gli dirò ascolterà.

«Ho paura di farlo. Ho paura del dolore perché quando l'abbiamo fatto quell'unica volta dopo ho avuto dolori per settimane. Ho paura di riportare alla memoria quel giorno, quei momenti che tanto mi hanno ferito»

Si irrigidisce e si alza a sedere. Lo guardo negli occhi e noto una certa freddezza nel suo sguardo.  
Che l'abbia ferito?  
Che stia pensando al peso delle mie parole?  
Che cosa farà adesso?  
Che dirà?

«Non lo vuoi fare con me?»

La domanda mi lascia spiazzato, perché non avevo calcolato che il messaggio delle mie parole sembrasse dire che lui non è adatto, che non è giusto. Io non volevo dire questo, non era quello che avrei voluto che lui capisse delle mie parole.

«Non è questo che volevo dire. Ho solo paura di farlo per quei motivi che ti ho detto»  
«Cosa ti preoccupa di più? Il dolore o i ricordi?»  
«Entrambi»  
«Possiamo lavorare su entrambi»  
«E come?»

Non mi risponde. Spegne il televisore e si alza in piedi, mi afferra le mani e fa alzare anche me. Andiamo in camera da letto, lo seguo smarrito perché non riesco a capire che cosa gli passi per la testa. Una volta in camera mi invita a sdraiarmi e a spogliarmi.

«Sou… Che cosa hai in mente di fare?»  
«Lavorare sul dolore e sui ricordi»  
«Ma come?»

Si avvicina per abbassarmi i pantaloni e le mutande, ma lo fermo. Odio tutto questo mistero, mi spaventa questo suo atteggiamento. Gli mando uno sguardo interrogativo e mi spiega che cosa ha in mente di fare.

«Non te lo metto dentro, ma inizieremmo con le dita»

Arrossisco di colpo. L'idea che lui tocchi quel punto mi fa provare vergogna e mi fa sentire a disagio.

«No»  
«Sì»  
«Ma mi vergogno»  
«Hai fatto tutte quelle altre cose e adesso ti vergogni di questo?»  
«Sì»

Sospira rassegnato e fa un gesto che dice di lasciar perdere. Mi rendo conto che forse la sua idea non è poi così male e che potrei provarci, vorrei davvero poterlo fare con lui e superare questa paura del dolore.

«Va bene, ma devi essere delicato»  
«Lo sarò, fidati di me»  
«Grazie»

Lo bacio sulla guancia mentre mi tolgo i pantaloni e le mutande, lui scuote la testa sorridendo. Apre il cassetto e mi mostra il flacone del lubrificante, si siede e mi invita a fare lo stesso. Mi siedo vicino a lui, che mi fa sdraiare dandogli le spalle ma lo fermo subito e mi posiziono in modo tale da vedergli il viso. Sono ancora preoccupato e voglio poter guardare i suoi occhi, ho bisogno di rassicurazioni.

Apre la boccetta e lubrifica le proprie dita, che porta lì dietro. Trattengo in respiro e gli afferro la maglia, si abbassa per baciarmi e nel frattempo massaggia l'entrata con delicatezza. Il suo bacio riesce a tranquillizzarmi e farmi rilassare, mi metto in una posizione più comoda.

«Sei sicuro?»

Me lo domanda con una dolcezza nello sguardo che mi fa tremare e sorridere. Annuisco e attiro il suo viso verso il mio per baciarlo ancora, adesso provo molta meno paura di un attimo fa grazie alla sua accortezza e alla sua pazienza.  
Il primo dito entra, i miei muscoli si contraggono e Sou mi dice di rilassarmi. Ci provo e servono diversi tentativi prima che si rilassino nuovamente. Lo muove con attenzione e lentamente dentro di me, la sensazione che provo per il momento è di leggero fastidio.  
Dopo poco si abbassa sul mio inguine e bacia e lecca la punta della mia erezione, che ha stimolato poco prima con la mano. Essere nella sua bocca mi rilassa ancora di più fino al punto di permettergli di aggiungere un secondo dito al mio interno. Adesso credo di sentire qualcosa di diverso dal fastidio, forse sto iniziando a provare piacere. Il mio corpo è bollente e freme senza controllo. Devo afferrare i capelli di Sou e spingerlo lontano da me per avere un po’ di tregua, che fortunatamente questa volta mi concede. Estrae anche le dita e provo una sensazione spiacevole di vuoto, di mancanza.

«Perché le hai tolte?»  
«Ti sta piacendo?»  
«Sì…»  
«Le ho tolte per lubrificarle»

Vorrei implorargli di sbrigarsi, non mi piace sentirmi così e sento i miei muscoli contrarsi come se stessero pulsando alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui avvolgersi. Quando le rimette dentro rilascio in sospiro di sollievo e gemo al ritmo dei loro movimenti, ma la sua bocca, di nuovo sul mio inguine, mi porta all'orgasmo in un attimo.  
Mi stringo a lui, tramante e con il fiato corto. Mi servono tanti minuti per placare le contrazioni e il tremito, mi sento sia appagato che non. È come se mi mancasse qualcosa, forse la sensazione di pienezza che ho provato e che adesso non sento più.

«Ti è piaciuto?»

Il tono è apprensivo, mi suscita tenerezza. Gli accarezzo una guancia e annuisco, si rilassa e si sdraia vicino a me.

«Ne sono contento»  
«Anche io e mi stavo domandando come abbiamo fatto quella volta»  
«Eravamo ubriachi, molto ubriachi e non so davvero nemmeno io come abbiamo fatto. Comunque hai avuto dolori perché non avevamo fatto niente di tutto questo. Ti ho fatto male?»  
«No, è stato piacevole. All'inizio non molto, ma pian piano è cominciato a esserlo»  
«Meno male. E i ricordi?»  
«Nessun ricordo, non ho avuto il tempo di pensare a niente se non a quello che mi stavi facendo»

Credo che d'ora in poi avrò molto meno timore nel farlo, Sōsuke è riuscito a farmi superare la barriera che mi impediva di accettare qualsiasi cosa dentro di me. Posso immaginare che avere le dita o la sua erezione sono due cose differenti, sicuramente proverò ancora del dolore, ma sapere che sarà minore rispetto a quella volta mi rende contento.

Mi piacerebbe molto averlo dentro di me e accoglierlo, condividermi con lui. Vorrei che per lui fosse altrettanto, vorrei che ci potessimo amare in più forme e modi possibili. Vorrei fare davvero tante cose con lui.

«Sou»  
«Sì?»  
«Lo vorrei rifare»

I suoi occhi strabuzzano per la sorpresa, ma un attimo dopo mi rivolge un sorrisetto malizioso. Lubrifica nuovamente le proprie dita e le riporta là, mi penetra con facilità e io lo accolgo con un gemito. Mentre lui muove le dita, io gli abbasso i pantaloni e lo bacio da sopra la stoffa dei boxer, amo quando sospira di piacere e amo tantissimo quando la sua erezione cresce nella mia bocca. Per non parlare della sua faccia sconvolta dalla libido e dal piacere che riesco a donargli.

Accarezzo la punta con la lingua e massaggio il resto con le mani, ma ho difficoltà a mantenere un ritmo serrato perché le sue dita mi stimolano troppo. Questa volta è più piacevole della precedente, sento molto di più i movimenti e quando escono godo moltissimo. Quando rientrano mi sento pieno e sospiro sollevato. Non duriamo molto entrambi, Sou viene prima di me nella mia bocca e io subito dopo perché vederlo venire mi ha fatto perdere il controllo. Ingoio e riprendo un po' di fiato, guardandolo dal basso. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca socchiusa, l'espressione stesa che mi fa sorridere d'orgoglio per essere riuscito a farlo godere.  
Sono stanco e appagato. Mi trascino su per appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, ma lui mi afferra per un braccio e mi fa accomodare sul suo petto che si alza e si abbassa frenetico per poi rallentare. Mi accoccolo a lui e lo accarezzo grato per aver cercato un modo per avermi aiutato a superare quella paura sciocca, sono contento di avergliene parlato con franchezza. Ogni volta che affrontiamo qualcosa insieme mi sento un passo più vicino a lui, è come se ci avvicinassimo e ci comprendessimo sempre più.

È bello poter condividere le proprie paure, le proprie gioie e i propri dolori con qualcuno che non ti guarda con uno sguardo che giudica, ma che comprende o che comunque esprime vicinanza e desiderio di rimanere al tuo fianco nonostante tutto. Sōsuke mi guarda così e mi sento ogni volta accolto, come quando mi sveglio durante la notte e scopro di trovarmi fra le sue braccia che mi stringono. Il mio animo si acquieta e tutto ricomincia a scorrere senza turbamenti.


	22. Sōsuke

«Non sapevo che avessi preso un gatto. Non l'ho nemmeno visto in casa tua»  
«Lo tiene Makoto»  
«Makoto? È suo?»  
«Sì»  
«Credevo che fosse tuo»  
«È anche mio»

Come promesso a Makoto ieri sera, sto parlando con Rin e Nanase per quanto riguarda l'affidamento di Emi a loro durante il fine settimana. Avevamo iniziato a discuterne questa mattina per telefono soltanto io e Rin, ma abbiamo convenuto che fosse il caso di parlare a quattrocchi, anzi sei visto che si è aggiunto anche il marito del mio migliore amico.

Rin e Nanase mi guardano confusi, si scambiano persino uno sguardo che esprime a pieno che non ci stanno capendo niente. La cosa mi fa sorridere molto, ma provo a spiegare.

«Emi–»  
«Si chiama Emi? Quindi è una femmina»  
«Sì, è una femmina. Comunque Emi è il _nostro_ gatto»

La mia risposta suscita la reazione sperata, ossia sorpresa e una presa di consapevolezza improvvisa sul rapporto che c'è fra me e Makoto. Rin rimane a bocca aperta e l'altro mi fissa sbigottito tacendo senza dire nemmeno una parola, ma non serve che ne dica una perché comprendo subito che la notizia lo ha sinceramente sconvolto e per questo non sa cosa dire. Sicuramente non se lo aspettava un risvolto simile tra me e il suo amico d'infanzia.

«Quindi state insieme adesso?»

Mi domanda con cautela Rin, che aveva intuito come sarebbe andata a finire la storia già diverso tempo fa. Non mi sorprende, almeno non così tanto perché anche se può non sembrarlo è una persona che ha un buon intuito per alcune cose e inoltre ci conosciamo da una vita intera, perciò sarebbe risultato strano il contrario.

«In un certo senso sì»

La sua espressione muta in un ampio sorriso, che mi imbarazza e scalda un po' il cuore. Mi è sempre piaciuto quando sorrideva così da bambino, non ho mai sopportato il suo sguardo deluso e disilluso che per tanti anni ha portato con sé. Al contrario Nanase si fa scuro in volto e cambia posizione, si appoggia completamente allo schienale del divano come se volesse allontanarsi da me e da questa nuova verità. Ammetto che godo per questo suo comportamento, ho sperato che avessero questo esatto effetto su di lui.

«Lo sapevo! Avevo ragione io»  
«Già»  
«Quindi andate in luna di miele, eh? Dove?»  
«Non ti sopporto quando fai così. Non te lo dico»  
«Dai, ti prego! Se non me lo dici non prendiamo Emi»  
«Ho già dei sostituti perciò non sarebbe un problema. Non credevo che fossi così pettegolo»  
«Sono solo curioso della vita sentimentale del mio migliore amico»

Alzo un sopracciglio e scuoto la testa, alcune caratteristiche di Rin mi lasciano perplesso ogni volta. È sempre stato un tipo impiccione, lo è così tanto da avermi messo in difficoltà più volte in passato. Successe persino quando mi chiese, durante le scuole elementari, chi mi piacesse della nostra classe e per non dirgli che mi piaceva lui – avevo già all'epoca una piccola cotta per lui – ho detto un nome a caso di una nostra compagna di classe, che mi stava simpatica anche se non ci avevo mai parlato. Non lo avessi mai fatto, mi sono ritrovato a dover fuggire da lei perché lui le aveva raccontato tutto, a quanto pareva io le piacevo sul serio e Rin l'aveva incoraggiata parlandone della mia presunta e non vera cotta per lei. Poi gli dovetti dire che mi era passata e lui lascio perdere, parlò persino con la nostra compagna che ci rimase malissimo. Fu davvero imbarazzante e mi ripromisi di non dirgli più certe cose, per non ritrovarmi in una situazione simile anche in futuro.  
Anche adesso che è adulto non è cambiato affatto, ci sono cose che non subiscono mutamenti nonostante il tempo passi e accadano avvenimenti che potrebbero stravolgerti tutto. Però alcune resistono forti e le avrai per sempre con te.

«Allora? La prendete voi o devo affidarla ad altri?»  
«Lasciala a noi. La tratteremo come una vera principessa e non ve ne pentirete»  
«Lo spero tanto»

Mi alzo dalla poltrona, poggiando sul tavolo la tazza di tè, e mi avvio verso l'ingresso seguito da Rin. Non ho voglia di stare oltre nella stessa stanza con Nanase, se non ci fosse stato lui avrei trascorso più tempo con Rin e avrei parlato senza essere troppo evasivo. Ma non voglio condividere niente con quell'altro, niente che riguardi in particolar modo il suo amico che tanto ha ferito qualche mese fa.  
Lo saluto sulla soglia della porta e auguro la buonanotte. Scendo le scale velocemente ed esco in strada per andare verso la stazione, ma alle mie spalle non sento il portone chiudersi con un tonfo. Si blocca e poi si riapre per far uscire un'altra persona, che porta con se una busta di plastica. Qualcosa mi dice che adesso si abbatterà una terribile tempesta.

«Yamazaki»

Riconoscerei sempre, purtroppo, questa voce anche in capo al mondo. Mi volto e lo guardo in viso assumendo un'espressione meno amichevole possibile, non ho voglia di parlargli né oggi né mai. Lui tentenna un po’ e poi si avvicina.

«Come sta Makoto?»

Scoppio a ridere. Ha davvero avuto la faccia tosta di chiederlo a me, ma non al diretto interessato? Sto per caso sognando? Quanto può essere codardo?  
Lui si irrigidisce alla mia risata sprezzante, lo sguardo determinato vacilla un poco ma si riprende e attende la mia risposta.

«Perché lo chiedi a me? Chiedilo a lui se ne hai il coraggio e se non sei codardo come adesso mi stai mostrando»  
«Tu non sai niente»  
«Che altro dovrei sapere oltre al fatto che hai ferito gratuitamente una persona che ti amava con tutto se stesso? Sei tu quello che non sa quanto è stata dura cercare di non farlo cadere in mille pezzi e aiutarlo a riacquistare un briciolo di fiducia negli altri e in se stesso. Sei tu quello che non l'ha visto piangere e poi consolato»

Mi feriscono le mie stesse parole, che riportano alla mente quei momenti difficili e di sofferenza che Makoto ha condiviso con me. Anche Nanase ne rimane ferito, il suo sguardo prende una sfumatura diversa che deduco sia sofferenza e provo una grande soddisfazione, ho sempre voluto dirgli tutto questo ma mai si era presentata l'occasione. Oggi si è arrivata e ne sono lieto, non ho potuto non cogliere al balzo l'occasione.

«Lo avrei contattato se mi avesse mai risposto una volta»  
«Se si vuole si può, Nanase»

Giro i tacchi e me ne vado. Non ho intenzione di discutere oltre perché non so se riuscirei rispondere di me stesso se perdessi il controllo. Ho avuto la mia possibilità e l'ho sfruttata come meglio ho potuto.

Ricordare quei momenti mi ha profondamente turbato, perché sono recenti. Sono freschi e vividi ancora nella mia memoria, mi fanno soffrire e allo stesso tempo rendermi conto che Makoto sta bene adesso, mi fa sperare che possa andare sempre meglio per lui. Assistere ai suoi progressi, ammirare i suoi occhi che brillano di una luce nuova e pieni di vitalità, ascoltare la sua voce e la sua risata, sono tutte cose che ha riacquistato anche grazie al mio supporto. Sono sinceramente contento di non averlo abbandonato, di aver ascoltato quella flebile voce che mi sussurrava di rimanergli vicino, di afferrarlo con prontezza quando vacillava e di stringerlo con delicatezza quando stava male. Adesso la sua gioia è anche la mia, vedere come cerca di affrontare a testa alta le sue paure e confidarle a me mi fa piacere e mi fa capire quanta fiducia lui riponga nella mia persona.

Per esempio ieri ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi che il sesso lo spaventa a causa del dolore che ha provato quella volta. Ammetto che ci sono rimasto male in un primo momento quando me l'ha detto perché ho creduto che mi stesse rifiutando, che fosse un modo gentile di farlo ma il suo rassicurarmi ansioso mi ha aiutato a comprendere il vero senso di quelle parole. Allora ho messo in atto la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente per aiutarlo a superare questo scoglio e con coraggio, che io ammiro e che mi fa capire quanto lui ci tenga a questo rapporto che non abbiamo ancora definito, ha accettato la mia proposta.

Mi si è stretto il cuore in una morsa di tenerezza quando si è aggrappato forte a me, è stato naturale abbassarmi per baciarlo per poterlo rassicurare e poi sciogliere quel corpo rigido con le dovute attenzioni della mia bocca. Ho prestato tutta l'accortezza possibile affinché non provasse dolore e abbattesse del tutto le sue difese, alla fine si aperto a me e alle mie dita.  
È stato difficile non cedere al mio desiderio di possederlo, di muovermi dentro di lui e di piegarlo al piacere. Quanto avrei voluto che quell'espressione contratta e quell'ansimare non si levasse a causa delle mie dita, ma di un'altra parte di me stesso che lo desidera.  
Amo quando lui pensa anche a me, sono certo che se gli dicessi di non curarsi del mio piacere lui non mi ascolterebbe. Makoto è una persona che condivide tutto, pure se stesso a piccole dosi così da poter apprezzare in modo dovuto e poi desiderare altro.

Giro nella toppa la chiave, che per me significa molto. Mi piace pensare che sia simbolicamente la chiave del suo cuore e della sua vita, è segno che mi ha accettato e che si fida di me, che mi vuole nella sua vita e che ci posso entrare sempre e quando voglio. Adesso non devo più camminare in punta di piedi per non far troppo rumore, per non spaventarlo. Adesso posso muovermi tra le sue cose e sfiorare il suo essere purché io sia delicato.  
Ad accogliermi c'è Emi seduta, che mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri che brillano per la contentezza di rivedermi. Credo che sia il primo animale che è felice di avermi come padrone e che mi vuole bene, non ho mai potuto avere animali da bambino perché i miei non volevano e non ho mai sviluppato in me il giusto modo di rapportarsi con altre creature, anche con le persone ho sempre fatto schifo ma con gli animali andava peggio. Di Makoto nemmeno l'ombra, sbircio in cucina e poi in salotto ma non lo trovo. Mi dirigo verso la camera da letto ma vedo la luce del bagno accesa, che filtra da sotto la porta. La apro e sento lo scrosciare dell'acqua della doccia, potrei aspettarlo in cucina o in salotto e intanto preparami qualcosa da bene dopo essermi cambiato, ma non me la sento. Penso che la discussione avvenuta con Haru mi abbia turbato più di questo pensassi. Sento di avere il bisogno di vedere e ascoltare la voce di Makoto, perché ha quell'effetto terapeutico di cui spesso ho bisogno e lui non si immagina quanto. Mi spoglio ed entro nella doccia, non mi ha ancora sentito e si spaventa quando lo afferro per i fianchi.

«Sōsuke non lo fare mai più!»

Sorrido e inizio a insaponarmi, lui si occupa della mia schiena senza che io glielo abbia chiesto. Lo fa sempre quando facciamo la doccia insieme, poi mi abbraccia appoggiando la testa sulla mia schiena e godiamo entrambi il getto tiepido dell'acqua.  
Dei lievi baci percorrono le mie spalle e il mio collo, mi volto e gli prendo il viso fra le mani. Ci guardiamo a lungo negli occhi, che chiudiamo per lasciarci trasportare completamente da un profondo bacio che sin da subito ci fa ansimare nella bocca dell'altro. Le nostre lingue si cercano e si accarezzano con urgenza. Lo afferro per le spalle e lo schiaccio al muro, lui sussulta e si irrigidisce quando la sua pelle va a contatto con la superficie fredda delle piastrelle, ma si rilassa appena lo bacio sul collo, sul petto fin giù al suo inguine un poco eretto. Lo prendo nella bocca e inizio a succhiare e accarezzare con la lingua. Makoto non riesce a trattenere i gemiti, che escono alti e parole confuse giungono alle mie orecchie.

«Sou… La mano…»

Lo guardo senza capire che cosa intenda in un primo momento, poi comprendo che vuole che le nostre dita si intreccino e così esaudisco la sua richiesta. Lui mi dona un sorriso dolce e appagato, che mi fa diventare ancora più duro.  
Un attimo prima che lui venga mi fermo e mi alzo in piedi, mi guarda insoddisfatto e non trattiene un gemito di frustrazione. Lo volto al muro in modo tale che mi rivolga le spalle e mi appoggio al suo sedere, subito si irrigidisce.

«Sou…»  
«Tranquillo, non te lo metto dentro»

Glielo sussurro a voce roca vicino all'orecchio, freme e cerca le mie mani. Le intrecciamo e comincio a strusciarmi contro di lui. Entrambi gemiamo di piacere, ascoltarci ci fa eccitare ancora di più. Vorrei essere dentro di lui in questo preciso istante, la mia mente immagina l'amplesso e mi coglie l'orgasmo, seguito subito dopo dal suo. Gli cedono le gambe, lo afferro per non farlo cadere e lui si gira per abbracciarmi.

Il calore dell'acqua ci fa rilassare troppo, perciò chiudo il rubinetto e ci stringiamo in un abbraccio stretto stretto prima di uscire fuori per asciugarci. Makoto cerca le mie labbra che offro e vengono baciate con avidità, la sua erezione struscia contro la mia che si sta risvegliando dal torpore dell'orgasmo.

«Ne voglio ancora»

Lo sussurra sulle mie labbra e perdo il lume della ragione, lo trascino fuori dal bagno senza nemmeno asciugarci e lo butto sul letto. Lui ridacchia divertito e non capisco perché.

«Cosa ridi?»  
«Sei sempre così controllato, ma basta parlarti in modo suadente per farti perdere la ragione»

Lo zittisco con un bacio e sfrego la mia erezione contro la sua. In un attimo il nostro respiro si fa pesante, le sue mani stringono con forza i miei fianchi. Gli sorrido con malizia e lui ricambia con i suoi occhi lucidi di passione.

«Fai come ieri, ti prego»

Me lo chiede con voce implorante, che non posso assolutamente ignorare. Apro il cassetto e prendo il lubrificante, bagno le dita che porto là. L'anello di muscoli in un primo momento si irrigidisce all'intrusione, poi si rilassa e si aggrappa a me sospirando. Afferra le erezioni e le accarezza all'unisono, questo mi deconcentra e faccio fatica a stimolarlo come vorrei, i suoi gemiti alti, però, mi rassicurano del fatto che stia godendo. Capisco che sta provando molto piacere dagli spasmi che stringono leggermente le dita, mi abbasso e ci scambiamo un bacio umido fino a quando non geme in modo diverso dal normale sulle mie labbra.

«Continua lì… Sou… Ti prego»

Sorrido per la soddisfazione, stimolando quel punto che tanto lo scuote e lo fa tremare, come ha richiesto ma lo avrei fatto lo stesso. Mi afferra la mano libera e intreccia le nostre dita. Geme così forte da poter farmi venire solo ascoltandolo, adoro la sua voce eccitata perché diventa un po’ più roca e dannatamente sensuale. Si apre alle dita e spero tanto che accada così anche quando queste verranno sostituite dalla mia erezione, che al momento freme e si bagna al solo pensiero.

L'orgasmo che lo coglie lo destabilizza completamente, io lo seguo subito dopo. Il suo viso quando viene è il colpo di grazia alla mia resistenza.  
Mi sdraio vicino a lui, boccheggiando e stringendo ancora, ma debolmente le nostre mani. I nostri petti si alzano e abbassano frenetici. Servono diversi minuti prima che mi riprenda, ogni orgasmo che ho mi svuota del tutto la mente e perdo i contatti con il mio corpo. A un certo punto, toccandomi, mi rendo conto che sono madido di sudore e con tono scherzoso faccio un'osservazione:

«Credo che dobbiamo fare di nuovo una doccia»  
«Lo credo anche io»

Ridacchia, io, invece, mi limito a un sorriso stanco. Anziché tornare in bagno per pulirci, ci stringiamo in un abbraccio e ci lasciamo andare alla stanchezza. Makoto si addormenta quasi subito con la testa appoggiata al mio petto in prossimità del cuore, io guardo fuori dalla finestra per un tempo indefinito, perso nei miei pensieri. Emi apre la porta della nostra stanza e salta sopra al letto, cammina sopra le mie gambe coperte dal lenzuolo e annusa il viso del suo padrone. Emette un versetto e poi si sdraia sul cuscino vicino a noi, sbadiglia e chiude gli occhi. Seguo il suo esempio chiudendo i miei di occhi e presto attenzione ai respiri di Makoto, sono calmi e regolari. Sincronizzo il mio respiro al suo e basta poco per perdere il contatto con la realtà.

 

Qualche mattina più tardi compriamo alla stazione dei bus i biglietti dell'autobus per il lago Kawaguchi, nei pressi del monte Fuji. Ho prenotato una camera con bagno termale privato a Kukuna, un hotel moderno con _onsen_ in cui ho avuto modo di soggiornare durante un viaggio di lavoro. Mi sono trovato bene e ho pensato che fosse un bel posto per trascorrere in modo piacevole del tempo assieme, spero che Makoto lo gradisca.

Già la mia fantasia corre e la mia mente proietta immagini di possibili caldi incontri fra me e lui. È seduto difronte a me, viso appoggiato sulla mano, lo sguardo perso in chissà quali pensieri mentre guarda il paesaggio che scorre veloce fuori dal finestrino. Gli do un colpetto leggero alla gamba con il mio piede così da catturare la sua attenzione, si volta verso di me sorridendomi dolcemente.

«C'è qualcosa che ti impensierisce?»  
«Sono un po’ preoccupato per Emi»  
«Starà bene»  
«È la prima volta che starà senza di noi e in una casa diversa»  
«C'è sempre una prima volta per tutto. Non fare il genitore apprensivo e rilassati»

Lo prendo un pochino in giro e ho l'effetto sperato, cioè una timida risata da parte sua.

«Hai ragione»

Si rilassa contro la schienale e chiude gli occhi. Qualche minuto più tardi mi rendo conto che si è addormentato, ho l'opportunità di osservarlo con attenzione senza che se ne renda conto. Anche da addormentato ha un'espressione dolce e un poco malinconica, che mi stringe il cuore in una morsa di frustrazione. Vorrei che la malinconia abbandonasse i suoi tratti come quando la sua attenzione è rivolta a me, ma nella solitudine, quando crede che io non lo guardi, essa prende posto sui suoi occhi, sulle sopracciglia e sulla bocca.

Dopo più di un'ora di viaggio, siamo all'hotel per lasciare i nostri bagagli. Il chek-in è dalle tre del pomeriggio, perciò usciamo in strada. Passeggiamo lungo la riva, le nostre mani si sfiorano più volte perciò afferro la sua e la stringo. Le sue guance diventano leggermente rosse che fanno provare imbarazzo anche a me, ma proseguiamo la nostra passeggiata mano nella mano incuranti degli sguardi dei turisti.

Ci fermiamo a pranzare al ristorante più vicino al nostro alloggio. Il locale è carino, ben arredato e nella sala c'è un buon profumo di carne e zuppe. Io ordino uno _Ishi-sho Bibimbap_ e della carne di maiale, anche Makoto sceglie la carne di maiale.  
Il cibo è così buono che non perdiamo tempo in chiacchiere inutili. Qualche volta ci scambiamo qualche sguardo, lui mi sorride teneramente e non penso a nient'altro oltre al mio desiderio di trovarci finalmente nella nostra stanza e prendermi cura di lui.

Il pranzo si conclude con una fetta di torta ordinata da lui, ma che devo finire io perché è sazio. Se non fosse che pure io sono pieno, l'assaporerei come sono solito fare ogni volta che mangio un dolce. Adoro le torte, sono anche abbastanza bravo a prepararne, per il resto meglio che non tocchi nessun cibo e nessun fornello.

«Ho mangiato troppo»  
«Facciamo una passeggiata»  
«Vorresti dire che andiamo a rotolare fuori»

Scoppia a ride, mi afferra per i polsi per farmi alzare in piedi ma rimango seduto a peso morto sulla poltrona del ristorante. Insiste finché non mi alzo e facciamo un giro nei dintorni seguendo le indicazioni che troviamo lungo la via, anche adesso ci teniamo per mano. Giungiamo fino al tempio Ten Shrine, saliamo i gradini e lanciamo una moneta nello _Saisen_ appena vi giungiamo davanti, battiamo due volte le mani e diciamo un breve preghiera. Proseguiamo per Yama Shrine, un altro piccolo tempio nel bosco, ed eseguiamo lo stesso rituale di prima.

Una brezza lieve scuote le fronde degli alberi, rimaniamo al tempio per qualche ora per evitare la calura estiva e goderci un po' di tranquillità lontani dalla folla. Qualche turista e qualche abitante del posto si fanno vivi di tanto in tanto, dei bambini parlano a voce alta e ridono ma non danno molto fastidio perché una volta al tempio parlano voce più bassa in segno di rispetto.

«Si sta così bene. Sono contento che tu mi abbia invitato a venire con te»  
«Anche io sono contento che tu sia venuto»  
«La scorsa settimana eri davvero molto stressato, mi stavo preoccupando»  
«Succede spesso e più volte all'anno»

Il discorso cade. Tutti e due guardiamo difronte a noi tra la vegetazione, seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro. La sua mano cerca la mia e si intrecciano nuovamente, la sua testa si appoggia sulla mia spalla.  
Le cicale friniscono oziose, qualche libellula vola veloce e scattante. Un gattone marrone sbuca fuori da un cespuglio e si avvicina a noi miagolando, Makoto subito lo accarezza e questo fa le fusa e si sdraia a pancia in su.

Ritorniamo in hotel prima di cena. Il sole sta già tramontando e nella stradina nel bosco il frinire delle cicale è stato sostituito da quello dei grilli, l'aria viziata dal caldo diventa lentamente sempre più frizzante per il fresco.  
Appena entriamo nella nostra stanza Makoto guarda fuori con entusiasmo e sorride contento, io nel frattempo sistemo le nostre valigie.

«È bellissimo questo posto!»  
«Già, sono contento che ti piaccia»  
«Ci sei già stato?»  
«Sì, durante un viaggio di lavoro»

Annuisce. Mi butta le braccia al collo e mi bacia, lo stringo subito per i fianchi e gli faccio un po’ di solletico. In attimo sguscia via ridendo ed esce fuori nel piccolo giardino. Ho desiderato per tutta la giornata di stringerlo e baciarlo, non ne ho ancora abbastanza perciò lo afferro per un braccio, ma l'oste bussa alla porta ed entra per prepararci la stanza per la cena. Abbiamo scelto una cena intima nella nostra stanza anziché nel ristorante, l'oste ci invita ad accomodarci e serve delle deliziose pietanze che con il loro profumo impegnano la stanza.  
Mangiamo con molta calma, assaporando la deliziosa cucina tradizionale che raramente ci concediamo durante la settimana. È laboriosa e serve del tempo, ma sia io che Makoto lavoriamo fino a sera e non abbiamo il tempo necessario per cimentarci in piatti complessi e/o con lunghe procedure di preparazione. Poi, come ho già detto, io sono un vero disastro oltreché pigro.

Dopo cena ci concediamo una doccia che sarebbe dovuta essere veloce, ma che è diventata lunga a causa di Makoto che ha pensato bene di concedermi qualche attenzione particolare.  
È inginocchiato difronte a me e mi ha in bocca, gli stringo e tiro leggermente i capelli ogni volta che mi sorprende leccando la punta. Con il dorso delle dita gli accarezzo le guance, ma lo allontano da me un attimo prima di venire e lo obbligo ad alzarsi. Ci baciamo e strisciamo l'uno contro l'altro presi dalla frenesia, vorrei poter riuscire a fermarlo perché la mia idea è di trattenerci fin dopo il bagno nella vasca all'esterno.

«Makoto… Calma…»  
«Perché?»  
«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo»

Geme contrariato e mi guarda con frustrazione e insoddisfazione, mi sento in colpa ma rimango fermo nella mia idea anche quando si avvicina a me per proseguire. Si allontana ed esce dal bagno per dirigersi fuori nel giardinetto, si immerge nella vasca dandomi le spalle. Mi avvicino e mi siedo accanto a lui, gli lascio qualche bacio sul collo che fa sparire la sua espressione imbronciata che ha stampata sul volto.

Mi godo il calore dell'acqua che distende i muscoli e la mente, lo stress accumulato viene lentamente scacciato via da un rilassamento che non provavo da mesi. Giusto quando mi sto per addormentare, Makoto tocca le mie labbra con le sue, le sfiora leggermente così da provocarmi quel prurito che mi fa bramare il vero contatto di labbra. Apro un occhio e rimango folgorato dai suoi decisi e vogliosi.

«Lo voglio fare»

Sussulto in modo impercettibile e lo fisso incredulo, mi si mozza il respiro in gola. Può darsi che io abbia capito male e questa sia soltanto la voce del mio desiderio di possederlo a parlare, per cui chiedo:

«Che hai detto?»  
«Lo voglio fare. Voglio fare sesso»

Ci metto un bel po’ per capire, ma appena le sue parole acquistano senso lo afferro per le braccia e lo trascino fuori dalla vasca. Lui comincia a ridere come qualche sera prima e io lo guardo male, perché non può comprendere quanto io abbia desiderato e atteso questo giorno. Asciugo entrambi il più velocemente possibile e lo spingo sul letto, nel frattempo che lui si accomoda cerco i preservativi e il lubrificante che ho portato con me. Ringrazio tutti gli dei e dee che esistono e che non esistono per aver pensato di portarli con noi e aver comprato un'altra in più.

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra, famelico. È un bacio lungo che ci toglie il respiro, ci tocchiamo con desiderio diverse parti del corpo e le sue dita che mi stringono mi fanno impazzire. Siamo costretti a separaci per riprendere aria.

«Mi desideri così tanto?»  
«Da morire»

Alla mia risposta i suoi occhi si fanno lucidi e fa un sorriso che esprime sollievo, chissà quali sciocchi pensieri ha avuto per la testa in questi giorni. Gli do un bacio a fior di labbra prima di aprire la boccetta del lubrificante e bagnarmi le dita e le porto là in basso. Il calore dell'acqua ha rilassato quei muscoli, che sono più morbidi delle volte precedenti e le mie dita entrano con più facilità. Makoto già da subito inizia a gemere di piacere, ma devo allentarlo di più prima di poter entrare dentro di lui senza provocargli troppo dolore.

Dopo una boccetta e mezzo di lubrificante e interminabili minuti di penetrazione con le dita, lubrifico la mia erezione avvolta dal preservativo. Un attimo prima di entrare domando se se la senta ancora e se sia sicuro, lui annuisce e mi spinge contro il suo sedere. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena fino al mio inguine.  
Entro con cautela dentro il suo corpo che diventa rigido e smette di respirare, mi devo fermare e aiutarlo a rilassarsi. Mi sussurra con le lacrime agli occhi che gli fa male e mi sento subito in colpa, gli propongo di fermarci qui ma me lo vieta. Mi rassicura dicendomi che non è come la prima volta che l'abbiamo fatto, che passerà e che si rilasserà così da potermi accogliere meglio. Mi spingo ancora più a fondo, mentre stimolo con le mani la sua erezione in questo modo non pensa al dolore, che diminuisce con il piacere che prova. Questo lo aiuta ulteriormente a rilassarsi.

Quando sono completamente dentro di lui, concedo a entrambi una tregua. Non mi muovo per abituarlo a questa intrusione diversa dalle dita e per calmarmi, perché potrei venire da un momento all'altro. La sola idea di trovarmi dentro di lui mi potrebbe portare all'orgasmo.  
È lui che mi invita a muovermi, non attendo un secondo di più e lo penetro in un primo momento lentamente. I suoi gemiti aumentano quando faccio per uscire dal suo corpo, credo che questo sia uno dei suoi punti di piacere oltre alla prostata. Passo alla ricerca di questa, ma forse è ancora troppo presto perché le pareti sono rigide e in tensione per poterlo stimolare al meglio o anche solo riuscirci, tentar non nuoce e quindi ci provo lo stesso.

«Ti sto facendo male?»

Nega con un movimento del capo. Mi attira verso di lui per un bacio, lo accontento e provo una spinta un po’ più energica delle precedenti. Il suo respiro si ferma e poi riprende più forte, le sue dita mi stringono le spalle che cominciano a bruciare leggermente.

«Sei sicuro?»  
«Piantala, mi fai venire l'ansia»

Lo dice sbuffando, rido piano contro la spalla su cui la mia fronte sudata si è appoggiata. In questo momento provo un'esplosione d'amore nel petto, non posso fare a meno di baciarlo sul viso e sul collo né di accarezzarlo con dolcezza.

Mi devo fermare un poco, sento che sto per venire e non voglio. Desidero che duri più a lungo per entrambi, che lui arrivi al godimento anche se potrà essere minimo. Non voglio che anche questa volta sia un altro brutto ricordo come la prima, voglio che venga sostituito dal piacere e dal senso di cura che sto cercando in tutti i modi di esprimere.  
Mi guarda confuso, non comprende perché io mi sia fermato e perciò glielo dico apertamente. Non voglio nascondere che qualche volta pure io sono impacciato, almeno non con lui che so che non prenderebbe in giro.

«Rischio di venire»

Le mie parole provocano una contrazione lieve dell'anello di muscoli, rischio davvero di venire. Stringo gli occhi e i denti per resistere, combattendo contro il desiderio di svuotarmi.

«Non contrarre, ti prego»

Il suo sguardo si fa malizioso e ci metto un attimo a capire che cosa ha intenzione di fare, ma lo blocco all'istante.

«No. Lascia che sia io a pensare a te, a me ci puoi pensare la prossima volta»

Il mio piacere viene per ultimo, è necessario che sia lui a provarne oggi e solo così sarò soddisfatto. Il suo sguardo contrariato mi fa sorridere, so che vorrebbe fare qualcosa per me ma questa volta non voglio. Gli sussurro che trovarmi dentro di lui e muovermi all'interno del suo corpo è abbastanza, che sto provando lo stesso molto piacere. Che deve godersi questi momenti in cui mi prendo davvero cura di lui, di lasciarsi coccolare dalle mie attenzioni.  
Ricomincio a muovermi piano piano appena mi fa un cenno di assenso con il capo, aumento sempre di più ogni volta che geme per il godimento.

È una sensazione bellissima, avvolgente e calda. Ho solo flebili ricordi di queste sensazioni che nemmeno sono sicuro di aver avuto quella volta, oggi sono molto vividi e molto più intensi. Mi fanno provare scariche elettriche lungo la schiena più e più volte, nemmeno i miei sospiri riesco a controllare talmente sto godendo. Il mio corpo si muove da solo contro il suo, anche se mi sento stanco continuo.  
Se fosse possibile mi spingerei dentro di lui per sempre, amo questa sensazione di unione carnale assieme a quella mentale che in questi mesi abbiamo costruito nonostante le difficoltà e le incomprensioni iniziali. È dannatamente appagante e un arricchimento maggiore.

«Sou... Sou...»

Inizialmente penso che stia invocando il mio nome perché prova piacere, quindi non do molto peso e continuo a muovermi in lui a occhi chiusi. Ma le sue unghie mi graffiano con violenza la schiena e le braccia e sono il primo passo di ritorno alla realtà.

«Sou... Sou! Ti prego fermati!»

La sua voce implorante mi aprire gli occhi e incontro i suoi pieni di lacrime. Mi blocco all'istante, le mie mani cominciano a tremare in modo impercettibile e il mio cuore si stringe in una morsa. Credo di aver sbagliato tutto, credo di aver commesso un grave errore perché non mi spiego questo suo cambio repentino e queste sue lacrime. Credo di star letteralmente morendo, annegando nei sensi di colpa. Il mio corpo è come congelato, non riesco a muovermi e non so cosa pensare. Sembra che stia tutto franando e io pure, non so dove aggrapparmi. Ho paura di scoprire cosa stia succedendo, ho paura di sentire quelle determinate parole perché non riuscirei ad accettare qualcosa del genere, non quando ho cercato di provvedere a tutto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un parto, perché ho dovuto fare un sacco di ricerche per il loro primo viaggetto in luna di miele. Quell'hotel esiste davvero e cercatelo perché è bellissimo, il locale in cui vanno a pranzare si chiama Hana ed è a 200m circa dall'hotel (qui c'è il link del sito e il menù: http://www.kawaguchiko-hana.jp/menu/index.html). Anche i templi esistono davvero e sono a pochi chilometri dall'hotel e dal ristorante, sono collegati tra loro da una stradina nel bosco. Sono davvero piccolini e carini!
> 
> La "Saisen" box è quella scatola in cui gettano le monete, se volte più informazioni sullo shintoismo le trovate qui: https://laviadelsake.it/2012/07/15/shinto/
> 
> Non odiatemi per come ho concluso il capitolo, ma se mi vorrete linciare vi capisco e meno male che vivo in Austria. So che sono stata davvero infame perché dovrete aspettare una settimana per sapere il seguito, ma mantenete la calma e tutto acquisterà senso.  
> Spero che comunque vi sia piaciuto e grazie per aver letto e per aver recensito e/o per aver messo un Kudos!


	23. Makoto

Molte volte compiamo azioni che crediamo di essere in grado di compiere, ma arrivati al momento cruciale ci rendiamo conto che ci stavamo sbagliando e di grosso.  
Altre volte, invece, compiamo azioni perché sappiamo che bisogna compierle, ma non sono quelle che desideriamo fare. Non in quel momento, non per quelle ragioni.

Ho commesso forse l'errore più grande della mia vita, che mi costerà caro e non so ancora quanto con precisione, ma le previsioni sono terribili. Ha avuto un impatto così forte da spazzare via tutto e quello che ne rimane è un me stesso sdraiato in un letto d'hotel, in lacrime per l'ennesima volta nonostante la piccola promessa che ho fatto l'ultima volta, ossia di non piangere più. Ma con la morte nel cuore che ho, le lacrime sono uno scambio equo per le urla di rabbia e frustrazione che vorrei poter dar sfogo, ma che non posso perché non sono nel luogo più adatto e ci mancherebbe soltanto essere sbattuto fuori perché disturbo gli altri clienti.

Penso che però sia necessario riavvolgere il nastro per l'ennesima volta e rianalizzare ancora e ancora quello che è accaduto, per trovare delle risposte o un senso a come è andata a finire la nostra vacanza. Mi sento in colpa per averla rovinata, tutto perché sono ancora incerto e la mia insicurezza oltre a essere un problema per me è diventata una fonte di sofferenza per _lui_. È deleterio avere un cuore incerto, che batte per non si sa bene cosa, per non si sa bene chi e più si prova a nascondere il fatto che non si è sicuri più è probabile che le conseguenze siano peggiori, quando la verità verrà a galla.

Mi credevo pronto. Pronto per fare sesso con quell'uomo che non so se farà ritorno in stanza o se trascorrerà la notte fuori, chissà dove e chissà con chi. Dire che vorrei averlo vicino, sebbene l'abbia ferito, è niente a confronto a quello che vorrei davvero. Era iniziato bene, eravamo entrambi presi e coinvolti e desiderosi di unirci finalmente assieme, ma qualcosa è andato sorto. Il problema risale a pochi giorni prima del nostro viaggio. Qualche giorno dopo che Sōsuke era stato a casa di Rin, ho ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Haru. Ero felice, molto felice di questo suo primo passo avanti verso di me, verso il nostro rapporto incerto che desidero ricucire e sistemare. Ma la felicità è stata sostituita da un dubbio: perché sono felice di aver ricevuto un suo messaggio? Che significato ha quella felicità?  
Queste domande le ho portate con me, nella mia maledettissima mente, fino a oggi e ho capito una cosa, che lasciare le cose in sospeso fra me e Haru non aiuta né me né Sōsuke a fare progressi. Quando sono giunto a questa conclusione ho provato sensi di colpa nei confronti di Sou, l'unica persona che a me ci tiene davvero tanto e che me lo dimostra ogni giorno, con quei piccoli gesti che mi fanno emozionare e sentire speciale. Le ho percepite come un tradimento nei suoi confronti, quindi ho cercato di scacciarle in un angolo remoto della mia mente e ho provato una forte ansia per il nostro rapporto.  
Ho pensato, ho voluto credere che facendo sesso con lui questi pensieri sarebbero scomparsi, che potessi avere conferma di quello che provo per lui, ma per ironia della sorte i pensieri sono tornati più violenti che mai e la conferma non c'è stata. Mi sono sentito soffocare e un inetto, non ho potuto accogliere Sōsuke dentro di me come tanto avrei voluto. Non ho potuto fargli credere che fosse una cosa condivisa, quando in realtà era solo lui che toccava me e vedeva me. Io non vedevo lui, ma solo un grande caos. Un turbine di immagini confuse che si sovrapponevano.  
Ho iniziato a piangere perché credevo di annegare nei sensi di colpa, l'ho dovuto fermare e dirgli che non me la sentivo di proseguire. Mi ha chiesto perché ed è bastato nominare il nome del mio migliore amico per farlo uscire dal mio corpo, vestirlo e scomparire oltre la porta che ancora non si è aperta.

Io amo Sōsuke e amo anche Haru, ma quest'ultimo lo amo come amico o ancora come amante?  
Credevo che la risposta fosse la seconda, mi ero convinto che fosse quella, ma adesso non lo so. Il suo messaggio ha sconvolto le carte in tavola. Come si può essere certi di una propria idea se non ci sono prove a confermarla? Beh, non lo si può essere. E quindi adesso sono qui che piango perché ho ferito una persona che per certo amo a causa del mio cuore ancora aggrappato a un sentimento del passato, a quel vecchio amore che non so bene se è morto o se si è trasformato in qualcos'altro.

Se non lo fosse, morto o trasformato, posso amare anche un'altra persona?  
Che cosa ti fa capire che quello che stai provando è amore oppure no?  
Se mi rendessi conto che Haru non è ancora solo un amico, sono destinato a rimanere solo e a perdere Sōsuke?

Sōsuke non merita questo, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Quella delusione e quel dolore nello sguardo mi hanno letteralmente ucciso, non so se riuscirò mai più a guardarlo in volto. Ma chissà se mi permetterà ancora di stare al suo fianco, ho la sensazione di averlo spezzato completamente. Lui sembra forte, sembra che niente lo sconvolga e lo turbi ma ho come l'impressione che anche le cose più piccole gli facciano male fin nel profondo. Dà l'impressione di poter reggere sulle sue ampie spalle tutti i pesi possibili e immaginabili, ma quel poco che mi ha mostrato mi ha fatto comprendere che la sua anima è delicata e che per questo la rinchiude in quella corazza che sono solito vedere, ma che cede e che si ammorbidisce in mia presenza. Per questo ho questa impressione di aver ferito davvero molto, perché con me abbatte le sue difese. Un alto tradimento nei suoi confronti.

 

Il giorno dopo ritorniamo a Tokyo. Ho passato la notte ad aspettarlo e quando è rientrato prima dell'alba, ho finto di dormire. Si è avvicinato al letto, dal mio lato, mi ha accarezzato il viso come se fosse l'ultima carezza, l'ultimo addio, e si è seduto fuori con la schiena rivolta verso l'interno e verso di me. Si è acceso una sigaretta dopo l'altra, ha fumato tantissimo e io ho trattenuto il mio respiro per non disturbarlo con la mia presenza, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui, da quella schiena che tanto avrei voluto abbracciare. Siamo distanti, di nuovo, lontani miglia e miglia ed è dannatamente doloroso. Ci siamo avvicinati tantissimo, ma non abbastanza da legarci per sempre ma abbastanza per poter tornare indietro, come le molle.

Giunti in stazione, dopo un viaggio silenzioso e glaciale, ci allontaniamo. Nemmeno il saluto mi rivolge, ma io lo fermo e lui mi guarda per poi distogliere lo sguardo, in una smorfia addolorata. Il mio cuore si ferma come il respiro, ma mi faccio forza e provo a parlargli. La voce sottomessa e tremula esce dalla mia gola pronta a scoppiare in qualsiasi momento, ingoio tutto quello che non può uscire fuori.

«Aspetta Sou… Dobbiamo parlarne»  
«Ti chiamerò, ma adesso lasciami andare»

Strattona via il braccio e se ne va in una direzione che non porta a casa mia, ma alla sua. Rimango con il braccio sospeso, che afferra solo il ricordo fugace e nostalgico della sua figura che si sta allontanando sempre più da me, in tutti i sensi. Vorrei seguirlo, rincorrerlo, fermarlo, ma non ci riesco perché sono qui bloccato dal suo rifiuto e da quegli occhi azzurri, stanchi e sofferenti circondati da occhiaie scure. Sembrano un pozzo di dolore e delusione e io ne sono la causa.  
Sul treno per casa, che non so bene quando ho preso perché mi è sembrato di trascorrere un'eternità in stazione, realizzo che non mi chiamerà, almeno non a breve. Lo so perché il suo sguardo lo diceva chiaramente e io ho imparato a leggerlo in questo breve lasso di tempo che ci ha fatti avvicinare.  
Quando scendo alla mia fermata e poi apro la porta di casa appena vi giungo, mi rendo conto che non c'è nessuno ad accogliermi. Non ho Emi che mi può consolare, non ho la creatura che mi ricorda lui. Mi sembra che tutto sia perduto e ho bisogno di aggrapparmi il più possibile ai frammenti di lui o a tutto quello che me lo ricorda. Forse l'avrei dovuto davvero fermare e trovare modo di rimediare all'istante, perché sono così debole e sciocco? Perché non posso essere sincero con me stesso e con lui?

Forse questo è il capolinea del nostro treno. È stato un viaggio bello, ma anche le cose belle hanno una fine. Tutto ha una fine, pure questa sofferenza?

Rileggo il messaggio di Haru, che mi chiede se possiamo parlare quando voglio ovviamente, ha aggiunto a fine frase. Ma io non ho voglia di parlare, voglio solo la mia piccola palla di pelo bianca che sa come consolarmi. Voglio accarezzare quel pelo morbido e sentire le sue fusa quando dorme sulle mie gambe mentre guardo la televisione la sera, come di consueto. Poi anche Sōsuke si unisce a noi, è successo qualche volta.

Una delle cose più spaventose è proprio l'abitudine stessa. Facciamo in fretta ad abituarci a qualcosa, alla presenza qualcuno e quando non c'è per un motivo o per un altro ne si sente la mancanza. L'abitudine avviene per gradi che nemmeno ti rendi conto di star raggiungendo e che poi realizzi quando qualcosa o qualcuno che la rappresenta viene a mancare.

Mi guardo attorno, spaesato in questa casa che non mi sembra più di appartenere, e cammino per le stanze che rievocano ricordi e sensazioni, mi abbandono sul letto pregno del suo odore. Non ho la forza di muovermi, ma quando trovo una sua maglia sotto il cuscino, mi alzo subito e mi tolgo quella che indosso per indossare la sua. Mi illudo che ci sia lui qui con me, che mi stia abbracciando e che il suo odore mi avvolge tutto come quando mi abbraccia per davvero. Ma manca il calore, il respiro e la solidità del suo petto, perciò chiudo gli occhi e mi sforzo di evocare questi ricordi e queste sensazioni, ma qualcosa mi ricorda che non c'è lo stesso qui con me.

Li riapro quando è già mattina, la sveglia del telefono mi desta da un sonno senza sogni e affatto ristoratore. Non ricordo nemmeno quando mi sono addormentato. Trascino con me nella doccia quella carcassa che è il mio corpo e rimango lì dentro sotto il getto dell'acqua a fare niente con la fronte appoggiata al muro per così tanto tempo, che dopo devo vestirmi in fretta e furia per andare a lavoro. Durante il tragitto in treno controllo le chiamate e i messaggi, ma non ne ho ricevuto nessuno da Sōsuke. Rileggo allora quello di Haru e mi decido a dargli una risposta, gli chiedo di riportarmi Emi perché ho bisogno di lei. Non cito nemmeno della sua richiesta di volermi parlare, nella speranza che possa evitare un confronto con lui, sono troppo distrutto per parlare con qualsiasi persona. Ricevo una risposta affermativa subito dopo, rilascio un sospiro di sollievo all'idea di riavere con me la mia piccola palla di pelo.

A lavoro Shimizu-san coglie subito il mio pessimo umore e mi dà una pacca sulla spalla per incoraggiarmi, le rivolgo un sorriso triste e lei mi stringe un po’.

«Tachibana…»  
«No, Shimizu-san… Non me la sento»

Mi spiace rifiutarla in questo modo, ma non penso di farcela a parlare con lei o con chiunque di quel che è successo. Provo vergogna e non voglio essere giudicato, perché lo sto già facendo io stesso senza alcuna pietà da quella sera. Mi rivolge un sorriso dispiaciuto che allo stesso tempo esprime vicinanza, le sono in qualche modo grato per rispettare la mia volontà di non parlarne. Lei che solitamente è una donna curiosa e irruenta, ma è proprio vero che non conosciamo mai abbastanza le persone.

Per fortuna i bambini mi aiutano a distrarmi con le loro voci estasiate e dolci, che sanno di vita, sogni e speranze non ancora infrante da una realtà crudele e spietata. Questa è la loro ultima lezione e poi ci saranno le vacanze. La piscina rimarrà aperta solo per chi desidera partecipare alle attività estive, alcuni si sono già iscritti altri, invece, partono. Anche io vorrei partire e non tornare, andare lontano lontano e dimenticare chi sono e cosa ho fatto. Ma mi spaventa dimenticare _lui_ , perché per quanto sia doloroso io voglio rimanere legato al suo ricordo.

Qualche ora più tardi trovo Haru davanti alla porta di casa con il trasportino di Emi e le altre cose che ho dato loro per potersi prendere cura di lei. Mi fa un cenno di saluto che ricambio debolmente, comprende subito l'umore che mi porto dietro cambiando l'espressione serena in una più seria.  
Si fa da parte per permettermi di aprire la porta, nemmeno lo invito a entrare che ci pensa lui. Libera Emi che mi salda addosso, la stringo forte e la coccolo, le sue fusa sono un balsamo per il mio dolore.

«Makoto…»

Lo guardo come se per la prima volta lo vedessi, mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio forte. La stretta viene ricambiata e rimaniamo così per non so quanto tempo, io a occhi chiusi contro la sua spalla e lui quasi sulle punte che mi stringe la maglia.

«Mi dispiace tanto, Makoto»

Annuisco, non riesco a parlare e nemmeno separarmi da lui. È la mia ancora di salvezza in questo momento e mi è mancato tantissimo. La sua voce, il suo respiro, il suo calore, tutto mi è mancato in maniera tremenda.

«Andiamo in salotto. Sediamoci e parliamo»

Mi conduce nel mio salotto, mi fa accomodare e attende che io gli parli ma non ci riesco proprio e quindi lui inizia il suo monologo. Ho detto che non ho avevo voglia di parlare, ma adesso desidero ascoltare la sua voce.

«Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare. Mi dispiace tantissimo per quella volta, non volevo dire in quel modo quello che stavo pensando. I tuoi sentimenti sono cominciati a essere evidenti intorno alla fine del liceo e durante l'università, mi sono sentito sempre molto in colpa perché non riuscivo a ricambiarli. Per quanto io ti voglia bene e tu sia importante nella mia vita, non ci riuscivo proprio. La decisione di ufficializzare la mia relazione con Rin e poi quella di sposarci sono state scelte che ho dovuto discutere con lui, perché non volevamo farti soffrire e poi per egoismo non volevamo nemmeno viverla di nascosto. Sono state tutte scelte che ci hanno fatto soffrire perché entrambi ci teniamo a te e per questo che quella volta mi volevo scusare, ma ho combinato un disastro»

Finisce di parlare e tira un bel sospiro, forse di sollievo per essersi liberato di un peso più grande di lui, che gli schiacciava sicuramente il petto. Anche io vorrei sentirmi più leggero e libero, provo a formulare qualche frase ma non esce nemmeno un suono dalla mia gola. Haru comprende la mia difficoltà a parlare, mi stringe una mano con la sua e mi rivolge un piccolo sorriso per poi parlare ancora.

«Pensavo che Yamazaki ti stesse facendo del bene, ma non mi sembra»  
«È successo un casino…»

Mi manda uno sguardo interrogativo. Non voglio dire i dettagli, perciò liquido la faccenda.

«Niente d'importante»  
«A me non sembra. Raccontami, Makoto»

Prendo tempo coccolando Emi che è saltata sul divano e si è sdraiata sulle mie gambe. Mi vergogno a spiegare perché è successo quel che è successo, c'è pure lui di mezzo e non vorrei rovinare quest'atmosfera di riappacificazione e riavvicinamento che stiamo respirando.  
Inizio a parlare controvoglia, non posso sopportare oltre lo sguardo insistente di Haru.

«Beh… Non sono sicuro di alcune cose»  
«Del tipo?»  
«Del tipo che io ti amo Haru»

Trattiene il respiro e si irrigidisce, io impallidisco perché la risposta mi è uscita di bocca senza nemmeno pensarci. Mi sto giocando di nuovo il nostro rapporto, cerco di rimediare subito, di dare una spiegazione a questa frase assurda. Mi schiarisco la voce più volte, mi gratto la nuca a disagio e poi stropiccio la maglia.

«Ma non so se come amante o come amico»

Mi tirerei uno schiaffo in pieno viso per scavarmi la fossa da solo, con le mie stesse maledettissime parole che escono senza dare ascolto alla volontà della mia mente. Haru ridacchia sommessamente, quando lascio sfuggire a bassa voce che sono uno scemo, cosa che è oltretutto vera. Guarda altrove come perso nei suoi pensieri. Il silenzio ci avvolge per attimi che passiamo all'ascolto del respiro dell'altro, il suo è calmo e il mio è l'esatto opposto, nervoso e agitato.

«Lui ha detto che in un certo senso state insieme. Questo mi fa pensare che non è ufficiale»  
«No…»  
«Come mai no?»

Trasalisco alla sua domanda. Non ho mai detto a Sou che lo amo, l'ho dato per scontato, e anche lui non me l'ha mai detto. L'abbiamo dato per scontato entrambi, ma a quanto pare non lo è affatto.

«Non ci siamo dichiarati. Io non so nemmeno se posso farlo dato che non sono sicuro di ciò che provo per te»  
«Ma per quello che provi per lui ne sei sicuro, giusto?»  
«Giusto»  
«Allora parti da quello. Vi amate, ditevelo e non tenetelo nascosto perché è vero che i gesti sono importanti, ma se accompagnati dalle parole sono più efficaci. C'è bisogno di entrambe le cose, devono andare di pari passo»  
«Si possono amare due persone contemporaneamente?»

Mi rendo conto di aver già posto un quesito simile anche a Nagisa a Rei qualche mese fa, mi avevano risposto che prima o poi l'amore per uno avrebbe prevalso su quell'altro, ma adesso non sono sicuro che la risposta più corretta e adatta al mio caso sia quella.

«Sì, l'amore non ha limiti. Tutti amiamo più di una persona e in tanti modi diversi»

Le parole di Haru mi entrano nella testa e indago dentro me stesso, dentro al mio cuore per trovare conferme per le sue parole. Mi rendo conto di amare effettivamente tante persone e in tanti modi diversi, ma lui in che modo lo amo?

«Ma non ho capito come ti amo»  
«Lo capirai con il tempo. Sai per certo che ami Yamazaki, giusto?»  
«Giusto e glielo dovrei dire»  
«Esatto, più di questo non ti posso aiutare Makoto»

Mi osserva in silenzio, con quello sguardo che dice di capirmi. Quello sguardo per cui ho provato davvero molta nostalgia, quanto tempo che non ci guardavamo come se fossimo in sintonia. Mi sembra che le nostre menti stiano parlando più o meno la stessa lingua come anni fa, forse ci stiamo riavvicinando o forse non ci siamo mai allontanati. È bello riprovare questo senso di simbiosi e comunione che è sempre stata la nostra amicizia. Chissà se è mancato pure a lui, come è mancato a me.  
Però è cambiato, in qualche modo non è più l'Haru che ricordavo. È come se fosse cresciuto e maturato da quando ci siamo separati, vedo della consapevolezza di adulto nei suoi occhi. Non è più l'amico del liceo, non è più quel ragazzo taciturno. Adesso parla molto di più, almeno in questa occasione l'ho sentito per la prima volta parlarmi con franchezza. Non l'avevamo mai fatto perché entrambi credevamo di capirci, ma non sempre è così e come ha detto lui anche le parole sono importanti.

«Adesso devo andare»  
«Certo. Grazie per esservi presi cura di Emi»

Ci alziamo e ci dirigiamo verso la porta, lo accompagno fino in strada perché non mi sento ancora pronto a finire questo incontro che tanto ho desiderato, ma per cui non ho mai avuto il coraggio di compiere il primo passo.

«Di niente. È una gattina adorabile e ha sentito molto la vostra mancanza»  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero»

Ci guardiamo negli occhi che sorridono, lieti di essersi finalmente incrociati dopo tanto tempo. Ci stringiamo in un abbraccio che non è un addio, ma è un arrivederci e spero tanto che ci rincontreremo presto. Nonostante non avessi voglia di parlare, alla fine l'ho fatto e mi ha aiutato a togliermi il peso come desideravo.

«Grazie, Haru»  
«Di niente, Makoto»  
«Credevo che non sopportassi Sōsuke»  
«Per te potrei iniziare a provare a sopportarlo»

Scoppio a ridere e lo riabbraccio ancora una volta, non voglio ancora separarmi da lui ma è arrivato il momento che lui ritorni nella sua casa, dalla sua persona amata. Io, invece, sarò solo e questo mi rattrista. Ho Emi, questo è vero, ma lei non sarà mai in grado di sostituire la presenza di Sōsuke.

«Sbrigati a risolvere con Yamazaki, fammi sapere. Adesso devo andare davvero, buonanotte»  
«Sì, ti farò sapere e grazie ancora. Buonanotte, Haru»

Ci separiamo dopo esserci salutati con un cenno di mano. La sua schiena si allontana da me e per la prima volta non provo un senso di abbandono guardandolo allontanarsi e lasciarmi indietro. L'ho sempre rincorso invano, ho sempre provato a raggiungerlo ma adesso non sento più questo bisogno e forse già questo è un indizio di cambiamento del nostro rapporto.

Come ha detto lui devo muovermi per raggiungere Sōsuke, prima che sia troppo tardi. Non posso assolutamente perderlo, devo risolvere questa faccenda e dirgli tutto quello che non gli ho mai detto, per esempio che lo amo e che voglio che stiamo insieme, che ci frequentiamo seriamente. Ma il mio cuore si stringe in una morsa dolorosa se calcolo anche la probabilità che lui non voglia darmi nessuna seconda chance, che sia davvero tutto finito.  
Non devo pensare a questo, non devo lasciarmi frenare dalle mie stesse paure perché se cedo a loro allora sì che è tutto perduto e in modo davvero idiota. Devo riconquistare Sōsuke a tutti i costi, proprio come lui ha fatto con me negli scorsi mesi e se mi allontanerà una volta, io ci riproverò una seconda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Haru e Makoto hanno fatto pace. Questo periodo di lontananza è stato un'opportunità di crescita per entrambi per quanto riguarda il loro rapporto, però quello che più è maturato è Haru, perché ha realizzato che le parole sono importanti e loro due non avevano mai dato peso a esse. Infatti per questa mancanza di comunicazione verbale che c'è stato il litigio; Haru, per come lo immagino io, è una persona non molto brava a esprimersi e che si è appoggiato molto all'intuito di Makoto, ma ho voluto mettere in luce il fatto che benché siano grandi amici sin dall'infanzia, entrambi sono cresciuti e maturati in direzioni diverse e che per questo hanno poi litigato, non sono più stati sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.  
> Un altro dettaglio importante è il cuore insicuro di Makoto, che si era convinto di non amare più Haru quando invece scopre che non è vero. Qui ho voluto dare la mia visione dell'amore, senza troppe regole e confini netti perché è impossibile tracciarne, anche perché per me sarebbe un modo di vivere a metà i rapporti. Haru e Makoto si ameranno per sempre e ameranno entrambi i loro rispettivi uomini, perché credo che nella vita si possano amare tante persone diverse e in modi diversi, tutti speciali e su misura per ogni persona.
> 
> Spero che il capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento e passate una piacevole giornata!
> 
> Vi lascio il mio contatto Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/jessi.mascia), potete aggiungermi basta che mi inviate un mp su Facebook così vi accetterò senza il rischio di rifiutare la vostra amicizia. Ogni tanto mi diverto a fare i meme su questa storia oppure pubblicare frammenti di capitoli.


	24. Sōsuke

**Consiglio:**    
Leggete il capitolo sulle note di questa canzone <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk>, vi farà entrare ancora di più nel _mood_. Buona lettura!  
  
 

* * *

 

Quel nome, quel nome mi perseguiterà per sempre. È oramai un dato di fatto che sarà sempre in mezzo e mi impedirà di raggiungere la felicità che desidero con la persona che amo.  
Quel nome che mi fa sentire inferiore e inadatto, che mi fa capire quanto impotente io sia in confronto a lui.  
Quel nome che ha rubato il cuore delle due persone che amo, che non riesco mai a stringere per sempre ma che svaniscono fra le mie braccia.  
Riuscirò mai a vincere contro di lui?  
Riuscirò a liberarmi di lui e amare la persona che desidero?

Forse sono io l'idiota che cerca amore da chi è legato a lui.  
Forse sono solo un povero masochista che sceglie la via più semplice verso la sconfitta.  
Ma che ci posso fare se tutte le persone che amo sono riconducibili a lui?  
Che cosa ho di sbagliato per non essere mai la prima scelta?  
Mi merito di essere l'ultimo?  
Mi merito di amare senza mai essere amato?  
È davvero questo il mio destino?

La brezza notturna accarezza la mia pelle e muove il fumo della mia sigaretta, sbuffo fuori dalla bocca un po' di fumo che ho aspirato. Vorrei che fosse così anche per i miei pensieri, sbuffarli fuori come fumo tossico e nero, che si innalza nel cielo scuro e si disperde per l'aria, che si allontana da me per sempre. Ma rimane incastrato in gola, in un nodo di sofferenza e lacrime mancate. Si trasforma in rabbia e delusione, corrode la carne e graffia l'anima.  
Di preciso non so quante ne ho fumate di sigarette, ma sono tante, forse troppe. Il secondo pacco è quasi finito e la mia gola brucia tantissimo, dovrei smettere ma se non fumo do completamente di matto e invece voglio stare in questo limbo, tra il cedere alla sofferenza o alla rabbia.

Sto peggio di quando Rin si è sposato, perché in quell'occasione sapevo bene che non avrei mai vinto contro Nanase e che quindi non avevo alcuna possibilità. Ma questa volta è stato un duro colpo, credevo che finalmente qualcuno pensasse e guardasse solo me e invece mi sono sbagliato, completamente. Di nuovo, aggiungerei. Non posso non ridere di me stesso per essere stato così stupido ancora una volta.  
Avevo riposto molta fiducia e speranza in Makoto, credevo che fossimo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, che fosse interessato a me come io lo sono per lui. Io voglio avere _lui_ al mio fianco, non desidero nessun altro. È la persona che ritengo più adatta a me, riesce a prendersi cura di me e ha molta pazienza. Il mio carattere non lo spaventa affatto e apprezzo che sia comprensivo. Insomma è adatto per quello che io sono e vorrei poter essere altrettanto per lui, essere la persona che più ritiene giusta per stare al suo fianco.

Accendo l'ennesima e ultima sigaretta di questo pacco. Il fumo raschia la gola, ma questo fastidio e questo dolore che brucia è niente a confronto al mio cuore incrinato già quasi in mille pezzi. Il petto si stringe in una morsa di rimpianto, mi monta di nuovo la rabbia, che la nicotina sembrava aver placato, e con stizza spengo la sigaretta a terra. Mi alzo dalla panchina, su cui è arenato il mio corpo stanco, rivolgo un ultimo sguardo al lago prima che, con un sospiro, mi incammino verso il primo distributore di sigarette. Si vedono le luci flebili e tremolanti dall'altro lato, provo ad afferrarle ma il mio braccio cade lungo il mio corpo. Sono troppo lontane e offuscate, niente è nitido come tutto ciò che è a pochi passi da me. Oltre di questi io non vedo con nitidezza, è tutto sfumato e così lontano, irraggiungibile.  
  
Al distributore infilo la mia _Taspo_ e compro un altro pacco, mi riprometto che sarà l'ultimo ma so per certo che non sarà così. A mani in tasca e testa incastrata tra le spalle rigide ritorno in hotel, nella speranza che Makoto non sia sveglio, perché adesso non me la sento di confrontarmi con lui in nessun modo. Apro la porta con cautela per non fare rumore, mi accoglie la stanza immersa nella penombra, filtra solo un poco di luce da fuori. Sul letto c'è il suo corpo sdraiato, inconsapevole mi avvicino a lui e il suo viso addormentato è un colpo al cuore, non riesco a non toccarlo. Gli accarezzo le guance umide e i capelli, ma vorrei stringerlo in un abbraccio e sperare che tutto quello che è accaduto si cancelli. So che però non è possibile e quindi mi alzo, sospirando stanco e afflitto, mi siedo fuori e continuo a fumare fino a quando non arriva il giorno.

L'alba mi accoglie silenziosa, gli uccellini tardano a cinguettare e sono lieto che sia così. La mia mente è un caos, un vortice di pensieri rumorosi e fastidiosi, perciò circondarmi dal silenzio è un modo per non peggiorare questa confusione che c'è nella mia testa.  
Qualche volta mi sono accorto di essermi perso nei meandri della mia mente, compiendo viaggi interminabili e senza senso nelle fantasie più dolci e amare, ma grazie ai sospiri e al rigirarsi agitato di Makoto nel letto, sono ritornato alla realtà. Quando ero intrappolato in me stesso ho creduto di perdere la ragione. Mi sono sempre voltato a guardare nella sua direzione, a vegliarlo e a desiderarlo, ma una forza imperiosa mi ha tenuto bloccato seduto su questo gradino.

Intorno alle nove del mattino lo sveglio, scuotendolo in modo gentile, così da poter lasciare la stanza e tornare a casa prima di quanto era stato programmato. Saremo dovuti tornare in tarda serata e invece torniamo per il primo pomeriggio. Si sveglia di soprassalto e poi mi annuisce mesto, si dirige in bagno per lavarsi, mentre io sistemo la mia valigia e osservo la sua schiena curva.  
Nessuno dei due fa colazione, penso che a entrambi si sia chiuso lo stomaco e mi accorgo che siamo tutti e due l'ombra di noi stessi, curvi come un fuscello piegato dal vento gelido dell'inverno. Camminiamo a distanza, lui dietro di me, distante, e non più al mio fianco, ma sul bus ci sediamo vicini. Percepisco che però non lo siamo affatto, i nostri gomiti si sfiorano di tanto in tanto ma le nostre anime non più. Mi manca non provare più la sensazione di essere uniti, potrei fare qualcosa per rimediare a questa mancanza ma le mie labbra sono sigillate e la mente bloccata. Taccio per tutto il viaggio, rigido contro lo schienale perché se mi rilassassi il mio corpo si sgretolerebbe.

In stazione avviene il primo tentativo di avvicinamento, prima che ci separiamo. Makoto mi afferra per un braccio e mi ferma, ma ho una reazione di rifiuto che mi lascia basito quanto lui. Scappo via, il più lontano possibile dalla fonte della mia sofferenza che è divenuta più acuta sentendo il suono della sua voce tremolante e afflitta, vedendo quegli occhi verdi un po’ gonfi dal pianto quando fino a qualche giorno prima erano felici e luminosi. Non ce l'ho fatta, sono dovuto proprio fuggire via, ma sul treno verso casa mi rendo conto di essere stato un completo idiota perché era l'occasione per rimediare e l'ho buttata nel cesso.

Nella mia casa, che non ha niente che mi ricordi lui, provo sollievo e un pizzico di nostalgia. Le stanze anonime e vuote di ricordi mi accolgono con tutto il loro gelo e mi muovo in esse alla ricerca di me stesso, ma io non sono mai stato qui. Io sono in un'altra casa, io mi sono perduto del tutto in quelle mura piene di vitalità e calore.  
Il mio corpo è vuoto come questo appartamento, freddo come la superficie di questo letto su cui mi sdraio, provato dalla notte insonne e dal viaggio. Chiudo finalmente gli occhi, le palpebre sono così pesanti che non riesco a tenerle su, e mi lascio andare in un sonno statico.

 

Ho trascorso l'intera giornata a pensare a lui. Nonostante mi abbia ferito non riesco a fare a meno di rivolgergli qualche pensiero. Sono preoccupato, me lo sto immaginando con il viso stanco e senza vitalità come qualche mese fa. Le occhiaie sotto gli occhi persi, la bocca incurvata all'ingiù e le spalle basse come se portassero un ingente peso.

Sono uno scemo, hai proprio ragione Makoto quando me lo dici. Lo sono perché mi preoccupo più per te che per me stesso. Lo sono perché correrei da te in questo preciso istante e cercherei in qualsiasi modo di sistemare assieme a te quello che è successo. Lo sono perché accetterei di essere la tua seconda scelta, se non l'ultima.

Mi manca da morire, vorrei vederlo in questo preciso istante. Vorrei abbracciarlo, stringerlo in un abbraccio così stretto e forte che i nostri corpi si fonderebbero e diverrebbero un unico. Vorrei baciarlo e sentire i suoi sospiri di piacere sulle mie labbra. Vorrei amarlo, anche se significa soffrire.  
Dopo il lavoro, invece di prendere il treno che va nella direzione di casa mia, prendo quello che va verso la sua. Il mio cuore batte così forte, sia per la paura di affrontarlo che per il desiderio di rivederlo, non so se sorridere oppure mantenere un'espressione neutra e darmi una calmata. Giunto a destinazione, cammino a passo così svelto che i miei muscoli cominciano a bruciare, la mia gola non riesce a prendere aria ma non rallento, anzi inizio a correre perché non posso più aspettare. Ho bisogno di vederlo, adesso e subito. Ho bisogno di assicurarmi che sia ancora qui e tutto intero.

In prossimità del suo appartamento rallento un poco la mia corsa e cerco di riacquistare un minimo di controllo. Allento di poco il nodo della cravatta e mi tolgo la giacca, sto morendo di caldo e l'abito elegante in questa stagione afosa è una vera tortura.  
Svolto l'angolo con un sorriso sulle labbra, che muore un attimo dopo appena vedo una scena che mi fa piombare il cuore sotto terra, ma dopo averlo sentito disintegrarsi nel mio petto che duole in modo allucinante. Rimango immobile a vedere questa maledetta scena, ma vorrei nascondere i miei occhi dietro alle palpebre e allo spessore delle mie mani senza però riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Persino il mio respiro si è interrotto, persino i miei pensieri si sono pietrificati e c'è un dannato silenzio nella mia testa che inizio a detestare. Vorrei potermi riscuotere e reagire, intervenire nella situazione ma niente di questo riesco a fare.

Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, ma non l'ho fatto e sono uno sciocco.  
Avrei dovuto immaginare che non ci sarebbe più stato posto per me, dopo il suo rifiuto di accogliermi dentro.  
Avrei dovuto immaginare che quel posto non sarebbe mai stato mio, ma che è sempre appartenuto a un'altra persona.  
Avrei dovuto immaginare che quelle braccia non avrebbero più abbracciato me, che quelle labbra non avrebbero più baciato me, che quel sorriso non sarebbe più stato rivolto a me, che quella voce non avrebbe più risuonato più per me.

Fa davvero tanto male vederlo abbracciato a Nanase e poi sorridergli contento.  
Fa davvero tanto male realizzare di non essere più parte di quella realtà, ma di esserne fuori, escluso del tutto.  
Fa davvero tanto male capire che è finita, ma che sarebbe potuta non andare in questo modo se soltanto gli avessi parlato quando mi ha offerto l'opportunità di farlo in stazione, quando sentivo la necessità di farlo sul bus, quando vedendolo addormentato ho provato il desiderio di stringerlo a me.  
Quante altre opportunità che mi sfuggono e che non avrò colto per ritrovarmi adesso ad assistere allo spettacolo che sempre ho temuto, ma che non ho mai impedito veramente che si realizzasse.

Si stringono una seconda volta e per una seconda volta mi sento morire dentro. A questo punto, per pena nei miei confronti, chiudo gli occhi e con un sospiro profondo faccio dietrofront. Mi allontano a passo lento, come se fossi un automa e le mi giunture si fossero all'improvviso arrugginite. Barcollo contro un muro e appoggio la testa sulla sua superficie, un singhiozzo di pianto sfugge al mio controllo, ma lo riacquisto in un attimo e proseguo a passo più svelto possibile verso la stazione.

Salgo sul treno che va verso casa mia, ma perdo la mia fermata perché non riesco ad alzarmi dal posto su cui mi sono seduto e più mosso. Un signore, forse una signora, mi chiede se io mi senta bene, dice ho un'espressione sconvolta. Rispondo che sto bene, ma il riflesso del finestrino davanti a me rimanda un'immagine del mio viso che mi fa quasi ridere, ma per la tristezza e l'amarezza.  
Mi passo una mano sulla faccia per cancellare l'espressione, ma non ci riesco. Sconfitto mi appoggio allo schienale e abbasso lo sguardo sulle mie scarpe eleganti, le fisso finché non mi rendo conto di essere giunto al capolinea. Scendo dal treno ed esco dalla stazione, potrei tornare a casa in taxi ma preferisco vagare per la città a piedi. Se sono fuori non ho modo di crollare, quindi rimando e rimando con la consapevolezza che così facendo sarà più doloroso e forte, ma concedetemelo di non volermi piegare ai miei sentimenti almeno per un po'. È spaventoso doverli affrontare, sono molto, troppo violenti e io ho davvero molta paura.

In un vicolo dei gatti randagi rovistano nella spazzatura, uno di questi mi viene incontro miagolando affamato. Lo accarezzo sulla testa, ma non ricevendo niente in cambio questo mi graffia la mano e se ne va. Il suo comportamento mi ferisce, nemmeno un gatto mi vuole vicino e vengo rifiutato. Adesso capisco come deve essersi sentito Makoto ieri, mi pento con tutto me stesso di averlo ferito in quel modo e mi ripeto che mi merito di soffrire quanto lui o anche di più, perché è terribile il rifiuto. Il rifiuto comporta l'allontanamento totale di una persona, lei si allontana per sua volontà e per tua volontà. Comporta pure rivedere se stessi con occhi severi e disgustati, perché se si viene rifiutati significa che qualcosa non piace e perciò inizi a cercare cosa c'è che non va in te, che è repellente e ti rendi conto che forse tutto di te non va bene. Quindi inizi a nasconderti, a evitare di rivivere una cosa simile anche in futuro perché se da una parte si può migliorare dall'altra si è sempre noi stessi e non andiamo bene, per cui se ci venisse rinfacciato che è così, cioè che non andiamo bene e che non siamo abbastanza, sarebbe un altro duro colpo alla nostra autostima.

Mi rendo conto di star grattando il fondo prendendomela a male per una reazione di un gatto randagio che mi ha chiesto del cibo che io non ho, perciò mi rimetto in cammino verso casa.  
Quando passo davanti ai locali o a qualche negozio ancora aperto, provo invidia per tutte le persone che sono in compagnia di qualcuno, che ridono e scherzano fra loro. Alcune persino discutono e litigano, invidio pure questo perché hanno modo di confrontarsi e la possibilità di risolvere. Spero che non facciano come me, ossia perdere l'occasione di fare pace per non vedere un rapporto andare alla deriva e poi scomparire del tutto dalla vista. Perdere le occasioni è uno dei rimpianti che più ho provato nella mia vita, ma questo è il peggiore che potessi mai provare.

Il mio stomaco gorgoglia per la fame, entro in un _konbini_ e prendo del cibo a caso. Qualsiasi cosa andrebbe bene, tanto risulterebbe insapore comunque. Pago ed esco in direzione di un piccolo parco lì vicino e mi siedo su una panchina, guardo i bambini che si attardano a tornare a casa perché troppo presi dal gioco che stanno giocando. I loro schiamazzi vitali stridono con il mio umore funereo, ma ascoltarli mi distrae e mi culla lontano da tutto quello che sto sentendo dentro di me. Ma anche loro se ne vanno e io rimango di nuovo solo, ingabbiato nei miei stessi pensieri e nelle mie stesse sensazioni, che mi divorano come io divoro il cibo che ho comprato. Come mi aspettavo non ha sapore. Anche il tramonto non ha più molto colore, è pallido e così irreale. Tutto questo mi sembra irreale e spero che lo sia davvero, se fosse tutto un sogno, un incubo, sarebbe fantastico. Ma so che non è così, purtroppo è tutto vero e devo prendere coraggio per affrontare anche questo.

Credo di essermi sentito in un modo simile a questo quando la mia spalla ha ceduto del tutto e ho compreso che non avrei mai più potuto nuotare nelle gare agonistiche. È stato un duro colpo sia per me che per Rin, ricordo ancora le sue lacrime rabbiose e preoccupate. Adesso mi sento in colpa di avergliele provocate perché avrei potuto evitare riposandomi e ascoltando i suggerimenti del fisioterapista, ma ho voluto fare di testa mia e adesso ne pago le conseguenze, non posso più nuotare al suo fianco. E adesso, per aver mancato un'altra opportunità, non posso più stare al fianco di Makoto. Forse non ci sarei mai potuto essere, forse quel posto è sempre appartenuto a qualcun altro che non sono io e me ne devo fare una ragione, ma non ci riesco perché per egoismo voglio esserci io. Per egoismo vorrei esserci solo io nei suoi pensieri e nel suo mondo, però mi rendo conto che è assolutamente impossibile perché nella vita di tutti c'è più di una persona.

Io, per esempio, non potrei mai fare a meno di Rin. È il mio più caro amico, una delle persone a cui voglio bene davvero, rinunciare a lui sarebbe infattibile perché molto importante per me. Però Nanase nella vita di Makoto mi preoccupa perché non ho ben capito se lui lo ama ancora oppure no, non ho ben capito se lo vede con gli occhi dall'amicizia oppure no. Questo mi preoccupa benché desideri stare al suo fianco, ma il dubbio che lui ami ancora quello lì mi rende insicuro e mi tiene in sospeso, da un momento all'altro potrei essere gettato via. Per questo motivo vederlo abbracciato a Nanase mi ha ferito così tanto, perché mi è stata sbattuta in faccia la mia paura che ho cercato di tenere in un angolino del mio cuore, ossia di poter essere scacciato via dal mio posto appena non fossi più tornato utile.

Non dubito del tutto dei sentimenti di Makoto per me, ma mi sono reso conto che non sono forti quanto quelli che prova per Nanase. Non so se sarei disposto a vivere costantemente con il terrore che da un momento all'altro io venga sbattuto fuori, escluso di nuovo. Ma vorrei tanto poter amare ed essere amato da Makoto, vivere con lui una relazione tranquilla e senza preoccupazioni di questo genere, però mi rendo conto che non è possibile e forse dovrei rinunciare.

Sì, devo proprio rinunciare a lui. Non ho la forza di vivere con la paura e la consapevolezza di essere allontanato da un momento all'altro. Fa tanto male questa scelta che il mio petto sembra sul punto di aprirsi in due e mi bruciano gli occhi. Qualcosa dentro di me mi sussurra di non arrendermi ancora e di lottare, ma una parte di me mi chiede pietà e di evitare di farmi male più del necessario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arrendersi o non arrendersi? Tentare o non tentare?" queste sono le domande principali che frullano nella mente di Sou, domande che tutti più di una volta ci facciamo quando ci ritroviamo in un bivio. Sōsuke non sa bene che cosa fare, ha scelto di arrendersi ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli chiede di non farlo e per questo rimane in sospeso tra due scelte.  
> Non so se in questo capitolo è OOC, ditemelo voi. Però mi sembrano reazioni più che normali, cioè lui sembra essere molto forte e si convince di esserlo ma ho voluto mettere in luce che ricevere due rifiuti (il primo è il matrimonio e il secondo è Makoto che pensa ancora ad Haru) sia troppo per lui. L'ho sempre visto come un personaggio che cerca il proprio posto nel cuore degli altri, ma per una cosa o per un'altra non riesce a conquistarlo e che per questo si deve accontentare. Però con Makoto non vuole accontentarsi, potrebbe farlo da come dice ma dentro di sé sente che non è del tutto disposto.  
> Spero che la canzone che vi ho suggerito vi abbia fatto entrare nel "mood" di questo capitolo, che ho editato su queste note. Spero anche che vi sia piaciuto e vi ringrazio per aver letto.


	25. Makoto

Sono davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, ma non sono più sicuro di quel che sto per fare. Ho pensato per tutta la notte e valutato se fosse davvero il caso di mantenere la mia promessa di riconquistarlo oppure no, perché ammetto di avere tanta paura. Mi spaventa la possibilità che vada male, non so come potrei reagire al suo secondo rifiuto dettato dal dolore e dalla delusione che gli ho provocato. Però quel che più mi spaventa sono le condizioni in cui potrei trovarlo, questa volta l'ho ferito davvero molto, più delle altre e la possibilità di vederlo in uno stato peggiore rispetto a giorni fa mi fa attorcigliare le viscere.

Mi sento in colpa, tanto, troppo. Ho come l'impressione che il tira e molla che è il nostro rapporto, l'abbia stancato oltre che a fargli del male. È comprensibile, lui ha messo tutto se stesso per conquistare la mia fiducia e io l'ho illuso e mi sono illuso a mia volta. Un cuore incerto come il mio vacilla appena se ne presenta l'occasione e questo vacillare non può far altro che portare delusioni e dolori. Vorrei non essere così, vorrei non avere queste inquietudini nel mio animo che mi fanno compiere passi indietro anziché in avanti, soprattutto non vorrei che coinvolgessero persone come Sōsuke, serie e decise e con un estremo bisogno di essere amate. Però Haru mi ha fatto capire che di una cosa sono sicuro, cioè del mio amore per Sōsuke. Chissà se questo basterà per riaverlo indietro, chissà se lui accetterà di avermi anche così. Il mio amore per _lui_ non so se è abbastanza per conquistare il suo perdono e per riaverlo al mio fianco, in qualche modo comprenderei se mi rifiutasse. Non è facile fidarsi di chi non è sicuro dei propri sentimenti, il suo avvicinamento potrebbe essere anche dovuto al fatto che non voglia rimanere solo e che quindi tenga un piede in due scarpe. Mi sembra che la situazione possa apparire così ai suoi occhi, ma vorrei tanto che comprendesse che l'unica persona che vorrei con me in veste di amante sia solo lui.

È giusto o sbagliato quel che sto per fare?  
È finita ancora prima di cominciare o c'è una seconda possibilità?

Con queste maledette domande e una grande paura nel cuore suono al campanello, ma non ricevo alcuna risposta. Suono un'altra volta e niente, perciò pigio quel dannato bottone all'infinito. Lui è lì dentro, lo so e non potrà ignorarmi per sempre. Se non mi dovesse aprire oggi, verrò qui ogni giorno pur di potermi confrontare con lui e chiarire questo danno che ho causato, magari anche rimediare. Dopo diversi attimi la porta si apre con una violenza che mi fa fare un balzo all'indietro e la sua voce roca e rabbiosa mi accoglie con una minaccia lasciata a metà.

«Ti ammaz–»

A entrambi si mozza il fiato quando i nostri sguardi si incontrano. La mia agitazione aumenta sempre di più appena i suoi occhi assumono una luce greve e addolorata. Fa per chiudermi la porta in faccia, ma la blocco con la scarpa ed entro dentro l'appartamento, senza il suo permesso. Non mi piace essere prepotente, ma non posso fare altrimenti in questo caso e lui nemmeno me lo impedisce, forse anche lui vuole parlarmi.

«Dobbiamo parlare»

Sōsuke mantiene le distanze e scuote la testa, si massaggia gli occhi. Va in salotto e mi rivolge la sua schiena curva, poi si volta a metà e noto che sta sorridendo in modo triste.

«Oh sì, certo»

Il tono sarcastico che sento uscire dalle sue labbra velenose mi fa tremare, ma ho deciso che ci saremo dovuti parlare per forza e non accetto nessun rifiuto, quindi faccio alcuni passi in avanti verso di lui per conquistare un minimo di vantaggio, ma la sua voce mi blocca.

«E di cosa? Del fatto che sei tornato a scodinzolare dietro al tuo amore impossibile?»

Non comprendo del tutto quello che mi voglia dire, c'è qualcosa sotto che mi sfugge e che vorrei comprendere. Il suo tono accusatorio mi fa stare peggio più di quanto io non stia già, non ero pronto a tutta questa rabbia avvelenata dall'amarezza.

«In che senso?»  
«Ti ho visto con Nanase. È bello riabbracciare il più grande amore della tua vita, vero?»

Sono colpi al cuore, crudeli e spietati. Non ho mai sentito così tanta rabbia nelle parole di qualcuno e fanno così male da sentire il mio petto squarciarsi. Adesso è tutto chiaro, ci ha visti ieri sera abbracciati e ha mal interpretato il gesto. Apro la bocca per ribattere che si sta sbagliando, ma lui mi precede gettando fuori altro veleno.

«Peccato che lui non ti ami, né in passato e nemmeno in futuro»

Si sta sbagliando di grosso, ha inteso male tutto perché è vero che amo ancora Haru, ma _lui_ è la persona che desidero avere al mio fianco come compagno.  
La frustrazione prende possesso di me e mi porta quasi alle lacrime, che con fatica e ostinazione trattengo. Devo dimostrargli che sono venuto qui per vincere e non per perdere, che in ballo c'è il mio amore per lui e che quindi non posso assolutamente perdere la mia risolutezza, non posso mostrarmi debole.

«Peccato che io ami te e non lui, almeno non più come prima»

Si volta di scatto a guardarmi. Mi osserva confuso e non so bene come definire la sfumatura che prendono i suoi occhi, forse un po' più dolce e molto sorpresa. Ma in un attimo tutto cambia e precipita, si avvicina a me e mi afferra forte per le braccia. È comunque incredulo, sconvolto per quel che gli ho appena detto e io sono spaventato dalla sua reazione alla mia dichiarazione, avvenuta senza mezzi termini, diretta e concisa, ma è tornata di nuovo la rabbia. Non era questo il piano, avevo in mente di usare ben altra strategia però mi sono uscite di bocca queste parole, che forse mi hanno messo più nei guai invece di aiutarmi.

«Che hai detto? Mi prendi in giro? È divertente prendersi gioco dei miei sentimenti?»

Scuoto il capo in risposta. Non riesco proprio a parlare, a formulare una frase, la sua rabbia mi ha reso muto. Non l'ho mai visto così e me ne dispiaccio, sono io la causa di tutto questo. Non ricevendo risposta da parte mia mi lascia andare e mi rivolge le spalle, guarda in basso a pugni stretti e le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo. È rigido e respira in modo pesante, come se non riuscisse a prendere abbastanza aria. Mi faccio coraggio e riprovo a parlare.

«Mi dispiace, Sou»  
«Ti dispiace? Ti dispiace! Ma certo che ti dispiace, se no non saresti il caro e dolce Makoto»  
«Ma ti ascolti quando parli?»  
«Tu invece lo fai?»

Fremiamo e riprendiamo fiato entrambi, questa volta mi sta guardando in viso. I suoi occhi gelidi mi fanno rabbrividire, non sono più come quando mi guardava con dolcezza e amore. Stringo i denti e cerco di darmi una calmata, la sua ira è contagiosa ma non devo lasciarmi trasportare. Devo mantenere la calma ed essere diplomatico, magari addolcendo il tono e scusandomi ancora lui si calmerà e mi darà la possibilità di parlare.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace»  
«L'hai già detto»  
«Lo so. Mi lasceresti parlare, per favore?»  
«A che scopo?»  
«Per favore, Sou, per favore»

Mi fissa ancora per un po’, indeciso se lasciarmi la parola o sbattermi fuori di casa, prima che si accomodi sul divano facendomi cenno di iniziare a parlare. Non tutto è ancora perduto, mi ha concesso un'opportunità che devo sfruttare al meglio.

«Ti amo. Amo te, Sōsuke»

Stringe forte gli occhi lucidi e si sporge in avanti, volto fra le mani che guarda i piedi e scuote ancora una volta la testa. Mi siedo pure io, gli prendo un polso e volto la sua faccia verso di me affinché mi guardi negli occhi. Non ce la fa all'inizio, però poi prende il coraggio necessario per guardarmi e cambia espressione in una più dolce e soprattutto speranzosa che siano la verità le mie parole. Ma sono sicuro che la mia espressione sia ferma quanto il mio tono e che questo lo aiuti a prendere piena consapevolezza dei miei sentimenti.

«Ti amo da non so quanto tempo, ma ho avuto paura di dirtelo. Ho avuto paura di amarti e di lasciarmi andare completamente quella volta in hotel, ma sai cosa mi spaventa di più?»

Muove il capo per dirmi che non lo sa.

«Mi spaventa di più la possibilità di non aver mai provato ad affrontare queste paure, non aver mai goduto il tuo amore perché so che mi ami anche tu»

Trattiene il respiro e distoglie lo sguardo, che rivolge da un'altra parte. Non lascio la presa sul suo polso, ma intreccio le mie dita con le sue che però non ricambiano la mia stretta. Spero che in questo modo capisca che non sto mentendo e che non me ne andrò, che non lo abbandonerò perché amo _lui_.

«È vero…»

Lo sussurra così piano che mi sembra di aver avuto un'allucinazione.

«Cosa hai detto?»  
«Ho detto che è vero che ti amo»

Sorrido di gioia, mi metterei a piangere e lo abbraccerei se potessi, ma mi trattengo. Lo invito a proseguire perché so che ha altro da dire, lo capisco da come si morde le labbra per non parlare ma io voglio che mi dica tutto con chiarezza.

«Mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla delusione e dal dolore. Quel rifiuto e poi vederti abbracciato a Nanase mi hanno fatto perdere la ragione, sono arrabbiato con me stesso e con te…»

Riprende fiato e prosegue.

«Makoto, io non potrei sopportare una cosa simile una seconda volta. Quindi dimmi che cosa provi per Nanase, sii sincero»  
«Amo Haru»

Chiude gli occhi come se stesse cercando di assorbire il colpo e di rimanere in piedi nonostante il dolore, perciò mi affretto a spiegare.

«Ma la persona con cui immagino un futuro sei tu e non perché con Haru non ne avrei la possibilità, ma perché gli amori che mi legano a voi due sono diversi. Sou, anche tu ami Rin. È il tuo più caro amico, come Haru lo è per me e ho capito che amiamo tante persone in tanti modi diversi»

Annuisce un po’, mantenendo il silenzio. Comprendo che sta cercando di assimilare le mie parole e digerirle, anche io devo assimilare la verità che ho appena detto. Entrando in questo appartamento e vedendo Sōsuke ho finalmente capito che Haru è un amico, o almeno si avvicina più a quello che ad altro. Credevo che mi sarebbe servito più tempo per comprendere del tutto i miei sentimenti, ma è davvero bastato vedere _lui_ per capire che Haru ha perso quel ruol nel mio cuore. Adesso c'è Sōsuke, il solo pensiero che ci sia lui mi fa emozionare e mi trasmette un calore dolce e avvolgente.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio da parte di entrambi, gli domando se posso abbracciarlo. Ho bisogno di sentire il suo calore e la vicinanza del suo corpo, sentirlo così distante non mi piace e mi rende insicuro perché non mi è ben chiaro se abbiamo risolto oppure no, se ha capito oppure no.  
Accetta la mia richiesta e si appoggia a me senza però abbracciarmi, io lo stringo e lo accarezzo con molta dolcezza. La morbidezza dei suoi capelli sotto i polpastrelli mi porta calma, che riesco a trasmettere pure a lui perché il suo respiro è tornato a essere regolare, le spalle stanno pian piano perdendo di rigidità.

Trascorriamo non so bene quanto tempo seduti sul divano, lui fra le mie braccia a occhi chiusi a godersi le carezze, come un bambino che ha bisogno di essere coccolato per ritornare a sorridere spensierato. A un certo punto sospira forte e si stiracchia, poi mi abbraccia e il mio cuore sobbalza nel petto e poi si scioglie per la dolcezza. Si schiarisce la voce più volte, ma esce comunque un po’ roca.

«Makoto?»  
«Uhm?»  
«Siccome sono uno scemo, come dici tu, ti do un'ultima possibilità»  
«Grazie»  
«Non deludermi anche se sono stato così stronzo poco fa e avresti tutto il diritto di non stare qui, ma io non potrei davvero sopportare un'altra delusione da parte tua. Hai troppo potere su di me»  
«Non ho alcuna speranza con Haru, hai ragione su questo. Ma ti ho ferito molto e mi dispiace molto, non ti deluderò»  
«Perdonami Makoto…»  
«No, dovresti perdonarmi tu»  
«Ti perdono solo se mi prometti che mi dirai tutto quello che ti passa per la testa in futuro»  
«Te lo prometto, ma devi farlo anche tu»  
«Te lo prometto. Come posso comunque farmi perdonare da te?»  
«Come?»  
«Sì»  
«Beh, mettendoti con me»

Scoppia a ridere. Alza lo sguardo su di me e il mio cuore esplode di sollievo e contentezza nel vederlo finalmente con un'espressione distesa, placida e piena di amore.

«Sul serio vuoi stare con me dopo tutto quel che ti ho detto?»  
«Per cosa sono venuto a fare qui, se no?»

Ridacchia ancora, poi si avvicina al mio viso. I nostri nasi si sfiorano. Io fremo un poco, le mie labbra prudono di aspettativa. Vorrei che si toccassero con le sue, che si unissero e si assaporassero.

«Mi piacerebbe molto stare con te»

Sorrido felice e gli prendo il volto fra le mani per esaudire il mio desiderio di baciarlo. Lui ricambia inizialmente incerto, ma man mano acquista più sicurezza, le nostre lingue si sfiorano delicate. Sono carezze dolci quelle che si scambiano, carezze di scuse e cariche di promesse che vengono suggellate definitivamente da questo bacio che entrambi abbiamo atteso con sofferenza.  
Quando ci separiamo ci guardiamo negli occhi e riprovo la stessa sensazione che ho sempre provato in questo periodo: accettazione. Mi ha accettato e anche io l'ho accettato, vogliamo essere nella vita dell'altro e non escluderci più.

Uno sbadiglio da parte di Sōsuke ci riporta alla realtà e mi rendo conto che è davvero molto tardi. Non vorrei andarmene, ma non vorrei nemmeno essere di troppo. Anche se abbiamo fatto pace, comprenderei se volesse stare un po’ solo e avere del tempo per metabolizzare quel che è accaduto nelle scorse ore.

«Non hai dormito molto?»  
«Ho dormito male»  
«Allora ti lascio riposare e torno a casa»  
«Perché? Non puoi rimanere qui?»  
«Non so se sia veramente il caso, abbiamo appena fatto pace e non vorrei che–»  
«Rimani qui, Makoto. Rimani qui»

Mi fissa con intensità e determinazione, non vuole che io lo lasci solo. È questa la sua muta richiesta, che provvedo a soddisfare accettando di rimanere con lui. Mi rivolge un sorriso caloroso, che mi stringe il cuore per la tenerezza. Gli do un bacio sulla guancia e lui ride imbarazzato, si alza in piedi e mi offre una mano per alzarmi. L'afferro e non la lascio più, nemmeno quando siamo a letto sdraiati.

«Ora che ci penso, Emi come sta?»  
«Bene e le manchi moltissimo»  
«Certo che le manco, sono il suo paparino»  
«Sei proprio uno scemo»

Rido con il petto leggero, rido senza freni per sfogare le mie emozioni forti che si muovono nelle mie viscere, rido per dimenticare le cose brutte e per accogliere le cose belle. Sōsuke si limita a sorridere con una dolcezza nello sguardo che mi mette in imbarazzo.

«Tachibana… Ha un bel suono il tuo cognome»

Sorrido ancora più in imbarazzo. Ho le guance che vanno a fuoco e ringrazio chiunque ci sia da ringraziare per essere in una stanza illuminata soltanto dalle luci di fuori e perciò in penombra.

«Makoto invece mi dà calore»  
«Sou evita di fare lo smielato che sei davvero imbarazzante»  
«Oh ma dai, una volta che scelgo di esserlo mi dici così. Non lo sarò più»  
«Grazie!»

Lo dico con tono scherzoso, mentre gli do un pizzicotto sul fianco. Sogghigna e mi afferra per i polsi, mi spinge contro di lui e mi intrappola con il suo corpo. Comprendo in un attimo quali siano le sue intenzioni e perciò inizio a dimenarmi e a implorarlo di lasciarmi andare, ma questo non fa altro che aggravare la situazione e mi tortura con il solletico per così tanto tempo che non ho più aria nei polmoni e boccheggio sfinito lontano da lui.  
Lo sento avvicinarsi e subito mi metto in posizione difensiva, ma si limita ad abbracciarmi e a chiudere gli occhi.

«Non ti faccio niente, Tachibana»  
«Lo spero, Yamazaki»

Le sue labbra si incurvano un pochino all'insù e non so se preoccuparmi o rilassarmi, perché non so che cosa significhi quel sorrisetto. Ma non accade niente se non che il suo respiro e la sua stretta si fanno più deboli. Con la voce impastata dal sonno mi augura la buonanotte e mi ringrazia, quando gli chiedo per quale motivo mi stia ringraziando non ricevo risposta. Osservo la sua espressione rilassata e ascolto il suo respiro lento, capisco che si è addormentato. Chiudo gli occhi e lo ascolto finché non mi addormento pure io.

Sono felice che mi abbia dato un'altra possibilità perdonandomi. Credevo che sarebbe accaduto il contrario, cioè che mi rifiutasse e che fosse tutto finito ma per fortuna è andato tutto in modo diverso. Non butterò via quest'occasione che mi ha concesso, non solo perché è l'ultima ma perché l'amore che provo per lui è molo forte e vorrei viverlo senza troppe paure, lasciarmi andare e procurargli felicità. So che lui ne ha bisogno, so che nel profondo lui ne ha più bisogno di me perché a mostrarsi sempre forte comporta che le persone si dimentichino che anche tu hai delle debolezze e dei bisogni. Anche io ho fatto l'errore di dare per scontato che Sōsuke fosse invincibile, ma non lo è affatto ed è lui che ha bisogno di ricevere più amore per compensare il suo modo di fare, forte e composto.

Voglio essere a tutti gli effetti il suo porto sicuro, le braccia che lo accoglieranno dopo ogni giornata stancante, le labbra che lo ameranno.  
Voglio essere la sua casa e la spalla su cui appoggiarsi quando è stanco.  
Voglio essere il balsamo per il suo cuore e per la sua anima quando non ce la fa più e ha bisogno di un po’ di amore.  
Voglio essere tutto questo perché lo amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente questo terribile arco narrativo è concluso e finalmente si sono dichiarati e messi insieme. Sì, è stata un'agonia, venticinque capitoli in attesa di questo grande giorno ma è giunto e festeggiamo!  
> Ho intenzione di arrivare a trenta capitoli e di raccontare un po' come stanno andando le cose fra loro due dopo questo episodio, giusto per ritornare nella loro quotidianità che ha qualcosa in più perché sono pienamente consapevoli di amarsi e sono persino una coppia. La storia potrebbe finire anche così, ma ci tengo molto a parlare ancora un po' di loro e poi non ho ancora spiegato perché questa fanfiction ha questo titolo.  
> Grazie per aver letto, a domenica prossima!


	26. Sōsuke

Partecipate al sondaggio su Facebook "Quale personaggio di #Yuanfen vi rappresenta di più?" che trovate -> **[QUI](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10211406039084356&set=a.10200640890842378.1073741826.1163449011&type=3&theater)** <-

* * *

 

 

Da quel giorno in cui Makoto è venuto a casa mia per chiare e per riconquistare la mia fiducia, sono trascorsi diversi mesi.  
Ricordo ancora quella sera come la più bella. Non ho mai visto Makoto così forte e deciso, mi sono sentito desiderato ed è una delle sensazioni più belle che si possono provare, è riuscito a farmi innamorare ancora di più di lui. La sua dichiarazione mi ha lasciato letteralmente sconvolto perché è avvenuta senza mezzi termini, diretta e a sorpresa. All'inizio non ero sicuro di aver sentito bene, ma quando l'ha ripetuto il mio cuore si è stretto su se stesso e la rabbia e la delusione sono passate in secondo piano. L'ho ascoltato, l'ho sempre voluto fare da quando aveva messo piede in casa mia ma tra volontà e azioni, forse meglio dire reazioni, c'è un abisso. Comunque l'ho ascoltato, ho vissuto dentro di me le sue parole e non ho potuto ignorare il mio desiderio di averlo ancora al mio fianco, perciò l'ho perdonato, ma gli ho dato un'ultima opportunità perché non potrei più sopportare di rivivere una situazione come quella. Mi ha ferito molto e non sono più in grado di tollerare altre delusioni da una persona che amo davvero con tutto me stesso.

Da quella volta Makoto è molto attento nei miei confronti, come lo sono anche io nei suoi. Ci muoviamo nella vita dell'altro stando attenti a non ferirci, parlandoci con franchezza se qualcosa non va. Questo ci aiuta molto, parlare è un mezzo che offre la possibilità di essere più chiari e di affrontare l'altro, ma anche se stessi perché dire ad alta voce qualcosa che per noi è un problema, oppure una paura, è un grande atto di coraggio. Spesso taciamo nella vana speranza che l'altro ci capisca, ma siamo tutti diversi e quindi è difficile, se non impossibile, che ci si comprenda ed è per questo che è importante parlare.

In questi mesi abbiamo iniziato a costruire una base solida di fiducia proprio attraverso le parole, accompagnate dai gesti. Ci siamo spesso messi a nudo per aiutarci a capire che cosa ci preoccupa, cosa ci rende felici e cosa ci fa soffrire. Confrontandoci siamo arrivati entrambi alla conclusione che i nostri migliori amici, che un tempo amavamo come amanti, sono una paura flebile, ma comunque costante. Però questo non ci impedisce di frequentarli, abbiamo deciso di non chiuderci in una gabbia lontani da loro ma di continuare a vederli e trascorrere del tempo con loro. Come Rin è un amico importante per me, Nanase lo è per Makoto. Questa paura è qualcosa su cui ci stiamo ancora lavorando.  
Ogni volta che uno di noi incontra uno di loro, quando rientra a casa corre subito a stringere l'altro in un abbraccio che dice che va tutto bene, che c'è ancora amore fra di noi e che non ci lasceremo.  
A me succede che quando ritorno a casa, dopo essere stato con Rin a bere, ho bisogno di avere Makoto vicino. Ho bisogno di stringerlo e di abbracciarlo perché ho il terrore che possa tutto finire, ma anche perché mi rendo conto di amarlo sempre di più e perciò ho bisogno di dimostrarglielo con più frequenza di prima. Lui mi prende sempre un po' in giro quando faccio così, ma sono sicuro che dentro di sé provi tanta felicità e che gli faccia piacere che io gli dimostri tutto l'amore che provo per lui.

Tra le tante cose che sono successe a fine luglio e agli inizi di agosto sono venuti a trovarci Ran e Ren, che hanno trascorso un fine settimana con noi. Io sarei andato via per lasciare a Makoto lo spazio e il tempo di stare con loro, ma sia lui che Ran me l'hanno impedito e sono stato costretto a stare con loro tre. Non che sia stato un problema, ma ho provato un po' di disagio la prima sera. Però i due giorni successivi sono trascorsi in modo piacevole e abbastanza disteso, tra chiacchiere e risate condivise.  
Ran è una ragazza molto attenta ed è una grande osservatrice. Mi ha messo spesso in difficoltà con il suo sguardo persistente su di me, ma è dolce come il fratello maggiore e per questo non riesco a non provare un minimo di affetto per lei. La sera prima di ritornare al dormitorio della sua università mi ha confessato che era venuta per conoscermi e che aveva già capito che fra me e suo fratello ci sarebbe stato qualcosa, ma che avrebbe dovuto sbocciare con il tempo. Mi ha persino ringraziato per aver messo in riga il suo gemello, che si è finalmente deciso a uscire di casa e affrontare il mondo. È stata una conversazione lunga davanti alla finestra della cucina, mentre mi fumavo una sigaretta.  
Ren, invece, è stato scontroso ma in modo diverso dalla scorsa volta. Credo che volesse attirare la mia attenzione con le provocazioni a cui ho un po' risposto. Penso che sia un ragazzo che ha tanto bisogno di amore e attenzioni, ma che chissà per quale motivo lo esprime in modo sbagliato. Ho saputo da suo fratello e poi anche da sua sorella che gli è accaduto qualcosa che l'ha fatto diventare così, ma il primo non sa che cosa sia accaduto e la seconda non lo dice perché ha giurato di mantenere il silenzio.

Il silenzio, il segreto, tra quei tre però non esiste in altre cose. Si raccontano tutto, in particolar modo Ran e Makoto. Un po’ li invidio perché il loro preoccuparsi per l'altro e il loro affetto fraterno è qualcosa che non ho mai provato perché sono figlio unico. Invidio che siano così uniti e complici, che ridano e si aiutino fra loro. Mi hanno comunque coinvolto nelle conversazioni e mi hanno persino accettato, ognuno a modo suo, come compagno del loro fratello. Ho in qualche modo ricevuto la loro approvazione e i gemelli prima di andare via mi hanno chiamato fratello, come se per loro facessi già parte della famiglia. È stato imbarazzante sia per me che per Makoto, ma ci ha resi davvero felici e questo mi dà un briciolo di speranza di poter vivere con lui senza troppo problemi da parte della sua famiglia, almeno da due componenti.

Ran spesso mi scrive e mi racconta quel che le accade all'università, Ren mi contatta solo quando ha bisogno di una guida, di una spinta per compiere qualche scelta riguardante il futuro. Per lui sono un punto di riferimento importante, me l'ha detto persino Ran che sono una figura di rilievo per suo fratello, quindi cerco da fare il possibile per aiutarlo quando si sente spaesato. Potrei non farlo dato che non è mio fratello, ma qualcosa dentro di me mi dice che è necessario che lo guidi e gli stia vicino.

Adesso è settembre. L'autunno sembra essere ancora molto lontano perché fa caldo, ma in realtà arriverà in modo inaspettato e ce ne renderemo conto quando le foglie degli alberi non saranno più verdi e cadranno come i petali di ciliegio in primavera. Però per adesso c'è ancora così tanta afa che indossare gli abiti eleganti per lavoro è una vera sofferenza.

Scendo dal treno sbadigliando per la noia che il lavoro mi fa provare, ma meno male che oggi ho finito prima come pochissime, se non rarissime, volte capita. Per fortuna che a casa c'è Makoto che mi farà passare tutta la frustrazione accumulata durante la giornata con il suo dolce sorriso e mi darà la carica soltanto con un abbraccio.  
Mi fermo al _konbini_ per comprarmi le sigarette. Passando davanti allo scaffale dei preservativi mi si annoda lo stomaco. In questi mesi non l'abbiamo fatto, non ci abbiamo mai provato perché entrambi siamo rimasti feriti da quella notte. È una ferita ancora aperta, chi per un motivo e chi per un altro. Nemmeno ho provato a proporre a Makoto di affrontare insieme questo scoglio, non l'ho fatto per non mettergli pressione addosso e lui non l'ha mai proposto per non mettere il dito nella piaga.

Però… Però vorrei davvero potermi unire a lui, ma probabilmente non siamo ancora in sintonia. Non abbiamo ancora raggiunto quel livello di non so bene cosa che precede l'unione della carne. In realtà, in passato, non mi sarei fatto problemi ad andare a letto con qualcun altro, ma con Makoto è diverso. Con lui tutto è diverso, tutto acquista peso e importanza che prima non avrei calcolato; quello che davo per scontato con altri, con lui non lo è e mai lo sarà.

Giro la chiave nella toppa quando giungo davanti alla porta di casa e una flebile luce proveniente dalla cucina mi salta subito all'occhio. Un attimo dopo sopraggiunge Makoto vestito in modo elegante, con un sorriso ampio e pieno di tenerezza. Non capisco cosa stia succedendo e perché sia vestito così, che abbia dimenticato un avvenimento importante?

«Hey…»  
«Hey!»  
«Che sta succedendo?»  
«Questo è il peggior dei cliché, Sou!»  
«Quale cliché?»  
«Ti sei dimenticato del tuo compleanno»

Lo guardo confuso e sbircio nel piccolo calendario appeso all'ingresso, accanto alla bacheca. C'è un cuore a segnare il 14 settembre e capisco subito che è proprio oggi il 14 settembre, il giorno del mio compleanno che, come da cliché, mi sono dimenticato.  
Mi volto verso di lui sorridendo per mascherare la gioia che mi ha appena procurato, lui allarga le braccia per invitarmi ad abbracciarlo, mi avvicino a lui e mi lascio stringere.

«Tanti auguri, Sou. Sono contento che tu sia qui»  
«Grazie»

Le sue parole sussurrate nell'orecchio mi emozionano. Sono dolci e cariche di amore per me, un amore che mi rende grato della mia esistenza. Nascondo il viso sulla sua spalla e rilascio un lungo sospiro per non cedere alla commozione.

«Anche io sono contento di essere qui»

Lo dico a bassa voce, ho paura che un tono più alto possa rovinare quest'atmosfera intima e delicata.  
Makoto mi prende per il viso e mi dona un bacio sulle labbra, poi un altro sorriso che mi fa tremare. Mi prende per mano e mi mostra la tavola apparecchiata, c'è una candela accesa al centro del tavolo a rischiara la stanza. Mi invita ad accomodarmi e mi serve un delizioso piatto di carne di manzo guarnito di salsa e patate. Questi accorgimenti mi fanno sorridere per la contentezza e di gratitudine, da diverso tempo che non festeggiavo il compleanno in modo piacevole e in compagnia di qualcuno che ci tiene davvero a me.

Mangiamo con calma al lume di candela, parlando della nostra giornata e dei piani per il futuro. Entrambi desideriamo fare un'altra vacanza insieme e avere più tempo da trascorrere in compagnia dell'altro, ma il lavoro ci tiene occupati e le occasioni per vederci si riducono alla mattina quando ci svegliamo e alla sera quando non torno troppo tardi. Prima ci saremo accontentati del tempo che ci veniva concesso, ma siamo divenuti avidi e bisognosi della presenza dell'altro.

Dopo cena non laviamo i piatti come di solito facciamo, ma ci sediamo sul divano in salotto per bere il vino rosso rimasto. Makoto appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla, e mi stringe la mano con la sua e le nostre dita si intrecciano fra loro. Emi sale sulle sue gambe e si lascia coccolare da tutti e due.  
Il silenzio ci avvolge, non parliamo più ma godiamo la presenza dell'altro e le fusa della nostra gattina, che è cresciuta ancora, accoccolata sulle gambe di Makoto.

Amo molto quando la sera torno abbastanza presto e ci possiamo sdraiare tutti e tre sul divano davanti alla tv accesa su chissà quale trasmissione o film, che io non seguo perché sono troppo impegnato ad accarezzare i capelli di Makoto, accoccolato sopra di me ed Emi sdraiata su di lui o sulla spalliera del divano.

«Sai, stavo pensando a una cosa»

Il tono incerto di Makoto mi fa ripiombare nella realtà. Vedo che non sa bene se continuare oppure lasciar perdere, poi riprende fiato e prosegue.

«Non l'abbiamo più fatto»

Non mi serve molto per capire a cosa si riferisca la sua frase. Mi irrigidisco un poco e lui subito capisce di star toccando un tasto dolente, sia per me che per lui.

«Sou… Io lo voglio fare. Oggi. Adesso. Con te»

Mi rivolge uno sguardo determinato, che mi intimorisce. Quando fa così mi sento sempre molto piccolo a confronto. Schiarisco la voce e gli domando se ne sia sicuro, mi risponde prendendomi per mano conducendomi in camera da letto. Non oppongo resistenza, sono curioso di scoprire che cosa abbia in mente e poi perché nel profondo desidero affrontare questo problema.

Comincia a sbottonarmi la camicia e bacia ogni lembo di pelle che pian piano scopre. Le sue carezze leggere mi fanno tremare e accendono con lentezza il mio desiderio che ho sempre cercato di tenere a bada in questo periodo.  
I baci vanno sempre più in basso, fino all'inguine che viene spogliato. Mi prende in bocca e la mia erezione cresce in quell'antro caldo e umido. Non trattengo i sospiri di piacere, non ci riesco proprio e nemmeno ci provo più di tanto. Ma di colpo mi abbandona, un sospiro frustrato esce della mie labbra umide, e si alza in piedi per spogliarmi completamente. Si snoda la cravatta, con cui mi lega i polsi e poi mi butta sul letto.

«Non ti facevo così intraprendente»

Lo provoco ammiccando, lui sorride in modo sinistro. Trattengo il respiro un indeciso se fermarlo oppure lasciarlo proseguire, mi preoccupa che cosa abbia architettato nella propria mente ma allo stesso tempo mi eccita da morire questa situazione.  
Si toglie la giacca e sbottona un poco la camicia, tira su le maniche. Si sdraia su di me e mi confonde con un bacio umido e sospirato, che mi stordisce e rende il mio corpo molle e incapace di reagire in nessun modo. Mi aiuta ad accomodarmi con la testa sul cuscino, prima di lasciami altri baci sul corpo. Si concentra sul collo e sospiro piano, poi scende fino al petto e i baci vengono sostituiti da leggeri morsi che mi fanno rabbrividire, poi scende ancora fin giù all'inguine e mi riprende ancora una volta in bocca. Mi massaggia piano e non ascolta le mie richieste di farlo con più decisione per farmi raggiungere l'orgasmo.

«Ti prego, Makoto…»

Mi abbandona di nuovo e mi bacia per farmi tacere. Ma io ho una tremenda voglia di venire che credo di star per impazzire. Riprovo a implorarlo, ma mi dà un bacetto sulla guancia che mi fa sospirare frustrato.

«Almeno dammi la possibilità di distrarmi toccandoti»  
«No, oggi sei tu che devi godere»  
«Makoto… Non ce la faccio più, ti prego»  
«Allora facciamo una pausa»  
«No! Voglio solo venire e toccarti»

Alzo il tono della voce, ma lui ride sotto i baffi e mi accarezza il viso con finta dolcezza. Con le dita dell'altra mano mi sfiora la punta dell'erezione per provocarmi ancora, devo stringere i denti per non urlargli contro a causa della frustrazione.

«Ti libero soltanto se mi implorerai chiamandomi Padrone»  
«Makoto…»

Lo guardo in cagnesco, ma la sua espressione rimane distesa e mi invita a esaudire il suo desiderio.

«Ti prego, liberami…»

Non ce la faccio a chiamarlo Padrone, mi imbarazza da morire, ma lui attende e scuote la testa. Mi tortura toccando ancora una volta la punta dell'erezione, lascia tanti baci e morsi sul mio corpo che freme per il piacere. Stringo i denti per non dargli alcuna soddisfazione gemendo, ma mi coglie di sorpresa quando mi riprende in bocca e prosegue la sua lenta tortura con la lingua.  
Gli afferro i capelli e li tiro per allontanarlo da me, cedo e lo imploro di nuovo.

«Makoto, basta… Ti prego…»  
«Sai che cosa devi dire»  
«Ti odio»  
«Non è vero. Mi ami e ti sta piacendo, ma non vuoi arrenderti ed è peggio per te»

Gli afferro un braccio e lo spingo su di me, gli sussurro piano all'orecchio:

«Ti prego Padrone, liberami»

Si alza e mi guarda in viso con degli occhi vogliosi che mi fanno avere uno spasmo là sotto. Le sue guance sono arrossate e il respiro è affannoso, senza distogliere lo sguardo da me mi libera i polsi.  
In un attimo lo afferro per le spalle e lo schiaccio contro il materasso, gli salgo sopra a cavalcioni e gli strappo via la camicia. I bottoni saltano via sul letto e a terra, il loro ticchettio sul parquet risuona nella stanza in cui è calato nel silenzio, perché entrambi tratteniamo il respiro.

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra, ci scambiamo un bacio lungo e confuso. Le nostre lingue cozzano tra loro in modo poco armonico, sembra una lotta per dominare l'altro. Nel frattempo gli slaccio la cintura e poi tolgo i pantaloni e le mutande. Prendo in mano l'erezione che inizio a massaggiare, ma ho bisogno di sentirla contro la mia e quindi porto il mio inguine sopra al suo. Mi afferra per le natiche e i suoi movimenti del bacino sono in sintonia con i miei.  
Sospiriamo nella bocca dell'altro, ci guardiamo negli occhi. Non ho mai visto così tanto desiderio nelle sue iridi divenute di un verde vivido. Appoggio la fonte contro la sua, ma mi viene in mente di vendicarmi delle torture di poco fa. Bacio il suo collo fino alla spalla, che mordo forte per lasciargli il segno. Makoto lancia un gemito alto e con le unghie mi graffia le natiche, che iniziano a bruciare.  
La mia mente si svuota completamente dei pensieri superflui, l'unica cosa a cui penso è arrivare all'orgasmo assieme a lui. Però vengo prima io, che mi accascio sul suo corpo, ansimando e tremando tutto. È un orgasmo alienante perché diversi minuti non capisco più niente e non mi rendo contro che mi sta stringendo in un abbraccio debole.

Quando il mio respiro si fa più calmo e la mia mente riacquista un po' di lucidità, gli dico quel che ho pensato durante tutto l'amplesso:

«Tu sei pazzo»

Makoto ride alla mia accusa mormorata e mi bacia la fronte, mi accarezza i capelli con tanta delicatezza. Lo abbraccio forte e appoggio la fronte contro il suo petto, che si alza e si abbassa in modo più regolare.

«Anche tu non scherzi. Lasciarmi un morso del genere... Lo dovrò coprire»  
«Ma ho goduto come mai mi è capitato, perciò grazie. Il morso te l'ho dato apposta»  
«Anche io ho goduto, perciò per questa volta chiuderò un occhio. Ma non lasciarmi altri segni in futuro»

Ridacchio, mentre gli bacio i segni dei miei denti sulla sua carne. Lui mi lascia un altro bacio sulla testa e mi stringe di più a sé. Chiudo gli occhi, il mio intero corpo è rilassato quasi senza vita. Un attimo prima di addormentarmi gli domando come facesse a sapere che oggi è il giorno del mio compleanno, mi risponde che l'ha scoperto da Rin che voleva sapere che cosa avevamo in mente di fare. Allora gli domando quando sia il suo compleanno, ma la risposta mi fa balzare a sedere.

«Che cosa vuoi per il tuo compleanno?»  
«Che lo facciamo fino in fondo»

Fremo al solo pensiero. Mi rimetto fra le sue braccia e gli dico che va bene, che esaudirò il suo desiderio e tutti quelli che ha. Lui scherza, spero, dicendomi che vorrebbe un altro gatto e una casa più grande in cui abitare assieme. Gli dico che per adesso è ancora troppo presto per noi pensare a queste cose, ma che mi farebbe molto piacere vivere con lui e che quindi è necessario che ci impegniamo affinché questo sogno condiviso possa diventare realtà.


	27. Makoto

Scoprire appena il giorno prima, grazie a una telefonata di Rin, che in quello successivo ci sarebbe stato il compleanno di Sou, mi ha fatto andare in panico. Tra tutte le cose che ci siamo detti in questi mesi proprio del compleanno non dovevamo parlarne?

Molte volte ignoriamo, o semplicemente ci dimentichiamo, quanto sia importante questa ricorrenza, in particolar modo quando riguarda una persona che tanto amiamo. È il giorno in cui questa è nata, in cui ci è stata data una delle tante possibilità per incrociarla nella nostra vita. È il giorno di cui dovremo essere grati dell'esistenza e che abbia portato al mondo quella persona a noi speciale.  
Io sono grato che il 14 settembre di ventotto anni fa Sōsuke sia stato messo al mondo. Sono grato che ci siano stati diversi accadimenti che ci hanno fatto conoscere e poi unire in questo amore che ci rende finalmente felici.

Da quella sera in cui mi sono imposto nella sua vita per non perderlo, il nostro legame si è fortificato grazie alla nostra scelta di parlarci con franchezza di tutto. Mettersi a nudo e confessare persino le proprie paure e tante altri particolari che tendiamo a nascondere della nostra persona, può essere un modo efficace per instaurare fiducia. Il dialogo è un'arma potente, però è necessario ricordare che può essere a doppio taglio. Ma tutto può essere a doppio taglio, fraintendibile e poco chiaro per l'altra parte, nonostante questo le parole non perdono lo stesso di importanza nei rapporti umani.

Comunque ritornando alla questione compleanno, come ho detto, sono andato in panico perché non sapevo che cosa regalargli e come festeggiarlo. Avevo meno di ventiquattro ore per pensare a una sorpresa, per fortuna che siamo entrambe persone adulte che sono contente anche stando solo in compagnia dell'altro e perciò ho scelto di festeggiarlo con una cena a lume di candela. Sou ha gradito la sorpresa, era visibilmente emozionato e commosso, la sua gratitudine sussurrata ha emozionato pure me.

Dopo la cena, trascorsa in modo disteso in chiacchiere quotidiane e sguardi verso il futuro, forse sotto gli effetti del vino o forse per coraggio, ho tirato in ballo un aspetto del nostro rapporto che entrambi abbiamo evitato di affrontare in questi mesi, ossia il sesso. Come immaginavo Sōsuke ha reagito irrigidendosi e chiedendomi se fossi davvero sicuro di compiere questo passo in avanti. Non gli ho risposto a parole, ma dimostrandoglielo con i fatti perché le prime sarebbero state superflue in quella situazione, che si è evoluta in modo inaspettato, molto animalesco e passionale. È stato un incontro poco amorevole, dettato dal nostro desiderio di sentirci anche con la pelle. Un desiderio che entrambi abbiamo rilegato in un angolino di noi stessi, che poi è esploso in tutta la sua violenza.

L'ho torturato con il piacere, l'ho dominato e l'ho piegato alla mia volontà ed è stato appagante, ma allo stesso tempo sorprendente perché non credevo di poter essere così. Poi però le carte sono state rivoltate ed è stato lui a dominarmi, a farmi avere degli spasimi là sotto e portarmi all'orgasmo. È stato bello e intenso, ho desiderato così tanto riprovare queste sensazioni. Ho desiderato così tanto poter toccare la sua pelle, amare la sua carne e cercare di baciare persino la sua anima attraverso il suo corpo.

Oggi è il giorno del mio compleanno, 17 novembre. Sōsuke mi ha fatto gli auguri questa mattina, portandomi una tazza di caffellatte a letto e dandomi un bacio sulla fronte, per poi scappare a lavoro in anticipo rispetto al solito. Mi ha reso molto contento questo piccolo gesto, infatti ancora adesso che mi trovo a lavoro non riesco a smettere di ripensare a quella dolcezza che ho provato e che tuttora mi porto con me. Mi spiace solo che sia stato così veloce e che non abbiamo potuto stare un po’ di più assieme, spero che questa sera sia possibile.

Quando sono arrivato qui, Shimizu-san mi ha accolto con un caloroso sorriso e mi ha stretto in un forte abbraccio. Mi ha augurato di trascorrere una serata piacevole in compagnia della mia persona speciale. Non dovrebbe sapere che nella mia vita c'è una persona speciale che amo, ma ha capito che c'è e sono ancora incredulo perché non so come abbia fatto, non parlo mai delle mie cose personali a lavoro con i miei colleghi. Sono molto riservato in questi casi, non voglio che qualcuno entri troppo nella mia bolla personale e sono piuttosto geloso di quello che vivo con Sou e non me la sento di condividere più di tanto, solo la superficie delle cose ma il profondo è mio.  
Però pensandoci bene forse do questa impressione, cioè di avere al mio fianco una persona che amo. Ma credo di comportarmi come sempre, quindi com'è possibile che l'abbia capito?

Proprio nel momento in cui formulo questa domanda nella mia mente, incrocio Shimizu-san. La fermo d'istinto, ma mi imbarazza intavolare questo discorso. Lei sta aspettando che le dia una spiegazione per averla fermata, quindi mi faccio coraggio e provo a domandarle come abbia fatto a capire che ho qualcuno che amo.

«Shimizu-san…»  
«Sì?»  
«Avrei una domanda da farti…»  
«Dimmi tutto»  
«È così evidente che c'è una persona speciale, come dici tu, nella mia vita?»

Mi guarda un attimo negli occhi e poi scoppia a ridere in modo così genuino e spontaneo, che mi lascia basito e abbozzo un mezzo sorriso confuso e imbarazzato. Credo di aver appena posto la domanda più idiota della mia vita. Appena riacquista un po’ di calma mi risponde:

«Tachibana… Sì, è molto evidente e hai spezzato il cuoricino di una tua collega»  
«Il tuo?»  
«Macché, no! Di un'altra collega, ma ti avviso subito che non ti dico chi è»  
«Ah, mi spiace...»

Dico che mi spiace, ma in realtà non che mi importi molto ma sono così confuso dalla sua reazione che parlo a caso. Ridacchia ancora un po’ prima di darmi una pacca sonora sulla spalla.

«Torna a casa, hai finito il turno per oggi»  
«Come scusa?»  
«Ho detto che hai finito il turno oggi»  
«Ma ho lezione fino a stasera»  
«No, ho detto al capo di sostituirti. Me ne occupo io al posto tuo»  
«Perché?»  
«Tachibana, oggi sei in vena di fare domande sciocche? Me ne occupo io perché oggi è il tuo compleanno e lavori sempre molto, è il mio regalo»

Sorrido come un ebete, la ringrazio di cuore e, mentre lei va verso le vasche al posto mio, io entro nello spogliatoio e mi faccio la doccia. La mia contentezza per essere libero questo pomeriggio muore appena mi ricordo che Sou lavora fino a sera e che quindi sarò solo. Non mi piace trascorrere tutto questo tempo per conto mio perché inizio a pensare a quello che faremo questa sera e mi comincia a venire l'ansia, negli scorsi giorni è stato difficile tenerla a bada e oggi è cresciuta d'intensità ancora maggiore. Ho tanta tanta paura che possa essere un disastro come la scorsa volta, che finisca male. Non riuscirei a sopportare una cosa del genere, tanto meno Sōsuke che ne è rimasto molto ferito, anche più di me, quella volta. Però c'è anche la controparte che è ansiosa perché dopo tanto tempo ci riuniremo anche nel senso fisico.

Valuto se tornare subito a casa o farmi un giro quando esco, ma i miei piedi mi conducono alla stazione. Sul treno cerco di calmarmi e di placare questi pensieri sciocchi, perché non sarà come quella volta. Non lo sarà perché io e lui ci siamo parlati con sincerità di tutto, perciò se dovesse andare male o ci dovesse un principio di disastro provvederemo subito a risolverlo appunto discutendone. Poi questa volta, quello che mi spinge a farlo è il mio desiderio di unirmi a lui, puro e semplice. Niente di più e niente di meno.

Mi sorprendo quando trovo la porta già aperta, credevo di averla chiusa quando ho lasciato l'appartamento, poi noto le scarpe eleganti di Sou e sento dei rumori provenire dalla cucina. Appoggio il borsone sulla panca, accanto alla sua ventiquattro ore, e mi tolgo le scarpe. Cerco di fare meno rumore possibile, sbircio in cucina e lo trovo intento a pesare della farina, guardo meglio e sul tavolo ci sono altri ingredienti.

«Hey! Che combini?»

Ha uno scossone violento che fa cadere buona parte della farina sul tavolo, mi rivolge uno sguardo che se potesse mi incenerirebbe. Rido sotto i baffi, non credevo che potesse spaventarsi così tanto.

«Non lo fare mai più, Makoto. Mai più»

Lo dice mentre cerca di pulire alla bell'e meglio il tavolo. Mi avvicino a lui e gli do un bacio sulla guancia per farmi perdonare, ma lui grugnisce.

«Cosa ci fai qui a casa?»  
«Questo lo dovrei chiedere io a te»  
«Una mia collega ha preso il mio turno di lavoro come regalo di compleanno. E tu?»  
«Ho chiesto giorni fa di poter essere libero questo pomeriggio»  
«E perché? È per questo che sei uscito prima oggi?»  
«Per quello che vedi che oggi sono andato a lavoro prima»  
«E cosa staresti preparando?»  
«Un dolce»

Gli salto addosso abbracciandolo forte e baciandolo più volte sulla guancia, sono così contento che abbia pensato di farmi un dolce per il mio compleanno. Sorride e continua a pesare gli ingredienti. Lo lascio lavorare e vado in camera a cambiarmi, per poi tornare subito in cucina e abbracciarlo da dietro mentre inforna il preparato. Gli lascio altri baci sul collo e sulla nuca, lo vedo sorridere ancora e sorrido a mia volta. Una cosa che ho notato in questi mesi è che spesso reagiamo di riflesso a una reazione dell'altro, se lui sorride sorrido anche io e viceversa. Si gira verso di me, mi stringe per i fianchi e mi dà un bacio sulle labbra.

«Mi stai riempiendo di baci»  
«È perché sono felice. Ti dà fastidio?»  
«Per niente»

Allora lo bacio ancora e ancora, i nostri petti combaciano e si gonfiano e sgonfiano in sincronia. Sento il suo cuore battere forte come il mio, oppure quello che sento è soltanto il mio e non il suo, ma non mi importa di capire, è superfluo. Ci scambiamo baci che sembrano morsi, veloci e un po’ violenti. Ci guardiamo negli occhi e ci sorridiamo complici.

«Voglio farlo»  
«Stasera»  
«Perché non adesso?»  
«Perché devo stare attento al dolce»  
«Ma–»

Mi zittisce con un bacio e poi si allontana da me, va alla finestra per fumare. Lo infastidisco insistendo sul volerlo fare adesso, ma lui si rifiuta. Allora vado in salotto e mi sdraio sul divano incurante di star schiacciando Emi, che era addormentata tutta raggomitolata. Miagola infastidita e poi si accoccola su di me per tornare a dormire, ma la sua pace finisce quando anche Sōsuke viene in salotto e si sdraia sopra di me rubandole il posto. Emi se ne va via soffiando verso la camera da letto.

«Sei arrabbiato?»  
«Emi è arrabbiata»  
«E tu?»  
«Non proprio… Non ho voglia di aspettare a stasera, ti desidero troppo»

Riflette un po’ sulle mie parole e un attimo prima di abbassarmi i pantaloni, mi sorride in modo provocatorio. Mi prende in bocca e comincia a succhiare e a leccarmi, lo afferro subito per i capelli per imporgli il ritmo con cui vorrei raggiungere l'orgasmo. I rumori e i sospiri che la sua bocca provoca mi fanno venire la pelle d'oca per il piacere, mentre lui la muove al ritmo da me stabilito gli accarezzo la testa con dolcezza. Alza lo sguardo su di me e mi fa avere uno spasmo, seguito da tanti altri fino a quando non vengo. Non ho mai visto una sguardo erotico quanto il suo.

Durante la mia spossatezza momentanea provocata dall'orgasmo, il timer del forno trilla facendoci avere uno scossone per lo spavento. Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere e Sou torna in cucina per togliere dal forno il dolce, io mi sistemo tirando su i pantaloni. Osservo i suoi gesti calmi e sicuri attraverso le mie palpebre semichiuse. Questo stato di torpore ha appagato una piccolissima parte di desiderio, che al momento posso dire che si è placato, poco ma si è placato.

 

Qualche ora più tardi ci gustiamo il dolce, guarnito di panna e scaglie di cioccolato, seduti sul divano. Mi sorprende che sia buono, Sou ha sempre sostenuto di non essere molto bravo quando si tratta di cucinare qualcosa.

«Non pensavo che potesse venire così buono»  
«Dubiti di me?»  
«Beh, mi hai sempre detto che in cucina sei pessimo»  
«Non ti ho mai detto che invece con i dolci me la cavo?»  
«Non credo… Non ricordo, se devo essere sincero»  
«Adesso lo sai»

Non appena abbiamo entrambi finito di mangiare, mi siedo sulle sue gambe per baciarlo e strusciarmi su di lui impaziente di unirmi a lui. Lo desidero così tanto, quest'attesa mi sta logorando.

«Ti prego Sou… Adesso…»

Ho atteso ben tre giorni, sono giunto al limite della sopportazione.  
Mi bacia da sopra la maglia, le sue mani mi accarezzano la schiena che si inarca un po’ per il leggero solletico che mi provoca. Il mio corpo è più sensibile del solito, forse perché è stato già stimolato prima, oppure è la consapevolezza che lo avrò presto dentro di me a farmi diventare così suscettibile al suo tocco.

Ci spogliamo con calma, ci concediamo il tempo di entrare in confidenza con il corpo dell'altro, benché entrambi vogliamo unirci. Le sue mani sul mio petto che scendono fino in basso, le mie sui suoi capelli tirati indietro con il gel, la sua bocca sul mio collo che lascia lievi baci. Un bacio veloce e tremante un attimo prima di alzarci dal divano per dirigerci in camera da letto.

Sfiorate le coperte, la passione si accende e si fa più violenta. Le nostre labbra si cercano fameliche e le mani scacciano via gli ultimi abiti rimasti addosso. I sospiri sono alti, la pelle è bollente e il desiderio ha preso il sopravvento sulla nostra razionalità.

Sōsuke toglie il tappo al lubrificante e inizia a prepararmi. Presta molta attenzione, i suoi occhi sono puntati sul mio viso e provo un certo imbarazzo perciò mi nascondo, ma una sua mano toglie le braccia dal mio volto. Scuote la testa e appoggia la fronte sulla mia.

«Permettimi di guardarti»  
«Permettilo anche a me di guardarti»

Sorride e si alza il giusto per essere guardato. I nostri sguardi vagano sul viso dell'altro, è così bello ed eccitante il suo quando ha le guance arrossate e la bocca leggermente aperta. Ma quello che lo rende più erotico è la sua abitudine di leccarsi le labbra, oppure quando stringe gli occhi per non lasciarsi andare del tutto e per provare a mantenere un minimo di controllo.

Gli prendo il viso e lo avvicino a me per dargli un bacio, poi gli sussurro che desidero davvero tanto averlo dentro di me in un questo preciso istante. Come mi aspettavo chiude gli occhi e sospira forte per non venire o perdere il controllo. Mi dice che questo è un colpo basso e che si vendicherà presto, infatti un attimo dopo gemo forte e fremo di piacere. Stimola quel punto che mi fa urlare e implorare di smetterla perché rischio di venire, ma lui non la smette e alla fine vengo e le sue dita mi abbandonano.

«Posso?»

La sua punta sfiora l'entrata, che si apre a lui quando gli do il permesso. Inizialmente fa un po' male e non riesco a rilassarmi, Sou mi bacia e mi masturba così da aiutarmi a non pensarci e a perdere di rigidità. Quando è completamente dentro di me entrambi sospiriamo, lui rimane fermo per concedermi il tempo necessario per abituarmi.

«Ti amo tanto, Sou»  
«Ti amo anche io»

Ridacchia piano e io con lui, mi dà un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso e mi accarezza il viso con una dolcezza nello sguardo che mi fa stringere il cuore nel petto.  
Gli dico che può iniziare a muoversi. Vengo cullato e plasmato dai suoi movimento lenti e controllati, il mio corpo si scioglie pian piano dalla tensione e si apre al piacere. Dove le sue mani toccano sembra che ci sia il fuoco a bruciarmi e la pelle diventa ancora più sensibile.

Mi aggrappo alle spalle, che graffio ogni volta che colpisce la prostata. È così piacevole che credo di star perdendo coscienza di me stesso oltre alla ragione. Mi sforzo a rimaner aggrappato alla realtà attraverso le sue spalle che artiglio, ma ad ogni colpo mi sopraffà il godimento e vengo, perdendomi completamente per lunghi attimi. Sōsuke si muove ancora dentro di me e il mio corpo trema a ogni spinta, questa ipersensibilità mi porta ad avere un terzo orgasmo, ma questa volta asciutto. Lui viene un attimo dopo e si sdraia accanto a me boccheggiando, mi stringe in un debole abbraccio. Tremo leggermente quando le sue dita sfiorano la mia pelle. Non mi dà tregua, mi bacia e accarezza nonostante le mie proteste di non toccarmi perché mi sento strano a ogni suo tocco. Alla fine lo allontano da me, ma lui ritorna e mi stringe a sé.

Servono interminabili minuti per calmare i nostri respiri e i battiti dei nostri cuori, il mio corpo pian piano ritorna ad avere la solita sensibilità. Sōsuke è il primo a parlare, ha la voce molto bassa e roca alcune parole che dice sono sospirate, strascicate come se stesse facendo un grande sforzo a farle uscire.

«Tanti auguri e grazie per avermi dato una seconda possibilità»  
«Grazie a te per avermi scelto nonostante tutto. Sono felice di averti»  
«Anche io, molto»

Mi adagio contro il suo petto con il sorriso stampato in volto, mi sento così vivo. Il nostro amore e la nostra relazione sono le cose che più mi rendono orgoglioso. Lavoriamo così tanto e ci impegniamo ogni giorno per vivere al meglio con l'altro, ci sosteniamo il più possibile.  
So che il mio desiderio che il tempo si fermi in questo giorno è sciocco, ma ho ancora timori per il futuro, per il nostro futuro. So che dovrei pensare al presente, ma non posso fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo al futuro, che non mi è dato di vedere.

Staremo ancora insieme?  
Saremo felici?  
Ci ameremo ancora?

Queste sono le domande che mi frullano per la tesa a cui non posso dare risposta, ma posso sperare che sia positiva. Posso sperare che staremo insieme il più a lungo possibile, magari anche per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo vicinissimi alla fine di questa fanfiction, ancora tre capitoli e dovrete salutare Sou e Makoto. Sono un po' stanca, in realtà non un po' ma molto stanca perché è da novembre che pubblico ogni settimana questa storia e il mio cervello mi sta chiedendo un po' di riposo, ma questo giungerà tra tre settimane con la pubblicazione dell'ultimo capitolo.  
> Spero tanto che continuerete a leggere fino in fondo e che poi mi faceste sapere che cosa ne pensate, se vi ho fatto abbastanza compagnia e se vi interessa leggere un seguito che parla di come si sono evolute le cose fra questi due, se vi interessa leggere altre storie di altri personaggi qui nominati.
> 
> Vi ringrazio per l'attenzione e alla prossima domenica!


	28. Sōsuke

Da quella notte del compleanno di Makoto l'attività fisica sotto le coperte ha subito un incremento. Ogni sera ci lasciamo trasportare dalla passione e i nostri corpi si incontrano, le nostre bocche sospirano e si baciano. Ho tanto desiderato questo e ora non ne posso fare a meno, credo che anche per Makoto sia così. Muovermi dentro di lui è qualcosa di così bello e intenso, ho sempre la sensazione di appartenere a lui, io che mi sono sempre sentito un po’ fuori, escluso da tutto.

A causa dei nostri incontri passionali Emi ha cominciato a dormire da sola sul divano. È molto offesa con noi perché non le diamo più la considerazione di prima, si sente abbandonata adesso quando invece prima la riempivamo di attenzioni e coccole. Questa mattina, mentre sorseggiavo il mio caffellatte, mi sono seduto in salotto e l'ho coccolata. All'inizio è stata sulle sue, poi non ha potuto resistere e si è lasciata andare alle fusa rumorose.  
Questo pomeriggio, prima di tornare a casa, le comprerò dell'erba gatta così da farmi perdonare, altri giochi non ne compro perché ne ha troppi. Ne ho comprati tanti quando era un batuffolino piccino piccino, se fosse per me ne acquisterei altri ma Makoto me l'ha vietato.

Da quando ho trovato Emi tante cose sono cambiate, per esempio, oltre al mio rapporto con Makoto, le mie abitudini sono diverse. Ho cominciato a seguire uno stile di vita più regolare proprio grazie a lui, che sa essere peggio di una madre e non scherzo quando lo dico. Ma riconosco che è una delle sue forme di amore, quindi non riesco ad arrabbiarmi. Si occupa principalmente lui del cibo dato che io sono incapace, quindi niente più piatti precotti del _konbini_ o troppi pasti fuori casa. Per non parlare del sonno, dalla fine del liceo fino a quando non ho cominciato a dormire con lui, ho sempre dormito poche ore a notte. Insomma, Makoto ha un'influenza positiva nella mia vita e il fatto che stiamo insieme e che ci amiamo sta rendendo felici entrambi. Erano anni che non mi sentivo così e sapere che sia proprio lui, che non avrei mai preso in considerazione fino a qualche mese fa, la fonte del mio benessere mi fa capire quanti cambiamenti siano avvenuti nella mia vita.

Il telefono vibra nella tasca durante un colloquio con un cliente. Vibra incessantemente per diversi minuti e sto cominciando a preoccuparmi per questa insistenza, il problema è che non posso rispondere in questo momento. Qualche attimo più tardi il cliente lascia la sala e io posso sbirciare nel telefono, trovo una chiamata persa da parte di Rin. Gli invio un messaggio chiedendogli sa abbia bisogno di me, mi risponde poco dopo avvisandomi che questo fine settimana Gō farà una piccola festicciola per la nascita del suo secondo figlio e che siamo tutti invitati.

È strano per me sapere che Gō, la mia sorellina, l'ho sempre considerata così, abbia già due figli con l'ex capitano della Samezuka. La guardo ancora come se fosse quella dolce bambina di un tempo che tanto amava il fratello maggiore, non è cambiata affatto in questi anni Rin è sempre rimasto un elemento importante nella sua vita. La cosa buffa è che il figlio maggiore che ha quasi due anni assomiglia molto allo zio, perché entrambi sono piagnoni e hanno in comune quelle piccole cose che li rendono quasi la stessa persona, ma di età differenti.

Allora domando che cosa potrei regalarle e mi risponde con vagoni e vagoni di pannolini, scoppio a ridere mentre infilo il telefono in tasca per accogliere il quinto e spero anche l'ultimo cliente con cui ho una consulenza.  
Intorno alle quattro del pomeriggio, orario insolito per me per tornare a casa, esco dall'ufficio e mi dirigo verso il primo Pet Market. Il commesso mi consiglia di compare un vaso grande così che Emi possa sdraiarcisi sopra, mi suggerisce pure di metterlo nel suo posto preferito. Non vedo l'ora di renderla contenta con questo nuovo regalo che le sto per fare. Pago ed esco dal negozio per avviarmi verso la stazione.

Quando entro in casa che non c'è nessuno, mi accoglie il silenzio che viene interrotto dal ronzio del frigorifero e la luce del sole, che sta iniziando lentamente a tramontare, che penetra dalla finestra della cucina. Appoggio la ventiquattro ore sulla panca, mi tolgo la giacca elegante e poi le scarpe. Lascio la busta con il vaso di erba gatta sul tavolo della cucina e sfacendo il nodo della cravatta vado in camera da letto con la convinzione che la pallina di pelo sia lì a dormire sul cuscino di Makoto. Infatti, quando apro la porta, la trovo là raggomitolata, mi sdraio sul letto e l'accarezzo con delicatezza, subito emette delle fusa e si sveglia dal suo sonnellino. Appoggio la mia fronte sulla sua testa e chiudo gli occhi, lei continua a ronfare. Poco dopo la prendo in braccio e la porto in cucina, la lascio sul suo davanzale preferito e poi tolgo il vaso dalla busta. Emi con un balzo salta sul tavolo e si struscia contro l'erbetta emettendo suoni estasiati, sposto il vaso sul davanzale e lei si sdraia sopra. Mordicchia, si struscia e si rotola tutta, un sorriso spontaneo muta la mia espressione annoiata che assumo sempre quando lavoro.

Occupo il tempo che rimane all'arrivo di Makoto facendo le faccende di casa, che ci siamo divisi ma faccio sempre anche una parte delle sue quando torno prima. La porta d'ingresso si apre proprio quando programmo la lavatrice e la sua voce mi avvisa del suo ritorno. In un attimo sono davanti a lui con le braccia allargate, mi sorride sollevato e mi abbraccia. Lo stringo forte e gli bacio i capelli umidi.

«Ben tornato. Che hai?»  
«Sono stanco, ma adesso cucino»  
«Se sei stanco non importa mangiamo qualcosa d'asporto»  
«No, voglio cucinare»  
«Allora ti aiuto»

Mi appresto ad aiutarlo per quanto io ne sia in grado. Mentre apparecchio la tavola sbricio verso di lui, che tiene le spalle un po’ incurvate. Non mi convince che sia solo stanco, ho come la sensazione che sia accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole e che non me lo voglia dire. Potrebbe essere anche solo preoccupato, ma non sapendo bene che cosa abbia tengo in considerazione anche la prima opzione. Mi avvicino a lui e gli accarezzo la schiena e un piccolo sorriso gli si disegna sul viso concentrato sulla cottura della nostra cena.  
Qualche minuto più tardi è pronta e mangiamo in silenzio, continuo a guardarlo di tanto in tanto ma lui è come se si fosse perduto nella sua stessa mente. Chissà quali pensieri gli frullano lì dentro, pensieri che non vuole condividere con me e che mi fanno preoccupare. Gli stringo la mano, è l'unica cosa che posso fare per essergli un minimo vicino. Non vuole rendermi partecipe, allora gli rimango accanto nella speranza che poi mi consenta di prendere parte ai suoi problemi.  
Lo distraggo parlandogli di altro, così che non rimanga bloccato in quel mondo astratto.

«Oggi Rin mi ha chiamato per dirmi che Gō darà una festa questo fine settimana per festeggiare la nascita del suo secondo figlio. Ci ha invitati»  
«Ah… Ho letto velocemente il messaggio che mi ha inviato Haru, ma non avevo capito del tutto quello che c'era scritto. Che cosa le regaliamo?»  
«Rin mi ha detto che dei pannolini vanno bene»  
«Non è poco?»  
«Uhm… Non penso, sono utili e costano un bel po’. Secondo me ne saranno contenti»  
«Se lo dici tu»

Il suo tono di voce basso e lento, che non trasmette nessuna gioia mi fa preoccupare ancora di più e anche arrabbiare un poco. Anche se ho detto che avrei rispettato la sua scelta di non dirmi niente, non posso fare a meno di domandare ancora una volta che cosa sia successo.

«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Ti ho detto di no»  
«A me non sembra»  
«Non ne voglio parlare»  
«Quindi qualcosa è successo»

Si alza di scatto in piedi e mi rivolge uno sguardo che mi impone di non insistere. Non l'ho mai visto così. Gli chiedo scusa e lo aiuto a lavare i piatti, i suoi gesti sono rapidi e stizziti. Appena finiamo se ne va in camera da letto e chiude la porta in modo rumoroso, finisco di asciugare i piatti e mi dico che sono un deficiente per averlo fatto arrabbiare. Poi lo raggiungo e apro lentamente la porta, la stanza è buia e per terra ci sono i suoi vestiti, che raccolgo e sistemo sulla sedia. È sotto le coperte, le scosto un poco e mi infilo pure io per trovarmi nella sua stessa condizione.

«Hey»  
«Hey…»  
«Scusa se ho insistito»  
«Scusa se ho reagito in quel modo»  
«Se vuoi parlare io sono qui»  
«Lo so, ma non voglio»  
«Va bene, posso rimanere?»

Si avvicina a me e si accoccola contro il mio petto. Tolgo di dosso le coperte perché fa troppo caldo, accendo la luce e lo stringo, gli accarezzo la schiena per aiutarlo a calmarsi. Ci raggiunge pure Emi che si intrufola fra di noi separandoci un pochino. Makoto l'accarezza e struscia il viso contro il suo muso. Sono molto teneri e mi trasmettono una piacevolissima sensazione di appagamento mista a tranquillità.

«Le hai comprato dell'erba gatta»  
«Sì, per renderla un po’ più contenta dato che la stiamo ignorando troppo in questi giorni»  
«Hai fatto bene, questa mattina prima di andare a lavoro ho giocato un po’ con lei ed era tutta contenta. Dobbiamo amarla di più e dimostrarglielo di più»  
«Già»

Gli bacio la fronte e lui chiude gli occhi, senza più riaprirli perché si è addormentato ed Emi pure. Mi alzo dal letto per andarmi a lavare i denti e per cambiarmi, torno in fretta a letto e abbraccio entrambi. Spengo la luce e attendo che il sonno accolga anche me, che non sono stanco ma che non voglio lasciarli soli.

 

Nei giorni successivi l'umore di Makoto non migliora molto. Questa volta mi sono promesso di trattenermi dall'insistere per capire che cosa lo fa stare così, ma non mi piace per niente. Vederlo con l'espressione in po’ spenta mi provoca tristezza, vorrei vederlo sorridere e vorrei soprattutto poterlo aiutare a stare meglio.  
Alla festa a casa di Gō trascorre la maggior parte del tempo con Nanase e con gli altri suoi amici, la sua espressione è più distesa e serena e migliora quando lo vedo appartarsi in un angolo della stanza con Nanase. Le mie viscere si contraggono in una morsa, perché so che gli starà dicendo quello che a me non ha voluto dire e mi sento messo da parte.

«Ti preoccupa vederli assieme?»

Mi volto verso la direzione da cui proviene la voce di Rin, che mi offre un bicchiere di chissà quale alcolico che accetto di bere.

«Un po'»  
«Puoi impedire loro di non incontrarsi»  
«A che scopo? Mi farei odiare e poi so quanto Nanase sia importante per Makoto»  
«E quindi accetti di stare qui a guardarli a parlare»  
«Sì»  
«Deve essere davvero importante per te»  
«Lo è»

Il discorso cade, il vociare della stanza ritorna a essere protagonista della situazione. A un certo punto gli occhi di Makoto si alzano e si incrociano con i miei, ci guardiamo a lungo ed entriamo in una dimensione tutta nostra in cui il tempo inizia a passare con lentezza e la realtà abbassa il volume. Non mi rendo conto che Rin mi sta di nuovo parlando, come Makoto non si rende conto che Nagisa gli si è aggrappato a un braccio e lo sta strattonando per attirare la sua attenzione. Mi dona il sorriso più bello e inaspettato che mi abbia mai regalato, dolce e amorevole, il primo dopo giorni di broncio. Adesso il tempo torna a scorrere in modo naturale, il volume della realtà si alza e presto attenzione a Rin, intanto il mio cuore è tornato di nuovo a battere seguendo lo spartito di una melodia gioiosa.

Gō si avvicina a noi con il piccolo Ryo, nome azzeccato perché è un bambino che con il suo sorriso illumina la stanza. Lo prendo in braccio e lo guardo negli occhietti dello stesso colore del padre, fa un versetto e mi sorride mentre cerca di toccarmi il viso. Una mano si appoggia al mio fianco e una testa sulla mia spalla, so per certo che sia Makoto e ne ho conferma quando comincia a parlare.

«È bellino, vero?»  
«Sorride tantissimo»  
«Lo voglio tenere pure io»

Glielo metto fra le braccia stando attento a non far del male a quel piccolo sole che è Ryo. Lo accarezza con la punta delle dita e lo culla, il piccino sorride e si mette le manine in bocca. Gō si avvicina a noi con Shun in braccio, che guarda il fratellino e gli fa una carezza sulla fronte sporgendosi in avanti. Poi chiede di scendere per andare dallo zio.

«Congratulazioni, Gō»  
«Già congratulazioni, è un bambino così bello!»  
«Grazie, è stato difficile portarlo alla luce. Non voleva uscire, ma eccolo qui tutto sorridente. Spero tanto che quel sorriso non si spenga mai…»

Il suo viso assume un'espressione un po’ malinconica e preoccupata. Le accarezzo i capelli come facevo quando eravamo piccoli, le faccio un sorriso d'incoraggiamento e lei riprende in braccio il bambino. Non voglio che se ne vada, vorrei parlare ancora un po’ con lei perché è passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta.

«Shun come l'ha presa?»  
«È contento, ma ho paura che diventi geloso di Ryo. Shun è un bambino molto bisognoso di attenzioni ed è difficile gestire entrambi»  
«Succede sempre così, anche io ero geloso dei miei fratellini all'inizio. Però poi passa se riuscite a dare le giuste attenzioni a entrambi»  
«Grazie Makoto, ci proveremo a rendere felici tutti e due. Adesso vado da Seijūrō che così possiamo mangiare la torta»

Le facciamo un cenno di assenso e lei si allontana con il piccino in braccio, però poi ritorna indietro.

«Sono molto felice di sapere che state insieme. Vi auguro tanta felicità e sono contenta che siate venuti»

Le sorridiamo un po’ imbarazzati e la guardiamo allontanarsi da noi. Mi volto verso Makoto che sorride e senza pensarci gli do un bacio sulla tempia. Lo prendo per le spalle e lo trascino con me verso gli altri invitati, che si sono radunati intorno al tavolo in cui verrà portata la torta.

Nelle ore successive Shun ha continuato a chiamarmi zietto nonostante gli avessi detto di non farlo perché mi fa sentire così vecchio e sembra che stiano incombendo un po' troppo i trent'anni. Rin se la rideva e lo incitava a continuare a chiamarmi in quel modo odioso. Makoto, invece, ha chiacchierato con Nagisa e Rei ed è stato rassicurante sentirlo ridere in modo spensierato. Sono contento che questa festicciola intima fra amici stretti l'abbia aiutato a distrarsi.

Adesso siamo a casa, precisamente sul divano nella nostra solita posizione, lui sdraiato sopra di me con la testa appoggiata sul mio petto. Gli accarezzo i capelli mentre guardo distrattamente la tv, non ci siamo parlati molto da quando siamo rientrati, siamo entrambi un po’ stanchi. Però sento il bisogno di indagare sul suo umore, non ce la faccio a far finta di niente.

«Ti senti un po’ meglio?»  
«Sì»  
«Ne sono contento»

Non proseguo con quella domanda che lui odia tanto in questi giorni, ma mi rimane incastrata in gola. Ma le promesse sono promesse, quindi vanno mantenute.  
Trascorrono alcuni attimi prima che lo veda alzarsi un poco per guardarmi in viso con un'espressione seria, che mi provoca subito agitazione. Poi apre la bocca e il mio cuore inizia a battere forte, ho un brutto presentimento.

«Dobbiamo parlare»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nello scorso capitolo ho fatto un errore di distrazione, il compleanno di Makoto non è il 17 di Settemebre ma di Novembre. L'ho corretto dopo che mi è stato fatto notare da una lettrice, comunque scusate l'errore.  
> Scusatemi anche come ho concluso il capitolo e per riaver messo qualcosa a turbare la serenità di questi due proprio adesso che mancano due capitoli alla fine di questa storia. Mi spiace, ma per me è difficile non far soffrire o turbare un minimo i personaggi. State tranquilli, finirà bene e ve l'ho promesso.  
> Scusate pure se questo capitolo può non sembrare il massimo ma l'ho cancellato per errore pochi giorni prima della pubblicazione e l'ho dovuto riscrivere da capo, per fortuna che ricordavo tutto, almeno le cose principali e più importanti.
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione e alla prossima domenica!


	29. Makoto

«Sono preoccupata di presentare il mio ragazzo ai miei genitori»  
«Perché? Hanno pregiudizi nei confronti di quelli che si tingono i capelli e altre cose così?»  
«Sì, non sanno che lui è una persona per bene anche se ha i capelli tinti e diversi tatuaggi, insomma anche se sembra all'apparenza un cattivo ragazzo. Mi metterà sicuramente in imbarazzo una reazione negativa, quando lo porterò a casa e loro lo incontreranno»  
«Non puoi proprio evitare?»  
«No, hanno scoperto che c'è qualcuno e vorrebbero conoscerlo nella speranza che possa essere un buon partito. Poi sai quanto sono insistenti i miei, oltre che a essere all'antica»

Questo discorso, che avrei preferito non ascoltare, mi ha provocato un profondo turbamento e malessere. Per tutti questi anni ho nascosto ai miei genitori la mia omosessualità, il mio amore nei confronti di Haru e adesso la mia relazione con Sōsuke. I miei nemmeno si sono intromessi più di tanto nella mia vita sentimentale, ma adesso che sto per raggiungere i trenta sento una certa pressione sulle mie spalle. Tutti i genitori vorrebbero il meglio per i propri figli, che si sistemino trovando il partner giusto e che poi mettano alla luce dei figli; vorrebbero avere dei nipoti di cui prendersi cura o semplicemente viziare. Sono grandi aspettative che non tutti i figli sono disposti e/o in grado di soddisfare, io sono tra quelli non in grado appunto per il mio orientamento sessuale.  
Come ho detto prima i miei non mi hanno mai fatto pressioni, tuttora non me ne fanno, ma ho la sensazione che siano preoccupati e che io li stia in qualche modo deludendo. Ho il terrore che se scoprissero la mia relazione con Sōsuke, loro ne rimarrebbero davvero delusi. C'è chi mi direbbe che chi se ne importa dei genitori, che è la mia vita e bla bla bla, ma non essere accettati da chi ti ha generato non è una cosa da poco. Immaginare soltanto di vedere l'espressione delusa e disgustata dei miei, mi mozza il fiato e mi fa pizzicare gli occhi di pianto per non parlare dell'immenso dolore che potrei provare e che l'immaginazione mi fa sentire in minima parte. Io amo i miei genitori, sono grato per avermi dato tante possibilità per crescere al meglio sacrificandosi ogni giorno, quindi se li deludessi sarei in un certo senso ingrato.

So che sono discorsi assurdi, almeno a me sembrano così, però non riesco a fare a meno di provare queste sensazioni e questa paura viscerale di non venir accettato per quello che sono. Non vorrei vivere la mia intera vita in una menzogna, non amo mentire e nascondere la verità ma è anche vero che provo una grande angoscia ad affrontarla con i miei genitori. Oltre a queste mi hanno poi colto forti sensi di colpa nei confronti di Sōsuke, perché pensando in questo è come se dicessi che quello che c'è fra noi non è normale, quando invece lo è. Non capisco perché il mio modo di amare debba essere ancora ritenuto anormale e vivere con il terrore di non essere più amato o benvisto dalla mia famiglia, non capisco perché questa folle idea faccia parte della mia mente, perché io ne sia così influenzato.

Sono stati giorni difficili per me quelli che ho trascorso successivamente allo scambio di parole tra le due ragazze. Avrei voluto essere da solo, essere lasciato in pace, ma allo stesso tempo ho avuto bisogno di _lui_ e del suo amore per non rimanere intrappolato in questa paura insensata. Non ce l'ho fatta ad accennargli qualcosa, nemmeno una briciola, quando mi ha chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e mi sono persino alterato. Vederlo preoccupato, vedere quegli occhi che esprimono amore e preoccupazione mi hanno fatto sentire peggio di quel che già potevo sentirmi. Però ho temuto d'impazzire tenendomi tutto questo dentro, per fortuna si è presentata l'occasione giusta per potermi confortare con chi questo l'ha già vissuto, ossia Haru. È stato rassicurante sentirlo parlare di come la sua famiglia, che inizialmente era scettica e anche un po’ contraria, abbia poi accettato con il tempo la sua relazione con Rin. Ma ho provato lo stesso il fantasma delle mie paure e delle mie ansie. Mi ha consigliato di parlarne anche con Sou, di non tenerlo nascosto perché non mi avrebbe aiutato.

Adesso sono qui in salotto, sdraiato sopra la persona che amo, con l'angoscia nel cuore e il desiderio di parlare anche con lui di questa mia paura, che ho sempre accantonato ma che adesso non posso più nascondere a me stesso. Non posso chiudere le palpebre e far finta che non esista.  
Ci stiamo osservando negli occhi, lui ha assunto un'espressione tesa, forse anche spaventata, e trattiene il respiro.

«Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare… È difficile»  
«Ho sbagliato qualcosa?»  
«Che? No! No, no, no. Non hai sbagliato niente, forse sono io quello sbagliato…»

Sospira sollevato, il suo sguardo mi rimprovera per quello che ho detto di me stesso, mi accarezza il viso con molta dolcezza. So che è il suo modo di rassicurarmi, ma mi fa sentire peggio in questo momento.

«Sou… I tuoi sanno che sei gay?»  
«Sì, lo sanno. Perché me lo chiedi?»  
«Come hanno reagito? L'hanno accettato?»  
«Non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare, perché mi stai facendo queste domande?»

Mi mordo le labbra, mi guardo attorno per trovare il coraggio di dirglielo senza tanti giri di parole inutili.

«I miei non lo sanno. Non sanno che sono gay, non sanno che sto insieme a un uomo e non ho il coraggio di dirglielo. Ho paura di deluderli per questo e–»  
«Tu pensi che la nostra relazione sia una delusione?»  
«No!»

Cala il silenzio. Lo blocco con il mio intero corpo per impedirgli di alzarsi e andarsene, so che vorrebbe fare così. L'ho ferito, ne sono sicuro perché non mi guarda più e fugge dal mio sguardo, e quando qualcosa lo ferisce risponde con la fuga. Lo fa perché non vuole farsi vedere in un momento di debolezza.

«Sou… Mi sono espresso male, scusa. Non penso che la nostra relazione sia una delusione o sbagliata, ho solo paura che per i miei possa esserlo e il solo pensiero che loro non possano cogliere un minimo della bellezza che c'è nel nostro amore mi fa stare male»

Questa volta sono io ad accarezzare il suo viso, che poi bacio più e più volte. Il silenzio impera fra di noi, lo rompo per impedirgli di farci allontanare troppo. Dobbiamo parlarci, sentirci per non perderci ognuno nei suoi problemi, nelle sue angosce, nei suoi dolori e nei suoi ricordi.

«Sou… A cosa stai pensando?»

Mi risponde dopo qualche attimo, dopo averci riflettuto sopra. Lo capisco da come ha aggrottato la fronte e dagli occhi che si sono mossi come se cercassero di leggere qualcosa scritto davanti a loro.

«Ai miei»  
«I tuoi non accet–»  
«No, per loro sono sbagliato e questo discorso me l'ha ricordato»

Il cuore piomba a terra, lasciando una voragine di dolore nel mio petto. Abbraccio Sōsuke più forte che posso, non so che dire e cosa fare per rimediare. La mia bocca parla per conto suo nella speranza di alleviarli la sofferenza che so che sta provando anche se non vuole darlo a vedere.

«Non sei sbagliato. Nessuno dei due lo è, nemmeno il nostro amore. Ti amo tanto, davvero tanto e non è vero che siamo sbagliati, non è vero»  
«Mi amerai lo stesso anche quando i tuoi genitori ti diranno che lo è?»

Finalmente mi guarda di nuovo, con il suo sguardo vuoto che non credo di aver mai visto, almeno non come questa volta. Ma riprende un poco di vitalità alle mie parole.

«Sì, ti amerò lo stesso»  
«Allora ricorda che amerai soffrendo sempre. Makoto è terribile quando la felicità di un amore viene macchiata dalla colpa e dalla sensazione che tutto quello che provi sia un errore»

Lo abbraccio ancora una volta, vorrei che il suo dolore possa essere condiviso con me. Vorrei portarlo anche io per dargli anche un minimo di sollievo, ma rimarrà sempre suo e sulle sue spalle. Per quanto possiamo parlare e cercare di metterci nei panni degli altri, saranno sempre loro a provare con vividezza il peso dei loro dolori, dei loro ricordi, delle loro angosce. Ma questo non significa che non possiamo cercare un modo per alleviare quei pesi, che si portano sulle spalle, stando loro vicino e amandoli.

«Però impari a conviverci. Lo devi fare se vuoi vivere sereno, anche se per poco»  
«Mi dispiace Sou, davvero. Avrei fatto meglio a evitare questo discorso»  
«Forse sì, sarebbe stato meglio per me ma non per te. Quando glielo dirai?»  
«Non lo so, non credo di avere ancora il coraggio»

Il discorso cade. Uno fra le braccia dell'altro, stretti in un abbraccio che non ci fa andare in mille pezzi, cerchiamo di rimanere interi con le nostre sole forze, con il nostro amore che il mondo non riesce a guardare come qualcosa di bello.

La mattina successiva la sveglia di Sou suona prima della mia, ma io mi sono svegliato al suo stesso orario. Sono rimasto nel letto fingendo di dormire. L'ho ascoltato mentre si alzava e poi si dirigeva in bagno per fare la doccia, ho ascoltato lo scrosciare dell'acqua che è durato più del solito e poi ho ascoltato i vestiti frusciare sulla sua pelle. Adesso mi sono alzato e lo sto raggiungendo in cucina, non ce la faccio a lasciarlo solo dopo quel discorso di ieri sera. Lo trovo davanti alla finestra ad accarezzare Emi, mentre beve il suo caffellatte. Mi avvicino e lo abbraccio da dietro, profuma di doccia schiuma e dopobarba. Gli lascio tanti baci sul collo, ho scoperto che mi piace farlo e che anche per lui è un piacere.

«Ti amo»  
«Lo so»  
«Non puoi dire “anche io”?»

Ride in modo sommesso per mascherare l'imbarazzo che prova quando gli dico queste parole dolci, che hanno un significato davvero profondo ma che spesso vengono dette con fin troppa leggerezza, non è abituato e per questo non ce le diciamo spesso. Però penso di dovergliele dire più spesso, potrebbe abituarsi con il tempo.

«Non importa, lo so che mi ami tantissimo»

Gli do un bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarmi per preparare a mia volta una tazza di caffellatte. Non so se sia il caso di tirare in ballo il discorso di ieri, ma è stato lasciato senza una conclusione e mi mette agitazione.

«Sou?»  
«Uhm?»  
«Mi dispiace per ieri. Quel discorso ha riportato alla memoria cose spiacevoli per te e mi dispiace»  
«Dispiace anche a me, Makoto»  
«Sou, io sono qui»  
«Lo so, anche io»

Si è avvicinato a me per poggiare la tazza nel lavabo. Prima di lasciare la stanza mi dà un bacio sulla fronte, chiudo gli occhi per permettere alla mia pelle di registrare quella pressione lieve delle sue labbra, e poi bacia la mia bocca. Si allontana da me subito dopo e va alla porta per andare a lavoro, lo saluto e gli auguro una buona giornata. La porta si chiude in modo delicato, il click della serratura risuona nelle mie orecchie.

Provo un profondo senso di vuoto e di smarrimento in questo momento. Anche se cerca di rimanere composto e di essere comprensivo con me, sono certo che stia soffrendo e che una parte di colpa è mia perché ho riportato alla memoria parole spiacevoli. Vorrei rimediare, vorrei poter tornare indietro nel tempo ed evitare questo discorso. Non avrei dovuto ascoltare le parole di Haru, come non avrei dovuto ascoltare quel dannato discorso in piscina. Non c'è una risoluzione al momento, il danno è fatto ed è inutile piangere sul latte versato.

Cerco di spegnere il cervello concentrando l'attenzione sulla mia colazione e sulle lezioni di nuoto che animano le mie ore di lavoro. I bambini ridono e si fanno i dispetti tra di loro, mi ritrovo a guardarli e a percepirli così lontani come si mi trovassi in un altro tempo, in un'altra dimensione. Invidio la loro spensieratezza e la leggerezza del loro animo infantile, giocoso e gioioso. Un bambino mi riporta alla realtà strattonandomi e chiedendomi di poter andare in bagno, lo accompagno io stesso e chiedo a un altro collega che collabora con me di occuparsi degli altri.

Stringo quella manina piccola nella mia, il calore e la spensieratezza di quella piccola creatura vengono trasmessi attraverso il contatto della nostra pelle. Sono momenti come questi che mi ricordano perché io abbia scelto questo lavoro: insegnare per dimenticare la realtà, per vivere in un'altra dimensione. Diciamo che quest'ultima opzione si è aggiunta con il tempo, inizialmente ho scelto questo lavoro perché mi piace insegnare e stare con i bambini.  
Ritorniamo alle vasche quando ha finito e riprendo in mano le redini della lezione, fino al termine di essa.

Le ore passano in fretta, troppo in fretta. Sono a casa ad aspettare che lui ritorni, la cena è pronta ma io no. Non so cosa dire, cosa fare e ho il caos nella testa e solo il desiderio di rimediare.  
L'orologio ticchetta solenne fino al punto da mettermi angoscia, vorrei spaccarlo ma non è fermando il tempo che risolverò qualcosa. Quando le serratura della posta d'ingresso scatta il mio cuore sobbalza agitato, ma la mia mente tira un sospiro di sollievo perché potremo finalmente mettere la parola fine a questa storia. Sono congelato a sedere, non lo saluto come al solito cioè raggiungendolo alla porta e abbracciandolo con sorriso sulle labbra. È lui a raggiungermi, si ferma sulla soglia della stanza e mi osserva. Scuote la testa e mi parla:

«Hey»  
«Hey»  
«C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa»

Non è una domanda, ma un'affermazione. È incredibile come abbia imparato a leggermi in questi mesi di convivenza.

«Se è per quel discorso di ieri e di questa mattina, ti dico che non è il caso di preoccuparti. Sto bene, okay?»  
«Come fai a dire che io sia preoccupato? E poi perché proprio di questo?»  
«Beh, ritrovarsi una persona solitamente sorridente con un espressione opposta, credo che sia abbastanza facile»  
«Come fai a dire che io sia proprio preoccupato? Perché non triste o altro?»  
«Perché quando sei triste hai le spalle basse, questa volta non le hai. Se stai per chiedermi come faccia a sapere che tu sia preoccupato proprio per quel discorso, ti anticipo dicendo perché è l'unica cosa recente che ti potrebbe preoccupare al momento. Adesso vado a cambiarmi così possiamo cenare»

Lo seguo d'istinto mentre va in camera e lo osservo cambiarsi, mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio da dietro prima che si metta la maglia. Gli tocco i pettorali e gli addominali, nel frattempo bacio le sue spalle. Si volta verso di me bloccandomi le braccia, mi guarda dritto negli occhi con lo sguardo indagatore.

«Non mi provocare»  
«Scusa, non ho resistito»

Scuote la testa e sorride sotto i baffi. Non posso farci molto quando lo vedo nudo o mezzo nudo, il mio corpo si muove da solo e… No, sciocchezze, ho solo sentito il bisogno di sentire quella carne e quella pelle. Quando dormiamo lo cerco e lo abbraccio o semplicemente mi appoggio a lui, ho sempre bisogno di sentirlo vicino. Ho sempre bisogno di sentire il suo calore che si trasmette al mio corpo, in particolar modo quando succede qualcosa che scombussola l'equilibrio. Ma questa volta cerco il contatto fisico con lui anche per dargli la sensazione di non essere solo, che io ci sono per davvero, in concreto. Il mio corpo, la mia anima e il mio amore ci sono e ci saranno sempre per lui.

Torniamo in cucina mano nella mano, non ci separiamo nemmeno per mangiare, anche dopo cena mentre guardiamo la tv assieme, sdraiati sul divano, rimaniamo vicini. Adesso che ci stiamo lavando i denti, gli dico un'ultima cosa su quel discorso che non nominerò più.

«Sou, un'ultima cosa e poi giuro di non nominare più questo discorso. Sappi che io ti amo e che sono contento di averti qui con me, non sei sbagliato»

Lo spio guardando allo specchio, le sue spalle hanno un leggero fremito che le percorre. Si volta verso di me, ci guardiamo negli occhi e ci sorridiamo attraverso lo specchio. Mi abbraccia stretto e mi sussurra un grazie all'orecchio, seguito da un bacio alla tempia.

«Spero tanto che i tuoi non siano come i miei»  
«Se così dovesse essere, avrò comunque te e i miei fratelli. Loro ci supportano e ti adorano, non saremo soli»

Annuisce. Sorride in modo impercettibile, ma so che è grato di ascoltare queste mie parole. Mi stringe più forte e posso ascoltare il suo cuore battere forte. È emozionato e commosso, mi rilasso contro lui e sospiro, il mio petto è tornato a essere leggero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua con il penultimo capitolo di questa mia primissima fanfiction. Spero che sia stato di vostro gradimento, il tema trattato è molto difficile e doloroso, quando l'ho scritto ho pianto tanto perché capisco che cosa prova Makoto e che cosa ha provato Sou. Per il momento è una questione aperta, Makoto non ha ancora il coraggio di fare coming out, ma vorrei farglielo fare nella continuazione di questa fanfiction, insomma nella sua seconda serie. Però non so se per voi potrebbe essere interessante e poi non la scriverei subitissimo, ho bisogno di una pausa. A Giugno saranno sette mesi che scrivo e pubblico settimanalmente, potete capire la mia stanchezza.  
> Fatemi sapere!


	30. Sōsuke

Un altro mese è passato veloce come un battito di ciglia, oggi è la vigilia di Natale. Dopo quell'episodio che mi ha riportato alla memoria le molte parole spiacevoli che mi sono state dette dai miei genitori, Makoto è divenuto ancora più attento a non ferirmi e mostra molto più amore di prima. All'inizio ho provato contentezza mista a rabbia, è strano e difficile da spiegare che cosa provassi con precisione, se da un lato mi ha reso contento dall'altro ho provato rabbia perché ho creduto che provasse pena per me, oltre ai sensi di colpa. Infatti per questo abbiamo litigato e per qualche giorno non sono tornato a casa sua, ma nel mio triste appartamento. Sono stati giorni duri e insonni per entrambi, alla fine abbiamo dovuto fare pace e chiarirci perché stare senza l'altro ci è impossibile. Ha confermato la mia ipotesi, cioè che si comportasse così perché gli dispiaceva che avessi vissuto uno dei rifiuti peggiori e che si sentiva in colpa per averlo riportato alla luce. Gli ho spiegato che a me non piace che provi queste emozioni nei miei confronti perché ho come l'impressione di forzarlo a comportarsi in un modo, che in altre circostanze non farebbe, ma mi ha risposto che gli è impossibile ignorare tutto questo proprio perché mi ama e vuole che io non pensi più di essere un errore e altre cose simili.

Riesce sempre a emozionarmi e commuovermi quando è risoluto e diretto, quando ribadisce e lotta per il valore del suo amore nei miei confronti. È una persona che sa essere risoluta, la sua dolcezza lo è altrettanto ed è per questo che non vacillo più per i miei sentimenti e che mi sono messo il cuore in pace dopo la discussione. Va bene che mi ami anche per quei motivi.  
  
Giro la chiave nella toppa e apro la porta. Vengo accolto dal buio e dal silenzio di questo appartamento familiare, accendo la luce dell'ingresso e mi tolgo la giacca, che ho scosso poco prima di entrare per togliere i fiocchi di neve, e poi le scarpe, che sistemo nella scarpiera. Abbandono la ventiquattrore sulla panca e mi dirigo in camera da letto con la busta della farmacia. Apro piano la porta, la luce lieve della _bajour_ rischiara la stanza e il viso pallido e addormentato di Makoto. Mi avvicino e gli accarezzo le guance e la fronte bollenti, la febbre non è calata per niente. Mi abbasso per lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, ma questo lo sveglia e mi sorride.  
  
«Scusami ti ho svegliato»  
«Non importa, è bello rivederti»  
«Non hai mangiato molto»  
«Non avevo fame»  
«Faceva schifo, di’ la verità»  
«Hai cucinato di peggio. Davvero, non avevo fame»  
«Grazie…»  
  
Ride piano, io, invece, mi limito a sorridere. Non me la sono presa, so di non essere capace a cucinare neanche un piatto semplice come l’ _okayu_ , che può non risultare buono.  
  
«Almeno le medicine le hai prese?»  
«Sì, ma non hanno fatto effetto»  
«Ne ho comprate altre, te le lascio qui e ora vado a prepararti qualcosa»  
«Grazie, ma non serve. Non ho proprio appetito»  
«Non puoi stare a digiuno»  
  
Fa per ribattere, ma gli tappo la bocca con un dito. Lascio la stanza e mi metto a preparare un'altra volta l’ _okayu_. Il sapore non sembra essere niente male quando lo assaggio, meglio di quello che ho preparato questa mattina e che ha fatto un bel volo nella spazzatura.   
Nel frattempo che cuoce il riso, preparo il cibo anche per Emi che mi ha seguito fino in cucina e atteso in modo tutt'altro che paziente, seduta sul davanzale. La osservo mangiare con voracità, un attimo dopo balza sul davanzale e miagola per attirare la mia attenzione. Senza pensarci mi avvicino e l'accarezzo, ma mi dimentico di avere sul fuoco il riso e infatti l'acqua si versa sul piano cottura quando comincia a bollire troppo. Asciugo in fretta il danno che ho combinato e m'impongo di non lasciarmi più distrarre da niente, sia mai che sia fuoco alla casa o che cucini un pasto potenzialmente mortale.  
  
Appena è pronto verso il riso in due ciotole, una per Makoto e una per me, e le porto in camera da letto. Makoto alza lo sguardo su di me e si accomoda meglio a sedere per mangiare. Gli passo la ciotola e mi siedo al suo fianco. Aspetto di ascoltare la sua sentenza sul cibo prima di cominciare a mangiare.  
  
«Questa volta è venuto meglio»  
«Meno male»  
  
Mangiamo con molta calma, parlando un po’, ma questo non aiuta Makoto a finire la sua porzione, che abbandona sul comodino vicino ai medicinali. Prende una pastiglia e poi si appoggia alla mia spalla. Il suo calore corporeo si trasmette a me, sembra che stia prendendo fuoco la sua fronte. Io continuo a mangiare avvolto nel silenzio che è calato. Appoggio la mia ciotola sul comodino quando finisco, poi sistemo meglio Makoto fra le mie braccia, si è addormentato appena ha chiuso gli occhi. Respira in modo pesante, quasi affaticato, ed è scosso di tanto in tanto da alcuni tremiti. Gli accarezzo i capelli e la guancia calda, se potessi prenderei io questa brutta influenza che lo fa soffrire da giorni. Non amo vederlo sofferente e con così poca vitalità, lui che con un sorriso è in grado di illuminare tutto ciò che lo circonda, persino i cuori più bui. Per fortuna mi è stato concesso il giorno libero domani, mi preoccupa non essere presente quando si stente così male.  
  
Prima di addormentarmi, mi concedo una doccia veloce. Quando ritorno a letto lo riaccolgo fra le mie braccia, subito mi stringe forte e intreccia le gambe con le mie. Gli bacio la fronte e chiudo gli occhi, ma ho difficoltà a prendere sonno. Ascolto Emi respirare vicino alla mia testa e il battito cardiaco accelerato di Makoto attraverso i nostri petti a contatto.  
  
La mattina successiva, appena mi sveglio, tocco la sua fronte e finalmente la temperatura è calata. Inoltre il suo viso ha un colorito migliore, anche il suo respiro è più regolare e i tremiti non lo scuotono più. Approfitto del suo sonno pesante per preparargli una sorpresa, a cui ho pensato per giorni e che spero che lo renda felice. Sguscio fuori dal letto, prendo le stoviglie della sera prima e mi dirigo in cucina per preparare il caffellatte e dei toast alla marmellata. Torno spesso in camera da letto per sbirciare se stia ancora dormendo oppure no, ma vengo sempre accolto dal suo viso addormentato.  
Sistemo le tazze e i piatti su un vassoio, che porto in camera da letto. Lo chiamo per svegliarlo quando entro, mi guarda confuso e poi sorpreso quando vede il vassoio.  
  
«Colazione a letto»  
«Che pensiero carino!»  
  
Mi dà un bacio sulla guancia e sorride contento nel momento in cui mi siedo sul bordo del letto, ma ho un'altra sorpresa per lui. Un regalo di Natale che, conoscendolo, lo farà emozionare moltissimo. Cerco il pacchetto nascosto nel cassetto del comò, quando lo trovo glielo porgo sorridendogli con dolcezza,  
  
«Un regalo per te»  
«Non avresti dovuto… Ne ho uno anche io per te»  
  
Prende in mano il pacchetto e lo osserva con curiosità, poi apre il cassetto del comodino e mi porge una scatola abbellita da un grande fiocco rosso. L'apro subito e un orologio da polso molto elegante e di acciaio brilla alla luce che entra nella stanza. Lo tolgo dalla scatola e me lo metto al polso, il metallo freddo a contatto con la pelle calda mi fa avere un brivido lungo il braccio.  
  
«Ho visto che non lo avevi e ho pensato che potesse tornarti utile a lavoro»  
«Così mi ritrovo a contare i minuti che mi separano da te»  
«Che scemo che sei»  
  
Ridiamo entrambi, mi piace fare queste battute un po’ smielate perché gli strappano sempre una risata. Però è anche un po’ vero che conto sempre il tempo che ci separa e attendo con impazienza di rivederlo.  
  
«Grazie, è molto bello. Però adesso apri il tuo»  
  
Scarta il pacchetto e una scatola della gioielleria gli trema fra le mani, l'apre piano come se avesse paura di cosa potrebbe trovarvi all'interno e si porta le mani alla bocca. Si volta di scatto a guardarmi con occhi pieni di commozione, che mi domandano se io sia serio oppure no e gli sorrido, mente afferro uno dei due bracciali e glielo porgo. Lo prende e lo guarda, lo appoggia sul polso senza chiuderlo.  
  
«Sul serio?»  
«Sul serio»  
«Hai comprato dei bracciali di coppia per davvero?»  
«Beh sì»  
«Questa cosa è davvero romantica»  
«Figurati quel che c'è inciso dietro»  
  
Mi guarda confuso e gira la piastra del suo bracciale, legge ad alta voce l'incisione.  
  
«“25 Luglio, Yuanfen”. La data in cui ci siano messi insieme! Ma cosa significa “Yuanfen”?»  
«Una roba smielatissima…»  
«Adesso lo voglio sapere!»  
«No, perché poi mi prendi in giro»  
«Dai! Guarda che lo posso cercare su internet, ma preferisco che sia tu a dirmelo»  
  
I suoi occhi mi implorano e mostrano quanto stia morendo dalla curiosità di sapere che cosa significa questa parola, che dagli inizi dell'università mi ha fatto sempre un po’ sognare.  
  
«Parte dal concetto di predestinazione, ossia che in qualche modo siamo guidati dal destino a innamorarci e unirci a una persona. Sono successe diverse cose che ci hanno fatto innamorare l'uno dell'altro, non so se per un disegno del destino o cose simili, però eccoci qua»  
Le parole sono uscite da sole, un fiume in piena impossibile da controllare. Arrossisco imbarazzato per tutto quello che ho detto, non è nella mia natura dire ad alta voce cose così romantiche, mi limito a pensarle e basta. Faccio un respiro profondo e poi mi volto a guardarlo, due bellissimi occhi verdi pieni di emozione e amore mi fanno scaldano il cuore. Una sua mano mi prende il viso e lo avvicina al suo, con voce tremante mi parla.  
  
«Sono così felice»  
«Anche io»  
«Semplicemente guardarti mi emoziona. Sapere che mi ami mi commuove, sapere che non dovrò mai più nascondere il mio sguardo innamorato, ma anzi viene ricambiato dal tuo, mi emoziona. Mi emoziona poterti amare apertamente, ho sempre desiderato farlo e non nascondermi come se fosse un delitto. Amarti mi fa emozionare moltissimo, oltre a rendermi felice»  
  
Le sue labbra si posano sulle mie, un bacio casto e dolce. Non andiamo oltre sia per non versare la nostra colazione spingendoci troppo oltre e sia perché lui è ancora convalescente, ma desidero tanto amarlo anche con il corpo.  
  
Desidero amarlo in tutte le forme possibili.   
Desidero la sua felicità e il suo sorriso sempre disegnato sul volto.  
Desidero che la nostra relazione duri per sempre.  
Desidero tante, tantissime cose per lui e per noi. Spero che il destino non ci strappi via questo tesoro che è il nostro amore, dopo averci fatto incontrare e poi avvicinare così tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua con l'ultimo capitolo! Sono così contenta e fiera di me per essere riuscita a pubblicare con regolarità ogni settimana, per non essermi mai arresa alla sorte avversa degli scorsi mesi che mi ha fatto pensare più e più volte di prendermi una pausa. Ho tenuto duro in tutte le fasi di blocco che ho avuto in questi sette mesi, sforzandomi fino a farmi del male.   
> Sarà strano non scrivere più per questa storia, mi mancherà pubblicare ogni settimana nonostante lo stress che spesso ho provato per essere puntuale con la pubblicazione. Mi mancherete voi, miei lettori e lettrici, che anche se nell'ultimo periodio vi siete fatti sentire davvero poco nelle recensioni, ma che avete comunque letto i miei capitoli. Spero che in quest'ultimo mi facciate sapere la vostra opinione, mi farebbe molto piacere leggere di voi, lettori silenziosi che agite nell'ombra.   
> Chiedo scusa a chi non avrà le proprie aspettative soddisfatte, ma mi auguro che la storia vi sia piaciuta lo stesso. 
> 
> Spero tanto di rivedervi presto, magari con una seconda long-fic su di loro (un continuo) e qualche altra collegata a questa. Spero di avervi intrattenuto ed emozionato un poco. 
> 
> Vi auguro una piacevole estate, riposatevi e chi ha da studiare, mi raccomando, STUDIATE! 
> 
> Un grandissimo abbraccio e grazie a tutti quanti ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia primissima fanfiction, perciò scusatemi se in futuro i personaggi potrebbero andare OOC, metterò subito l'avviso appena mi renderò conto di star stravolgendo i loro caratteri. Per il momento mi sembrano IC, ma se notate incongruenze con i loro veri caratteri ditemelo pure!  
> Aggiungo anche un'altra cosa: è diverso tempo che non scrivo assiduamente e tanto meno pubblico, perciò scusatemi se i contenuti sono banali.


End file.
